del odio al amor
by lesliiita
Summary: UA. Draco Malfoy, un conocido mortifago, saca a Hermione Granger de Azkaban y la convierte en su esclava sexual, ella lo odia con todo su ser, pero cuando esta en sus brazos solo puede entregarse por completo...podria salir algo bueno de esto?
1. volver a verte

_**Summary: Draco Malfoy, un conocido mortifago, saca a Hermione Granger de Azkaban y la convierte en su esclava sexual, Hermione odia con todo su ser a Draco Malfoy, pero cuando esta en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pierde la cabeza, y solo puede entregarse con cuerpo y alma… podrá salir algo bueno de esto?**_

_hola a todos!!! permitanme precentarme, mi nombre ahora es lesly-potter, antes conocida como lesly-radcliffe, pero desafortunadamente se me olvido mi contraseña, y no e podido entrar... pero bueno! aqui estoy, con un nuevo projecto, espero que les guste! _

_ah! y cualquiera que quiera ver mis otros proyectos, enten a mi profile, y en mis autores favoritos, hay podrian econtrar mi otra cuenta... bueno, ahora si! espero que les guste!!!_

0 0 0 Prologo 0 0 0

El olor a putrefacción se esparcía por todo el lugar

El llanto y los gritos de dolor y de desesperación era la música que sonaba contra esas cuatro paredes, y el sonar del mortifago que paseaba por las celdas de Azkaban de vez en cuando…

En lo lejos, en una celda pequeña, estaba una chica abrazaba a si misma, solo vestía una camisa toda percudida y rasgada que le llegaba asta la mitad de la pierna, sus piernas y sus brazos estaban todos mugrientos y lodosos, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y grasoso de tanto tiempo de no bañarse, pero sus ojos… esos ojos seguían brillando con la esperanza de algún día salir de aquel nauseabundo lugar…

Ya habían pasado mas de tres meses desde que ella segó a ese lugar, y desde entonces había vivido un infierno… los mortifagos golpeaban a los hombres y violaban a las mujeres sin piedad, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto como es que los humillaban y los trataban peor que a los animales

Ella agradecía al cielo de que a ella no la hubieran tocado todavía, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que algo le hicieran

Escucho pasos, y unos golpes secos en el suelo, como si estuvieran dejando caer algo, y sintió como el estomago se le revolvía… era hora de la comida…

Un cuenco con _algo_ dentro callo a la entrada de su celda, salpicando sus pies… se acerco a ella, y vio ya sin ninguna sorpresa que lo que quiera que fuera, estaba lleno de moho, pero ya no se enfureció ni siquiera le importo, solo volteo la vista hacia la pared, y siguió esperando, esperando algo que ni ella misma sabia que era…

Unas horas después, escucho pasos, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que se escuchaban varios pares de pasos, cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo lo que venia ahora, el momento de la humillación y de la masacre, pero esta vez sintió que el aire se le iba del cuerpo cuando los pasos se detuvieron delante de su celda… por fin había llegado su hora

Escucho como con un conjuro abrían la puerta, y que dos mortifagos entraban a ella, tenia ganas de gritar, quería pelear con uñas y dientes, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado débil como para eso, ni siquiera se podía parar ya sin sentir un fuerte mareo…

Sintió dos fuertes pares de brazos que la levantaron, y la arrastraron hacia fuera de la celda, ella no hizo nada, no podía, no tenia fuerzas para nada…

Se detuvieron delante de una persona, y ella tuvo que hacer el gran esfuerzo para levantar la mirada…

Recorrió con la mirada aquella túnica negra, tan típica de los mortifagos, pero a la vez muy diferente, ya que esta despedía clase y dinero…

Esa postura, esa arrogancia al pararse, esa elegancia innata… recorrió el cuerpo perfecto de aquel hombre que estaba mirando, asta llegar a su rostro, y fue hay cuando pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, delante de ella, con una cara de "soy mejor que tu" en su rostro, estaba ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy…

- a si que nos volvemos a encontrar…- la voz del Draco es escucho burlona, y ella tenia ganas de golpearlo, de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero no podía, en primera por que sentía que no podía dar ni un solo golpe con fuerza, y en segundo por que dos gorilas la estaban agarrando fuertemente, asta el punto de lastimarla, por los brazos- no te da gusto verme? Granger?

Hermione levanto el rostro, dando todo el esfuerzo que tenia para hacerlo, asta que sus ojos miel se conectaron con aquellos ojos metálicos…

- Malfoy…- fue lo único que pudo decir

1 1 1 capitulo numero uno 1 1 1

Hermione ahogo un gemido al sentir el chorro de agua fría en la espalda, mientras abrazaba su desnudez con sus brazos y trataba de darse un poco de calor, mientras que con los dientes fuertemente apretados aguantaba el agua helada que recorría su cuerpo

Cuando unas esponjas mágicamente empezaron a enjabonar su cuerpo y cabeza, se permitió recordar a mi misma las cosas que habían pasado desde que se encontró tan solo hace mas o menos una hora con Draco Malfoy…

Pero no tenia mucho que recordar, ya que con un simple asentimiento de cabeza aquellos dos gorilas la llevaron a una habitación, en donde estaba un hombre viejo y con sus ojos tan negros como la misma noche, no se sorprendió al ver como es que el hombre la miraba con asco, y acercándose a ella, le tendió un pergamino, la cual prácticamente obligo a firmar, sin poder darle un vistazo para saber que era lo que decía

Luego de eso, el hombre sonrió, dejando a la vista aquellos dientes amarillos y llenos de sarro y dijo unas simples palabras, pero provocaron un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de la chica…

- ahora eres propiedad de Draco Malfoy…

Luego de eso, salio de la habitación, y al instante entro una mujer, que al igual que aquel hombre, la miro con repulsión, le quito la mugrienta ropa con un hechizo y lo siguiente que supo es que un gran chorro de agua helada le callo en la espalda, haciéndola caer de rodillas…

Regreso a la realidad cuando sintió otro chorro de agua fría, y vio como el jabón que cubría su cuerpo desaparecía con el potente chorro de agua

Luego sintió como de repente el agua desaparecía de su cuerpo, pero los escalofríos no desaparecían de su cuerpo, y luego sintió algo cómodo y suave sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y se dio cuenta de que era una camisa como la que tenia, pero esta estaba limpia, y tuvo que reconocer que se sintió un poco reconfortada al sentir el algodón fresco y limpio sobre su cuerpo

Cuando volteo hacia la puerta, en donde estaba la mujer, esta había desaparecido, dejándola completamente sola en esa habitación…

1 1 1

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, entrando a aquella pequeña habitación, el olor a basurero que venia desde a dentro se le hacia insoportable, pero no lo demostró, y entro con seguridad a aquel mugriento despacho…

No le sorprendió encontrar a aquel hombre ya viejo y gordo, casi completamente calvo y con dos dientes mas grandes que los demás sentados detrás de un pequeño escritorio, y supo con satisfacción que Colagusano había cambiado ni un poco en los años en los que no lo había visto, seguía siendo la misma rata rastrera que hacia todo lo que el señor oscuro le ordenaba que hiciera, pero la avaricia de ese hombre había incrementado, lo sabia por como los ojos de Colagusano brillaron cuando lo vio entrar al despacho…

- lo estaba esperando Señor Malfoy- dijo colagusando señalándole aquella mugrienta y casi rota silla que estaba delante de su escritorio

Draco miro la silla con repulsión, y luego lo miro a el, con la ceja levantada, y solo eso vasto para que colagusano se levantara de un salto , dejándole su asiento a Draco, mientras que el se sentaba en aquella silla que crujió peligrosamente cuando el se sentó en ella

- tengo entendido- siguió Colagusano cuando Draco se sentó- que viene para hacer un trato…

- ya lo sabes bien Colagusano- comento agriamente, mirándolo con asco- te dije hace tres meses que esa sangre sucia estaba apartada solo para mi…

- y a si se a cumplido- recalco al instante, mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de odio- nadie a tocado a Granger desde que piso Azkaban, los mortifagos tienen estrictamente prohibido tocarla…

Draco sonrió, por primera vez complacido desde que piso Azkaban

- pero- dijo colagusano, sin borrar esa estupida sonrisa de satisfacción- usted sabe que Granger es una persona que tiene mucha importancia para nuestro señor, a el no le gustaría nada que la chica desapareciera de la nada…

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino

Este- dijo golpeando la mesa- es la orden directa de el señor oscuro para que Granger sea liquidada esta misma noche- dijo al mismo tiempo dejaba caer una bolsa lleno de galeones- y esta, será tu pago para que cierres tu maldita boca, y que nadie sepa que yo me lleve a Granger, todo el que pregunte sabrá que Granger a muerto, solo tu y yo sabremos la verdad…

Draco estaba seguro que desde que la bolsa llena de galeones callo en la mesa, Colagusano ya no escucho nada mas de lo que el decía, pero tampoco le importaba, ya que sabia que ese hombre era un cobarde, y que no diría nada…

Draco se recargo en su asiento, mientras que miraba complacido como es que Colagusano daba la orden para que llevaran a Granger a un lugar estratégico, en donde el podría llevársela sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta…

Hermione Granger era ahora suya… completamente suya…

1 1 1

Escucho como es que la puerta se abría, y ya no se sorprendió al ver a aquellos dos trogloditas que la tomaron de los brazos, y que la sacaron de aquel lugar, pensó esperanzada de que la regresarían a su celda, y que lo que aquel hombre había dicho no era cierto, que ella no le pertenecía a nadie, ni mucho menos a Draco Malfoy, pero se equivoco, ya que no la regresaron a su celda, si no que la llevaron a otra habitación, una austera habitación, que contenía un sillón ya un poco viejo y una chimenea, la cual estaba apagada, la dejaron caer en el sofá y luego salieron, cerrando la puerta con conjuro, para evitar que escapara

Tuvo ganas de reír, ya que en las condiciones que se encontraba, lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era huir…

Los ojos empezaron a pesarle, y bostezo sonoramente, mientras se acomodo automáticamente en el sofá, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y todo el sueño que pudiera tener desapareció, dejándola completamente despierta, y también completamente tensa, ya que por algo aun desconocido para ella, sabia quien era el que había entrado a aquel lugar…

1 1 1

Draco entro a la habitación que le indicaron dando un portazo al entrar, quería que Hermione se diera cuenta de que el había entrado, que se enterara quien iba a ser el que mandara, y sentir un gran placer al ver el miedo en sus ojos

Pero cuando entro y la vio hay, acostada en el sillón, con el rostro mas delgado de lo que nunca antes la había visto y la piel pálida sintió que algo pasaba en su interior, era algo que hace mucho que no le pasaba… y ya había dejando de sentirlo que no sabia explicar lo que era…

Se veía tan débil, el cabello castaño todavía húmedo cayendo por su delgado rostro, aquellos ojos fieros mirándolo sin ningún miedo, y aquel delgado cuerpo tendido sobre el sofá, la camisa blanca era prácticamente transparente, a si que no tenia que usar mucho su imaginación para imaginarse aquel cuerpo delgado y frágil debajo de aquellas ropas que llevaba, y aquellas piernas que largas y esbeltas…

Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, mientras sonreía cínicamente y se acercaba lentamente a ella, disfrutando la mirada desafiante que ella le enviaba… típico de Griffindor, el valor era una de las cualidades que Granger siempre tuvo, pero esta vez, el valor no tenia ningún sentido, ya que el tenia el poder en sus manos…

- veo que te quitaron toda esa suciedad del cuerpo, Granger- comento mientras recorría descaradamente su cuerpo con la mirada, haciendo que la chica frunciera el seño y se tapara un poco mas las piernas, lo que lo hizo reír internamente- has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos… te acuerdas Granger? Hace cuatro años?- dijo acercándose a ella, asta poner su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de ella- cuando me abofeteaste? Eh? Te acuerdas?

Hermione no desvió la mirada en ningún momento, ya que sabia que si lo hacia, eso le daría el control a el, y aunque sabia que estaba perdida, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de que el supiera lo intimidador que podía llegar a ser…

- si- respondió descaradamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que el rubio ardiera por dentro- me acuerdo muy bien…

* * *

hola a todos!!! 

esta idea se me vino desde hace tiempo, y ya llevo varios capitulos echos, a si que todo dependera si les gusta o no, la verdad es que esta muy bueno el ff... la verdad

para los que no ayan leido arriba, soy lesly-radcliffe... pero jeje! se me olvido mi cuenta, y ya no puedo entrar! lo cual me desepciono mucho, ya que e echo buenos ffs, con muy buenas respuestas de ustedes, para quien quiera ver algunos trabajos mios, entren a mi otra pagina...

ah! si! dejen muchos rrs!!!!


	2. sucia

_Summary: Draco Malfoy, un conocido mortifago, saca a Hermione Granger de Azkaban y la convierte en su esclava sexual, Hermione odia con todo su ser a Draco Malfoy, pero cuando esta en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pierde la cabeza, y solo puede entregarse con cuerpo y alma… podrá salir algo bueno de esto?_

_ADVERTENCIA: DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SE LOS ADVIERTO, PARA QUE LUEGO NO SE SORPRENDAN!!! **a partir de este capitulo, las cosas se pondran un poco... ejem! como decirlo?... demaciado subiditas de tono...** bueno, creo que eso es todo, ya estan advertidos! a si que ustedes sabran!... bueno... ahora si ya los dejo!!! besos!!!_

2 2 2 capitulo numero dos 2 2 2

Hubo un brillo en los ojos del chico, un brillo de desafió, desafió que Hermione acepto con gusto, siempre había sido una chica que no se echaba para atrás, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, si Draco Malfoy quería jugar, ella jugaría…

Levanto la barbilla, dejándola en alto, mostrándole que no le tenia miedo, que no importaba si es que el la había comprado como una vil mercancía, ella seguía teniendo orgullo, y ningún rubio oxigenado hizo a hacerla sentir menos y rebajarla a nada…

Draco levanto la ceja, sin dejar de ver a Hermione, pensando en la mejor manera para humillarla, quería ver reflejados en aquellos hermosos…

- con que te crees la muy valiente, no es así Granger?- dijo sin separar el rostro ni un poco del de ella, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos miel en los cuales se reflejaban el orgullo que la chica tenia, y tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió, todos se intimidaban cuando el hablaba, o actuaba, todos terminaban cediendo ante el, pero ella no, no bajaba la mirada, no la desviaba, lo seguía mirando fijamente, desafiándolo…

Hermione no respondió, pero no era necesario, la determinación que brillaba en los ojos de la chica era todo lo que necesitaba para saber lo que Hermione pensaba…

Y sin pesar ni un instante en lo que estaba apunto de hacer la beso, la beso con fuerza, con rudeza, para humillarla, para dejarle bien en claro quien era el, y quien, de ahora en adelante, seria ella…

Hermione intento alejarlo cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, intentando apartarlo y darle su merecido, pero no podía, era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella, a si que en un arrebato de rabia le respondió el beso de la misma manera, para dejarle ver que ella no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, que pelearía con uñas y con dientes si era necesario…

Draco sonrió en su interior al ver como es que la chica luchaba también en el beso, ya se lo esperaba, sabia como era Hermione Granger, y no esperaba menos de ella…

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en si mismos y en demostrar quien era mejor que el otro, que no se dieron cuenta ni de sus propias acciones, y en pocos momentos el beso cambio, ya no era busco y lleno de competencia entre ambos, si no que algo mas, algo mas secreto que eso, algo mas intimo y mas complejo

Draco se recostó lentamente en el sillón, asta quedar sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, la cual gimió al sentir el peso del rubio sobre el suyo, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo sentían…

Las manos de Draco recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Hermione con frenesí, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo, pronto, eso ya no era suficiente, y lentamente metió la mano debajo de la única prenda que tapaba la desnudez de Hermione…

Hermione gimió al sentir las manos de Draco sobre su piel, acariciándola tan íntimamente que sintió arder como nunca antes alguien había podido echo sentir…

Acaricio su cuello y su espalda suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos, y sintió un triunfo en su ego cuando Draco se retorció de placer, dándole a entender que le había gustado lo que había echo…

Nunca se había sentido tan mujer y tan sexualmente atractiva como en aquel momento, nunca se había sentido con tanto poder sobre un hombre…

Draco recorrió su estomago plano, inquietante, mientras deseaba sentir mas, quería sentirla completa, quería explorarla, quería sentirla, quería hacerla suya…

Hermione apretó mas al rubio contra su cuerpo al sentir las expertas manos de el rodeando sus senos, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos ligeramente, haciendo que su excitación creciera mas de lo que había llegado a creer posible

Pronto, Draco sintió que aquella simple camisa de algodón que tenía Hermione era demasiada ropa, y con un gruñido, rompió los primeros cuatro botones, dejando libres sus senos, los cuales ya estaban completamente erectos…

Draco rompió el beso, y cuando Hermione estaba apunto de replicar algo, un fuerte gemido salio de su boca, haciendo acallar cualquier argumento, ya que Draco estaba devorando uno de sus senos, lamiéndolo suavemente primero, para después mordisquearlo ligeramente haciendo que Hermione gritara ligeramente, y que se tuviera que agarrar fuertemente de cada costado del sillón, para aguantar la tortura de placer que Draco le estaba proporcionando

Las manos de Draco recorrían sin piedad el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos inundar la habitación, nunca nadie se había entregado a el de aquella manera, no conocía asta ese entonces lo que era querer satisfacer primero el cuerpo de otra persona mas que la de el mismo, no lograba reconocer lo que estaba creciendo en su interior, pero tampoco lo quería saber, estaba demasiado ocupado satisfaciendo a Hermione y a el mismo como para ponerse a pensar esas cosas…

Con una rodilla, abrió las piernas de Hermione y se coloco cómodamente entre ellas, mientras que no dejaba de torturarla con su boca, sus dedos fueron recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo, asta llegar a su entrepierna, en donde acaricio esa suave barrera de rizos, los cuales escondían el mas deseado regalo que Draco nunca antes hubiera deseado

Hermione arqueo la espalda al sentir los diestros dedos de Draco jugar con su clítoris, dándole placer que nunca antes había llegado a experimentar, no era virgen, pero nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido, la primera y única vez lo había echo con ternura, y asta con un poco de torpeza, ya que ambos eran primerizos, y no sabían exactamente que hacer, pero Draco parecía ser un experto, la tocaba y la acariciaba exactamente en donde ella quería, conocía los puntos clave y como hacer que ella se volviera loca de deseo…

Draco introdujo lentamente un dedo en la cavidad de Hermione, y esta ahogo un fuerte gemido, mientras que sus manos recorrían frenéticamente su espalda y le clavaba las uñar en su pálida y musculosa espalda, creyendo que en cualquier momento caería muerta del placer que sentía

Y sintió como iba directamente al cielo cuando Draco metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella… se sintió tensar y como un placer máximo e inigualable recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera convulsiones brutales y que abrazara contuerza a Draco, quien no dejaba su interior, y tampoco la dejaba de verla con deseo reflejado en sus ojos…

Draco miro como Hermione se convulsionaba en sus brazos, lo que la hizo desear todaza mas, nunca nadie se había portado tan… mujer… si, esa era la palabra, nadie se había portado tan mujer y condenadamente sensual en sus brazos como ella…

Hermione sintió como una nueva y extraña energía la llenaba, llenándola de toda aquella fuerza que pareciera que la había abandonado desde hace tres meses, y que ahora había recuperado de una manera exquisita y abrupta…

Hermione respiraba todavía entrecortadamente, pero el deseo seguía hay, mas cediendo que nunca, y sintiendo todavía los dedos de Draco dentro de ella, empezó a mover las caderas, mientras que con su pierna rozaba su erección, haciendo que Draco cerrara los ojos, y que el deseo volviera a crecer todavía mas en ella, si es que eso era posible

Draco la volvió a empezar a acariciar, de aquella manera tan erótica que hizo que Hermione estuviera al borde en unos cuantos minutos…

- por favor…- le rogó entre gemidos al oído, cuando sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería a correr- por favor… no puedo mas…

Draco no necesito más que eso… con un movimiento rápido, se levanto del sofá y se desvistió completamente, quedando completamente desnudo, antes los fascinantes ojos de Hermione, quien lo veía con un brillo especial en los ojos…

Y es que Draco tenia un cuerpo perfecto, producto de duro entrenamiento y también una vida muy dura, sus piernas eran musculosas y bien formadas, su cintura era estrecha, una pequeña y erótica línea de vello descendía desde su ombligo asta los limites asta ese entonces desconocidos para Hermione debajo de sus boxers y solo unos pequeños y casi invisibles vellos rubios cubrían su músculos pecho, sus hombros eran estrechos y fuertes, en su espalda habían unas raras cicatrices que a Hermione se le hicieron de lo mas sexies, pero no dejaba de preguntarse como es que se la habían echo, aunque ya tenia ciertas ideas de cómo es que se las pudo haber echo…

Ambos estaban tan excitados y llenos de deseo, que ninguno se dio cuenta en aquella horrible marca en forma de calavera que estaba tatuado en el antebrazo derecho de Draco, ni en aquel hermoso ciervo plateado que estaba tatuado en el antebrazo de Hermione…

Draco se volvió a acostar sobre Hermione, y colocándose en posición, se hundió en Hermione asta el fondo, en una fuerte y ansiada envestida

Ambos gritaron en los brazos del otro, mientras que Draco empezaba a embestirla con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras pellizcaba ligeramente los pezones de Hermione con las manos, y esta le enterraba las uñas en la espalda del rubio

La habitación se lleno de una música erótica llena de gritos y gemidos de éxtasis, mientras que Draco seguía envistiendo con fuerza a Hermione, y esta gozaba de cada envestida, de cada descarga que sentía cuando Draco entraba con fuerza dentro de ella

Hermione sintió que estaba apunto de llegar, y de manera espontánea, se abrazo a Draco con fuerza, y fue entonces cuando sintió como es que llegaba al clímax por segunda vez, pero esta vez entre los brazos de Draco, y en medio del clímax, sintió como es que Draco también empezaba a convulsionar, y segundos después, se estaba derramando en su interior…

Draco callo sin fuerza sobre Hermione, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que nunca antes, en toda su vida, había sentido tanto placer como lo sintió en aquel momento…

- eres MIA…- le susurro al oído, cuando sintió que se estaba recuperando- eres MIA Hermione, completamente MIA…

Fue asta ese entonces, cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del rubio como un susurro, que Hermione callo en la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer, y lo peor de todo es con quien lo había echo…

Todavía no salía completamente del transe en el que se encontraba, cuando Draco se levanto del sofá y se empezó a vestir, y fue asta entonces cuando todo el peso de la realidad cayo sobre sus hombros, y se abrazo a si misma, en posición fetal, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, se sintió sucia, como nunca se había sentido nunca en su vida…

Poco después escucho una puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse con fuerza, y supo que Draco se había ido por que la habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio, y volvió a llorar con mas fuerza, mas que nunca, sentía que se había traicionado a ella misma y a todo aquello en lo que creía…

Y entre sollozos se quedo dormida…

* * *

uf! que capitulo no? espero que les aya gustado!!!

muchas gracias a todos por los rrs!!! encerio que estoy muy emocinada! yo pense que no iba a gustar como me gusto a mi... pero parece, que si les gusto!

wueno, quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas personas que se tomaron su tiempo para mandarme un rr, y tambien a los que si les gusto mi ff, pero les dio wueva subir un comentario!

**anilec**

**vane**

**Silver-Trinity- Malfoy**

**oromalfoy**

**Klass2008**

**MonOna**

**lutary.noe87**- no creo que Draco use el sado... esta bien que si la a esperado y todo, pero no voy a dejar que maltrate a Hermione... por lo menos no se esa manera... jeje!

**Yole**- muchas gracias por eso de los rrs! realmente no me habia dado cuenta que tenia bloqueado los anonimos! muchas gracias!!!

**Mikiaome**- mmm... io tampoco lo entiendo... pero wueno! son misterios que Rowling tal vez nunca nos desifre

**princesaartemisa**

bien! esos son todos! asta la proxima! y porfa! ienenme de rrs!!!!!!!! me aran la persona mas feliz de toda la tierra!!!


	3. entre sus manos

_

* * *

_

3 3 3 capitulo numero tres 3 3 3

Lo primero que sintió fue que estaba envuelta por algo suave y cómodo, abrió lentamente los ojos, y no reconoció en que lugar se encontraba…

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, y que se encontraba en la mansión Black, en su habitación pero al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la mansión Black…

Estaba en una habitación enorme, casi el doble que su habitación en la mansión, y ella estaba acostada en una enorme cama de doseles, en donde cómodamente podrían dormir cinco personas, las cómodas y suaves sabanas de seda que la cubrían eran de color crema, y el edredón que la había mantenido caliente asta ese entonces era de color escarlata…

Miro alrededor, mirando asombrosa toda la hermosa y fina decoración…

Las paredes eran del mismo color escarlata que su edredón, enfrente de la enorme cama había una gran y espaciosa chimenea, la cual estaba encendida, produciendo una agradable temperatura en la habitación, a cada lado de la enorme chimenea, había una enorme puerta, que llegaba asta el techo de la habitación, y que dejaba entrar la hermosa luz del atardecer

Enfrente de la chimenea había un mullido sofá color dorado, el cual se veía de lo mas cómodo y Hermione se imagino a ella misma recostada en aquel sofá con un buen libro en la mano y una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente en la otra, contemplando el atardecer una tarde de diciembre…

Se obligo a regresar a la realidad, y miro mas aya… había unos muebles mas, todos hermosos y delicados, parecían muy caros y antiguos, de las paredes, colgaban cuadros de hermosos paisajes, y mirando fijamente la habitación se dio cuenta de que la habitación era de color escarlata con detalles dorados en todos lados…

Miro en las diversas puertas que había en aquella habitación, había dos en un lado de la habitación, a la izquierda de su cama, una en la misma pared que su cama, pero asta la esquina de su habitación, pero la que atrajo su completa atención fue la que estaba en la pared a la derecha de su cama…

Era una hermosa puerta de cedro tallada a mano, al ver la puerta supo que era una puerta imponente, fuerte y dura, pero hermosamente tallada, con detalles sumamente cuidadosos y hermosos…

Todavía estaba viendo la puerta, cuando se escucho como es que alguien tocaba una puerta, miro hacia las cuatro puertas, sin saber cual había sido, a si que sin saber a donde dirigirse, dio permiso para que pasaran…

La puerta que estaba en la misma pared que la cama, se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, y detrás de ella una chica de unos veinte años, si es que menos, entro a la habitación…

Lo primero que noto de ella fue aquel hermoso cabello rojo que caía suavemente asta sus hombros, y aquellos hermosos y enormes ojos azules como el cielo… en definitiva, era una mujer hermosa , sus largas piernas pálidas desaparecían debajo de aquel atuendo sin chiste y sin vida de color negro, recordó muchas veces ver gente vestida así, eran las personas llamadas "servidumbre" pero pensaba que era un crimen que aquella chica usara algo que no hiciera resaltar aquel hermoso cuerpo, ya que era una delgada, pero no en exceso, solo lo necesario, con un hermoso cuerpo digno de una joven de veinte años, pero aquel rostro, el cual tenia pequeñas pequitas, aquella acogedora y hermosa sonrisa y aquellos increíbles ojos azules seguían siendo los de una niña…

- pero veo que ya despertó- comento con una calida sonrisa, mientras que entraba a su habitación, sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa

Hermione se la quedo viendo, sin saber que decir o hacer...

- en donde estoy?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar

Por un momento la chica pareció confundida, pero después volvió a sonreír

- el señor Malfoy la trajo esta mañana…- dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación, arreglando detalles pequeños de la habitación, mientras le seguía hablando- seguro es que no se acuerda de mucho, ya que estaba dormida en sus brazos, pero por lo que dijo el señor Malfoy, había tenido un día muy pesado… por eso es que comprendo que este confundida y que no sepa en donde se encuentra…

Hermione se quedo callada, mientras que en su mente pasaba como si fuera una película lo que había pasado… cuando lo vio por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo… cuando la beso por primera vez… cuando escucho la puerta detrás de ella cerrarse con fuerza… cuando se quedo dormida…

Se miro a si misma, y asta ese momento se dio cuenta de aquel hermoso camisón de seda que traía puesto, no podía dudar que era hermoso, pero… como es que se lo había puesto?

Inconcientemente, se tapo mejor con las sabanas, avergonzada de ella misma, de su cuerpo, pero más que nada de furia, furia con Malfoy, furia por ella misma, y por lo débil que fue…

- el señor Malfoy me ordeno que la cambiara cuando llego- respondió la chica mirándola con una sonrisa- tenia una ropa muy… muy rara…- comento, mientras se paraba alado de la cama y la miraba con una sonrisa

- en donde esta Malfoy?- pregunto, mientras trataba de disimular la furia que sentía, todavía no sabia muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, o por que es que estaba en esa habitación, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Malfoy la había llevado a ese lugar

- el señor Malfoy se encuentra en estos momentos en los establos- respondió, mirándola curiosamente

Hermione se quito las sabanas y edredones de encima, queriendo salir de la cama y enfrentar a Malfoy en ese momento, exigirle que la dejara libre, y que preferiría morir antes de servirle a el, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como el mundo le empezaba a dar vueltas, y como sus pies no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, a si que callo de un duro y seco golpe al suelo

- señora!- exclamo la chica, preocupada, mientras se hincaba alado de ella- se encuentra bien?

- si…- dijo mientras se dejaba ayudar por Ginny, la cual la sentó en la cama y la volvió a acostar

- esta muy débil- observo la chica- creo que lo mejor es que se recueste un poco, y en un instante le traeré algo de comer…

- necesito ver a Malfoy…- exigió

- eso será después- respondió, mirándola seriamente- primero esta su salud, y es obvio que no ha comido algo en algún tiempo, a si que es mejor que coma, y cuando se sienta mejor, yo misma la llevare a donde se encuentre el señor Malfoy…

Hermione quería seguir protestando, pero sabia que no podría ganarle a la testadura chica, a si que haciendo una mueca, volteo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y no dijo otra palabra asta que la puerta se escucho cerrarse, y como unos suaves y delicados pasos se iban alejando…

Cuando estuvo segura de que la chica no estaba cerca, trato de volverse a levantar, pero como a vez pasada, sus piernas no soportaban su peso, a si que frustrada, se dejo caer sobre la cama, sin saber que hacer…

Escapar, lo único que podía hacer era escapar lo antes posible de hay, pero era lo que menos podía hacer en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado como para caminar, mucho menos para correr o para huir…

Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y el embriagante olor a comida le lleno los sentidos...

Vio como la chica volvió a entrar con una bandeja llena de comida, de toda clase de comida, y todo olía de maravilla, era la primera vez en meses que no veía un manjar como el que tenía frente a sus ojos…

- coma un poco- ofreció, mientras le ponía la bandeja en las piernas- eso le hará bien a su cuerpo…

Hermione tomo el tenedor y tomo un pedazo de carne, pero al momento de metérselo en la boca sintió un terrible ardor en la garganta y boca del estomago, lo que casi la hace escupir, pero no se atrevió, por la seria y amenazadora mirada que la chica le daba…

Se sintió morir cuando trago el pedazo de carne, y mas cuando entro en el estomago

- se que no quiere…- dijo la chica- pero es por su bien… ande, cómaselo todo…

Poco a poco, y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, fue comiendo lentamente la comida, y poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, asta que solo fue un pequeño malestar, pero nada importante

No se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia asta que empezó a comer de verdad, comió todo lo que le habían traído, y asta se quedo con un poco de hambre, pero decidió no decir nada

- muchas gracias- dijo cuando la chica se acerco a recogerle la bandeja

- ahora debe de descansar para que su cuerpo se recupere…- le recomendó, sin borrar la calida sonrisa de sus labios

- perdón por mi mala educación… no te e preguntado tu nombre…

Pero en vez de que la joven se ofendiera, sonrió con amabilidad

- perdón, fue mi culpa por no presentarme como es debido… mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny, mi familia a pasado por esta mansión durante generaciones, sirviendo a la familia Malfoy, y de ahora en adelante, también a usted, cualquier cosa que necesite puede decírmelo a mi, ya que el señor Malfoy me encargo de ser su criada personal, pídame lo que sea, y yo se lo proporcionare…

Eso si que desconcertó mas a Hermione, si es que era posible, en donde encajaba ella en todo eso? Que era lo que estaba haciendo hay? Malfoy tenia algo tramado, eso lo sabia, ya que el no seria capaz de hacer todo eso por nada, no fue y la saco de azkaban solo para que fuera a vivir a su mansión, no Draco Malfoy, no la persona que odio a muerte durante todos los siete años en los que ambos estuvieron en Hogwarts, la persona que había arruinado su vida y la de su familia… el tramaba algo, seguramente algo cruel, despiadado y de lo mas diabólico, pero fuera lo que fuera ella lo descubriría…

La habitación se volvió completamente silenciosa desde ese momento, Ginny ya no sabia que hacer, y Hermione seguía metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descubrir que era lo que tramaba Malfoy, pero por más que quería, no conseguía encontrar algo se ajustara a la maquiavélica mente de Draco Malfoy…

- es mejor que la deje descansar durante un rato, de esa forma podrá reponerse rápidamente, si me necesita en cualquier momento, solo jale de la palanca- dijo señalando una palanca que Hermione había pasado desapercibida que esta en una de las esquinas de la cama- y en un segundo estaré con usted…

- pero yo quiero…

- ya se que quiere salir de esa cama- comento con una sonrisa- pero asta que no este mejor y recupere las fuerzas, lo único que lograra será caer al suelo…- la miro con seriedad, y Hermione aparto la mirada avergonzada, parecía una niña regañada, y lo peor es que tenia razón, si quería salir de aquella cama tenia que descansar… aunque no quisiera- de esa manera saldrá mas pronto posible de esa cama…

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba desde el rabillo del ojo como es que Ginny salía lenta y calladamente de la habitación, y cuando salio no supo que mas podía hacer mas que cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar, si quería salir de hay tenia que reponer fuerzas, y ser suficientemente fuerte como para correr y no detenerse durante un tiempo… pero eso no significaba que todos sus sentidos no estuvieran alerta a cualquier cosa… ya que no importaba que estuviera resignada a permanecer en esa cama por mas tiempo, eso no significaba que se iba a ser la tonta y no estar alerta, ya que no se le olvidaba que estaba en el territorio enemigo, y cualquier cosa podría pasar si ella bajaba por un momento la guardia…

Paso el tiempo, Hermione lo sentía, cuando por fin la puerta se volvió a abrir, lentamente, Hermione no abrió los ojos, desde ya hacia algunos años, le habían enseñado aquel elemento sorpresa que siempre debía de tener sobre sus oponentes, pero había algo que la perturbaba, algo que no sabia explicar, era como un extraño presentimiento que sintió desde antes que la puerta se abriera, y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse diciéndose a si misma que solo era Ginny, sentía algo que recorría su cuerpo y que hacia que su cuerpo vibrara, algo muy extraño, que no había recordado sentir antes…

No fue asta que unos finos labios tocaron su cuello con suavidad, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado, su instinto nunca la había defraudado, y esta vez no había sido diferente, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con los grises ojos de Draco, que la miraban fijamente, con diversión y algo mas que no pudo descifrar en su mirada…

Se lo quedo viendo, sin saber que hacer, sabia que su primer impulso será el de golpearlo y alejarlo de ella, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas, no seria conveniente, ya que obviamente el era mas fuerte que ella, y aunque tuviera oportunidades, estaba todavía demasiado débil para luchar contra el, además de que no quería desatar su furia, ya que ahora, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba en sus manos…

Draco se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez a sus labios, pero esta vez Hermione no estaba desprevenida, a si que en el ultimo momento, volteo la cara, y evito que la besara en la boca, sabia que era algo sin sentido, ya que fácilmente el podría voltear su rostro y besarla, pero no lo hizo, si no que beso su cuello, y aunque Hermione tratara de evitarlo, sintió un placentero cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo

Apretó los puños y la boca para no dejarse derretir por la sutil y exótica caricia de Draco y no dejarse llevar por el deseo que crecía dentro de ella, no importaba cuantas veces se repetía mentalmente que eso no estaba bien, el deseo seguía creciendo dentro de ella como una llama que el alimentada cada vez mas y mas, asta convertirse en un temible y destructivo incendio…

sintió un alivio cuando Draco por fin dejo aquella tortura, y la dejo respirar por un instante, pero para frustración suya, solo lo hizo para verla con una mirada tan ardiente que solo se podía comparara con la suya misma, miro el camisón de encaje y acaricio su cuerpo sobre el camisón, para luego meter las manos lentamente debajo del camisón, y acariciar sus senos, haciendo que Hermione arqueara la espalda y dejara salir un gemido de sus labios, gemido que fue capturado por los labios de Draco, quien a beso con voracidad, con ansiedad y con el mas profundo y primitivo deseo…

Hermione sentía que estaba entre las nubes, las caricias de Draco eran cada vez mas íntimas, haciéndola tener sensaciones que pensó antes inexistentes, pero que estaba descubriendo en manos de Draco Malfoy…

Pero esas sensación incrementaron de manera indescriptible en el momento en el que Draco reemplazo sus manos por su boca… ese momento era único, sentir aquel contacto tan intimo hizo que Hermione tomara los cabellos de Draco entre sus manos y lo empezara a acariciar de una manera asta ese momento desconocida para ella, pero que al parecer excitaba mucho a Draco, ya que gimió con fuerza cuando lo toco detrás de las orejas, haciendo que el incrementara sus caricias, cortándole la respiración…

- Dra… Dra…- trataba de decir, pero no podía, los gemidos interrumpían sus propias palabras, y es que no sabía como controlarse

quería decirle que parara, que la dejara en paz y que se fuera, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, su cuerpo quería que la siguiera tocando, quería que la hiciera gozar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ya, su cuerpo quería envolverlo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, quería escucharlo gemir con la misma fuerza e intensidad que ella…

Dejo de respirar cuando la mano de Draco bajo lentamente por su cuerpo, asta llegar a sus muslos, y que sin dejar de besarla, los separo lentamente, mientras que con su dedo indice acarisiaba el muslo interno de Hermione, haciendo que esta respirara agitadamente, sabiendo que lo estaba apunto de hacer, y aunque nunca lo dijiera, muriendose de ganas de que lo hiciera...

Dejo salir un grito cuando Draco empezó a jugar con su clítoris, masajeándolo con el pulgar, y la lengua de Draco empezó a hacer los mismos movimientos sobre su pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo de Hermione empezara a convulsionar violentamente ante las caricias de Draco… y fue entonces cuando sintió la liberación máxima de su cuerpo, haciendo que instintivamente se abrazara fuertemente a Draco, mientras sentía como era transportada al cielo…

Cuando por fin regreso a tierra, respiraba fuertemente, estaba agotada, completamente sudada y sedienta, pero Draco parecía no conformarse, y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, haciendo que el placer volviera a crecer dentro de ella, asta volverse tan potente como antes, y cuando estaba segura que volvería a tener un segundo orgasmo, Draco empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con su otra mano, y sin quitar su pulgar de su clítoris, metió cuidadosamente el dedo índice en el interior de Hermione, el cual entro con facilidad, por lo lubricada que estaba, y dentro de poco fueron dos los dedos que estaban dentro de Hermione

Hermione empezó a mover sus caderas, al ritmo de las envestidas de Draco, asta que sintió como aquel placer exquisito volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo, y como la vez anterior, se aferro a los brazos de Draco, mientras gritaba fuertemente su nombre, para después caer entre sus brazos, completamente exhausta, agotada, pero con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…

Draco la acomodo en la cama, mientras que Hermione sentía que el mundo se le iba, y sentía los ojos cada vez más y mas pesados

- estas muy débil…- le escucho decir entre el sueño a Draco- descansa, cuando despiertes cenaremos juntos…

Lo ultimo que supo Hermione fue que Draco se acerco a ella y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios…. Y luego la mas profunda oscuridad… acompañada por la tranquilidad mas profunda que había sentido en mucho tiempo…

* * *

hola a todos!!! (((((( en sus manos))))))))

antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que me tarde!

lo que pasa es que sali de vacasiones por una semana! y se me olvido publicar antes de irme! jeje! sorry!!!

en fin! ya estoy de vuelta! y mejor que nunca!!!

me pase una semana hermosa en Los Angeles... en especifico en Disneyland y pz me encanto!!! lastima que mi semanita se termino... :'(

pero wueno! ahora si! pasando al ff!... que tal les parecio?!?!?! les gusto?

pues a mi si me gusto bastante! y la otra cosa que me gusto tanto como el ff, fueron sus rrs! estoy super contenta con las respuestas que e tenido de todas ustedes! miles de gracias!!!

y antes de que me desvie de nuevo, quiero agradecer a...

**Kapu Way**

**chri8tin4iwtd**

**pau**

**cuky as**

**Rouch**

**Lauriz**

**Kristuky**

**Roberta pardo**

**oromalfoy**

**susi!**

**Xia Malfoy**- hola! muchas gracias por tu rr! con respecto a una segunda parte de 180º, la verdad es que lo dudo mucho!, en primera por que ya perdi completamente el hilo del ff, y en segunda, por que no se me vienen muchas ideas para hacer una segunda parte!!! pero me emociona que no impora cuanto tiempo aya pasado, siempre habra personas que se acuerden de mis ffs anteriores! muchisimas gracias!!!

bien, esos fueron todos! muchas gracias a aquellas personas lindas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un rr! sin ustedes, estoy casi segura que no seguiria este ff, el cual promete muuuucho!!!

bien, me e dado cuenta que mucha gente entra a leer mi ff, pero son... no pocos, pero realmente solo unos pocos los que me dejan un rr, y aunque se que a muchos nos les gusta mucho eso de dejar rrs, pues encerio me desepciona, por eso e puesto una regla que ya habia puesto en mis ffs anteriores, y que me funciono mucho... se trata de mi cuota: **si no resivo por lo menos, 10 rrs por capitulo, no voy a actualizar mas!** lo siento por todos aquellos que si me envian rrs, pero esta es una forma para que el ff se aga notorio, ya que por lo menos yo, entro a ffs que tienen altos rrs, lo cual significa para mi que son interesantes, por eso es que hago esto, perdonen si no les gusta la forma en la que lo hago, pero como ya e dicho antes, ya lo e echo, y e tenido muy buenos resultados... a si que **ustedes deciden! 10 rrs o no actualizo**!

pero eso si! **cuando resiva los 10 rrs que estoy pidiendo, en un dia o dos actualizare, o asta ese mismo dia! ya que ustedes me estan animando a que lo haga**...

bien eso es todo!

espero que ayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo!

y recuerden! si quieren seguir leyendo mas de este ff, dejen rrs!!!

hugs and kisses!!!


	4. jugando con fuego

_

* * *

_

4 4 4 capitulo numero cuatro 4 4 4

Cuando por fin abrió de nuevo los ojos, el sol ya estaba ocultándose tras las montañas, se restregó los ojos, mientras que se estiraba tranquilamente sobre la cama…

De la nada se sentó de repente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras que su mente parecía jugar con ella otra vez, ya que una _asquerosa_ escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, al mismo tiempo que sus mejilla se volvían rosadas, para después pasar a un tono rojo tomate…

Poso sus manos sobre su boca, para ahogar el grito de frustración, odio y vergüenza que salio de sus labios…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, y unos expresivos ojos azules y una cabellera rojiza se asomo por la puerta…

- que bueno que ya despertó- comento Ginny entrando a la recamara con una sonrisa, mientras que en su mano sostenía una pequeña vela, la cual ilumino un poco la ya poca oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación…

Hermione no sabia que hacer o que decir, ya que no estaba segura de que Ginny supiera que era lo que había pasado horas antes, no sabía si ella sabía que Malfoy había estado en su habitación…

Ginny no parecía saber nada, pensó Hermione, ya que actuaba con normalidad, mientras se paseaba por la habitación, encendiendo más y mas velas, asta que la habitación quedo grandiosamente iluminada

- ahora que esta despierta, es mejor que se de un baño, ya que la cena estará lista pronto, y el señor Malfoy dio ordenes de que ambos comerían juntos, a si que creo…

- no!- exclamo Hermione, mientras fruncía el seño, y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas entre sus manos- no quiero comer! No con Malfoy

Esta vez Ginny si que se sorprendió, y la miro sin comprender

- pero usted tiene que bajar! El señor Malfoy lo ha ordenado! Y el…

- no me importa si el mismísimo Voldemort me lo ordena…- ante la mínima mención de su nombre, el rostro de Ginny paso de asustado a aterrorizada, y retrocedió barios pasos, pero Hermione estaba demasiado enojada como para darse cuenta de la reacción de Ginny- yo no pienso a bajar a comer! Nadie me puede obligar, no soy esclava de nadie!

- pero…- trataba de objetar, pero por la expresión de Hermione, Ginny entendió de que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, a si que asintió lentamente, sintiendo pena por ella- esta bien, se lo diré al señor Malfoy, pero… quiero que sepa que el señor Malfoy puede ser muy duro cuando se trate de lo que quiere… por favor, no lo haga enojar, por que si lo hace, el es capaz de venir por usted, no quiero que le suceda nada… acepte la invitación a cenar, y se ahorrara muchos tormentos…

- no me importa- respondió Hermione suavemente, ante al notable y sincera preocupación de Ginny- yo no me doblare ante los deseos de Malfoy, si el quiere pelear, luchare con uñar y dientes, pero nunca bajare la cabeza, jamás!

Ginny asintió pesadamente, sabiendo que las consecuencias serian grabes para ella

- como usted desee entonces, pero en todo caso, es mejor que se de un buen baño que le despierte las energías, ya que necesitara toda las energías posible cuando el señor Malfoy se entere de su decisión…

Hermione sabia que seria una batalla ardua y dura, y obviamente necesitaría de toda su terquedad y su audacia para salirse con la suya, y un buen baño la despertaría completamente, dejándola lista para cualquier cosa

Asintió con la cabeza y Ginny la ayudo a bajar de la cama, y aunque ya se sentía mas fuerte, todavía estaba débil, ya podía pararse sola, sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente ante su peso, pero ya no caía al simple echo de ponerse de pie, pero caminar era otro asunto, pero gracias a Ginny, pudo entrar al baño, el cual era completamente hermoso

Cuando se sumió en la tina, y sintió como la espuma tocaba su barbilla cerro los ojos maravillada con la sensación de tranquilidad que sintió, y sonrió ante el suave olor a vainilla que despedía toda la habitación, mientras que ella se relajaba, Ginny le lavaba el cabello con jabón aromático y diferentes esencias que le devolvieron el brillo y la sedosidad que hace ya mucho tiempo que su cabello no tenia…

Tiempo después tuvo que salir a rastras, ya que por ella, se quedaría hay por mas tiempo, pero el agua ya estaba empezando a enfriarse, por lo cual accedió y salio de la tina, al instante, Ginny la cubrió con una bata blanca, con las iniciales en dorado H.M. pero no le dio importancia, ya que se imaginaba de que aquella bata había perteneció a alguna de las amantes de Malfoy, pero al siempre echo de pensar en aquello se le revolvió el estomago por alguna razón y ya no le pareció tan hermosa la bata como le había parecido antes, pero trato de ignorar sus propios pensamientos, distrayéndose en cualquier otra cosa, cualquier cosa con la cual pudiera ignorar el extraño ardor en la boca del estomago que sentía…

Ginny le escogió un hermoso camisón de seda color rojo vino, el cual le quedaba un poco corto, según ella, ya que le quedaba en la mitad del muslo, pero según Ginny era perfecto, luego de que Ginny le desenredara el pelo y la dejara acostada en su cama, salio para comunicarle a Draco cual era su parecer en cuento a cenar con el, mientras tanto Hermione trato de tranquilizarse y relajarse, ya que estaba segura de que Draco no se rendiría sin pelear…

4 4 44 4 44 4 44 4 4

Draco estaba acomodado cómodamente en su silla, mientras que miraba con altivez y seguridad hacia la chimenea, en donde la cabeza de un hombre ya viejo y severo se asomaba, estaban diliando con un problema en el campo de batalla frontal, y ambos estaban discutiendo sobre el tema…

- estas seguro de eso Draco?- pregunto el hombre por la chimenea, puede ser muy peligroso, y podríamos perder muchos hombres si esto no sale bien

- esto va a salir bien Severus- afirmo Draco, mirándolo con ojos chispeantes- además, que mas da! Son solo inútiles los que perderíamos, nadie demasiado importante…

- pero es gente al servicio de nuestro señor. Draco- trato de razonar con el- a el no le gustaría mucho que…

- tanto tu como yo- lo interrumpió- sabemos que al señor oscuro no le importan esos patéticos inútiles, a el solo le importa ganar, y no echaría de menos a esos inútiles…

Severus Snape no dijo nada, sabia que Draco tenia razón, y que nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión

- como tu digas Draco, entonces le comunicare al señor oscuro tu decisión…- y desapareció de la chimenea

Draco se reclino en su silla, y miro al techo negro se su despacho, pensando si lo que había echo era lo mejor, y es que era la única solución que había, nunca le había gustado mandar gente al matadero, pero no había otra opción, el tenia que poner soluciones, no importaba si mas gente moría, ya que si el se negara en algún momento, el que moriría seria el…

Alguien toco la puerta, lo cual lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

- adelante- dijo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, y miraba fijamente hacia la puerta…

Pareció que no había nadie detrás de la puerta, y Draco estaba apunto de levantarse, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a Ginny, la cual miraba para el suelo, y tenia un trapo jugando entre sus manos…

- ah, eres tu Weasley, ya despertó Hermione?- pregunto, sin tomarle demasiada importancia

- si…- respondió, si Draco hubiera subido su mirada hacia la chica, y dejar de ver un mapa que tenia extendido sobre su escritorio, se daría cuenta que la chica estaba temblando

- ya le dijiste que la esperaba para cenar?- pregunto, sin levantar la mirada, pero al ver que Ginny no respondía, levanto la mirada, y al ver que Ginny temblaba, sintió como el coraje se apoderaba de el…- se lo dijiste si o no!

- es que la_ señora_ todavía esta muy débil y…

Draco golpeo la mesa con el puño, haciendo que Ginny saltara del miedo

- no me mientas Ginebra! Hermione se negó a cenar conmigo?- pregunto, apretando los dientes, esperando que Ginny contestara… pero no contesto…- te lo advierto, si no me dices la verdad, tu recibirás el castigo por no obedecer mis ordenes…- Ginny bajo la mirada, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza…

Eso era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para levantarse rápidamente, y pasar a lado de Ginny, la cual temblaba, como si ella no estuviera hay…

El era el dueño y señor de esa casa! Y en ella se hacia lo que el quería… ya vería como se las vería Granger cuando el acabara con ella…

4 4 44 4 44 4 44 4 4

Hermione logro tranquilizarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, azotándose contra la pared y haciendo un gran ruido…

Hermione no tenia que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, a si que para alimentar su coraje, no volteo la cara, e hizo como si el no estuviera hay, lo que seguramente lo enfadaría mas… estaba jugando con fuego… pero estaba dispuesta a quemarse…

- me puedes decir por que demonios te niegas a cenar conmigo!- exploto Draco cerrando con fuerza a la habitación, y llegando asta la cama para encararla

Hermione volteo lentamente para verlo a los ojos, con toda la calma del mundo, frustrando todavía más a Draco…

- por que yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, no quise ir por que me repugna tener que estar en la misma habitación que tu…

La cara de Draco estaba cada vez más roja, mientras que una vena le sobresalía en el cuello, denotando su enfado

- Pues te tengo malas noticias- contesto, tratando de contenerse- desde ahora vas a acatar mis ordenes… y sabes por que?... por que tu me perteneces, yo soy tu dueño, y como tal, tengo derechos sobre ti…

- tu no eres mi dueño!- lo encaro- ni tu ni nadie! Soy libre, y nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera…

- a si?- pregunto burlón- y entonces por que es que cada vez que te toco me pides mas?...- vio con satisfacción como es que Hermione se sonrojaba violentamente, y vio la duda y la vergüenza en su mirada, pero no se dejo intimidar, a si que se acerco lentamente a ella, tratando de intimidarla- como es que cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos te derrites en ellos- su voz se volvió ronca, mientras que el aire golpeaba suavemente sobre el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que intensos escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo- por que es que cada vez que te hago mía gritas mi nombre..?

Hermione volteo la cara, sin poder verlo a los ojos, ya que por más que quisiera negarlo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto…

- no vas a decir nada?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, disfrutando verla tan cohibida y tan avergonzada de si misma- no vas a gritarme? eh? No vas a decir que nadie te puede controlar?

Hermione quería decir algo, quería gritarle, quería insultarlo… lo que fuera! Pero no podía… por que sabia, que todo lo que había dicho era verdad…

- di algo!- grito Draco, separándose de Hermione, y camino en círculos por la habitación- di algo por el amor de Dios!

Hermione no podía decir nada, no era por que no quisiera, si no por la vergüenza y la repugnancia que sentía contra ella misma, y por el más sincero y puro odio que sentía contra Draco…

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales ambos permanecieron en un silencio incomodo, Draco tratando de calmarse, y Hermione tratando de que la vergüenza pasara…

- no quiero…- empezó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio con voz segura- no quiero estar aquí… no quiero ser esclava de nadie… solo…- espero a que el volteara a mirarla para continuar- solo quiero mi libertad, quiero irme con los míos y…

- y que? Ser atrapada otra vez? No… ahora eres mía…- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la cama lentamente, y se sentaba alado de Hermione- eres mía Hermione Granger, y no podrías salir de aquí, aprenderás a vivir bajo mi techo, y te resignaras a tu destino…

- no! – grito, desesperada- no quiero! Quiero vivir! Y lo que me estas describiendo no es vida… que no entiendes Draco?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, tratando que comprendiera- no puedo vivir bajo las ordenes de nadie! Quiero salir! Quiero vivir mi vida como me plazca! Quiero…- sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas bajo la impotencia que sentía…- quiero ser yo misma…

Draco se quedo observándola por un momento, analizándola, mientras que Hermione aguantaba las increíbles ganas de llorar

- tienes permiso para salir a cualquier lugar que este dentro de mis terrenos- hablo calmadamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- nadie, aparte de mi, tendrá el derecho a ordenarte nada, podrás hacer y deshacer a tu antojo… pero tendrás que obedecerme…

Hermione iba a protestar, cuando Draco se acerco rápidamente a ella y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo…

Hermione tardo solo un segundo en contestar al beso, y se dio cuenta, amargamente, que había deseado que la besara de aquella manera desde que entro a la habitación, había deseado sentirlo tan íntimamente cerca…

Draco apoyo las manos en ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione, y se inclino poco a poco, asta quedar sobre ella… sentir el exquisito cuerpo de Hermione debajo de el era lo mas excitante que había sentido nunca…

Hermione gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Draco sobre ella, pero aun mas, cuando sintió un bulto rozando su muslo, lo cual la hizo sentir extrañas sensaciones en medio de sus muslos, y sin que ella supiera que era lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo suave y sensual, y sabia que lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo estaba funcionando, ya que casi al instante Draco dejo salir un gemido, al mismo tiempo que la besaba con mas pasión, casi como desesperado…

- después de esto…- susurro Draco, separándose lentamente de el- cenaremos…

Hermione no entendió nada de lo que había dicho, pero tampoco le importaba, estaba demasiado metida en sus besos, que no se daba cuenta de nada mas…

Lenta y renuentemente, Draco se separo poco a poco de Hermione, pero solo los suficientes centímetros como para que sus labios se separaran, pero sin dejar de rozarse suavemente, mientras que ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados y ambos experimentaban sensaciones extrañas y mágicas…

Draco fue el primero que abrió los ojos, y contemplo con adoración el rostro de Hermione, por primera vez lo contemplo tan de cerca, con ese sonrojo ya característico de ella, cada vez que estaba cerca de el, fuera por el enojo o la pasión…

Poco después, unos ojos almendras se abrieron lentamente, topándose con los ojos color acero, pero esta vez no encontró el odio, el resentimiento, la burla o el sarcasmo en ellos, solo encontró una puerta a un alma todavía llena de sentimientos confusos….

Ninguno de los sabia que decir o que hacer, solo sabían que se sentían tan a gusto y tan cómodos en los brazos del otro, que no se atrevían a mover ni un músculo… y aunque nunca lo aceptaran, muy dentro de sus corazones, ambos querían permanecer así para _siempre…_

_Tock! Tock! Tock!_

Ambos se separaron, como si hubieran salido de un transe, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, de la cual aparecieron dos cabezas pelirrojas…

Hermione reconoció a Ginny, pero no reconocía al otro chico, el cual parecía solo unos cuantos años mas grande que ella, era, obviamente, mas alto que Ginny, pero su pelo y sus ojos eran igual a los de Ginny…

Draco se dio cuenta como aquel Weasley llamaba la atención de Hermione, y sin saber por que, sintió un ardor en la boca del estomago, y sintió unas repentinas ganas de sacar a patadas a ese Weasley del cuarto, lo antes posible…

- que quieren!- pregunto, enojado, sin dejar de mirar al chico Weasley con mala cara

- ve-venimos a traerles la cena…- respondió Ginny, pero Draco no pareció oírla, ya que su vista estaba fijada en la del chico, el cual no apartaba la mirada de la de Draco, Hermione también se dio cuenta de esto, y aquella mirada de Draco era peligrosa, y por algún motivo, no quería que aquel chico recibiera la repentina ira de Draco…

- muchas gracias Ginny- contesto ella con una sonrisa, recibiendo la mirada de todos los de la habitación-la verdad es que ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre

- no hay de que- dijo haciendo una débil reverencia, ya que en sus platos cargaba la cena de ambos, y su hermano también cargaba parte de la cena

Con una seña con la cabeza por parte de Draco, ambos pelirrojos dejaron la cena en la mesita de noche de Hermione, y luego de una pequeña reverencia, ambos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos…

- por que miraste de esa manera a ese chico?- pregunto Hermione, frunciendo el seño, apenas salieron los chicos

Draco parecía no querer responder, a si que fue asta la mesita de noche, mirando con curiosidad lo que les habían preparado para cenar…

Hermione estaba apunto de protestar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba tenso, y fruncía el seño, lo que indicaba que no estaba de humor… y algo dentro de ella, su sentido de supervivencia, le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, ya que lo mas probable era que seguía insistiendo, acabarían en una gran pelea, y ahora lo que mas importancia tenia era la comida, ya que su estomago le pedía con urgencia algo que comer…

En silencio, ambos se sirvieron de la deliciosa cena y de dispusieron a cenar sin el mas mínimo ruido, mas que el de los cubiertos golpeando la porcelana…

Draco no le prestaba demasiada importancia a la comida, el estaba concentrado en ese chico… había llamado la atención de Hermione, de eso estaba mas que seguro… pero lo que había terminado con su paciencia, fue que el también la mirara a ella… a ella! A su propiedad, por que Hermione era suya… y no podía evitar sentir una sensación de posesión sobre Hermione, pero esto era algo diferente, ya que el siempre había sido posesivo con lo que le pertenecía, pero no podía recordar algo como lo que sintió cuando vio a Hermione mirar a ese chico… era… como si… como si quisiera quitarlo de la vista de Hermione en ese mismo instante, ya que Hermione era suya, y solo el podía mirarla, solo el podía tocarla, solo a el le pertenecía…

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, Draco se levanto, y Hermione imagino, con alivio, que se iría ya a su habitación a descansar, pero para sorpresa de ella, no fue hacia la puerta, si no que fue a _aquella_ puerta, la cual asta ese momento había permanecido en misterio… y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando, al abrirla, pudo reconocer una enorme cama al otro lado de la habitación…

Su cara debió de haber dicho todo, por que cuando Draco volteo, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír con sarcasmo…

- ah, no te había dicho? la que esta al otro lado es mi habitación, a si que mucho cuidado con intentar escapar de noche… ya que tengo un sueño demasiado ligero, y cualquier cosa podría despertarme…- y sin mas entro, y cerro la puerta detrás de el, dejando a una Hermione confundida y completamente frustrada…

Hermione pego con los puños en la cama, mientras maldecía su suerte… si tenia alguna posibilidad de escapar, había quedado completamente descartada si tenía a Draco Malfoy durmiendo a solo una puerta de distancia…

Podría haber algo peor?...

* * *

si se pudo! si se pudo! si se pudo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yeah!!!!!!!!!

estoy mas que contenta con la respuesta de todos ustedes!!!!

realmente pense que minimo me tardaria varios dias en completar mi cuota de 10 rrs! pero me equivoque!!! fue mas rapido que lo que ya me imagine!!!!!!

y gracias a todos ustedes, que se tomaron un tiempo al dejarme un rr, es que subo este capitulo lo mas rapido que pude!

millones de gracias a:

**anilec-**jaja! y un saludo a ti desde Mexico!!!

**lunatica87**

**dark-morgana**

**unkatahe**

**Kapu Way**

**meLizzAmALfOy**

**videl**- jajajaja! muy inteligente! sacaste ciertas concluciones que asta a mi me sorprendieron!... pues se podria decir que cosas que parecen insignificantes tienen un GRAN significado! y con lo de Ginny... pues ya viste que Ron tambien trabaja para Draco! felicidades! solo tu te diste cuenta de eso! y dejame decirte que tanto Ron como Ginny tendran una GRAN importancia mas adelante en el ff... eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora! muchas gracias por tu rr! y te felicito por tus concluciones! muy acertadas!

**Sheccid Malfoy**

**Isabella**- jajaja! Hermione jamas podria ser una persona sufrida... no es su personalidad! como te pudiste dar cuenta en este chapter, Hermione tiene MUCHO caracter y no se va a dejar de nadie!... (((bueno, tal vez Draco jeje))) muchas gracias por tu rr!

**silvering moon**

**princesa**

si se me olvido alguien, lo siento mucho! y prometo ponerlos en el siguiente capitulo!!!

bien eso es todo!!!! muchisimas gracias a todos por leer mi ff!!! espero que les aya gustado este chapter, y que tambien me dejen rrs! que es lo que hace que suba capitulos mas y mas rapido y tambien seguidos!!!

**para todos aquellos que me quieran dejar un comentario fuera de FF, pueden dejarmelo en 3w. /mrsradcliffe21/**

bien, nos vemos pronto!!! todo depende de sus rrs!!!!

recuerden **10 rrs o mas capitulo nuevo **

** menos de 10 rrs no capitulo**!

chaoºO


	5. imsomnio

_Summary: Draco Malfoy, un conocido mortifago, saca a Hermione Granger de Azkaban y la convierte en su esclava sexual, Hermione odia con todo su ser a Draco Malfoy, pero cuando esta en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pierde la cabeza, y solo puede entregarse con cuerpo y alma… podrá salir algo bueno de esto?_

5 5 5 capitulo numero cinco 5 5 5

No podía dormir, pensaba mientras que miraba al techo, sin poder cerrar los ojos, no sabía por que se debía eso, si era por que había dormido prácticamente todo el día, o por que sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba a solo una pared de distancia…

Por más que ella quería contribuirle su falta de sueño al excesivo descanso que había tenido en la tarde, sabía que su insomnio se debía a la presensia de Draco…

Y es que ese beso había despertado todos los sentidos en ella, de una forma tan brusca y tan magnifica, que todavía podía sentir sus hormonas trabajando, y sabes que Draco solo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, los cuales podía recorrer, la frustraba de sobremanera, frustraba su mente y frustraba a su cuerpo…

Estaba enojada, enojada con ella misma, con Draco, y con el resto del mundo, ya que sabia que de esa con Draco a solo una pared de distancia mucho mas difícil escapar, si antes sabia que tendría problemas, ya que no conocía el lugar, ni sus escondites y sus salidas, mas difícil seria ahora, que Draco estaba tan cerca, y que la podría descubrir antes de que ella dejara la habitación, ya que pudo ver la verdad en los ojos de Draco cuando le dijo que tenia el sueño demasiado ligero, y estaba seguro de que lo tenia muy ligero…

Pero al contrario de su mente, su cuerpo estaba frustrado de otra manera, otra manera más íntima y más pasional… Draco la había dejado de una manera increíble activa, deseando mas, pero aunque podía llamarlo, aunque podía levantarse e ir a su habitación, para quitar toda la frustración que tenia encima, su orgullo se lo impedía, le impedía doblegarse, le impedía demostrarse vulnerable…

A si que con un suspiro, se resigno a quedarse así toda la noche, si era necesario, pero de ninguna manera iría y se doblegaría… primero muerta!

5 5 55 5 55 5 55 5 55 5 5

La escucho suspirar otra vez, sabia que estaba despierta, tan despierta como el, pero dudaba que se mantuviera despierta por las mismas circunstancias que el…

Lo mas seguro es que después de tanto dormir, lo único que no podría hacer ahora seria dormir mas!... por su lado… el no podía dormir por motivos diferentes…

Su cuerpo parecía estar pensando por cuenta propia, pensó con ironía, mientras trataba de calmar la erección que tenia desde aquel beso con Hermione…

Y es que la había deseado nada mas entrar a la habitación… mirarla hay, tan orgullosa, tan altiva, tan hermosa, tan… ella…

Golpeo las sabanas de seda con los puños cerrados, provocando un ruido sordo, pero no le importo, su frustración era demasiada, y la erección que por fin había empezado a calmarse y a bajar había vuelto a subir al invocar el cuerpo de Hermione en su mente

Por un momento pensó en levantarse de la cama y acabar con toda la agonía de su cuerpo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, no, no después de que ella se hubiera rehusado a cenar con el de una manera tan prepotente, tan… tan Malfoy…

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, seguro que Hermione no reiría su supiera que era lo que estaba pensando… y tenia muchas razones para no hacerlo…

No después de todo lo que el y su familia la habían echo sufrir…

De repente todo volvió a su mente… desde la primera vez que la conoció, cuando lo rechazo por primera vez, aquella tarde de verano, asta el gran y profundo odio que vio reflejado en sus ojos cuando la vio, luego del funeral de sus padres… algo que no había podido olvidar desde aquel entonces, no después de saber que el causante de la muerte de sus padres había sido su propio padre…

Todavía lo recordaba con vividez, y le dolía el corazón cada vez que se permitía recordarlo, pero esta vez fue algo que no pudo evitar, solo llego a su mente, arrasando con cualquier otro pensamiento…

_Flash Back…_

_Esa tarde de verano llovía a cantaros, lo recordaba muy bien, estaba en una cafetería del callejón diagon, mirando como caía la lluvia, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una taza de café, estaba dándole otro sorbo, mirando por la ventaba, cuando vio algo que llamo su atención…_

_Una figura caminaba en medio de la calle, sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo, empapándolo completamente, dándole a Draco una vista que nunca podría olvidar…_

_El cuerpo menudo le indicaba que era una chica, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejo completamente hipnotizado, si no aquella túnica negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar todas sus curvas, lo estrecha que era su cintura, y lo anchas que eran sus caderas, la tela mojada se pegaba contra sus pechos, haciendo que el ojo critico de Draco no tuviera que imaginar demasiado para poder visualizarse el cuerpo de la chica…_

_El cabello rizado caía empapado sobre su rostro, tapándole el rostro, lo cual lo molesto un poco, ya que quería conocer aquel rostro del ángel que caminaba bajo el agua, ya que eso era, un ángel…_

_Fue entonces cuando aquel ángel volteo, y fue entonces cuando unos ojos color almendra, pero que estaban opacados por lo hinchado y rojos de sus ojos de tanto llorar se fijaron en los suyos, haciendo que el temblara, pero no de excitación, si no de tristeza, de aquella amarga y tremenda tristeza que aquellos ojos despedían…_

_Y fue asta aquel momento cuando la reconoció, reconoció aquellos ojos, aquella boca, aquella nariz respingona, aquellas mejillas con algunas pecas, aquel cuello deliciosamente cubierto por la túnica negra, aquel cabello regularmente enmarañado, pero que ahora caía alrededor de su rostro, completamente empapado…_

_Hermione Granger…, pensó Draco, al reconocerla, no la había vuelto a ver desde que dejaron Hogwarts, solo unos meses atrás, pero aquellos ojos lo dejaron completamente consternados, sin saber por que, sintió una pena que nunca había sentido antes, pero una pena tan grande que sintió que su pecho se comprimía, y que le impedía respirar…_

_Miro, sin poder mover un músculo, como es que Hermione avanzaba lentamente hacia el establecimiento, sin apartar ni un solo momento su mirada de la de el, y el no hizo nada, se quedo hay parado, mientras que Hermione se acercaba mas y mas a el, asta que entro al establecimiento_

_Todos callaron al verla entrar, todos miraron atentos como aquel ángel empapado caminaba directamente hacia el, asta quedar parado frente a el…_

_Fue entonces, al verla ya mas cerca, cuando sintió que el corazón se le contrajo, ya que en sus ojos no había nada mas pena y tristeza, también había odio, el mas profundo y sincero odio, al igual que furia y desesperación, angustia y miedo… mucho miedo…_

_Lo siguiente que paso no recordaba exactamente si paso solo unos segundos después de que Hermione se parara frente a el, o si fueron minutos u horas después, solo sabia que en algún momento, Hermione le soltó una tremenda cachetada, que resonó en todo el lugar…_

_Pero Draco no reacciono, no hizo nada, cuando Hermione volvió a golpearlo, volteándole la cara, tampoco hizo nada cuando empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, con furia y desesperación, solo la observo, como absorto…_

_Hermione lloraba con amargura, mientras seguía golpearlo, tratando de hacerle daño, pero Draco no sentía nada, solo podía ser conciente de aquella desesperación que transmitía el cuerpo de Hermione…_

_- te odio!- grito con los dientes apretados, mientras seguía golpeándolo con fuerza, pero parecía que las fuerzas estaban apunto de acabarse- te desprecio a ti y a toda tu familia!_

_Poco a poco los golpes fueron haciéndose mas y mas suaves, asta que Hermione se aferro de su túnica, sin poder dejar de llorar_

_Draco tuvo el impulso de consolarla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero no se atrevió, estaba demasiado alterada para aceptar los consuelos de el, el que había sido su peor enemigo durante Hogwarts…._

_- Granger…- la llamo, lo que pareció despertar más el odio de Hermione, la cual lo miro a los ojos y grito con todos sus pulmones_

_- TE ODIO!!!!!!!! Te odio a ti y a toda tu maldita familia llena de mortifagos!!!!!!!!!!- grito llamando la atención de todos los que estaban hay, pero a Hermione no parecía importarle, ya que seguía gritando, con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas- por tu culpa mi familia esta muerta!!!! Tu maldito padre mato a mi familia!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ese maldito motifago mato a dos muggles inocentes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..._

_Draco abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el aire se iba completamente de sus pulmones… nunca se imagino que su padre fuera el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Hermione…_

_Pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que le soltó una cachetada, la cual le volteo la cara a Draco de un solo golpe, y que le dolió mas que nunca, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, y luego, Hermione salio de hay, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, para caminar con velocidad bajo la lluvia, sin prestarle atención a nadie…_

_Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, de no dejarla sola, pero de repente apareció Potter a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, al verlo, ella corrió hacia el y se abrazo de el como si su vida dependiera de ello, y luego de que Potter le susurrara algunas palabras, ambos desaparecieron en un Puff!..._

_Draco se quedo hay, parado, en medio del café, mientras que las demás personas que estaban dentro del café lo miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose si estaba bien… pero a el no le importaba, ya que dentro de el, sentía un gran vació, algo que nunca había sentido antes… algo asta ahora nuevo para el…_

_Puso unos galeones sobre la mesa, antes de desaparecer sin mirar a nadie, quería salir de hay y olvidar todo, pero por mas que quiso, la imagen de Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas no abandonaba su mente, dejándolo intranquilo todo la noche…_

_End Flash Back_

Se removió en la cama, intranquilo, nunca le había gustado recordar ese momento, ya que siempre que llegaba a su mente, se sentía igual de culpable y aquel remordimiento volvía a su mente…

No importaba que el no hubiera sido quien mato a sus padres, aquella mirada lo había echo el único responsable de la muerte de sus padres, aquella mirada desespera y llena de odio que nunca olvidaría se lo había dicho todo, sin palabras, para ella, el era el acecino…

Se dio la vuelta, completamente inquiero, en la cama, tratando de encontrar el sueño, pero parecía que no quería venia a el, por mas que lo buscara

Luego de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, tratando de encontrar el sueño, por fin se dio por vencido, a si que se pudo de nuevo boca arriba, mirando el techo de su habitación, dejando que su mente divagara en los recuerdos, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, para ver si de esa manera, manteniendo su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera la falta de sueño, por fin encontraba el sueño tan deseado…

Lo primero que apareció en su mente fue el rostro de Hermione, pero esta era diferente, su rostro era mas redondo, sus mejillas mas rosadas, sus ojos mas grandes y expresivos, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sincera y aquel cabello que parecía un arbusto color café… ah!… esa fue la primera vez que vio a Hermione Granger…

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentado enfrente de todas aquellas mesas, las cuales miraban sin mucha atención la selección del sombrero, miro a su alrededor aburrido, todos aquellos niños, tal y como el entrarían al que seria su primer curso, todos estaban nerviosos, algunos al borde del llanto, otros ya no tenían uñas, y otros mirando nerviosos a todos lados… pero el no, el estaba tranquilo y sereno en su asiento… no le tenia miedo a lo que fuera pasar, ya que estaba seguro que entraría a Slytherin, como su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo, y también tu tatarabuelo lo hicieron… de echo, toda la familia Malfoy había entrado a Slytherin, sin excepciones, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, el estaba seguro de su decisión, nunca casa valía la pena entrar, experto Slytherin…_

_Fue entonces cuando algo llamo su atención, asta el fondo, vio algo que lo desconcertó completamente, una pequeña niña miraba maravillada a todos lados, su cabello que parecía un arbusto color café estaba atado en una coleta alta, lo que disminuía el espeso cabello, pero sus ojos color almendra expresaban admiración y asombro, como si no hubiera visto nunca algo como eso…_

_Frunció al seño, al recordar que Hogwarts era una escuela exclusiva para hombres… que estaban haciendo una niña hay? _

_- Hermione Granger!- se escucho la voz de esa vieja y anticuada maestra vociferar, haciendo que todos miraran con atención y asombro a la pequeña niña, la cual se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hacia el sombrero seleccionador…_

_Al verla, todos empezaron a susurrar, ya que era conocido que nunca, una mujer había entrado a Hogwarts antes, lo cual hacia esto demasiado interesante…_

_El, el cual estaba en primera fila, tuvo mejor oportunidad de ver mejor a la niña, y se asombro al ver que detrás de aquella mata de cabellos, era una niña muy bonita, e internamente deseo que fuera a parar a Slytherin…_

_- GRIFFINDOR!!!- grito el sombro seleccionador, llenando a la casa leona llena de aplausos, orgullosos que la primera mujer en la historia en entrar a Hogwarts quedara en Griffindor…_

_Draco hizo una mueca rotunda al ver en donde había quedado… de todas las casas, tenia que haber quedado en Griffindor!, la peor casa, después de Hufflepuff, de las cuatro… de solo pensar que el pudiera quedar en Griffindor, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…_

_Miro como la niña sonreía y se encaminaba tímidamente a la mesa de la cual sobresalía el rojo y el dorado, para ver victoreada por sus nuevos compañeros que no podían estar más contentos por tener a la primera mujer en Hogwarts en su casa…_

_La selección siguió su curso, y poco a poco fue llegando su turno, cuando por fin gritaron su nombre, Draco se levanto con elegancia de su silla, y de la misma manera fue caminando sin prisa hacia el sombrero seleccionador, y el rostro de aquella niña apareció de repente en su mente…_

_Tal vez… no seria tan malo quedar en Griffindor…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, sacando esas entupidas ideas de su cabeza, el era un Slytherin, desde que nació, ese había sido su destino, y lo aceptaba con gusto…_

_Camino el resto del camino con decisión, se sentó en el asiento que la profesora le ofreció, y fijo su vista por ultima vez en la niña, la cual parecía verlo fijamente…_

_El sombrero le tapo los ojos, pero solo segundos antes de gritas la casa a la cual se dirigiría…_

_- SLYTHERIN!!!!_

_Se quito el sombrero de la cabeza y sonrió con cinismo… y con aquel aire de supremacía, se dirigió a su mesa, la cual estaba contenta de tener a un Malfoy en su casa…_

_La selección siguió, pero Draco ya no le presto atención, apropósito, se sentó en un asiento que le daba la espalda a la mesa de Griffindor, ya que desde que el sombrero había gritado su casa, su destino con aquella chica había quedado sellado, no podría entablar ninguna relación con una griffindor, iba en contra de los principios de su casa, a si lo mejor seria no verla…_

_- Harry Potter!!!_

_Todo el mundo callo decente, unos sorprendidos, otros incrédulos, y todos expectantes de ver al niño que vivió, el cual había permanecido oculto el trágico incidente en donde sus padres habían muerto, pero que el, solo de unos meses de edad, había sido capaz de destruir al mago mas poderoso que se aya pisado el mundo mágico…_

_Draco volteo también, intrigado por todas esas veces en las que su padre le había contado la historia sobre Potter, y sobre como, algún día, el señor tenebroso volvería a levantarse y acabaría con Potter y con toda la raza impura…, y después de tantas historias, podría conocerlo en persona, al "famosísimo" Harry Potter… luego de unos segundos en los que nadie se levanto, por fin un niño flacucho y de cabello negro caminaba nervioso al sombrero seleccionador… su mirada inmediatamente fue hacia su frente, y encontró la extraña cicatriz, la cual, al parecer, había intentado esconder, sin buenos resultados…_

_Se sentó, y todos esperaron con el aliento contenido lo que pareció ser horas, mientras que el sombrero susurraba cosas intendibles para ellos, y luego de un largo rato, el sombrero anuncio su decisión…_

_- GRIFFINDOR!!!- la mesa de los leones rugió, complacidos en la decisión del sombrero, ahora no solo les pertenecía la primera mujer, si no también al famosísimo Harry Potter! "el niño que vivió"_

_Draco hizo otra mueca, y estaba apunto de volver a voltearse, cuando miro algo que lo dejo completamente desconcentrado… _

_Potter camino con una sonrisa nerviosa asta su mesa, en donde lo llenaron de ovaciones, como si fuera la gran estrella, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención al rubio fue que se sentó alado de aquella chica, Granger, y luego de que ambos se abrazaran, felicitándose, se pusieron a platicar, como grandes amigos…_

_Se volteo, mientras cerraba sus manos fuertemente, antes pensaba que aquella chica seria interesante, ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, ya que no solo era Griffindor, si no que también era amiga de Potter… que despreciable…_

_Dos chicos de tercero, los cuales estaban a su lado empezaron a hablar, y Draco no les presto demasiada atencion, asta que escucho el nombre de Granger entre ellos_

_- que están hablando sobre la chica?- pregunto, con el mayor descaro_

_Ambos chicos voltearon, dispuestos a mandar muy lejos a cualquiera que los hubiera interrumpido, pero al ver que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los mas grandes mortifagos, el cual fue mano derecha de Voldemort, respondieron rápidamente, para ganarse la simpatía de Malfoy…_

_- se dice, que esa chica tiene unos poderes increíbles, ya que es la primera chica que a pisado Hogwarts desde… desde siempre! Pero lo mas extraño es que esa chica, Granger, es hija de muggles…_

_Draco se quedo callado, mientras que frunció el seño, los dos chicos, al ver que habían satisfecho la curiosidad del rubio, se voltearon y siguieron su platicando, dejando a Draco metido en sus pensamientos…_

_Si eso era cierto, lo cual ahora no dudaba, ya que eso explicaba ya forma tan asombrada que había mirado todo el lugar cuando llego, el se lo quiso atribuir a que nunca antes había visto Hogwarts, pero ahora estaba seguro que era por que era una sangre sucia…_

_Y en ese momento llego asta a odiarla, no solo era una Griffindor, si no que también era amiga de ese Potter y una sangre sucia…_

_Miro hacia la mesa de los leones, en donde Potter y Granger platicaban, completamente ajenos de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento decidió que Granger pagaría muy caro el haber decidido entrar a Hogwarts… y sobre todo, perturbarlo de aquella forma tan extraña, que nunca antes había sentido antes…_

_End Flash Back_

Sin abrir los ojos, sonrió, al recordarla, tan pequeña, con solo diez años, en aquella edad en la cual sus ojos todavía brillaban felices, sin ninguna preocupación, todo lo contrario ahora, que cada vez que la veía podía notar como es que sus ojos estaban nublados por el dolor, frustración, tristeza, miedo, desesperación o por el odio…

Solo podía volver a ver esos ojos brillosos y llenos de vida cuando estaba entre sus brazos, cuando Hermione se dejaba vencer por su propio deseo y se entregaba completamente a el…

Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, no quería quedarse despierto toda la noche, fantaseando con Hermione… lo que quería hacer era dormir!!!

Se quedo callado, esperando escuchar alguna señal de que Hermione siguiera despierta, pero no escucho nada, solo una tranquila y profunda tranquilidad, lo que le demostraba que ella ya había caído entre los brazos de Morfeo…

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas se levanto de su cama, y sin pararse a ponerse sus sandalias, se encamino a la habitación de Hermione...

Cuando entro a su habitación, por la puerta que se dividían sus habitaciones, pensó que había pasado a alguna otra dimensión, y que en ese momento se encontraba enfrente de una ninfa… por que eso era lo que parecía Hermione…

Su cuerpo bronceado brillaba, gracias a la luz de la luna que golpeaba con gentileza todos su cuerpo, el cabello rizado caía como una cascada por la almohada, al contrario de cómo el se esperaba encontrarla, ella estaba completamente destapada de las sabanas, dejando su cuerpo, solamente cubierto por un camisón de seda y de encaje, que el mismo había mando hacer para ella, cubría su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos ligeramente, dándole un toque de inocencia a aquel cuerpo tentador…

Se acerco como un zombi hacia ella, encantado bajo aquella belleza innata que salía de cada uno de sus poros, haciendo que el la deseara mas a cada paso que daba…

Cuando quedo frente a ella, sin poder evitarlo, junto su rostro suavemente contra el suyo, y en rozo delicadamente sus labios contra los suyos…

Creyó que se iba a morir e ir directamente el cielo cuando sintió que los labios de Hermione también se movían, imitando sus suaves movimientos…

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, esperando ver aquellos ojos miel llenos de deseo, pero lo que encontró fueron unos dulces parpados cerrados, los cuales a Draco le hubiera gustado abrir a besos… pero no se atrevió, se veía tan hermosa, así, dormida, que no podía despertarla…

Se separo de ella lentamente, sin dejar de verla ni un momento, ver aquel exquisito cuerpo era demasiado para el, a si que sin poder evitarlo, recorrió aquel cuerpo femenino y delicioso con su dedo índice, llenándose se placer, y arrancando suspiros de la dormida Hermione

Rato después, luego de que supo que era mejor irse, ante de que cometiera una locura, regreso en silencio a su cuarto, a seguir tratando de dormir…

Cuando las puertas se cerraron con suavidad, Hermione se permitió abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras veía la puerta por donde Draco había salido, y la había dejado hay, mas frustrada que nunca…

5 5 55 5 55 5 55 5 5 5 5 5

Ella, ya resignada a esta-noche-no-podrás-pegar-el-ojo, decidió que lo que menos podría hacer era cerrar los ojos, y tratar de no pensar en nada… fue cuando escucho como la puerta se abrir lentamente, sabia que era Draco, y por un momento pensó en abrir los ojos, pero si algo había aprendido en el pasado había sido a siempre mantener ese elemento sorpresa, y por su respiración pausada, seguramente que Draco pensaría que ella ya esta dormida… bien, dejaría que Draco pensara que estaba indefensa, quería saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intensiones…

Sintió como es que Draco se posaba alado de ella, pero se extraño que no _atacara_, como ella pensaba que el aria… espero por un momento, y cuando esta apunto de abrir los ojos, para ver que era lo que pasaba, sintió la respiración de Draco sobre la suya, y luego, sus labios suavemente posados sobre los suyos…

Por más que su mente le decía que se quedara quieta, que disimulara seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo no pudo evitar responder con pequeñas caricias a los labios de Draco, y este pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero segundos después siguió acariciando sus labios contra los suyos…

Hermione esta apunto de perder el control cuando Draco por fin se separo de ella, y entonces empezó lo peor…

Sintió su dedo pulgar en su garganta, y bajando lentamente por sus senos, y abdomen, su entrepierna, sus piernas… por todo su cuerpo, para después volver a empezar, y seguir así, torturándola…

Unos suspiros salieron de la boca de Hermione, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, y por un momento creyó estar descubierta, pero al parecer, Draco pensaba que era su cuerpo el que respondía, no su mente…

Cuando por fin Draco se alejo de ella, y se dispuso ir a su habitación, dentro de ella reino una soledad y una ansiedad increíbles, estuvo apunto de descubrirse a ella misma, y pedirle que se quedara y que le hiciera el amor, pero no podía, su orgullo era mas grande que nada, a si que en silencio escucho como es que iba alejando mas y mas, asta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, para después escuchar el _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse…

Bufo con frustración, mientras que su cuerpo seguía vibrando ante el contacto de Draco contra el suyo

Si antes había tenido esperanza de poder dormir aquella noche, ahora aquellas esperanzas se iban con Draco…

Ya que de algo estaba segura, gracias a aquella frustración que Draco le había dejado, estaba segura que no podría dormir… y algo le decía que el tampoco podría hacerlo

* * *

hola a todas!!!!

estoy mas que contenta por sus respuestas! encerio que esta vez si que me sorprendio... 19 rrs!!!!! O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!

estoy que ni yo me lo puedo creer! es mas de lo que pensaba que algun dia me iban a dejar!

estoy saltando como loca de un lado al otro!!!

yeah!!!!

bien... quiero agradecerles infinitamente a:

**videl**

**Ludmy**

**PauMalfoy- **por favor, lee asta abajo, lo que esta en letras negritas, y tal vez eso te ayude a clarificar alguna de tus dudas

**oromalfoy (dos veces)**

**amedelune**

**xia malfoy**- mmm... H.M. puede tener MUCHOS significados!... pero... tal vez... o no... quien sabe!... bueno, yo lo se! pero no lo sabras asta dentro de varios capitulos!!! pero que buena observacion! poca gente se dio cuenta del detalle! me sorprendiste!

**anelic**

**dark-morgana**

**Lna-**por favor, lee asta abajo, lo que esta en letras negritas, y tal vez eso te ayude a clarificar alguna de tus dudas... y con respecto a lo de matrimonio arreglado... la verdad es que ya no la podre continuar por dos razones, una, por que no tengo aceso a mi antigua pagina, y las personas se confundirian mucho si empiezo un ff por la mitad, y la segunda es por que ya se me perdio todo el hilo de la historia! ademas que no tengo nada que inspiracion para el ff... a si que siento decirlo, pero no voy a continuar el ff... pero tal vez en un futuro... pero no es nada seguro!... pero muchas gracias por preguntar! me emociona que las personas recueden ffs mios que hace tiempo que no e publicado!!! muchas gracias!!!!

**Krituki-** por favor, lee asta abajo, lo que esta en letras negritas, y tal vez eso te ayude a clarificar alguna de tus dudas con respecto a por que Ginny no reconoce a Herrmione

**rOBerta pardo**

**Sakura Niwa**

**Navigo- **jeje! gracias! realmente yo no considero que escriba tan bien... pero si te gusta la manera en la que escribo, entra a mi profile y busca en autores o en historias favoritas, todo lo que esta hay son obras mias, a las cuales les tengo mucho cariño, y que al igual que este ff, han tenido mucho exio!

**Jors**

**dan**

**adry**- H.M. puede significar muchas cosas!... pero recuerda que todo tiene un significado! pero muchas felicidades! fuiste una de las pocas que noto eso! y eso me sorprendio mucho! ya despues sabras el verdadero significado de todo!!!!... porfavor lee lo que esta asta abajo con negritas, tal vez eso te ayude a aclarar algunas confuciones que puedas tener... pero muy buenas observaciones tuyas! realemnte me sorprendiste!.. y lo de Lucius... mmm... no creo, pero quien sabe! todo puede pasar! jeje... y saludos desde MEXICO!!!

**Silver-plated**

**Isabella**

bien, eso es todo!!! puenden creerlo???? 19 rrs!!!! estoy mas que feliz!!!!!!!

bueno, antes de irme, quiero pedirles una pequeña ayuda, es que la verdad es que estoy estudiando para un examen para entrar a la universidad, y pues la verdad es que no tengo tanto tiempo como quiciera... por que es que **necesito la ayuda de alguien que me ayude a corregir los capitulos antes de subirlos! **tiene que ser una persona que sea responsable, pero que tambien tenga imaginacion para ayudarme con algunas ideas, o para decirme que iria mejor en ciertas partes, por que no escribo perfecto, y tambien que me ayude a arreglar aquellas partesitas que no estan bien, para hacer el capitulo mejor!... enfin, **cualquier persona que le gustaria, por favor diganmelo en un rr**... estaba pensando en darles los siguientes tres capitulos, para que lo vayan haciendo con tiempo y tranquilos... pero en fin! dejenme un rr, y ya vere yo como le hago, ok???

bien eso es todo!!! solo quiero decirles, antes de que me vaya, que no podre actualizar asta el fin de semana, por que mañana voy a estar fuera, y el jueves... pues es mi cumpleaños!!! a si que el viernes, o tal vez en fin de semana publique!!! lo siento si moleste a alguien, pero en fin! que mas le podemos hacer!!!...

solo quiero aclarar algo que muchas personas me han preguntado, y que quiero explicar para que no se confundan mas... **como se pudieron dar cuenta, este ff es un U.A. osea, universo alterno... es como un mundo paralelo, la familia Weasley es completamente magica, pero siempre han estado al servicio de la familia Malfoy, a si que ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni ninguno de los Weasley han ido o iran a Hogwarts, por eso es que Hermione no los conocen! y en mi "mundo", Hogwarts asta ese entonces era una escuela esclusiva para hombres, pero el poder de Hermione era tan grande que no se podia ignorar, y ella fue la que le abrio las puertas a muchas niñas, que han entrado a Hogwarts desde que Hermione entro... y por Harry... bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que este si esta en mi ff, pero lo que no saben es el GRAN significado que este tiene, no solo como amigo de Hermione, si no tambien en otras cosillas que luego sabran, lo que si les voy a decir, es que despues de Hogwarts, Harry fue el jefe o capitan, o como le quieran decir de la orden del fenix, y fue en una de esas batallas cuando Hermione fue capturada... **espero haber resuelto algunas de sus dudas, y no hacerlas mas grandes! esto es solo para aclarar algunos puntos que muchos estuvieron preguntandome!

cualquier duda, pasense a 3w(punto)com(linea)mrs(guion bajo)radcliffe(gion bajo)21(linea)

y ahora si! ya me voy!

nos vemos pronto!!!

chaito!!!

y dejenme rrs!!!! recuerden 10 o mas y sere la persona mas feliz del mundo!!!!!!!!!

hugs and kisses!!!!


	6. no es un capitulo

Hola a todos!

siento desilucionarlos, pero lamentablemente este no es un capitulo

es mas que mas, un avizo

siento no haber publicado antes, pero esta semana e estado mas que ocupada, como saben, mi cumpleaños fue el jueves, y el sabado tuve que irme a monterrey para tomar mi examen de admicion a la uni, en odonto...

pero el motivo por el que no e publicado asta ahora, es que mi computadora... em... como decirlo?... se apago, y no a querido prender de nuevo, temo que sea algun tipo de virus, y el chiste es que ya la mande a arreglar, pero al parecer, perdere todos los documentos que tenia, en otras palabras, todo mi ff, del cual llevaba ya mas de 12 capitulos estan completamente perdidos...

pero no se preocupen demaciado! empezare a reacer mi ff... pero obiamente tardare mas tiempo en publicar de lo que tenia planeado...

siento todo esto, ya que se que ustedes han puesto su granito de arena...

pero espero que pronto tengan noticias de mi, y que pueda volver a capturar la trama de la historia, tal y como ya lo tenia echo...

bueno, creo que eso es todo, solo quiero recalcar que este ff no esta perdido, lo continuare! no se cuando, pero lo hare!!!!

nos vemos luego!

see ya!!

love u all!

lesly-radcliffe/potter


	7. saliendo de esas cuatro paredes

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que lentamente los rayos del sol empezaban a calentar su rostro

Dejo salir un bufido de frustración mientras se acomodo de nuevo, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero ella sabia que esa era una tarea perdida, ya que desde que ella tenia memoria, sus padres siempre la habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, y a si siguió desde entonces, no podía eludir que eso le sirvió mucho durante su estadía en Hogwarts, ya que siento la única mujer, tenia una habitación para ella sola, y nadie la despertaba en las mañanas, ni mucho menos, gracias a la costumbre de su madre, ella no necesito despertador ni nada parecido para levantarse por las mañanas

Pero desde que salio de Hogwarts, no hizo mas que odias ese hábito que tenia…

Cuando vivía en el cuartel, ella era la primera que se levantaba, y deambulaba sola por el cuartel, mientras que todos los demás dormían… rato después, Lupin se levantaba y le hacia compañía, y a si, poco a poco todos los integrantes de la orden se iban despertando, asta que al final, como siempre, los mas perezoso se despertaban, Harry y Sirius salían prácticamente al mismo tiempo de sus habitación con el cabello negro revuelto y con los ojos pequeños por el sueño, y como siempre, ella y Lupin los miraba de una manera rara, y los regañaban, como ya era costumbre, pero ellos parecían no escuchar los regaños…

Pero desde que llego a esa mansión las cosas habían sido diferentes, ya que desde tempranas horas en la mañana escuchaba un movimiento en la parte de debajo de la mansión, pero nadie la molestaba asta rato después, cuando Ginny llegaba a servirle el desayuno…

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que ella había llegado a la mansión Malfoy, y desde ese entonces, el único lugar que conocía de esa gran mansión era su habitación… todavía recordaba conversación que había tenido con Draco, pero ella no se había atrevido a salir, al principio había sido por que no podía ni moverse por si misma, ya que estaba demasiado débil, pero al pasar las semanas, la energía lentamente volvió a ella, y poco a poco fue mejorando, pero asta ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de salir mas aya de esas cuatro paredes

Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que salir de hay, y descubrir que había detrás de aquella habitación, tenia que salir e investigar en que terreno se encontraba, ya que su objetivo no había cambiado desde que llego a ese lugar, tenia que escapar de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero no podía hacerlo sola, o por lo menos sin saber en que terrenos se encontraba…

Sabia que Draco no era tonto, y si le había permitido pasearse a sus anchas por la mansión, significaba que no había forma en la que ella pudiera salir, al menos mágicamente hablando, no podía usar la chimenea o simplemente desaparecerse, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera salir de la manera muggle… tenia que haber una salida de aquella mansión, y ella la iba a encontrar, costara lo que costara!

Otro inconveniente era que la habitación de Draco estaba comunicada a la de ella, y que seria muy difícil para ella salir sin que el se diera cuenta por la noche, pero había encontrado el punto débil de Draco… y pensaba usarlo en el momento adecuado…

Fue entonces, con esa determinación, que Hermione se prometió a si misma que ese mismo día saldría que aquella habitación, y poco a poco iría descubriendo los secretos de la mansión Malfoy, asta que pudiera largarse de hay, y regresar con los que pertenecía…

Escucho un familiar toque a la puerta, era suave, y casi inaudible, pero ella ya lo conocía bien…

- ya estoy despierta Ginny…- dijo al tiempo de que la puerta se habría, dejando pasar a Ginny, que tenia una bandeja de comida en sus manos, y como siempre, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

- buenos días señora…

- te he dicho ya millones de veces que me llames por mi nombre- reclamo, mientras Ginny ponía la bandeja en sus piernas, y destapaba los platos de comida- me siento vieja cuando me llamas así, además de que solo nos llevamos por un año, a si que no soy mayor que tu…

- esta bien… Hermione- dijo, todavía no muy convencida, ya que sus padres desde siempre le habían enseñado hablarle con respeto a las personas "superiores" a ellos, y se sentía rara cuando Hermione la trataba con tanta igualdad, cosa que era muy extraño para ella, pero que la había sentir bien y querida de cierta manera…

Hermione sonrió, mientras examinaba los manjares que tenia frente a ella… huevos revueltos con jamón, una fuente de frutas, hot-cakes, un plato con cereal y plátano, y un vaso de jugo de naranja natural y uno de leche

- Ginny, ya te he dicho que esto es demasiado para mi- dijo refiriéndose a la comida- obviamente no puedo comerme yo sola todo esto, y odio pensar que todo lo que dejo se desperdicia…

- le comunique su mensaje a mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba cualquier minúsculo detalle en la habitación, por que Hermione siempre había sido siempre muy ordenada, y prácticamente no tenia que ordenar nada de la habitación- pero ella dice que usted todavía esta demasiado delgada, y que necesita comer mas… la e tratado de persuadir, pero accede…

Hermione sonrió, ya que aunque nunca había conocido a la Señora Weasley personalmente, sabia que era señora adorable y cariñosa, por como hablaba Ginny de ella, y no pudo evitar que la melancolía la inundara al recordar a su madre, y cuanto la extrañaba

Ginny se le quedo viendo con tristeza, mientras observaba como se iba perdiendo en sus recuerdos, y su miraba se volvía melancólica, y aunque tuviera ganas de distraerla y volver a verla sonreír, sabia que cuando entraba en _esos_ momentos, era mejor dejarla asta que ella misma saliera de ellos… a si que sin querer seguir presenciando el sufrimiento de la chica, ella entro al baño, y empezó a prepararlo para Hermione

Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de apartas esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras que trataba de comer algo, pero todo el apetito se le había ido, y solo pudo revolver la comida en su plato, sin ningún ánimo

Sabiendo que no iba a poder comer nada, puso la bandeja en una mesita de noche, mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero al hacerlo, sintió un pequeño mareo, la que la hizo sentarse de nuevo, frunció el seño, sin entender por que el mareo, pero casi al instante supo que había sido por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todavía tenia secuelas de aquellos horrorosos meses que paso en Azkaban, y cuando se levanto de nuevo, no sintió el mareo, a si que con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia si misma, camino con naturalidad por la habitación asta que llego a la puerta del baño, en donde se podía escuchar el agua correr y a Ginny tarareando una canción mientras preparaba su baño

Sonrió al escucharla tararear, pero no entro al baño, si no que fue a la puerta que estaba alado de aquella, la que supuso que era el armario, ya que Ginny siempre sacaba sus finos camisones y cualquier cosa que necesitara de ahí…

Nunca antes le había dado curiosidad por entrar y verlo, ya que desde el momento en el que llego, asta ese día, no había salido mas aya de esas cuatro paredes, y por lo tanto, no le importaba mucho lo que se pusiera, que por lo regular era camisones y cosas cómodas, pero ese día iba a hacer diferente, y quería ser ella quien escogiera lo que se iba a poner… además que ya pensándolo bien, le daba un poco de curiosidad saber que era lo que había detrás de la puerta

Y cuando por fin abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca de la sorpresa

Era una habitación redonda, la cual estaba forrada de colores y telas, había de todo lo que ella pudiera imaginar, todo tipo de vestidos, algunos pantalones, blusas de ceda, faldas, abrigos de piel, zapatillas de todos los colores, botas, zapatos, bolsos, y todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear en su vida

Y en el centro de la habitación, había un cómodo sillón color crema, en el cual dos personas podían sentarse fácil y cómodamente, y frente al sillón una tarima redonda el cual estaba cubierto por espejos de cuerpo completo que estaban perfectamente colocados para que pudiera ver cada ángulo de la persona que estuviera sobre la tarima

Por un momento pensó que tal vez todo aquello era ropa de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por Draco Malfoy, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que al parecer que todo aquello estaba echo a su medida

Y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza cuando descubrió una zona en la que había pura lencería, de todo tipo y colores, mas de la que ella hubiera visto junta en cualquier tienda de lencería, había desde lo más simple hasta lo más atrevido, diferentes tipos de encajes

Lentamente, toco los encajes sin poder creerlo, reconoció vagamente algunos que ella ya había usado, y su mente divago a aquellas noches en las que Draco había entrado a su habitación, y la había echo suya asta hacerle gritar su nombre en medio de una sensación de placer máximo, pero aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, eran realmente pocas las veces que Draco se había atrevido a tocarla desde que llego a la mansión, generalmente entraba por las noches y la tocaba, creyendo que ella estaba dormida, pero nada mas, solo unas pocas veces la tentación había podido mas que el y le había echo el amor de una manera tan exótica y carnal que de solo recordarlo se le enchinaba la piel, y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estomago

Se forzó a dejar de mirar esa parte de la habitación y de sus pensamientos, y recordando su propósito, se dispuso a encontrar algo cómodo para poder salir aquel día

Estaba mirando un pescador color crema cuando la puerta se abrió, y apareció Ginny, que al parecer estaba sorprendida, pero de verla ahí, pero no dijo nada

- Ginny- dijo Hermione sin voltear a verla- toda esta ropa…de quien es?

Ginny se extraño con la pregunta y por un momento estuvo apunto de preguntar el motivo de su pregunta, pero se dijo mentalmente que eso no era de su incumbencia, a si que solo contesto

- pues… de usted seño… Hermione

- si…- respondió ella, sin voltearse- pero… no perteneció a alguien mas? Me refiero a antes que a mí…

- no- respondió, empezando a entender el por que de la pregunta de la chica- esta ropa es de usted, y nadie mas que a usted le pertenece

Hermione visiblemente se relajo y dejo salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo, y luego volteo a verla, todavía con dudas en su cabeza

- pero… es que no entiendo- dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, y había un ademán para que Ginny se sentara alado suyo, la cual lo hizo sin rechistar- si no le a pertenecido a nadie mas esta ropa… como es que…

- el señor Malfoy ordeno hacer todo antes de que usted llegara- contesto, sabiendo a donde iba su pregunta- todo esto esta diseñado según sus medidas

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a su alrededor, sin poder creer lo que Ginny decía

- pero esto es…- miro por milésima vez la habitación, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada…- es demasiado… no puedo creer que el aya echo todo esto por mi

Esta vez, Ginny arrugo el seño, sin poder entender, y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no preguntar… no era de su incumbencia lo que pasaba entre los señores… pero se le hacia muy raro… que había de asombroso que el señor Malfoy le comprara cosas? Ella no le veía nada de malo ni mucho menos extraño, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda… no eran sus asuntos, no debía de meterse…

Hermione no noto la mirada de contrariedad de la chica, ya que estaba demasiado metida en si misma, tratando de averiguar el por que de que draco hubiera echo todo eso por ella… no concordaba con el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía… o que creía conocer… el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía no le compraría ni una media a una _sangre sucia_ mucho menos mandarle a hacer un guardarropas tan exquisito como aquel! Lleno de sedas encajes y demás prendas tan hermosas…

- esto…- la voz de Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos- su baño ya esta listo…- le recordó

- si- dijo ella, levantándose del sillón- pero antes, ayúdame a encontrar algo lindo y cómodo para salir hoy…- dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo por la infinidad de ropa, y no pudo ver como es que Ginny se volvía más pálida y su boca se abría ligeramente

-sa-salir?- pregunto Ginny, ya que todavía no parecía captarlo

- si- dijo tomando un par de pantalones de lino- ya estoy aburrida de estas cuatro paredes, y quisiera salir hoy- frunció el seño, mientras volvía a dejar los pantalones en su lugar y seguía buscando

- pero… pero… pero usted todavía…

Hermione volteo a verla, y por un momento le dio pena la pobre, estaba tan blanca como un papel, y era más que obvio que no estaba muy contenta con que ella quisiera salir

- escúchame Ginny- dijo acercándose a ella- ya estoy perfectamente bien, ya e recuperado mis fuerzas y ya estoy harta de estar aquí todos los días- le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco- quiero ver mas colores, quiero sentirme libre, aunque sea por un momento

- Pero el señor… a el no le gustara que usted…

Hermione frunció el seño, dándose cuenta de la verdadera razón de la palidez de Ginny

- pues me importa un bledo lo que el "señor" opine, yo voy a salir hoy, sea con el permiso de Malfoy, o no…

- pero si algo le pasa… el se enfadara mucho conmigo y…- tembló ligeramente al pensar en lo que el señor le podría hacer si algo le pasaba a Hermione

- tu no te preocupes, por que nada malo va a pasarme!- exclamo, con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ginny se calmara un poco- y si llega a decir algo, le diré que fui yo quien quiso salir, y que tu no tuviste otra opción mas que acompañarme…

Ginny no tuvo otra opción mas que asentir con la cabeza y resignarse, puede ser que la conociera desde hace solo un poco, pero podía reconocer un brillo de determinación en sus ojos que le hizo saber que no abandonaría la idea, no importa cuanto ella le rogara, a si que, ya sin otra opción, le ayudo a escoger un lindo y cómodo atuendo para salir a pasear un rato por la mansión

- estas seguro de esto Malfoy?- siseo Voldemort, mientras que sus ojos inyectados de sangre recorrían el plan que Malfoy le había entregado, tratando de encontrar alguna falla, pero parecía imposible… era simplemente perfecto- si fallas, estaré muy enojado… y sabes lo que pasa- dijo mirándolo fríamente- cuando estoy enojado

A Draco le paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, sabiendo de lo que hablaba, pero estaba mas que seguro que su plan no fallaría, había pasado noches enteras desarrollando aquel plan, viéndolo de todos los ángulos, asta que no había podido encontrar ninguna manera en la que pudiera fallar

- si- dijo seguro- estoy seguro que esto funcionara, tendrá a Potter en menos de un mes, pero necesitamos avanzar lentamente y con cautela, de esa manera no sabrán ni lo que les pego

Voldemort sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes podridos, mientras que miraba con una siniestra satisfacción al joven Malfoy

- este bien- accedió, mirando a Draco siniestramente- te doy un mes para que me traigas a Potter… si lo haces, te recompensare grandemente…- luego, el tono de voz bajo a ser un susurro sisearte, y sus ojos se llenaron de maldad pura- y si no… este será tu fin Malfoy…

Draco, completamente seguro de que no fallaría, asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado

Hermione se miro en el espejo por tercera vez, sin creer lo diferente que se podía ver simplemente cambiando los finos camisones por un hermoso vestido de seda color crema con aplicaciones doradas, el vestido era de corte simple y sencillo, pero que había resaltar su belleza como no creyó posible, ya que el corte del vestido la había ver mas alta, y con mas curvas de las que realmente tenia

Tomo la falda de su vestido y lo levanto ligeramente, para dejar ver unas botas simples cafés, que no combinaban para nada con el vestido, pero con las cuales se sentía cómoda, y no pudo evitas lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Ginny, la cual la miraba desde atrás, con una sonrisa traviesa, dejo caer el vestido, el cual tapo por completo las botas

Su cabello estaba suelto, en una cascada de chinos que cubría la mitad de su espalda, y que enmarcaba su rostro

- bien- dijo volteándose, sin dejar de sonreír como una niña con juguete nuevo- nos vamos ya?

Ginny respiro profundamente, mientras asentía, sintiendo que por alguna razón, esa no era muy buena idea…

Hermione sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el sol pegaba dulcemente en su rostro, mientras que sus pulmones se llenaban del olor de las flores que había en ese hermoso jardín

Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquella gama de colores, y simplemente sonrió, si es que se podía mas, mientras trataba de grabarse en la mente aquel magnifico lugar…

Todo tipo de flores se extendían ante sus ojos, a donde viera de aquel circulo en donde estaba, y en el centro, había una hermosa fuente de mármol tallada finamente a mano de una mujer abrazando un niño, la fuente parecía tan real que Hermione sintió ganas de llorar al contemplarla

- es hermosa…- susurro para ella misma, pero Ginny, la cual estaba alado de ella, también la escucho y sonrió ligeramente- todo esto es hermoso

- es el jardín privado de la Señora Malfoy, que en paz descanse…

Al oír tal cosa, Hermione sintió que toda la energía se le iba del cuerpo, y mantuvo la miraba fija en ninguna parte, mientras sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, se tensaba en su lugar

Pero Ginny no había notado como era que Hermione se tensaba, y siguió hablando…

- todavía recuerdo a la señora Malfoy… era tan hermosa…- Ginny recordaba, sin darse cuenta como es que Hermione apretaba los puños, asta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos- y recuerdo que quería mucho al joven Malfoy… lo adoraba, era su motivo para vivir… mi madre dijo que su vida acabo cuando el señor se fue a Hogwarts… dijo que ella no volvió a hacer la misma…

Hermione volteo a verla, sin entender

- como que cambio? No entiendo? En Hogwarts los dejan salir en navidad y en vacaciones de verano…

- todo fue culpa del señor Malfoy padre…- dijo, recordando- mi madre dice que fue una manera de castigar a la señora…- dijo sin darse cuenta realmente lo que estaba diciendo

- castigarla?- pregunto, y Ginny abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho

- yo… creo que no… yo no debería…

- anda Ginny!- dijo tomándola de las manos, anhelante- dime, te prometo que no le diré esto a nadie, ni ciquiera a Malfoy…

Ginny no estaba segura, pero al ver lo anhelante que estaba Hermione, y sabiendo que decía la verdad, y que no le diría a nadie…

- bueno… mi madre me dijo que los señores Malfoy se casaron por un matrimonio arreglado… y… pues que luego de que su hijo fuera concebido… pues… no hubo mas acercamiento entre ellos…- sus mejillas se coloraron, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y siguió con el relato- también me contó que desde que su hijo nació, la señora ignoraba por completo al señor, y el también la ignoraba a ella… cuando el señor fue a Hogwarts… recuerdo que la señora lloraba todos los días, y no había nada ni nadie que la consolara…pero siempre mencionaba algo sobre navidad, y parecía que cuando la navidad se acercaba, su humor mejoraba, y se volvía un poco la mujer que era antes… pero el señor Malfoy no permitía que su hijo viniera en vacaciones navideñas, lo que dejo a la señora en una profunda depresión

- pero y las vacaciones de verano? Malfoy no podía dejar a Draco en el castillo en aquellas épocas!

- bueno… pues recuerdo que mama comentaba que durante los veranos, el señor Malfoy lo mandaba a Paris o a Venecia o a cualquier lugar, menos en la mansión, y que le prohibía a la señora ir a ver a su hijo…

- eso es cruel!- exclamo Hermione, sin poderlo creer- que clase de mostró no deja que una madre no vea a su propio hijo!

- eso cambio mucho al señor Malfoy…- dijo, mientras vagaba entre sus recuerdos de cuando ella era niña- la única vez que su padre lo dejo ver a su madre fue cuando esta estaba realmente deprimida y callo enferma, los médicos dijeron que la enfermedad era del corazón, del alma, y que ellos no podían hacer nada… fue entonces cuando el permitió a su hijo venir, para que estuviera con su madre en sus últimos momentos… pocos días luego de que el viniera a la mansión, la señora murió…- a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, no podía creer que alguien tuviera tan poco corazón… -luego de eso, el cambio mucho, se volvió muy frió, no mostraba ya sus emociones asta que…- se cayo, al darse cuanta de lo que ahora estaba apunto de decir se cayo

- asta que Ginny?- pregunto Hermione, al darse cuenta de que ella ya no seguía con su relato

Ginny ya no sabia que hacer, estaba atrapada, no quería decir mas, no debía, pero… como salir?

Pero como si se hubieran apiadado de ella, de una u otra manera, se escucharon gritos y risas de algún lugar no muy lejos de hay, lo que distrajo a Hermione, pero cuando Ginny reconoció de donde y de quienes venían los gritos y risas, por un momento deseo que nadie se hubiera apiadado de ella…

- de donde vienen esos gritos?- pregunto Hermione, levantándose, y siguiendo los gritos, asta llegar a un muro, cerro los ojos, y pudo escuchar claramente que las risas y gritos detrás de aquel muro

- esto…- Ginny no sabia que decir, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna manera para distraerla- no se… que tal si regresamos ya a su habitación? El señor no tarda ya en llegar y…

- nada de eso…- dijo Hermione mientras se pegaba mas al muro, tratando de definir los ruidos detrás del muro, supo casi al instante que eran varias personas, y al parecer, cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo, era muy divertido- quiero ir hacia donde están haciendo esos ruidos

- pero… pero no podemos- exclamo Ginny, cada vez mas nerviosa- esos ruidos son de mis hermanos- trato de aclarar, mas hacerla persuadir de su decisión- solo se están divirtiendo un poco en su tiempo libre… solo eso…

- tiempo libre?- pregunto- y por que es que tu no estas hay? Con ellos? Que yo sepa, a estas horas generalmente estas conmigo en mi recamara…

- pues… lo que pasa es que ellos se encargan de diversas tareas en la casa, mientras que yo solo me dedico a usted…

- pero no es justo que ellos tengan un rato libre mientras tu te quedas metida conmigo todo el día en mi habitación!- exclamo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca

- créame que para mi no es ningún sacrificio- trato de convencerla- a mi me agrada estar con usted, no me molesta para nada…

Hermione ya no pudo seguir argumentando, por que pudo ver la verdad en su mirada

- esta bien…- cedió Hermione, sonriéndole calidamente, y por un momento ginny creyó que se había olvidado de su pequeño capricho… pero al parecer, nada le iba a salir bien ese día…- pero ahora vamos a ir con tus hermanos!- y sin mas empezó a caminar asta la salida de aquel hermoso jardín

- pero seño… Hermione! No creo que…

- escúchame Ginny- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirándola seriamente- hace ya mas de cuatro meses que no convivo con gente mas que tu y…- por un momento quiso decir Draco, pero se regaño mentalmente por haber pensado en el- y personas muy desagradables- quiso decir mortifagos, ya que eso era lo mas cercano a un humano que estuvo cuando estuvo en azkaban, pero sabia que si lo decía, tendría que explicarle cosas a Ginny que todavía no se sentía cómoda para explicar- a si que quiero ver a mas rostros, y divertirme un poco, nada mas…

Ginny se le quedo mirando por un momento, tratando de encontrar una excusa para no ir, pero no encontró ninguna, Hermione quería ir, y ella tenía toda la libertad de ir a donde ella quisiera en la mansión, y ella no podría hacer nada por impedírselo

A si que resignada, guió a una muy emocionada Hermione por la mansión asta llegar al patio trasero de la mansión...

En el instante en el que Hermione piso el pasto verde, sintió que por un momento regresaba a la granja que su abuela tenia a las afueras de Francia…

Por un momento volvió a verse en medio de aquel lugar lleno de verde, de árboles, de colores, de vida, a unos metros, estaba un pequeño estanque, el cual reflejaba la luz del sol, y le daba un toque especula al lugar

Pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente, en la granja de su abuela, el pasto era desigual y le cubría los pies por unos centímetros, los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros y diferentes animales, a diferencia de aquel lugar en donde estaba, en donde el césped estaba perfectamente cortado y no se escuchaba el sonido de ningún animal, ni siquiera el de los pájaros en los árboles, nada… solo… solo las risas…

Miro hacia todas partes, pero el lugar estaba desierto… asta que vio una sombra pasar frente a ella, y subió la miraba, para encontrar a cinco personas volar por el aire, no muy rápido, ya que estaban montados en escobas ya muy viejas y maltratadas, pero que todavía los sostenían a una buena altura en el aire y los impulsaba a una velocidad razonable

- esos son mis hermanos- dijo Ginny cuando llego asta donde ella estaba, Hermione asintió, reconociendo tres cabelleras rojas- ese es Colin- dijo apuntando a un chico que Hermione no podía distinguir bien, pero lo que si noto fue que Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente al decir su nombre- y esa es Cho- Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una mueca en sus labios cuando dijo su nombre, y Hermione anoto mentalmente ese dato, para después precúrselo

Pero no pudo hacer mas preguntas, por que al parecer los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, ya que aminoraron su velocidad, y lentamente fueron bajando asta que todos estuvieron frente a ellas

Fácilmente pudo reconocer a los tres chicos de los cinco que entraban frente a ella, ya que eran los hermanos de Ginny, y aunque no los hubiera visto antes, lo supo por su distintivo cabello rojo, pero eso no era lo único que los caracterizaba, los tres tenían la piel igual de pálida de Ginny, pero al contrario de ella, sus hermanos eran altos, mas que el promedio, dos de ellos eran idénticos, por lo cual supo que eran gemelos y el otro… lo reconocía de aquella vez que ayudo a Ginny con el almuerzo… le sonrió ligeramente, ya que había algo en el que le gustaba, era un aire de cierto poder que hacia que ella se sintiera bien y segura… muy parecido al sentimiento que sentía cuando veía a Harry

Luego estaba otro chico, que al contrario que los hermanos Weasley, era mas bajo que ellos, y su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes completamente sinceros, mientras que la chica tenia rasgos asiáticos, y su cabello era negro como la noche… no pudo negar que era una chica bonita, ya que tenia aspecto frágil, pero sus ojos… había algo frió en ellos, algo que no le terminaba de gustar a Hermione… pero no podía decir exactamente que era

- se-señora… no era nuestra intención distraerla con nuestros juegos… no-nosotros…- dijo el chico de cabello castaño que Ginny había dicho que se llamaba Colin

Hermione arrugo el seño, visiblemente confundida, fue asta entonces que reparo que los cinco chicos están mirando el suelo y todos estaban prácticamente temblando, obviamente pensando que ella estaba molesta por el ruido que ellos habían provocado… no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ante tal confusión, si lo que menos estaba ella era enojada!

Todos miraron sin entender como era que Hermione se reía, y poco a poco, los cinco empezaron a sentirse aliviados… tal vez ella no era tan mala como ellos imaginaban…

- chicos- interrumpió Ginny, llamando la atención de todos, y Cho hizo una mueca, ya que al parecer la había ignorado, lo cual Ginny no paso por desapercibido y sonrió ligeramente- esto… bueno… los presento a la se…- por la mirada de advertencia que Hermione le dio, entendió que se molestaría si le volvía a decir señora, a si que rectifico- ejem, a Hermione,- Hermione les sonrió a los cinco- y ellos son mis hermanos, Fred y George- dijo presentando a los gemelos- Ron- este le sonrió a hermione, y ella le sonrió también- Colin y…- izo una mueca- Cho

- hola chicos!- los saludo Hermione con una sonrisa- que estaban jugando?- pregunto interesada, y Ginny no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con horror… o no… ese día definitivamente no era su día…

* * *

se ve un escritorio, en la esquina de una habitacion color rosa pastel con detalles en blanco, alado de dos grandes ventanas, y detras del escritorio, la cabeza de la escritora va saliendo lentamente

con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, ve a decenas de lectores con antorchas encendidas, palos, escovas y asta una que otra arma...

la temerosa, pero linda autora traga ruidosamente, mientras que ruega al cielo por salir viva de su propia habitacion...

-eee... hola!!!! siento mucho todo este atraso! realmente lo siento! pero como les dije antes, mi computadora de la nada... puf! se apago! y ya no quizo encender mas!!!! la lleve a areglar, y resulta que mi disco duro ya no servia- la pobre chica va retrosediendo mas, mientras que trata desesperadamente de esplicarse- desde ese entonces tuve que reacer el ff, tratando de acordarme de cosas que ya habia pueto, sin recordar otras, y poniendo cosas completamente nuevas! a sido larga la espera... pero espero que aya valido la pena!

ademas, mi _queridicima_ madre (se dan cuenta del sarcasmo???) me puso a estudiar anatomia de cabeza y cuello, que para los que ya hayan pasado eso, sabran que es un completo horror! ya que quiere que entre preparada a la uni... y pz ia k le hacer!

ademas de que la inspiracion se me viene por ratos, y no esta ahi todo el tiempo!

eee... wueno, creo que esas son todas las escusas que tengo!

lo siento mucho! encerio!

tratare de actualizar mas rapido para la proxima... de echo, ya llevo mas de la mitad del siguiente capitulo... solo me falta el desenlaze...

de echo, este capi es solo una leve intro al siguiente capitulo que va a estar MUCHO mejor! mas interesante, y con mas drama, que espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi!

wueno, me despido, por que ando inspirada y debo seguirle!

recuerden, sus rrs me ayudan mucho, me dan animos, a si que... esta vez no les pedire cuota, lo que ustedes quieran esta bien... esta vez me lo meresco por tardarme demaciado... pero a las siguiente, si les pedire mi ya acostumbrada cuota!!!

ah! y cualquier sugerencia o comentario estara mas que resivido! y me ayudaran a continuar la trama de mi ff!!!!

wueno, ahora si ya me voy!!!!

see ya!


	8. consecuencias

* * *

- mmm… quidditch- contesto Ron, no muy seguro, ya que el rostro amenazante de su hermana le decía que no digiera nada… pero… adoraba fastidiar a su queridísima hermana!- señora

- oh genial!- exclamo hermione contenta, para después detenerse y ver a Ron y a todos seriamente- pero antes que nada, por favor, no me llamen señora… me siento vieja!- exclamo haciendo un puchero con la boca, que realmente sorprendió a todos- muy apenas e convencido a Ginny que me llame por mi nombre, a si que por favor, llámenme Hermione!

Todos asintieron lentamente, sumamente confundidos, ya que era la primera persona que les pedía que le llamaran por su nombre… y se sentía…raro…

-esta bien…- dijo uno de los gemelos, ya que nadie parecía atreverse a hablar- her-hermione…

Hermione sonrió completamente, para después posar la mirada en las escobas que estaban en el suelo, frente a los chicos… y sonrió mas… ese seria un día muy divertido…

- quidditch!- exclamo- oh! Yo quiero jugar!- exclamo, mientras saltaba ligeramente

- que!- exclamo Ginny, apunto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, viéndola completamente asombrada- pero usted no puede!

- pero claro que si puedo!- respondió Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír- ya me siento mucho mejor, además que hace siglos que no juego quiddich! La ultima vez que lo jugué fue en las eliminatorias de mis séptimo año en Hogwarts y…

- que!!!!!- exclamaron todos los presentes, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando

- u-usted entro a Hogwarts?- pregunto Deán, con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca, mientras abría ligeramente la boca

- si!- respondió, como si no fuera la gran cosa, todo lo contrario de ser la primera mujer en pisas Hogwarts- pase los mejores años en Hogwarts…- su mirada se volvió melancólica por un momento, pero luego pareció regresar a la realidad con una sonrisa- y desde ese entonces que no juego quiddich- miro las escobas que estaban en el suelo y luego los contó a ellos en silencio…- genial! Seriamos siete y…

- yo no pienso participar en esto!- chillo Cho, llamando la atención de todos, Ginny susurro algo que Hermione no logro entender, pero por la mirada fastidiosa de la chica, no era nada bueno- yo regreso adentro! No pienso salir perjudicada por esta…- miro a Ginny y luego a Hermione para luego volver a posarse en Ginny- locura!

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre Ginny y Cho en el que parecía que la una estaba retando a la otra, y hubiera durado por siempre, si no es que uno de los gemelos las interumpio

- que no piensas irte ya Cho?- pregunto, burlón, por lo que se recibió una mirada fría de Cho, quien camino furiosa hacia entro de la mansión, para luego perderse de vista de todos

- es una pesada!- exclamo Ginny, furiosa, cuando ella ya había desaparecido de su vista- hui! Hay veces en las que quisiera…- e hizo un ademán con las manos como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien- uf! No la aguanto!

- y ninguno de nosotros hermanita- comento Ron

- entonces vamos a jugar si o no?- pregunto Deán, mientras tomaba su escoba

- si!- exclamo Hermione contenta… asta que noto un pequeño impertinente…- esperen… solo hay cinco escobas, y somos seis… no tienen una escoba extra?

Todos se miraron entre si, y lentamente negaron la cabeza

- lo sentimos, solo tenemos cinco escobas…tendremos que dejar a uno fuera

Hermione se cruzo de brazos, mientras pensaba la manera en la que todos pudieran jugar… y de pronto… recordó algo…

- Ginny- pregunto, todavía no estando segura de que fuera a funcionar- en donde esta la habitación de Malfoy?

Ginny frunció el seño, sin saber el por que quería saber eso, pero no pregunto y apunto hacia un balcón que estaba a unos metros de distancia

Hermione se enfoco hacia el balcón, mientras trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo… no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar… ya hacia tiempo que no usaba la mágica, y mucho menos magia sin varita, a si que tal vez no saliera todo como ella quisiera

Alejo los malos pensamientos y se concentro en su magia, subió lentamente la palma abierta asta donde estaba el balcón, espero unos segundos mas, asta sentir un cosquilleo en la mano, que indicaba que estaba lista

- accio saeta!- exclamo, y todos vieron sorprendidos y maravillados como pocos segundos después, las puestas del balcón se abrieron lentamente para dejar salir a la saeta de fuego por la ventana, lentamente, asta llegar a las manos de Hermione, quien la tomo en su mano y la bajo

Se sentía solo un poco mareada, pero nada realmente importante, y realmente no le importo, ya que eso comprobaba que estaba en optimas condiciones

- si!- exclamo, mientras que tomaba la escoba con ambas manos, para luego voltear a ver los chicos, que simplemente no podían creer lo que acababan de ver- bien, creo ahora si podremos jugar!

- pero… eso no esta bien…- exclamo Ginny, todavía conmocionada, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza- no puedes tomar la escoba del señor! El… si el se entera…- de súbito se puso blanca, pensando en lo que pudiera pasar si es que Draco se enteraba que habían tomado su escoba

- Draco no se va a enterar- Hermione dijo segura, aunque por dentro no lo estaba tanto, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera de jugar- y si se llegara a enterar, la que tomo su escoba fui yo- dijo dignamente, levantando la barbilla con un poco de altivez y seguridad- y yo no le temo a Malfoy… además…- sonrió recordando- el me debe una que otra… y esta es una forma de pagarme unas cuantas de las que me hizo…

Nadie entendió lo que Hermione había dicho, pero a ella no le importo, a si que sonriendo miro el cielo, el cual estaba limpio, ninguna nube, lo cual no podía haber sido mas magnifico, pero…

- y los aros?- pregunto viendo todo el lugar, y no encontró ningún aro

- bueno, nosotros no tenemos aros- explico Ron, por eso usamos esos- dijo señalando un par de árboles que realmente eran altos, que estaban de ambos lados de la "cancha"- como aros, no están tan mal luego que te acostumbras…

Hermione asintió, mientras tomaba la escoba y caminaba, junto a todos los demás, al centro del patio

- bien- creo que lo mejor es dividirnos entre dos…- dijo al ver que los gemelos tenían un par de bates- al parecer ustedes son bateadores…

- los mejores- dijo uno de los gemelos, sonriendo arrogantemente- no hay nadie que nos pueda mejorar…

- yo soy golpeador, al igual que Deán – agrego Ron, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda al chico, que sonrió un poco avergonzado- y aquí mi hermanita es una cazadora de lo mejor…

- pues genial, por que no por nada fui una de los cazadores de Griffindor… creo que será un juego muy reñido…- sonrió mientras veía a Ginny con una mirada de competencia… no es que fuera muy competitiva… simplemente le gustaba ganar! Eso era todo…

- Espera…- dijo Ron, mirándola con asombro- dijiste Griffindor?- pregunto, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

- eee… si?- dijo Hermione, realmente no sabia por que es que todos se veían tan…. fascinados…

- genial!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa, al igual que todos- si nosotros hubiéramos entrado a Hogwarts… estamos seguros de que estaríamos en Griffindor… es algo que nos a atraído a todos nosotros… bueno…. Casi a todos…- al ver la cara confundida de Hermione, aclaro- me refiriera a Cho, que siempre se había creído mejor que todos nosotros- agrego con una mueca-, y que había alegado un día en el que estábamos platicando sobre eso, que si ella hubiera entrado a Hogwarts… hubiera ido a Ravenclaw- todo el mundo se quedo callado en un tenso silencio, según Hermione, y quiso preguntar el por que es que ninguno de ellos habían ido a Hogwarts? Ya que sabia que los magos no eran escojidos por lo adinerada que fuera la familia, si no por la magia que había dentro de cada uno de los alumnos que entraban… pero no se atrevió a preguntar

- que tal si en vez de seguir hablando de lo que no va a pasar ya, por que no jugamos de una buena vez!- sugirió Deán, rompiendo el silencio del lugar

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose agradecida de que el tenso silencio hubiera sido roto, y miro que Ron tenia una quaffle en la mano, muy desgastada por cierto, pero todavía servia, miro hacia todos lados, pero no encontró ninguna bludger

- eeee…. Y las bludgers? No veo ninguna- comento mientras miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna

- bueno… no tenemos bludgers- respondió uno de los gemelos (Fred), mientras literalmente se ponía rojo de la vergüenza- usamos estas piedras- dijo señalando una piedra lo bastante grande y redonda, y se dio cuenta que George tenia una igual

- déjame verlas…- dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre la piedra, cerro los ojos y se concentro… pronto, ante los ojos de todos, la mano de Hermione brillo ligeramente ante un conjuro no verbal, y luego la piedra empezó a moverse, y Fred tuvo que tomarla fuertemente para que no saliera volando de su mano

- que hiciste?- pregunto curioso, mientras sostenía la roca fuertemente en su mano

- hice un pequeño conjuro no verbal para que las rocas puedan moverse y actuar como bludgers, pero hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, ya que la roca no golpeara fuertemente, si es que llega a golpear a alguien… solo los aturdirá un poco, pero no los hará caer de su escoba ni nada por el estilo…- en su mente de repente llego Harry… y el pequeño accidente que había tenido cuando estaban en segundo… templo de repente, recordándolo verlo caer…, pero se obligo a regresar al presente, mientras que iba hacia la otra roca, y hacia lo mismo que había echo antes

- seguro que no lastimaran a nadie?- pregunto Ginny, dudosa, no por su seguridad, si no por la de Hermione

- cien por ciento segura!- exclamo contenta- ahora, creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos en dos… mmm… Ron y George conmigo, y Fred y Deán contigo Ginny, esta bien?

Todos asintieron y cada uno tomo una escoba y al poco tiempo todos estaban en el aire…

En un _puff_! Draco se apareció en medio de su mansión, mientras que las palabras de Lord Voldemort todavía seguían recorriendo su mente…

_Te__ doy un mes para que me traigas a Potter… si no… este será tu fin_

Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda, mientras que las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza…

- no puedo fallar…- se repitió el mismo una y otra vez, mientras que en su mente repasaba el plan que tenia para atrapar a Potter… sabia que iba a ser fácil, pero lo iba a lograr, iba a atrapar a Potter y eso seria todo para el… luego de eso podría salirse de las filas de Voldemort, y no volver mas…

Nunca nadie había intentado escapar y salir con vida, siempre terminaban su vida o completamente locos por las torturas que se les aplicaba cuando los encontraba…

Eran perseguidos como perros sarnosos, acorralándolos y luego torturándolos lentamente, asta que ellos mismos rogaban por ser matados

Pero el no, el tenia un plan, atraparía a Potter, y luego le pediría a su señor que lo dejara libre… y como el atraparía a Potter, no se lo negaría, estaba mas que convencido, por eso es que necesita atraparlo…

Quería tener una vida "normal" entre lo que caviar, quería olvidarse de todas las muertes, de todo lo que el había visto y había echo, quería olvidarse de todo y solo vivir feliz con Hermione a su lado, quería formar un hogar, un hogar que tanto había celado de la mismísima Hermione…

_Flash Back_

_Todos estaban ansiosos, mientras veían por las ventanas del tren, como este se iba deteniendo lentamente, y a lo lejos se veía la estación del tren_

_Escucho gritos de emoción y asta algunos llantos que venían de compartimientos alado suyo, pero el ignoro todo eso y se quedo viendo por la ventana, como es que iban llegando al anden 9 ¾, el cual estaba lleno de padres sonrientes al saber que sus hijos habían llegado para pasar las vacaciones navideñas con ellos, madres llorando al por fin volver a ver a sus hijos luego de todos esos meses, pequeños hermanos y hermanas ilusionados de poder ver a sus hermanos_

_Pero al el no lo esperaba ni una sonrisa, ni una lagrima ni niciquiera un abrazo, el ya lo sabia, lo sabia desde hace ya siete años, que eran los años en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts, recordó con una sonrisa sarcástica su primera vez que regreso en ese mismo tren, el, al igual que todos los que estaban en el tren estaban emocionados por llegar, pero claro, el no lo demostró, para todos, el seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro… pero por dentro había estado mas que ansioso por ver a sus padres… pero que decepción cuando en vez de sus padres, fue un elfo quien lo fue a recoger, para llevarlo a la casa de verano que tenían en el caribe, en donde se encontró con su padre, el cual simplemente se limito a verlo e infórmale que sus vacaciones las iba a pasar fuera de casa, y que su madre no iba a poder acompañarlos_

_Y como todas esas veces, cuando bajo, reconoció a un elfo junto a una esquina, esperándolo, como siempre…_

_Conjuro su baúl para que lo siguiera y camino entre gente llorando, abrazándose y riéndose con sus familiares… algo que el nunca conoció… bueno, conoció solo con su madre, pero en una pequeña época de su vida, antes de entrar a Hogwarts_

_Una risa conocida para el lo distrajo, y se quedo quiero en la mitad de su camino hacia el elfo, mientras que buscaba el causante de aquella risa… y lo encontró…_

_A unos cuantos metro de hay, estaba aquella sangre sucia, con el cara cortada, dándose un abrazo y al parecer el cara cortada dijo algo gracioso, por que la chica empezó a reírse_

_De repente sintió como el estomago se le contraía y apretaba los puños inconcientemente, al mismo tiempo que hacia lo mismo con su mandíbula… nunca pudo verlos juntos y no sentir aquel malestar en su estomago, nunca…_

_Fue testigo de cómo el abrazo acabo al ser interrumpidos por un hombre alto y de cabello negro… lo reconoció luego de un rato, era su tío Sirius…_

_Frunció__ el seño e hizo una mueca al ver como su tío abrazaba al cara cortada… como era que alguien como el, un Black, podía juntarse con gente tan… corriente?_

_Su atención fue hacia otra cosa que le atrajo mas, y fue que Granger, corrió hacia un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y lacio, el cual tenia un cierto parentesco con ella, y atrás de el, venia una mujer un poco mas baja del que se imagino que era su esposo, cabello rubio oscuro y la misma sonrisa que la sangre sucia… sus padres…_

_Se quedo mirando prácticamente embobado por alguna loca razón como es que granger se colgaba del cuello de su papa, mientras que este la abrazaba con fuerza, y luego abrazo fuertemente a su madre, la cual parecía estar apunto de llorar, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Fue entonces la primera vez que realmente deseo algo… quería una familia como aquella, quería una familia que se preocupara por el, que lo abrazaran y que lloraran con el cual el llegara del colegio, quería una verdadera familia… como la de Granger…_

_Dio un paso atrás, al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, no, el no debía querer algo que la sangre sucia quería, no! El era un sangre limpia! El no tenia por que sentirse así! _

_Alejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde estaba el elfo_

_- se encuentra bien señoriíto Malfoy?- pregunto cuando este llego a su lado_

_- cállate y vamos a casa- dijo en una forma brusca y despreciable, mientras seguía caminando, y el elfo tomaba su equipaje e iba detrás de el…_

_End Flash Back_

Desde ese día, siempre deseo formar una familia, una familia normal, como la de Granger, una familia con la cual pudiera reír y bromear, una familia con la cual siempre tendría apoyo y también el cariño que nunca recibió… pero por desgracia para el, no todo salio como el lo deseo… a unos pocos días luego de que empezaran aquellas vacaciones navideñas, recibió la marca tenebrosa, y fue en el momento en el que la marca se metió debajo de su piel cuando todas aquellas ilusiones que como tonto había tenido esperanza de tener habían muerto

Poco a poco fue avanzando, por primera vez haciendo orgulloso a su padre, ya que el era todo un Malfoy, y pronto, dejo las calles y las matanzas por algo mas complejo, pero que lo privaba de tener que matar a personas a sangre fría, lo cual el, al contrario de muchos, nunca había disfrutado, y solo lo hacia por obligación

Se convirtió en el jefe de estrategias, el planeaba cada asalto, cada paso hacia lograr lo que su amo tanto quería…poder

Pero ese poder vino con muchas consecuencias también, ya que en sus hombros caía la culpa de miles de muertes de personas inocentes, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, cada vez eran menos frecuentes las pesadillas y los remordimientos de conciencia (si, el chico tiene conciencia)

Y ahora por fin encontraba la salida a todo ese infierno… solo tenia que hacerlo una vez mas… y podría ver por fin, luego de tantos años, la luz entre la oscuridad….

- señor Malfoy- la voz de una señora chaparrita y regordeta de cabello rojo intenso llamo su atención, y lo hizo salir de aquellos recuerdos- ya llego- dijo mas para ella misma que para el- permítame su túnica

Draco no dijo nada, solo se quito y se la entrego a la señora Weasley, que lo miro de una manera extraña

- que mira? Tengo algo gracioso en el rostro para que me vea así?- pregunta Draco duramente, haciendo que la señora Weasley bajaba la vista mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza de ser descubierta

- no señor, lo siento…- y sin mas lo dejo solo en medio del lugar, mientras que Draco trataba de no recordar mas, le hacia daño recordar lo que nunca tuvo, le hacia daño recordar todas aquellas vacaciones en las que se paso en lugares paradisíacos y realmente excepciones, pero lejos del amor de su madre, lejos de sus abrazos y de sus besos

No quería recordar todas aquellas veces en las que le escribía cartas con la esperanza de que ella le contestara alguna, pero que nunca tuvieron respuesta, no quería recordar todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta que le había echo a su padre cuando le preguntaba a su madre

Quería olvidar todo el abandono y el desprecio que recibió siempre de parte de su padre, todos sus castigos, todos los golpes y todas las lagrimas que derramo gracias a el

Apretó sus puños con fuerza inconcientemente, mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo a su alrededor para distraerse, para dejar de torturarse entre sus recuerdos

Dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro cuando por fin logro controlar sus pensamientos, ante cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por hay, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo hombre frió, el mismo hombre sus corazón, pero si mirabas dentro de aquellos ojos como el metal, podría vez una tormenta de sentimientos, la cual parecía no tener fin….

Se dirigió a las escaleras en paso normal, pero por dentro estaba ansioso, quería ver a Hermione, la necesitaba vez… en aquellos momentos de debilidad era cuando mas necesitaba estar con ella, aunque sea verla o simplemente tocarla, pero quería saber que ella estaba hay, junto a el… la necesita…

Cuando entro a su habitación, y no la encontró, sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo por completo… sintió un pánico crecer dentro de el, el cual parecía haber quedado petrificado…

Sintió como un nudo se le iba formando en la garganta, mientras que revisaba toda la habitación con la mirada… pero nada… no había nadie…

Entro rápidamente en la habitación, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que alguien había entrado a la fuerza y se la había llevado… que el supiera, Potter no tenia idea que Granger estaba hay, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima… ella no se pudo haber ido… no bajo su propio pie… ella… ella…

Negó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir pensando que ella había escapado, que había escapado de el… simplemente le dolía el corazón de una manera tan profunda y extraña que no podía descifrar

Sentía pánico, miedo, y mucho dolor… no podía creer que ella… no, debía haber otra explicación… **debía** de haber otra explicación

- WEASLEY!!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía la cabeza entre sus manos, sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando

Paso unos momentos para que la puerta se abriera, y por hay pasara un hombre delgado y alto, de rostro amable y de cabello rojizo, junto a el, estaba su esposa, la cual retorcía las manos en el delantal que llevaba, puesto que estaba cocinando la comida cuando escucho el aterrador grito de su señor, y no dudo ni un instante en ir a ver que era lo que pasaba

En la puerta se quedaron otros cuantos empleados, que al escuchar el grito, fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero al parecer, Draco no se había dado cuenta de ellos, ya que todavía tenía la cabeza entre sus manos

- señor…- se atrevió a decir el señor Weasley, luego de un minuto de silencio, en donde parecía que nadie iba a decir nada

- donde esta?- pregunto, como despertando de un sueño, mirando secamente a la pareja, la cual tembló al ver la aterradora mirada que Draco tenia, junto a esa voz que parecía congelar el mismo infierno…

- d-de que esta hablando señor?- se atrevió a preguntar, al no poder descifrar a lo que se estaba refiriendo

- HERMIONE!- grito desesperado, mirándolo furioso, como si el tuviera la culpa de todo- donde esta Hermione!- se acerco rápidamente asta quedar a solo unos milímetros del hombre, y hablo en voz siceante y peligrosa, que hizo que a todos los que estaban hay les recorriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo- mas te vale que sepas en donde esta, Weasley, si no, la pagaras muy caro…

- l-la señora? n-no se de que me esta hablando! Ella estaba aquí con mi hija…

Draco estaba apunto de hablar, cuando una voz llamo completamente su atención…

- yo se en donde esta…

Draco volteo rápidamente hacia la voz, encontrándose que la chica Chang, la cual lo miraba fijamente

- donde esta?- dijo acercándose a ella rápidamente, asta llegar frente suyo

- yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que no era correcto, pero ella y esa chica Weasley…

- en donde esta?!- dijo tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola, apunto de perder el control si mismo- maldita sea Chang, en donde carajos esta Hermione!

- esta jugando quiddith con los chicos Weasleys…- respondió, mientras miraba con miedo a Draco, temiendo que este le hiciera algo

Pero antes de que ella, o cualquier otro pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, Draco ya había salido de la habitación…

- cuidado Ron!- grito Hermione al ver como bludger pasaba peligrosamente por donde el estaba, el cual muy apenas esquivo el golpe

Había sido un juego de lo mas reñido, y ella se lo estaba pasando genial, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan viva y con tanta energía como en ese momento

Y vaya que los gemelos no habían mentido cuando dijeron que eran buenos! Estaba segura que si ellos hubieran entrado a Hogwarts, Griffindor hubiera ganado la copa durante muchos años!

Solo necesita hace otra anotación mas, y ganaría el partido, miro de reojo a Ginny, que no estaba muy atrás de ella… vaya que Ginny era buena también! Y vaya que también era competitiva! Esa chica que estaba a solos un metro suyo no se parecía nada a la tranquila y pacifica Ginny Weasley que ella conocía… pero al parecer la chica no era todo lo que ella se imaginaba

Pero Hermione no se iba a dejar vencer, a si que se inclino mas hacia la escoba, la cual empezó a tomar mas potencia, asta tomar mucha velocidad… estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta que daba hacia la mansión se abrió, y por ella salio un muy, muy enfadado rubio…

Como se lo esperaba, Deán al ver que iba tan veloz hacia a el, se quito del camino, creyendo que se iba a estrellar, pero Hermione en el ultimo segundo hizo un giro rápido, hacia arriba, evitando golpear el árbol, y también metiendo la ultima anotación que necesitaba para ganar…

- yea!!!!- grito Hermione, feliz de haber ganado, al mismo tiempo que Ron y que George, los cuales miraban burlones a los otros chicos, ya que obviamente les habían ganado, aunque fuera muy reñido…

- cuidado Hermione!- la voz de Ron fue lo que la salvo que una bludger, la cual todavía viajaba por el campo, no la golpeara- Hermione volteo a ver al pelirrojo, el cual la miraba preocupado, preguntándole en silencio si algo le había pasado, y ella le regalo una sonrisa tranquila y sincera, tratando de decirle que nada le había pasado, por lo cual el pelirrojo se sonrojo ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que también le sonreía

Draco miraba aquella asquerosa escena sin poder mover ni un músculo, estaba como petrificado, mientras que su pulso se aceleraba peligrosamente, y tomaba inconcientemente su varita con mucha fuerza, dispuesto a maldecir a cualquier movimiento del pelirrojo

Vio como inmotivado como es que todos iban bajando lentamente de sus escobas, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, mientras que el lentamente iba caminando hacia ellos, sin saber realmente que hacer, solo siguiendo sus impulsos

Nunca antes había deseado matar a nadie, nunca, niciquiera en sus momentos mas oscuros y mas bajos, jamás había llegado a desear acabar con la vida de nadie… pero en el momento en el que los brazos de Hermione rodearon el cuello de aquel asqueroso Weasley, y este, riendo, la abrazo calidamente de la cintura, deseo matarlo en ese momento, ver su cuerpo sin vida caer pesadamente al suelo, quería verlo borrar aquella estupida sonrisa de su rostro… quería acabar con el, quería matarlo el mismo, con sus propias manos, por atreverse a tocarla, por atreverse a poner un solo dedo sobre el cuerpo de su Hermione…

Por un momento, mientras cerraba los ojos, Hermione sintió que Harry era el que la estaba abrazando, aquel abrazo se sentía tan bien, tan calido y relajado, que por un momento deseo quedarse hay para siempre, llorar amargamente por todo lo que había pasado, y olvidar, olvidar todos sus problemas, todas sus confusiones, todas sus dudas, ya que aunque solo llevara unas cuantas horas conociendo a Ron, sentía una extraña conexión con el, el mismo tipo de conexión que sentía con Harry, como aquella calida sensación que se siento entre hermanos, aquella misma sensación que sentía con Harry, y que ahora sentía con Ron…

Pero una voz fría, sin sentimientos y cruel resonó alrededor de ellos, envolviéndolos en un manto frió, que hizo que ambos temblaran ligeramente, involuntariamente, y que por un momento, hizo que Hermione se llenara de pánico…

- que demonios esta pasando aquí?!

Por un momento no pudo reaccionar, pero sintió una fuerza envolviéndola y alejándola instantáneamente del cuerpo de Ron, que al parecer, había sentido esa misma fuerza, por que por un momento, el tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Hermione si… alguien había conjurado un hechizo de alejamiento, lo cual había provocado que ellos se separaran de aquella manera tan brusca… y sabia perfectamente quien había sido…

Hermione, la cual estaba de espaldas a aquella voz, volteo lentamente, para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos como el mismísimo polo norte, y tembló interiormente, nunca lo había visto así, jamás, niciquiera en sus peores años en Hogwarts, y el saber que al estaba mirando fijamente a ella, hizo que su corazón se encogiera por alguna razón, junto con un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que estaba segura que no quería volver a experimentar nunca

- e preguntado algo- su voz era cruel y sin sentimiento alguno, mientras que sus ojos no se apartaban de Hermione- y quiero una respuesta… que esta pasando aquí!

- Draco… yo…- trato de explicar Hermione, pero las palabras parecían haber abandonado su boca, por que no sabia que decir, y no podía concentrarse con aquella mirada tan fría sobre ella, la desconcentraba y hacia querer salir corriendo de hay, pero no podía, ella había empezado todo aquel lió, y ella planeaba terminarlo- escucha, lo que pasa es que…

- Weasley- la interrumpió, como si ella no hubiera hablado, y su mirada fue puesta en Ginny, que estaba tan solo a unos pasos mas atrás que ella, y la cual tembló visiblemente ante la cruel mirada- explícame que esta pasando aquí!- demando con voz fuerte y exigente

- Draco, ella no…- trato de intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera explicar cualquier cosa, Draco la callo con una mirada que simplemente la dejo sin habla

- Weasley, respóndeme en este instante, que demonios esta pasando aquí!

Hubo un momento en el que nadie hablo, fue un silencio tenso y parecía que se podía cortar con unas tijeras, pero fue roto, cuando la pequeña, tembloruda y un tanto chillona voz de Ginny, la cual estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se escucho por todo el lugar

- S-señor…l-lo que p-asa es qu-e la s-señor-a… e-ella q-quería salir… y…

- así que la trajiste aquí?- pregunto, no dejándola seguir explicándose, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny, la cual retrocedió un paso por instinto, pero que pronto Draco alcanzo y la agarro de los hombros, acercándola mas a el- para que jugara con los entupidos de tus hermanos? Para que pudiera coquetear con alguno de ellos? Para que se lastimara y volviera a caer en cama? Eh?! Para eso la trajiste aquí! Para acabar con ella!!?!

- y-yo… yo-o…- los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y por mas que habría la boca para tratar de defenderse de alguna manera, el nudo que tenia en la garganta no el permitía defenderse

- déjala!- exclamo Hermione, acercándose a ellos, y jalando a Draco, para que soltara a Ginny, la cual parecía estar en shock- déjala! Ella no tiene la culpa! Fui yo! Fui yo la que quiso salir! Fui yo la que insistí venir asta acá!- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Ginny tan horrorizada, y todo por su culpa- fui yo la que quise jugar! Fui yo! Yo! Si quieres un culpable, aquí lo tienes!- dijo logrando que Draco soltara a Ginny y se pusiera en medio de ellos, evitando que Draco volviera a tocar a Ginny, mientras que ella respiraba fuertemente y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- castígame a mi…

Una sonrisa cruel y siniestra se apareció en los labios de Draco, haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran ligeramente, pero Hermione no lo demostró, y alzo la barbilla, indicándole que no tenia miedo

- bien_ querida_- dijo Draco en tono burlón, como el que ella recordaba que el usaba en Hogwarts- si así lo deseas…- la tomo del brazo, sin hacerle daño, pero con fuerza suficiente, se disponía a llevarla dentro, para terminar aquella conversación, cuando Ron llego asta el lado de Hermione y le impidió que se fuera tomándola del brazo que tenia libre, la tomo ligeramente, sin hacer presión ni mucho menos, pero solo eso vasto para que Draco estuviera a solo unos milímetros de perder los estribos y matar a esa maldita comadreja ahí mismo

- no- la voz de Ron era firme y decidida, sin algún tipo de miedo en ella- yo tomare la culpa

Todos aguantaron la respiración en ese momento, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrió ligeramente la boca, Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos y evito que un sollozo saliera de su boca, mientras que Draco sonreía siniestramente

- Ron no…- Hermione trato de intervenir, no podía dejar que una persona que no tenia nada que ver recibiera el castigo que ella se merecía- tu no…

- yo tomare el castigo que se le ponga a Hermione o a Ginny…- la interrumpió sin mirarla, ya que miraba directamente a Draco, esperando su respuesta

- bien…- dijo tranquilamente- vete preparando Weasley, por que te arrepentirás de lo que me estas pidiendo

Y sin más, jalo fuertemente a Hermione, arrebatándola del brazo del chico, hasta perderse dentro de la mansión…

* * *

waaaaa!!!!! hola!!!!!!

jaja! ia c! los deje con la intriga? jajajajaja!

no pz antes k nada, kiero pedirles perdon por el atraso del ff, lo que pasa es k e estado muy ocupada, no solo con lo de mi entrada a la uni, si no k tambien esta semana me vinieron a visitar unos primos, los cuales me robaron TODO mi tiempo, y no me dejaron ni un minuto para sentarme y seguir con el ff...

pero el chiste es k ia stoi de vuelta!!!! yea!!!!!

wueno, kiero avisarles k seguramente no podre publicar tan seguido como antes, ya que en una semana entro ya a la uni (no es justo, io entro el 6, y mis primos, k tmbien ntran a la uni ntran sta amediados de agosto!!!!!!!) y voi a star super ocupada, y lo mas seguro es que descuide un poco el ff... pero no se preocupen, que no importa k publik una vz al mes... publicare y seguire con el ff! no importa k m ste matando por acrlo!!!!

wueno, otra cosa que quiero cometar, mejor dicho, agradecerles, es por los mas de 100 rrs k ia tengo!!!!!!! no lo pude creer cuando lo lei!!!!!! wow! nunca penc k a ste tiempo tendria tantos! eso me a motivado como no tienen idea!!!!!

quiero agradecerles a todos por su pequeño granito de arena, que poco a poco a ayudado a llegar a mas de los 100!!!!!

quiero agradecer especualmente a:

**dauphinita**

**moniicA**- la vrdd es k no c realmente por que lo puse, creo que para crear mas tension entre ellos, no se, pero no te preocupes, que muy pronto eso cambiara!

**Tuki-sama**

**oromalfoy**

**SweetElen**

**PauMalfoy**

**Sami-Maraurder girl**

**JulesRichards**

**Psicodelyc Corpse**- muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, creeme que la tomare MUY encuenta! gracias por leer mi ff, que bueno k t gusto! y espero qye te siga gustando!

**Pansy Greengrass**

**galletaa**

**Domenica**

**Adry-** no te preocupes, va a pasar un buen rato para que Hermione y Draco empiezen a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

**Kristuky**

**rOBerta pardO-** la familia Weasley en mi ff, a diferencia de los libros y de las peliculas, nunca fueron a Hogwarts, por lo cual Hermione nunca conocio a Ron ni mucho menos a Ginny en Hogwarts, como es que todos lo sabemos por los libros, si no que ellos, osease TODA la familia Weasley a servido a los Malfoy, y por eso es que los conocen asta ahora, con los demas personajes, Cho y Colin, para exactamente lo mismo... espero haber resuelto tu pregunta!!!

**Kapu Way- **jajajajajaja! muchas gracias por tu concejo! me acordare de ti cuando me lo tenga k aprender en anatomia... creo... jaja! gracias!... tu tmb stas n odonto?

bien, creo k esas son todas las de este capitulo!!!!!

muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y rrs!!!!

ncerio k m animan a seguir continuando!!!!!

bien, creo que eso es todo, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!

ah! que no se les olvide mi pequeña peticion!... 15 rrs!!!!!... subi nada mas 5 rrs mas... pero c k ustedes pueden!!!! si se puede! si se puede! si se puedeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

chao!!!

* * *


	9. pasion

-Suéltame!!!!!!- gritaba Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, mientras intentaba liberarse de la mano de Draco, que la apresaba del brazo, casi lastimándola, mientras este la arrastraba por los pasillos, sin prestarle atención- suéltame pedazo de invesil!!!!!!- gritaba a todo pulmón, sin importarle quien la viera, o lo que pensarían de ella, lo único que le importaba era librarse de Draco

Pero el parecía que no la escuchaba, ya que seguía caminando fijamente, al parecer sin importarle si le hacia daño o no

El eco de los gritos de Hermione se escuchaban por todo el lugar, muchos criados dejaban lo que estaba haciendo solo para ver como es que el señor de la casa arrastraba a la furiosa chica por los pasillos, asta llegar a la planta alta

- suéltame!!!!!- Hermione seguía gritando, tratando de agarrarse de uno de los barandales de las escaleras, pero Draco, al ver lo que estaba pensando, la tomo en brazos y siguió caminando, impidiendo que Hermione pudiera sostenerse de cualquier cosa

Hermione ya no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que tenia que salir de ahí, su instinto de supervivencia se lo dictaba, ya que todavía podía revivir aquella mirada que Draco le había dado, todavía sentía escalofríos y por alguna extraña razón, tenia ganas de llorar, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar con todas sus fuerzas

Hermione trataba de pensar en alguna manera para escapar, para huir de los brazos de Draco, pero en un rápido y violento movimiento, Draco entro a una habitación y cerro la puesta fuertemente, haciendo que el eco de la puerta se escuchara en prácticamente toda la mansión

Fue tan rápido, que el cerebro de Hermione no tuvo tiempo de captar lo que estaba pasando, en un momento se encontraban en el pasillo, ella entre los brazos de Draco, y al otro habían entrado a una habitación, pegada contra la puerta y contra Draco

Draco, respirando fuertemente debido al coraje y el enojo, la miro directamente a los ojos, pero Hermione no pudo descifrar que fue lo que encontró en ellos, se veía un mar de sentimientos dentro de el que era casi imposible saber que era lo que estaba pasado dentro de el

Lentamente, Draco cerro los ojos y pego su frente con la de Hermione, haciendo que esta inconcientemente también cerrara los ojos, sintiendo algo especial creciendo en su pecho, algo que no sabia como descifrar, pero que sentía cada vez que Draco estaba cerca de ella

- que no sabes- la voz de Draco era grave y parecía casi un susurro que helaba y a la misma vez hervía la sangre de Hermione, - cuanto me preocupe cuando no te vi en tu habitación? Sabes que sentí cuando supe que no estabas? Sabes lo que pensé que te había pasado?

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, la persona que estaba frente a ella definitivamente no era Draco Malfoy, por lo menos no el Draco que ella conocía… este parecía más…_humano_

El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía jamás se preocuparía por nadie que no fuera el mismo, al Draco Malfoy que ella conocia niciquiera le importaría lo que pasara con una _sangre sucia_ como ella, y lo mas importante de todo, el Draco Malfoy que ella _creía_ conocer jamás la aria sentir como se sentía en ese momento

sentía que el aire le costaba pasar por sus pulmones, sentía la sangre hervir ante su cercanía, sentía un extraño pero excitante cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que la hacia sentir vida, sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, lo cual era raro y completamente nuevo para ella, pero no podía analizarlo, como regularmente lo hacia, ya que la cercanía de Draco no la dejaba pensar, el aliento de menta de Draco sobre su rostro no dejaba que pensamientos coherentes llegaran a su cabeza, el cuerpo de Draco tan cerca del suyo hacia que cada poro de su piel esperara expectante, excitante por cualquier movimiento de Draco…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con los grises de Draco, y sintió que no podía respirar, no al verlo así, tan vulnerable, como nunca antes lo había visto, como solo ella lo a podido contemplar, y se le detuvo por un momento el corazón, quería decirle que lo sentía, quería decirle que jamás dejaría su habitación nunca mas, quería decirle que jamás… quería decirle que ella nunca...

- sentí miedo, sentí miedo al perderte, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, entiendes? No puedo…

Y sin que Hermione lo pensara, su boca se movió y algo salio de su boca que sorprendió tanto a Draco como a la misma Hermione

- jamás me iré…

Los ojos grises se fundieron con los mieles, y hubo una chispa, una chispa especial entre ellos, que los unió de una manera única y especial…

- jamás me alejare de ti Draco, lo prometo…

Draco se acerco lentamente a Hermione, esperando que esta se alejara, le estaba dando la oportunidad para alejarse, pero ella, al contrario de lo que ambos tenían pensando, avanzo la distancia que los separara y dejo que los labios de Draco se fundieran con los suyos

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido, el cual fue callado por Draco, ya que no podía negar que había extrañado sus labios contra los suyos, había extrañado sus manos posándose posesivamente sobre su cintura, y su aroma impregnándola, lo había extrañado como niciquiera ella misma hubiera imaginado alguna vez extrañar a alguien y ahora que estaba ahí no podía pensar en nada, solo podía sentir, sentir como su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia que Draco le daba, gemidos salían de su boca, para ser ahogados por Draco, el cual no dejaba de acariciarla sobre el vestido, lo cual la estaba haciendo suspirar a cada caricia, no podía evitarlo, lo había extrañado, y no podía negarlo, ya no, cuando estaba en sus brazos, no cuando sentía sus manos posarse sobre sus senos sobre el vestido y apretándolos suavemente, como una ruda caricia, y haciendo que ella sintiera que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio….

Las manos de Draco, grandes y pálidas contrastaban perfectamente con la piel morena y suave de la las piernas de Hermione, la cual ya para ese momento tenia el vestido completamente arrugado, y arremangado asta la cintura, mientras que Draco ponía una rodilla entre sus piernas, obligándola a abrir las piernas, y permitir que Draco se acomodara mejor entre ellas

Un gruñido salvaje salio de los labios de Draco, mientras abandonaba la boca de Hermione y se dedico a atacar su cuello, el cual Hermione no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejar al descubierto, llenándose de las sensaciones que Draco le estaba haciendo sentir

En el momento en el que Draco poso sus manos entres las piernas de Hermione, acariciándole los muslos internos, haciendo que Hermione pensara que realmente se iba a desmayar

Estaba tan profundamente metida en sus sensaciones, que muy apenas puso sentir cuando sus pies abandonaron el suelo, y por puro instinto enrollo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco cuando sintió como su espalda golpeaba con la puerta, pero sin brusquedad o alguna fuerza

Un gran gemido salio de los labios de Hermione en el momento en que sintió las manos de Draco en su sexo, acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo que ella se retorciera en sus brazos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría explotar, fue entonces cuando con suavidad y pero con cierto tipo de exquisita brusquedad Draco introdujo un dedo en su interior… y entonces exploto

Dejo salir un largo y profundo gemido de su garganta, mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza y sentía parar por su cuerpo el mas delicioso orgasmo que nunca antes hubiera recordado haber tenido, sintió sus brazos hacerse gelatina, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas, y si no fuera por Draco, de seguro que caería al suelo, pero en ese momento no le importaba absolutamente nada

Por un momento se desconecto del mundo, por un instante dejo de pensar en todo y solo se dejo llevar y por un solo memento, realmente vio lo que por mucho tiempo no pudo ver, vio algo que la atemorizo pero que al mismo tiempo la lleno completamente, algo, que ella tuvo ante sus ojos durante todo ese tiempo, pero que solo asta ahora pudo ver…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los grises de Draco, que la miraban hambriento, lleno de deseo, pasión y algo más que ella no pudo describir, pero que si se hubiera visto en un espejo en ese momento, hubiera visto también en ella

Fue asta ese momento que fue conciente que de alguna manera, ambos ahora estaban en la cama, podía sentir el mullido colchón presionando su espalda, y el exquisito peso de Draco sobre ella

Draco la miraba fijamente, aprendiéndose cada facción, cada detalle de su rostro, y es que verla de aquella manera era única, pocas veces había _visto_ a la verdadera Hermione, generalmente la había admirado desde lejos, viéndola ser ella misma con sus amigos y con las personas que ella mas quería, pero solo ahora la podía observar de cerca, y no se sorprendió al realizar que era mucho mas bonita que antes, cuando dejaba atrás aquella mascara de orgullo que siempre usaba, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa relajante se dibujaba en su rostro, y el no la podía encontrar mas perfecta

Hermione se permitió acariciar el rostro de Draco, mientras sentía que seguía volando, se permitió cerrar los ojos, y sin dejar de tocar a Draco, sonrió de una manera que ni ella misma había visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y si en ese momento hubiera abierto los ojos, se hubiera sorprendido de encontrar un brillo único y especial en los ojos de Draco mientras la veía…

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Draco, y al contrario de lo que Draco y la misma Hermione pensaba que pasaría, Hermione lentamente borro los centímetros que había de distancia entre ellos, y por primera vez ella toco suavemente los labios de Draco, en una caricia suave y pura, sin nada mas que sentimientos que ni ellos mismos podían descifrar todavía, pero que para la fortuna, o desgracia de ambos, ahí estaban…

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso, asta que los cuerpos de ambos estaban ardiendo de nuevo, el beso se torno en pasión pura, mientras que Draco, suavemente se rozaba con el cuerpo de Hermione, haciendo que esta volviera a sentir un placentero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo

Las manos de Hermione acariciaban la nuca de Draco, haciendo que este estuviera apunto de perder la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente el sentir sus finos dedos en su nuca lo estaba volviendo completamente loco

Y lo perdió completamente cuando _accidentalmente_ Hermione rozo con su rodilla el sexo de Draco, produciendo que este soltara un gemido que lleno toda la habitación, y este, pareciendo completamente desesperado la besaba con pasión, mientras sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con desesperación

Estaba ansioso por tenerla, por poseerla y sentirla ardedor suyo, quería sentir su estreches, quería oírla gemir a cada envestida, quería saciarla tanto como lo necesitaba el mismo, quería llevarla asta el infinito, quería… la quería a ella… a nadie mas que a ella

Pero tenia que contenerse, aunque sea un poco mas, asta que Hermione estuviera completamente lubricada, ya que aunque sentía que el deseo en algún momento podría con el, antes que nada, antes que el mismo, estaba la satisfacción de Hermione… eso era todo lo que importaba…

Hermione, ajena a los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Draco, soltó un gran gemido al mismo tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Draco y arqueaba su espalda cuando sintió el dedo índice de Draco jugar con su clítoris, y hacerla sentir que en cualquier momento explotaría de nuevo

Ella, inconcientemente, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las pequeñas envestidas de Draco, mientras que las gotas aperladas recorrían su cuerpo asta perderse en los interiores de su vestido, el cual Draco no tardo en retirar, asta que la tuvo completamente desnuda frente a el, completamente entregada a el, lista para el… solo para el…

Hermione estaba perdida en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones, no era conciente de nada que no fuera aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con lujuria y deseo, el mismo que ella estaba segura que ella también tendría

No fue asta que Draco se aparto bruscamente de ella y se quito con rapidez y brusquedad la ropa, dejando ver su plano abdomen, en el cual descansaba el recuerdo de un latigazo, cuando un poco de luz entro en el cerebro de Hermione

Quiddich, un grito, Ginny… Ron…

Por un segundo todo volvió a la realidad, y pudo ver las cosas con un poco mas de frialdad, lo máximo que su cuerpo le permitía tener, y cuando sintió el miembro duro y listo para ella, rozando sensualmente su feminidad, Hermione sintió que todo pensamiento coherente se iba de su mente, pero se aferro a aquella pequeña luz en su cabeza, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desvanecerse y dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y su propio deseo, tomo la cara de Draco entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarlo, y al hacerlo pudo ver su propio deseo reflejado en los ojos de Draco, pero lucho para dejar eso a un lado, tenia que hacerlo… por Ron…

- Dra-Draco- con voz entrecortada lo llamo, y este, gimió en respuesta, ya que parecía que no podía coordinar palabra- Draco… prométeme que no le harás ningún daño a Ron

Eso pareció despertar a Draco, el cual la miro fijamente y arrugo el seño, al ser conciente de lo que Hermione le acababa de decir, y cuando su cerebro, o mejor dicho, solo parte de el, lo pudo captar, sintió rabia, sintió odio y coraje hacia esa comadreja, lo odio a un punto insano, ya que el estaba en los pensamientos de Hermione…

- te importa mucho esa comadreja?- pregunto con veneno, mientras apretaba los puños, asta que estos se volvieran casi blancos, y _casi_ olvidando lo que están haciendo segundos antes

- me importa cuando el no tiene la culpa- respondió, percatándose del enojo de Draco- por favor, promételo

Draco lo pensó por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, para al final sonreír triunfante, y sin previo aviso penetrarla con una deliciosa violencia que hizo que Hermione arqueara la espalda al sentirlo dentro de ella

Draco acerco su rostro al de Hermione y le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurro al oído

- te lo prometo…

Hermione no sabia que era lo que había escuchado, pero ya no podía pensar más, ya no, ahora solo se podía sentir…

Las envestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, y Hermione golpeaba ligeramente con la cabecera, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos lo notaban, Hermione arañaba sin darse cuenta su espalda, mientras que Draco mordía sensualmente el cuello, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo un placer absoluto al sentir su estrechez rodeándolo, sabiendo que el era el único, nadie mas… _solo_ el, y _nadie_ mas

- sigues pensando en ese Weasley?- pregunto furioso, sin darle ni una sola tregua- eh? Piensas en el cuando te ago esto?- la envistió profundamente, arrancándole un grito del mas puro y sincero places- ah?

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y aunque las sentía todas débiles y temblorosas, logro acercarlo hasta besarlo con toda la pasión que podía demostrar

- cuando estoy contigo- decía tratando de mantener la voz lo mas serena posible, pero no podía, simplemente le era imposible- no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu

Draco sonrió triunfante, mientras que la penetraba una vez mas, profundamente, haciendo que Hermione no pudiera más y cerrara de nuevo los ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría, sentía que no aguantaría por demasiado tiempo… lo sentía

- abre los ojos- ordeno Draco, mientras podía sentir que ya no podía mas, pero quería estar seguro que ese momento no saliera de los pensamientos de Hermione en mucho, mucho tiempo….- ábrelos!- y Hermione los abrió lentamente, costándole mucho abrirlos, ya que casi le era imposible, y cuando lo hizo, Draco la penetro por ultima vez, mas profundo que nunca antes, haciendo que algo dentro de hermione explotara de nuevo, y eso hizo que Draco también explotara, haciendo que ambos gritaran profundamente, anunciando la satisfacción total que ellos sentían, uno alado del otro, el todavía dentro de ella, ella abrazándolo fuertemente, queriéndose fundirse en uno…

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, Draco sobre Hermione, ambos completamente satisfechos, luego de un momento, en el que ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento, Draco intento quitarse de encima de Hermione, imaginando que su peso era demasiado para ella, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, los delgados brazos de Hermione rodearon su ancha espalda, impidiendo que este se moviera

- te estoy aplastando- le explico, pero Hermione niciquiera abrió los ojos

- no me importa, me encanta sentir tu peso sobre el tuyo- respondió, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Draco también sonrió y se acomodo en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione, y a si estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la sensación del uno sobre el otro, sin hablar, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, y no fue hasta después de un tiempo que Draco fue el que quebró aquel silencio, dejando salir una pregunta que tuvo rodeando en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente, desde que Hermione fue suya por primera vez…

- Hermione…

-mmm…- fue la única después de esta, la cual ya se estaba quedando dormida

- quien fue tu primer amante?- la pregunta fue directa, y Hermione despertó completamente, viniéndose a la mente un rostro, un nombre, un momento…

No podía decírselo, Hermione lo sabia desde el momento en que la pregunta salio de los labios de Draco, no podía decirle, ya que lo conocía, y sabia que en el momento en el que su nombre saliera de su boca Draco no descansaría asta verlo muerto, y no podía hacerlo, no podía traicionar a alguien que seguía queriendo con todo el corazón…

Se formo otro silencio entre ellos, pero este era diferente, este era tenso, no cómodo como el anterior

-Hermione…- en la voz de Draco se podía notar la espera, y Hermione abrió los ojos, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-no-respondió sin dejar de verlo directo a los ojos, mostrándole que no le tenia miedo, y que su decisión estaba echa, pero Draco no pensaba de la misma manera

- pero…

- he dicho que no Draco- lo corto Hermione, suplicándole con la mirada, no quería discutir, no ahora, no en ese momento en el que estaba tan bien…

- pero es que yo _tengo_ que saber- le respondió, mirándola ferozmente a los ojos, y con la mandíbula fuertemente comprimida, quería saber, _necesitaba_ saber…

Hermione trato de tranquilizarse, ya que también se estaba empezando a alterar, y tomo el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y lo beso suavemente en los labios, solo una pequeña caricia…

- Draco, entiéndeme, no puedo decírtelo, respeta mi decisión, por que no te lo voy a decir- su voz era suave, pero firme, dándole a entender a Draco que su decisión estaba tomada, y que nada la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión

Draco se quito de encima de Hermione, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, e inmediatamente Hermione puso sentir el frió en su cuerpo, y en su corazón

Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, asta que Hermione, tragándose su orgullo se dio la vuelta asta encarar a Draco y lentamente se acerco asta que sus labios se rozaron, y todo coraje que Draco pudo haber tenido desapareció, y acaricio suavemente el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, que reacciono a sus caricias…

Y todo enojo quedo olvidado, pero el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo sin rostro todavía seguía en la mente de Draco

No sabia como le haría, pero descubriría quien había sido ese mal nacido quien se había atrevido a tomar la inocencia de Hermione, inocencia que era _suya_… solamente_ suya…_

_**Hola a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Antes que nada, sorry por el "pequeño" retardo!!!!!**_

_**Jeje! Es que realmente, las k ya van en facultad me entienden, NO TENGO TIEMPO ni de mi misma! Pero JAMAS avandonare un ff a la mitad, no importa k me tarde meses en publicar! Pero lo hare!**_

_**Wueno, antes que nada kiero decirles k estoi muy emocionada con la respuesta que a tenido el capitulo anterior! Y es que nunca me espere resivir tantos rrs! 27! 0o0**_

_**Estoi mui emocionada!!!!!!!! Y les quiero agradecer especialmente a:**_

_**Hermuchii**_

_**Lorraine-Granger**_

_**..nanyS..**_

_**Dannia**_

_**Sami**_

_**Maraurder girl**_

_**tessy potter**_

_**DuniXe**_

_**thanya**_

_**wiccancat**_

_**La dama d negro**_

_**Mel**_

_**may**_

_**soffi**_

_**meli**_

_**moniicA**_

_**Asuka16**_

_**Krintuky**_

_**dauphinita**_

_**SweetElen**_

_**anilec**_

_**oromalfoy**_

_**Nati**_

_**Arsami**_

_**margara**_

_**MaKAKiSs**_

_**Roberta pardo**_

**_bien, eso es todo, muchas gracias!!!!!_**

**_realmente no les prometo k publicare pronto, por que la verdad es que no se, depende como se ponga la uni, pero de lo que pueden estar seguras es que... PUBLICARE! cuando? no se! pero lo hare!!!!!_**


	10. nuevos sentimientos

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue una felicidad inmensa que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo, esbozo una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrar una habitación llena de luz y de calidez, pero al voltear al lado de su cama, lo encontró vació, y su sonrisa se congelo por un momento, no sabia por que, pero esperaba verlo ahí, al lado suyo, para que ella misma se diera cuenta que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, que no había sido producto de su imaginación…

Pero sabia que no era un sueño, las sabanas revueltas lo confirmaban, el hueco en la almohada al lado suyo también, y su olor impregnada en toda la habitación era todo lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de que había sido real… tenia que ser real, aquellas caricias no podían ser producto de su imaginación… aquella noche entera no podía ser producto de su cabeza, simplemente no podía serlo…

Sin saber por que, se acerco hacia la almohada vacía, y aspiro profundamente su aroma, el aroma de el, aquel al cual le había entregado todo, al hombre que no solo le había entregado su cuerpo… si no también… su corazón…

Ahora lo sabia, a decir verdad siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo quiso admitir, no quiso admitir que desde que Draco Malfoy había llegado de nuevo a su vida, había sentido algo especial y único por el, su orgullo se había negado a reconocerlo, pero aquella noche… aquella noche la venda callo de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que no solo sentía _algo_ especial por Draco Malfoy, si no que ese _algo_ había pasado asta convertirse en amor… no podía creer lo que se estaba diciendo a ella misma, pero si, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y ya no había marcha atrás

Abrazo la almohada que estaba impregnada con la fragancia de Draco, y asta ese momento, se dio cuenta que lo único que la tapaba eran las finas sabanas de seda, pero no le importo, al contrario, se sintió contenta, ya que esa era otra prueba de que ella había sido suya, y solo suya…

Su mente estaba volando en diferentes situaciones, todas incluían a Draco y a ella misma, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, y supo al instante que era Ginny, y volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa, la cual desapareció al instante al ver a la chica con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y su nariz completamente roja

- por Dios Ginny!- exclamo al verla- pero que paso?

Ginny negó la cabeza, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas, y dejaba con movimientos temblorosos, su bandeja de desayuno en una mesita de noche

- no pasa nada _señora-_ trato de explicar, mientras trataba de ya no llorar, pero se le hacia casi imposible- puras tonterías mías…

Hermione noto al instante que el "señora" había vuelto, pero no le importaba en ese momento, lo que quería era descubrir el por que del estado de Ginny, ya que en el poco tiempo que se conocían, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, y ella, la cual siempre había estado rodeada de puros hombres, excepto su madre, le gustaba compartir cosas con ella que nunca hubiera podido compartir con sus amigos, además, sentía que Ginny se sentía de la misma manera, ya que al tener seis hermanos varones... pues se podría decir que no tenia muchas amigas a las cuales platicarle sus cosas intimas…

- Ginny, por favor, no dudes mi inteligencia- le pidió, mientras con un gesto de su mano, le indico que se sentara en la cama junto a ella- dime que pasa, no estas así por nada, algo paso, dime que es…

Ginny se quito las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y negó con la cabeza, tratando de darle a entender que nada pasaba, pero sabía que no la dejaría en paz asta que le digiera

- Ron…- trato de hablar, pero la garganta se le cerraba al simple hecho de mencionar su nombre, y sin poder mas, las lágrimas volvieron a salir, y se tapo el rostro con sus manos

Hermione se quedo de piedra, con el simple nombre de Ron, ella recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero… el… Draco le había prometido que…

- que paso con Ron?!- pregunto con angustia, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, por que sabia que era su culpa, cualquier cosa que le hubieran echo a Ron era su culpa… pero Draco, el le había prometido que…- esta bien? Que le hicieron?- pregunto, ya imaginándose lo peor

Ginny negó con la cabeza, y la miro a los ojos, y Hermione vio el sufrimiento que ella sentía por su hermano, y ella también lo sintió…

- no…- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, pero las contuvo, y prosiguió, aunque con voz cortada- lo mandaron lejos… se lo llevaron a una finca en…- se tapo la boca para hacer un intento por retener el llanto

Hermione ya no necesitaba mas, con lo que había escuchado era suficiente para sentirse completamente furiosa con Draco… como se había atrevido! El le había prometido! El… el… el era un maldito! Como podía! Pero eso no se iba a quedar así… oh no! O ella dejaba de llamarse Hermione Jane Granger…

Sin importarle ya que Ginny la viera desnuda, se levanto como una bala de la cama y fue por su bata de seda, la cual estaba a los pies de la cama, y se la puso rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Ginny, que no esperaba aquella reacción de la castaña

- dime en donde esta Draco- dijo en una manera fría, sintiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría- esto no se va a quedar aquí, tu hermano va a volver, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para hacerlo

- pero mi _señora!_- exclamo Ginny levantándose de la cama y yendo tras Hermione, que ya iba hacia la puerta- usted no puede hacer eso! el señor se enojara mucho si intenta interceder por mi hermano! Agradezco sus intenciones pero…

- pero nada Ginny- la corto Hermione, llegando asta la puerta- no es justo lo que le han hecho a tu hermano, y yo lo voy a resolver, ahora, por favor dime en donde esta Draco

- pero…- Ginny intento persuadirla de nuevo, ya que temía por ella, ya que la consideraba una amiga, y no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero ella no conocía a la Hermione Granger cuando se enojaba

-Ginny- Hermione la corto con voz fría y firme, voz que Ginny jamás la había escuchado usar- será mejor que me digas en este instante en donde esta, antes de que salga por esta puerta y busque en cada maldita puerta asta dar con el

No sabía por que, pero Ginny sabía que Hermione estaba diciendo la verdad, así que no le quedo más remedio que decírselo

- esta en su despacho, en el ala izquierda, tercera puerta hacia la derecha…

Y sin mas, Hermione salio de la habitación completamente decidida, eso no se iba a quedar así…

-HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD--HrD-

Miro por quinta vez hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho, mientras que por su mente pasaban recuerdos de la noche pasada, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la entrega que hubo aquella noche…

No podía evitar pensar que algo especial había pasado aquella noche…_algo_, pero no sabia exactamente que era, pero lo había sentido, en cada momento, en cada beso y en cada caricia había sentido algo especial que no había sentido antes, con nadie había sentido lo que había sentido con Hermione, desde la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los suyos, había sentido _algo_, pero no le había puesto demasiada atención, pero anoche… simplemente se había intensificado de una manera que ni el podía comprender…

Paseo su mirada por su escritorio, y su mirada se fijo en un libro pequeño y negro, pero el libro no le llamo la atención, si no un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que había usado descuidadamente de separados…

Lo tomo entre sus manos y se quedo mirando aquel beso pintado en el, hace algunos meses no habría dudado en sonreír sarcásticamente, pero ahora… no le producía ningún tipo de reacción en el… y todo por Hermione… ya que desde que ella entro en su vida, ninguna otra mujer había poseído sus pensamientos, parecía embrujado, por que niciquiera cuando estaba con alguna de sus tantas novias les había sido fieles, jamás fue fiel, niciquiera en Hogwarts, era mas que conocido que tenia decenas de _novias_ a la vez, y nunca ninguna pudo retenerlo como lo había echo ahora Hermione…

Ya ni ciquera se podía concentrar! Miro hacia su escritorio, mirando los diversos pergaminos regados por el, cada uno era mas importante que el otro, todo aquello era de vital importancia para la guerra, y el Lord se lo había encargado personalmente, y sabia lo que podía pasar si no hacia su trabajo, tembló al simple echo de pensarlo, pero por mas que trataba de concentrarse, la sonrisa de Hermione ocupaba su mente como nunca antes lo había echo

Moviendo la cabeza, para tratar de alejar a Hermione de su mente, volvió a poner atención a los pergaminos, tratando de concentrarse, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de un pórtanos, dejando ver a la culpable de su distracción… y por la cara que tenia, podía decir que no estaba muy contenta que digamos…

- eres un maldito cerdo!- despotrico Hermione entrando al despacho

- buenos días para ti también- respondió Draco, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento- veo que no despertaste de muy buen humor

- eres un descarado! Un mentiroso!- Hermione seguía insultándolo, asta llegar al escritorio y posarse frente a Hermione

- y se puede saber por que las palabras de amor?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba enojada...

- Ron Weasley- fue lo único que Hermione tenia que decir para que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Hermione, y tensara fuertemente las mandíbulas

- ah, el- dijo distraídamente, mientras retomaba sus asuntos, ignorando completamente a Hermione

- Si- dijo poniendo su mano sobre los pergaminos que Draco estaba viendo, impidiendo que este siguiera lo que estaba haciendo- como pudiste! Me prometiste que no le harías nada malo!

- y a ti que tanto te importa?!- exploto Draco, levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a Hermione, mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos… ese Weasley, ojala lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos- que tanto te importa esa maldita comadreja?!

- el tomo la culpa que no le correspondía! Era yo la que debería recibir el castigo! No el! Y mandarlo lejos?! No sabes lo que le estas haciendo a su familia?!

- yo soy el señor y dueño de esta casa!- exclamo con voz fría y cortante, como el Draco Malfoy que Hermione había conocido en Hogwarts- y haré lo que yo quiera

Aun que un ligero temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione al escuchar aquella voz tan fría y cruda, no se dejo intimidar y lo miro desafiante

- pues yo no dejare que juegues de esa manera con la vida de los demás- respondió, también desafiante- no te lo permitiré

- a si?- pregunto burlón, mirándola de una manera que Hermione recordó cuando estaban en la escuela, esa misma mirada de superioridad que tanto odiaba… y en ese momento se pregunto por que es que se había enamorado de aquel tonto- y que piensas hacer para impedírmelo?

Hermione no sabia que decir, en primer lugar, no sabía como es que le había dicho todo aquello, todo lo había echo por impulso, dejando que las palabras salieran solas de su boca… y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción…

- te reto a un duelo- lo miro desafiante, dándole a entender que hablaba enserio, y sintió su furia crecer cuando Draco se rió a carcajada limpia frente a ella, y eso fue lo que le dio mas determinación, ahora no solo estaba Ron de por medio, si no también su orgullo…- que?- pregunto mirándolo de arriba para abajo, como el la miraba a ella en Hogwarts, tienes miedo a que pueda vencerte???

Draco al instante se callo y la miro con seriedad

- tu jamás podrías vencerme- dijo mirándola con burla- no recuerdas quien soy?- dijo dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, y mostrando a la calavera negra que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel pálida- soy la mano de derecha del Lord, jamás podrías conmigo

- y no te acuerdas tu quien soy yo?- pregunto de la misma manera que lo había echo Draco, también dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, mostrando al hermoso ciervo plateado- creo que no necesito decirte mas…- dijo al mirar con una sonrisa a un Draco completamente frió y calculador- creo que esto me da el mismo estatus que tu, o no Malfoy?- sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando su apellido salio de su boca, ya tan acostumbrada estaba de decirle por su nombre, que el apellido le traía malos recuerdos que no quería recordar

Draco también le afecto escuchar su apellido de los labios finos y sensuales de Hermione, aquellos mismos que la noche anterior gemía su nombre, ahora decían su apellido con una frialdad que nunca pensó que le doliera tanto, pero el era eso, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoys no externan lo que sienten, ya que solo los débiles dejaban expuestos sus sentimientos, y el definitivamente no era débil

- esta bien- su voz era gélida, sin ningún sentimiento, sin mirarla a los ojos, ya que sabia que si la miraba, no podría contra aquello ojos caramelo… le daría lo que quisiera, si la miraba a los ojos y le pidiera a aquella maldita comadre, el no podría decirle que no, y no podía hacerlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía…

Hermione asintió, y sonrió internamente, sintiendo que había ganado la batalla, pero nada la abría preparado para lo que paso después

Draco se acerco a ella rápidamente y pego su cuerpo al suyo, y al instante puso sentir un bulto golpeando su muslo, y Hermione sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y todo lo que tenia en la cabeza se fue evaporando asta desvanecerse, asta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir el miembro erecto de Draco golpeando su muslo, el cual solo era separado por la ligera bata que llevaba Hermione y unos simples pantalones casuales que Draco llevaba puesto

Las manos de Draco deshicieron el nudo de la bata de Hermione, y la contemplo por un segundo desnuda, antes de ir hacia su cuello y devorarlo son una sensual calma, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo asta posarse sobre sus senos y apretándolos ligeramente con sus pulgares, y Hermione se tuvo que apoyar en el escritorio para no caer, lo cual Draco aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y subirla en el escritorio, y sin darle tiempo a que ella reaccionara, le abrió las piernas y lentamente, con toda la calma del mundo la acaricio como solo el lo había echo, y ella grito de placer al sentirlo jugando con su clítoris, y como lentamente sus dedos iban acercándose peligrosamente a su entrada, y a cada milímetro que Draco se acercaba, ella respiraba mas y mas rápido, sabiendo lo que vendría, pero entonces Draco se alejo de ella, dejándola completamente desconcentrada y completamente confundida

- en media hora en la sala de entrenamiento- dijo caminando por el despacho, ignorándola por completo

Hermione, sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, asintió con la cabeza como una niña y se anudo la bata rápidamente y bajo del escritorio, pero al momento sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban, pero lo ignoro y camino lo mas establemente posible que pudo asta salir de la puerta y cuando lo hizo se apoyo en ella y cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse…

**_hola!!!! _**

**_no tengo tiempo para dejar comentario, estoy de rapido, solo vine a subir este capitulo, ya que tengo clase de anatomia..._**

**_gracias por todos sus rrs! encerio que eso es lo que me motiva para seguir!_**

**_quise subir este capi hoy ya que es Halloween! jeje! aunque yo no lo festege ni nada por el estilo, siento que es una ocasion especial para subir un capitulo! jeje!_**

**_bueno, avr cuando vuelvo a subir capitulo! ya que la inspiracion se me agoto, y estoy en un punto del ff en el que me siento atrapada... no se si me de a entender, tengo MUCHAS cosas en mente para este ff, pero simplemente ahora no encuentro nada que le quede, o nada que realmente pueda ser interesante en este momento... no se! ando rara... la facu se esta llevando todas mis energias!_**

**_jeje!_**

**_wueno, ahora si ya me voy, k si no me dejan afuera! XD_**

**_nos vemos! y dejen rrs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	11. no es un cap

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este, desgraciadamente, no es un capitulo.

Siento desilusionas a aquellas personas que esperaban el siguiente capitulo de mi ff, pero estoy aquí para darles un anuncio.

No voy a descontinuar mi ff ni nada por el estilo, solo que estoy un poco desilusionada por que la falta de rrs que e recibido, ya se que no es la culpa de aquellas personas que si me han dejado rrs, los cuales agradezco millones!

Andeli Malfoy

fan de Draco

Kapu Way

Oromalfoy

dark-morgana

Sami-Maraurder girl

Karyta34

Chicas, les agradezco cada palabra que pusieron en aquellos rrs, pero simplemente me siento desilusionada…

No se si me entienden, pero simplemente no puedo seguir mi ff así

Durante un tiempo estuve dando una cuota de 10 rrs por capitulo, pero al ver que el numero de rrs incremento, decidí ya no pedir nada, por que me estaban dando mas de los que yo pedía, pero ahora el numero disminuyo considerablemente, y me siento un poco deprimida por eso, ya que siento que mi ffs ya no gusta o no es suficientemente bueno

El siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, solo me falta corregirlo, pero no lo subiré asta que reciba mi cuota mínima de 10 rrs…

Siento tener que regresar a mi cuota, pero… creo que me lo merezco no? O es que escribo tan mal?

Si realmente desean que deje de escribir, ya que no escribo "adecuadamente" solamente díganmelo en un rr y yo dejare de escribir…

Bueno, eso es todo, espero verlos luego con el siguiente capitulo!!!!

Hugs and Kisses…

Lesly-potter / radcliffe


	12. duelos de sentimientos

Las pisadas resonaban en aquella enorme habitación mientras que ella entraba, y recordó al instante el cuarto de los menesters de Hogwarts, tan amplio, y espacioso, podía ver los hechizos pasar de un lado al otro, podía volver a ver a aquellos estudiantes de todas las diferentes casas (excepto Slytherin, claro esta) moverse de un lado al otro, esquivando hechizos y de mas… sonrió mientras se paseaba por la habitación… era tan parecida… el mismo suelo de madera completamente lustrado, los mismos grandes ventanales al fondo de la habitación, lo único que había de diferente era que en aquel lugar, las paredes estaban llenas de armas muggles, de todo tipo y originalidad, que al contrario de las paredes del cuarto de los menesters estaban acolchonadas, haciendo que cualquier golpe fuera memorizado, si te golpeabas en esa habitación… seguro que dañarías

Unas pisadas a su espalda la hicieron volver al presente, se tenso completamente al momento que volteaba hacia donde se escucharon las pisadas, y encontró a un Draco magníficamente vestido con ropa de combate, y no pudo evitar notar lo bien que le quedaba aquella camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y aquellos pantalones de algodón los suficientemente holgados para dejarlo mover fácilmente, pero no demasiado como para entorpecer sus movimientos…

Por un momento le dio vergüenza sus pantalones de tela, el cual obviamente le quedaba un poco _grande_ para ella, y aquella camisa holgada, que se notaba a leguas que era para cualquier cosa, pero menos para un combate

- siempre puntual, como siempre- comento Draco mientras se acercaba a ella, y la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hermione se tensara todavía mas, si es que eso se podía

Draco caminaba alrededor de Hermione, rodeándola como una serpiente a su presa, pero Hermione no se dejaría intimidar, y en todo momento alzo la barbilla

Draco quedo frente a Hermione y metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, y saco una varita que Hermione reconoció al instante, ya que podría reconocer su propia varita en donde fuera, no importa que ya no recordaba la ultima vez que la había usado

Hermione alargo la mano para tomarla, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros, y miro a Draco a los ojos, al ver que este no tenia intención de quitar la mano o hacer algo, ella tomo suave y delicadamente la mano sobre su varita

Y cuando lo hizo sintió un calor especial recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la palma de su mano a todo su cuerpo, sintió la magia recorrerla por completo y una parte de ella volvió a nacer, aquella parte mágica, aquella parte que se regocijaba al hacer hechizos, aquella parte que durante mucho tiempo estuvo dormida, y ahora volvía a despertar… y fue entonces cuando estuvo segura que le ganaría a Draco Malfoy, lo sabia, lo sentía, su magia se lo decía...

Subió la mirada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, asta que su mirada se atravesó con la de Draco, quien también sonreía de la misma manera que estaba plasmada en su rostro, como si solo ellos dos supieran un secreto que nadie mas sabia, como su ellos dos fueran cómplices en algún tipo de broma…

- te ganare Malfoy- había mucha promesa, además de determinación en su voz

- no si yo te lo impido, Granger- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, como si no necesitaran palabras para expresar lo que pensaban o lo que sentían

Draco se alejo lentamente, sin dejar de ver a Hermione en ningún momento, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se puso en posición de ataque

Hermione sentía regocijo en su corazón, y no podía negarlo, había añorado los duelos como aquel, con un oponente digno, no con cualquier mediocre que no durara ni cinco minutos con ella

Recordaba la primera y única vez que se había batido en duelo con Draco, estaban todavía en Hogwarts, fue su penúltimo año, y con la amenaza de Voldemort, los profesores habían pensado que era bueno que ellos se supieran defender, y recordaba perfectamente como se había sentido frustrada, ya que nadie quería pelear enserio con ella, siendo la única mujer en su año, los hombres no se atrevían a batirse en duelo con ella por el simple echo de ser mujer, y eso era lo que la enfurecía

Niciquiera Harry peleo con todas sus fuerzas, ella lo supo al instante de que empezaron el duelo, conocía a Harry como la palma de su mano, y cundo se batía en duelo sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, y cuando lo hizo con ella, niciquiera hubo una chispa

Fue entonces cuando Draco se le puso enfrente, la miro con cara de asco y se puso en posición de duelo, ella, más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera creído que se pondría por culpa de Draco Malfoy, y sin borrar la sonrisa también se puso en posición de duelo…

Y aunque en ese entonces no tenia la experiencia que tenia ahora, fue unos de los mejores duelos de su vida, lo gozo como nunca, y saco lo mejor de si

Todavía podía recordar la sonrisa de Draco cuando la desarmo, y la apunto a la garganta, solo quedando a unos centímetros de ella, y susurrando un irritante y orgulloso _te gane_

Fue lo único que hizo, y luego se alejo, dejándola completamente furiosa, pero no con Draco, si no consigo misma, por haberse dejado vencer por el, y esta vez no seria lo mismo, esta vez la historia no se remitiría, tenia mas experiencia y tenia la certeza que esta vez ella ganaría…

- pensando en mi, Granger?- la voz de Draco la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

- ni en mis peores pesadillas, Malfoy- respondió poniendo también en posición de ataque, pero el comentario, en vez de enojar a Draco, lo hizo sonreír mas

Se formo un silencio, en el que cada uno se preparaba mentalmente para el duelo, en el que cada uno estaba formando su estrategia y en el que se concentraba, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer… el orgullo de ambos se los impedía

- _expelliarmus!-_Hermione fue la primera en atacar, pero como ella esperaba, Draco se movió ágilmente, esquivando el hechizo, y haciendo que este golpeara contra la pared

- eso es todo lo que tienes Granger?- pregunto Draco burlón, antes de atacar- _everte stalil!_

Hermione esquivo el hechizo solo por unos milímetros, pero ella no desperdicio el tiempo, y al instante contraataco

- _mimblewimble!_

Y los hechizos empezaron a salir de las varitas de ambos, al principio los hechizos eran fácil de esquivar, pero al pasar los minutos, se hacia todo mas difícil, ya que los hechizos se hacían mas rápidos y difícil de esquivar

Pero ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer, a cada segundo que pasaba, ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencidos, dispuestos a seguir luchando, de seguir adelante…

Los movimientos eran cada vez mas ágiles e impresionantes… cualquiera que entrara en ese momento se sorprendería de lo hábiles que eran aquellos dos, y no solo con sus varitas, si no también con sus cuerpos, ya que no cualquiera podría hacer aquellos complicados movimientos

Hermione conocía su cuerpo, y sabia que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, ya que aunque ella sabia que era buena, también sabia que llevaba meses sin practicar ninguna actividad física, lo cual hacia que su cuerpo se cansara mas rápido que antes, y sabia que si no desarmaba a Draco pronto, perdería, y no podía permitir eso…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, por una fracción de segundo, y sonrió en su interior al darse cuenta de que el punto débil de Draco era su costado izquierdo, y solo lo era por unos segundos, mientras atacaba, tendría que ser rápida, y tener mucha suerte, por que si atacaba y fallaba, ella seria la que le daría a Draco la ventaja de atacar, y ella no podría parar su ataque, no con tanta velocidad… tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y jugar el todo por el todo para lograrlo…

Aunque no lo demostrara, Draco estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de Hermione, sabia que era buena, siempre lo fue, desde la primera vez que peleo con ella lo supo, pero ahora era mucho mejor, y eso lo sorprendía, ya que sabia que durante meses ella había perdido la condición, y por un momento pensó que le ganaría con facilidad, pero ahora podía admitir que estaba equivocado, Hermione era una digna oponente de el, y en esos momentos no sabia quien saldría vencedor, ya que las técnicas de Hermione eran tan buenas como las de el… pero no importaba si se quedaban ahí toda la noche, el no se dejaría vencer, y estaba segura que Hermione tampoco… quien ganaría? Ni el mismo lo sabía…

Fue en ese momento, cuando Hermione vio su oportunidad, y jugándose el todo por el todo, ataco sin pensarlo ni un segundo

- _aresto momentum!_

Draco, el cual no esperaba aquel movimiento, no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el potente rayo púrpura, y Hermione sonrió triunfal, al ver como Draco se hacia mas lento, pero sabia que eso no dudaría mas de unos segundos, así que rápidamente ataco

- _everte statil!- _el hechizo golpeo en el pecho a Draco, el cual fue derribado al instante, y su varita cayo a unos metros de el, dando por terminado el duelo

Hermione camino lentamente asta Draco, el cual seguía tirado en el suelo

Draco asta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no solo había perdido el duelo, si no que también estaba sin varita, y Hermione tenia la suya

Por su mente pasaron diferentes ideas de cómo Hermione podía atarlo, congelarlo o cualquier otra cosa e irse tranquilamente de ahí, podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, y nadie podía detenerla, y se maldijo una y mil veces por ser tan estupido, por no tener mas precaución y hacer los arreglos suficientes para que aunque ganara o perdiera, ella no escapara de ahí…

Hermione llego asta donde estaba Draco, y se sentó sobre el, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo, y Draco peso que sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad al ver como Hermione apuntaba su varita hacia el

- _episkeyo…- _susurro, y al instante una pequeña cortada que Draco tenia en el labio desapareció

Se quedaron viendo por un instante que pareció una eternidad, uno al otro, como si pudiera leer las mentes del otro

- no me iré…- el susurro de Hermione solo fue escuchado por Draco, el cual sintió que volvía a vivir- no quiero irme… no si tu estas aquí…

Draco agarro a Hermione de la cintura, y empujo su propio cuerpo para llegar a los labios de Hermione y cuando lo hizo, la beso con desesperación, para expresar todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras, para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, todo el miedo que sentía del simple echo de pensar que ella se iría de su lado, quería decirle todo lo que con palabras no sabia expresar, cosas que jamás sintió por nadie y que ahora estaba seguro que sentía

Las manos de Hermione recorrían su dorso húmedo por el sudor, y acariciaba su cabellera húmeda producto del duelo, mientras que sentía como las manos de Draco recorrían su cuerpo sobre la ropa, y sentía como el calor de su cuerpo iba aumentando, al igual que el de Draco, y no tenia que ver con el duelo

Parecía como si el duelo en vez de dejarlos exhaustos, los hubieran llenado de energía, ya que las caricias fueran cada vez mas ardientes, mas llenas de pasión y de lujuria

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación de una música llena de amor y de pasión, algo que parecía que los dos sabían, pero que tenían miedo de expresarlo, parecía un secreto entre dos almas, pero temían exteriorizarlo, por que?, por temor al rechazo, temor a la indiferencia, temían lo mismo que amaban, temían aquello que les hacia gritar de placer, temían lo que sentían y lo que gritaban, temían lo que sucedía entre ellos fuera solo una treta de su imaginación, temían despertar algún día solos, sin el olor del otro en su cuerpo, impregnándolos…

Pero en ese momento nada importaba, no importaba los secretos que ambos escondían el uno del otro, lo que importaba era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos entre ellos, no el pasado, ni el futuro, solo el presente…

- ah!- aquel ligero grito que salio de los labios de Draco no fue de placer, si no fue de dolor, y de sorpresa

Hermione se separo ligeramente de el, al darse cuenta que Draco se había tensado, y al verlo a los ojos supo que algo andaba mal

Y lo corroboró cuando vio que en el brazo de Draco ardía la calavera, y la serpiente se movía en ella, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había visto muchas veces como para reconocerlo… el Lord lo estaba llamando

Draco busco la mirada de Hermione, pero ella nunca lo miro a los ojos, parecía como si temiera mirarle, y así mismo, sin mirarle, se levanto, dejando libre a Draco, mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa lo mejor posible

Draco también se levanto, pero no le importo su ropa, si no que camino hasta quedar frente a ella, pero ella parecía tener problemas con alguna arruga invisible, por que no subió la mirada, si no lo que la tenía fija en alguna parte de su cuerpo

Delicadamente tomo su rostro con sus manos y la hizo subir la mirada, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente… veía en sus ojos preocupación, cosa que jamás vio en los ojos de nadie mas, nadie, niciquiera su padre cuando fue a su primera misión, no, la única persona en la que podía recordar vagamente la preocupación fue en su madre en su lecho de muerte, era la única persona que lo había mirado como ahora Hermione lo estaba mirando, y eso, sin saber por que, lo lleno de un sentimiento calido y agradable

- por favor cuídate- le susurro Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas, sabiendo a lo que estaba apunto de enfrentarse, sabia lo que podía pasarle y tenia miedo a que regresara herido, o que no regresara, tenia miedo de no volverlo a ver ahora, que estaba segura de lo que sentía por el… quiso decírselo, decirle lo que sentía por el, pero no pudo, no era el momento ni el lugar, y ahora el debía de concentrarse en otros asuntos…

- lo haré…- fue la respuesta de Draco, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos y inhalaba el agradable aroma que salía de todo su ser, se pasaron unos segundos así, abrazados, como si el tiempo se huyera congelado, pero ambos sabían que tenia que ir, si no quería recibir algún castigo por hacer esperar al Lord…- ve a tu cuarto y descansa…- fue una orden, pero Hermione no le podía negar que realmente se sentía algo cansada, además que no quería discutir con el, no ahora que estaba apunto de irse

Hermione se separo lentamente de el, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Draco le sonrió como solo el solía hacerlo, tomo la varita de Hermione entre sus manos, y por un momento Hermione pensó que se tendría que olvidar de su varita otra vez

- accio varita- al instante la varita de Draco salía volando hacia el, y cuando la obtuvo, le regreso su varita a una sorprendida Hermione, que asta ese momento comprendió que de ahora en adelante ella tendría su varita, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Draco acerco sus labios a los de Hermione y la beso suavemente en los labios ante de desaparecer en un "puff!", dejándola sola en aquella habitación…

El olor a sangre y muerte despedía por cada centímetro de aquella putrefacta habitación, solo selectas personas estaban en aquella habitación, lo que significaba que algo importante estaba pasando, lo cual lo hizo tensarse de la espalda, pero su expresión seria no cambio para nada… si algo le había enseñado bien su padre era a ocultar sus emociones ante todos

Por un momento pensó que lo habían descubierto, que de alguna u otra forma habían descubierto que Hermione estaba en su poder, pero casi al instante desapareció esa posibilidad, ya que su mansión tenia casi tantas protecciones como las de Hogwarts, y nadie podía entrar o salir de ahí sin que el se enterase, a si que se tranquilizo

- has tardado- le reclamo el lord, con esa voz siceante e imponente

- no a sido mi intención mi lord- hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras bajaba ligeramente el rostro, mostrando su inferioridad hacia Voldemort- no volverá a ocurrir

- mas te vale- en su voz cargaba una amenaza que fue evidente para todos, y ya todos sabían lo que pasaría si se atrevían a desobedecerlo de cualquier forma- los e mandado llamar por algo importante- se levanto de asiento y empezó a caminar como una digna serpiente por aquel salón- ya es el momento de atacar, Potter a estado flaqueando últimamente- empezó a reír de una manera tan cruel que le erizo la piel a todos los presentes- la muerte de la sangre sucia esa realmente lo afecto

Draco tenso la mandíbula, mientras escuchaba hablar a Voldemort, pero no pudo hacer nada así que se trago el coraje y lo escucho hablar

- planeo un ataque a gran escala a Hogwarts- se produjo un silencio en el que nadie hablo, ya que todos parecían digerir la noticia, mientras que Voldemort parecía que le brillaban los ojos mientras seguía hablando- si tomamos Hogwarts, todo el mundo se dará cuenta que he regresado, entrara el pánico, en ese momento, mientras todos estén concentrados en las perdidas, antes que de puedan preparar fuerzas, tomaremos el ministerio… el mundo mágico no sabrá que fue lo que les cayo encima

- evacuaremos a los hijos de mortifagos?- pregunto una sombra, que Draco reconoció como Severus Snape, su padrino, aquel al cual quería casi como un padre, lo había cuidado y lo había procurado como su propio padre nunca lo hizo

- no- Voldemort sonrió con perversidad, mientras que seguía hablando- ellos nos ayudaran desde adentro, tendrán que demostrar si son lo suficientemente fieles a mi servicio…

Nadie se atrevió decir que aquel acto parecía un suicidio, ya que no solo eran demasiado jóvenes, si no que no sabían defenderse, y no durarían ni un minuto frente a un auror o un miembro de la orden de Fénix, morirían sin remedio, y solo unos pocos afortunados lograran sobrevivir, todo el mundo lo sabia, pero nadie quiso decir nada, ya que sabían bien, que contradecir al lord, seria un acto suicida…

- Malfoy- la voz siceante y peligrosa del lord golpeo contra su mente y lo caso de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera- quiero que tu planees el ataque, saber que no acepto fallas

- si mi lord- asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero si atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

La reunión siguió, tomando decisiones importantes y cruciales, pero nada que involucrara a Draco, pero tenia que quedarse y mostrar interés por algo que a el realmente no le importaba

Recordó la primera vez que había reunido con el lord… había sido al lado de su padre, el solo era un muchacho inmaduro, que lo único que deseaba era complacer a su padre, darle a mostrar que se podía sentir orgulloso de el, pero ni cuando recibió la marca hizo que su padre lo mirara orgulloso, para su padre, nada de lo que el hiciera lo hacia sentirse orgulloso... pero eso ya no importaba, ahora su padre estaba muerto, y aunque no o estuviera, el ya no significaba nada para el, solo un mal recuerdo..

No podía estar tranquila, caminaba de un lado al otro por su habitación… se había cambiado de ropa por una camisón de seda color vino, luego de darse un baño, tratando de relajarse, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no podía, Draco no dejaba de jugar en su cabeza, lo cual la hacia sentirse intranquila, por que ya había pasado una hora y pasadas y el todavía no regresaba

Miro el cuarto desierto, y sonrió ligeramente, recordando fugazmente la cara de Ginny cuando le dijo que su hermano regresaría, luego de eso llego un grito de emoción y un gran abrazo que la hizo tambalearse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ginny se alejo con una radiante sonrisa y balbuceando cosas como "_mama"_ y _"en este momento"_ salio corriendo, gritando cosas que ella no pudo entender

Esta contenta por Ginny, y también por toda la familia Weasley, aunque no podía decir que sentía la pena de la familia, si se había sentido responsable que llevaran lejos a una persona que no tenia la culpa

Pero ginny desapareció de su mente cuando escucho un "puff" en la habitación de alado

Sin detenerse a pensar ni un segundo corrió hacia la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Draco, y sin siquiera pensar un segundo, la abrió de par en par, para encontrar a Draco, con la mascara de plata en la mano, y con sus ropas típicas de mortifago todavía puestas

Se quedo de piedra en la puerta, aunque sabia lo que Draco era, sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando lo vio vestido así, ya que ahora era realidad, no era una imagen de su mente, lo estaba viendo frente a ella, el rostro pálido contrastaba con sus ropas negras de mortifago, sus ojos grises combinaban perfectamente con la mascara plateada que sostenía entre sus manos grandes y pálidas, aquellas mismas manos que la hacían suspirar, aquellas manos que la habían gozar como nadie, también era las manos de un asesino, eran las manos de alguien al cual debería de odiar… pero no podía… por mas que quisiera, no podía odiarlo

Cuando los ojos grises, que asta ese entonces parecían perdidos se fijado en los suyos, y aquella barrera de plata fría pareció caer, y se volvieron calidos y tiernos y una ligera y tibia sonrisa se formo en sus labios

Sin saber por que, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de angustia contenida, lagrimas de alivio y de alegría de que volviera sano y salvo, y aunque trataba de contenerlo, no podía, simplemente las lagrimas parecían tener vida propia, y sin que ella quisiera empezaron a recorrer su rostro

Corrió hacia Draco con el rostro empapado y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver en su vida

Una sensación de calor y bienestar recorrió todo el cuerpo de Draco cuando sintió sus finos brazos alrededor de el, y en ese momento supo que su destino era estar alado suyo, que solo al lado de Hermione Granger se sentía completo

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, cada suspiro, cada gemido era una prueba más de todo aquello que sentían, pero no se atrevían a decir

**_hola!!!!!_**

**_uf! ya se! mil millones de perdon por a tardansa!_**

**_es k... la facu realmente mata! y mas ahora por k es final de semestre!_**

**_estoy mas que contenta por la respuesta que e tenido de sus rrs!_**

**_encerio que me e kdado con la boca abierta!_**

**_NUNCA en mi vida e resivido tantos rrs de un solo jale!_**

**_realmente estoy sorprendida y por demas emocionada!!!!!!_**

**_buenas noticias????_**

**_ya casi salgo de la facu!!!! (por lo menos asta enero)_**

**_buenas noticias para ustedes??????????_**

**_k tendre mas tiempo para escribir!!!!!!!!!_**

**_wiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**

**_jeje!_**

**_wueno, ia m voi, no sin antes perdirles mi minima de 10 rrs (iba a pedir 15, pero no sere malos con ustedes)_**

**_bueno, nos vemos!_**

**_bye!!!!!!!!!_**


	13. confesiones

Hermione podía sentir como el corazón de Draco poco a poco iba normalizándose mientras que ella acariciaba su pecho desnudo casi inconciente y sonreía tontamente mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando esa paz interna que sentía luego de hacer el amor el hombre que amaba...

- en que piensas?- fue Draco rompió aquel agradable silencio

- en nada- contesto abriendo lentamente los ojos, y mirarlo con la más hermosa sonrisa que Draco hubiera visto nunca, pero al poco tiempo esa sonrisa desapareció, y frunciendo el seño siguió la mirada de Hermione, asta que se posaron en su propio brazo, en el cual el tatuaje se distinguía imponente en su brazo

Hermione alejo la mirada del brazo de Draco cuando sintió como este se tensaba ligeramente

Sus ojos se encontraron, y esta vez fue Hermione quien alejo la mirada y se removió incomoda en los brazos de Draco, mientras trataba de aparentar que nada había pasado, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo, ya que todo por lo que ella luchaba estaba hay, en el brazo del hombre que mas amaba, retándola en silencio, y ella por mas que quería, no podía ignorarlo

- Hermione…

- no puedes imaginar el miedo que tuve- interrumpió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero trago fuertemente, evitando que las lagrimas salieran- ya no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar al ver que pasaba el tiempo y tu no volvías… pensé que…- su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando

Draco la abrazo con fuerza, sin saber que hacer o que decir, ya que nunca antes le había pasado algo similar, nunca nadie se había preocupado por el, no si no hubiera de por miedo algún interés, y al ver a aquellos ojos color miel de Hermione, supo de no había ningún tipo de interés, solo vio la preocupación que ella sentía por el

Y se sintió extraño que lo recorría lentamente, asta llenarlo con un calor indescifrable, algo que solo había podido sentir cuando de pequeño su madre lo abrazaba y le decía cosas llenas de amor y cariño… pero esto era todavía diferente, era todavía mas extraño, pero lo hacia sentir... bien

Draco alejo un poco a Hermione, y suavemente le levanto el rostro para verla a los ojos

- Hermione, créeme, si yo pudiera, me alejaría de esto, pero…

- entonces hazlo!- se apresuro a decir- estoy segura que...

Draco puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios de Hermione y un dejo de angustia paso por su mirada

- desde que yo era niño, siempre admire a mi padre, recuerdo que le decía a mi madre que cuando fuera grande, quería ser como el- Hermione observo un dejo de ironía en sus palabras- cuando recibí mi carta para Hogwarts, no cabía de felicidad, corrí hacia mi madre y le mostré emocionado mi carta… ella solo me vio y sonrió tristemente mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella me dijo que eran lagrimas de felicidad, pero yo sentía que había algo mas

Hermione sintió como los brazos de Draco la apretaban inconcientemente, como tratando de encontrar apoyo, y ella poso sus brazos sobre los de el, dándole a entender que tenia su apoyo, pero sin interrumpirlo

Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a Hogwarts, mi madre quería acompañarme asta el anden, pero mi padre lo prohibió rotundamente, yo no podía entender el por que, pero yo solo era un niño, un niño ilusionado con la nueva aventura que me esperaba, a si que me despedí de un abrazo rápido y un beso fugaz de mi madre y me fui sin mirar atrás…- trago fuerte, mientras que en su mente recordaba aquel momento- todavía puedo recordar los sollozos de mi madre cuando me despedí de ella

- recibía cartas de ella casi a diario, y en ellas me decía cuanto me quería, y cuanto me extrañaba, y yo siempre le repetía que nos veríamos en las vacaciones de navidad… cuando por fin llegaron las vacaciones, mi padre me fue a recoger, pero en vez de ir a cara, me llevo a nuestra casa de vacaciones en Aspen, yo corrí por toda la casa, buscando a mi madre, pero no estaba, cuando le pregunte a mi padre, el me dijo que ella no quiso venir, y que yo no le importaba

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras que escuchaba atentamente la narración de Draco, sabiendo ya una parte de aquella historia triste y cruel

- al principio me negué a creerlo, pero cuando le escribí a mi madre y ella no me contesto mi carta, pensé que todo lo que me había dicho mi padre era cierto y mi corazón se lleno de resentimiento hacia ella, creí que todas sus cartas eran mentira, y llegue un momento en el que ya no quise saber nada de ella… cuando regrese a Hogwarts, recibí como siempre una carta de mi madre, pero esta vez no la abrí, mi corazón estaba tan lleno de dolor que no me atrevía a abrirla, y así fue durante varios años, todos los días una carta de mi madre llegaba, y yo todas esas veces no la abrí y se la devolvía, y así pasaron los años, mi madre enviándome cartas, y en vacaciones, ella nunca _quería _ir a cualquier parte que mi padre me llevara

Draco tuvo que parar un momento para serenarse, no era fácil decir lo que estaba diciendo, de echo, nunca antes se lo había contado a alguien, ya que eran cosas suyas, cosas personales, pero sentía algo diferente con Hermione, sentía que debía compartir las alegrías y sus penas con aquella mujer, que al parecer le había robado su corazón

- fue asta que yo estaba en sexto año… recuerdo que esa mañana me desperté intranquilo, algo no me dejaba concentrarme en clases, me sentía raro, pero sabia que era lo que me pasaba, y no fue asta la hora de la comida cuando mi padrino me llamo a su despacho, no me extrañe, ya que de vez en cuando me llamaba para platicar un poco conmigo, pero al entrar al despacho, me encontré con mi padre esperándome, me sentí sorprendido, ya que el rara vez se aparecía en Hogwarts, y al verlo, supe que algo andaba mal… me dijo que mi madre estaba muy enferma, y que no duraría mucho tiempo

Tuvo que parar de nuevo para contener sus ganas de llorar mientras recordaba vividamente esos recuerdos

- no perdí tiempo y corrí a la primera chimenea que encontré, y llegue a la mansión que no había visitado en tantos años, sin importarme nada corrí a su habitación, y la encontré recostada en su cama, delirando, mientras que una sirvienta le colocaba un paño húmedo en su frente, tratando que la fiebre cediera… estaba delirando, y me hablaba entre sueños, yo llegue a su lado y le hable con cariño, mientras sentía un dolor que nunca antes había sentido antes….

_Flash Back_

_Draco entro a la habitación, y se quedo de piedra al contemplar la escena que tenia delante de el_

_Era una magnifica habitación, digna de una reina, pero en el centro de la habitación, en aquella magnifica cama se encontraba una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que de vez en cuando se abrían, mientras que su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, causa de la fiebre_

_Nadie hubiera imaginado que aquella mujer demacrada y moribunda fuera la misma Narcisa Black de Malfoy que todo el mundo de la alta sociedad mágica conocía_

_Narcisa era conocida como una mujer cariñosa y bondadosa, una mujer sonriente con aquellos que amaba, y al mismo tiempo una mujer refinada y digna de ser llamada una dama, nada que ver con aquella mujer pequeña y enfermiza que deliraba en medio de aquella majestuosa cama_

_- draco… draco…- deliraba la pobre mujer mientras la señora Weasley le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente, pero por mas que lo hiciera, la fiebre no bajaba_

_Draco lentamente se acerco a su madre, sin saber exactamente como actuar, no podía articular palabra ni pensamiento coherente, la imagen de aquella mujer llena de cariño y amor que le dio la vida lo dejo sin palabras_

_Narcisa abrió los ojos lentamente, al escuchar pasos acercándose, volteo lentamente, solo lo suficiente para ver quien era, y al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

_- por favor Lucius, déjame ver a mi hijo, por favor, quiero ver a mi bebe…_

_Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras contemplaba a su madre rogando por verlo…_

_- madre…- su voz salio ronca- aquí estoy_

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Narcisa Black sonrió de manera sincera, mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo levantaba la mano, para que Draco la tomara, y cuando lo hizo, la apretó débilmente_

_- Draco… estas aquí…. Por fin estas aquí_

_Draco tomo la mano de su madre con fuerza mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama, y besaba delicadamente la mano de su madre_

_- quiero… quiero que sepas… que no fue mi culpa- la voz de la mujer salio cansada, como si le estuviera costando cada palabra que saliera por su garganta, pero parecía no importarle, por que miraba a Draco con un amor infinito, que solo una madre le puede tener a su hijo- el… el no me dejo verte, el… el no quería que yo…_

_Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Narcisa, mientras miraba a Draco directo a los ojos_

_- perdón… perdón por no luchar con mas fuerzas, perdón por no…. Por no estar contigo hijo…. _

_Draco negó la cabeza, mientras que las lágrimas salían libremente por sus ojos, y apretaba más la delgada y delicada mano de su madre entre las suyas_

_- perdóname ti a mi madre, perdóname_

_Los ojos de Narcisa se llenaron de bondad, mientras sonreía como antes, como aquella mujer alegre y llena de vida_

_- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Draco… eres mi hijo… y…. y… te amo…nunca lo olvides…_

_Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, y Draco fue presente de cómo por fin su madre se despidió de aquel mundo con una sonrisa de felicidad…_

_Draco lloro, todavía con la mano tibia de su madre entre las suyas…_

_Lloraba de dolor de perder a la única persona que realmente lo había querido por lo que era, y no por lo que tenia, lloraba de rabia, por ser tan egoísta, lloraba de enojo con su padre, por no decirle antes lo que su madre, lloraba de la agonía que sentía al saber que no volvería a ver a su madre, lloraba por muchos sentimientos encontrados_

_- señoriíto Malfoy…- una voz se escucho detrás de el, haciendo que este volteara y encontrara a la señora Weasley, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- la señora… ella… me dijo que le diera esto…- le entrego un manojo de cartas, todas viejas y sin abrir, las cuales el reconoció al instante, eran las mismas que el le había regresado sin abrir durante tanto tiempo…_

_Draco las tomo con manos temblorosas, y no noto cuando la mujer salio lentamente de la habitación, solo se quedo ahí, viendo las cartas que su madre le había enviado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar el cuerpo de su madre y llorar como un niño, un niño asustado, un niño al cual le habían quitado de la manera mas cruel a su madre, un niño que todavía no lograba a entender el por que de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, y es que eso era, el todavía seguía siendo un niño…_

_End Flash Back_

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, Draco miraba a la nada, mientras que Hermione tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía imaginar lo que Draco había pasado

- desde esa tarde ya nada me importo, la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mi había muerto, y mi vida ya no importa, no importaba si vivía o moría, por que sabia que nadie lloraría mi muerte…

Esa noche me encerré en mi habitación, y sentía que poco a poco yo también iba muriendo mientras leía cada una de las cartas que mi madre me había enviado, cada palabra de amor y de cariño era como una puñalada en el pecho, pero ese era mi castigo, y leí cada una de las cartas, asta que mi corazón y mi mente no pudieron mas… tuve pesadillas por meses, y las palabras de mi madre no se me borraban de mi mente, paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo pudiera "superar" la muerte de mi madre…

Regrese al colegio luego del entierro de mi madre, al cual mi padre tuvo el descaro de ir, pero yo no le preste atención, dentro de mi existía el mas profundo odio hacia el… paso el tiempo, y cuando fueron las vacaciones de navidad rehusé ir a casa, y cuando por fin se acabo el año escolar, me quede en el castillo junto a Severus, el cual siempre fue un verdadero padre para mi

Cuando el tiempo de unirme a Voldemort llego, no lo pensé dos veces, pero no fue el odio contra los impuros lo que me hizo unirme a el, el odio a los muggles lo perdí cuando mi madre murió, en ese momento todo lo que yo creía se desvaneció…

Me uní a Voldemort ya que dentro de mi lo que yo quería era morir… y sabia que la manera mas rápida de hacerlo era uniéndome a el

Poco tiempo después mi padre murió encerrado en una celda de Azkaban, no atendí a su funeral… de echo, no se en donde esta enterrado, y ni me interesa…

Hermione se seco las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro, y se separo de Draco lo suficiente como para que este lo viera fijamente

- pero ya no estas solo Draco…- el susurro de Hermione era suficiente fuerte para que Draco lo pudiera escuchar- ahora estoy aquí contigo, y no quiero que nada malo te pase…

Se formo un tenso silencio, en el cual parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar

- Draco... yo...

- lo dejaría- corto Draco, sabiendo lo que trataba de decir- créeme, si hubiera solo una pequeña oportunidad lo haría... pero no la hay...- cerro los ojos, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte- si tratara de dejarlo lo mas seguro es que me mandaría matar... pero eso no me importa...- la volteo a ver y Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba por aquella mirada tan intensa que le mando- lo que me importa es que te encontrarían y... no puedo imaginar lo que te harían si supieran que estas aquí conmigo...

Hermione se quedo en shock, no podía creer que pensara en ella... hubiera podido imaginar cualquier cosa, menos aquella... ella... le importaba... tal vez antes no estaba segura que tan importante era ella para el... pero ahora... no tenia ni la menor duda... ella le importaba y eso la hizo sentirse... bien

- gracias...- Hermione levanto el rostro asta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Draco y no hubo mas que explicar, con mirarse a los ojos, uno podía entender lo que el otro quería decir

Draco sonrió, y Hermione se quedo sin respiración… nunca lo había visto sonreír así… era una sonrisa de verdad, sincera, sin sarcasmo, sin lujuria… solo una pura y sincera sonrisa

Draco acerco sus labios a los de Hermione y la beso lenta y profundamente, como agradeciendo silenciosamente por estar ahí, junto a el

Hermione fue la que rompió el beso al sentir como un tipo de calor calido empezaba a recorrer su brazo, hasta llenarla por completo

Inconcientemente vio hacia su brazo, y vio como el ciervo brillaba, contrastando con su piel morena

Draco miro atentamente el brazo de Hermione, asta que este desapareció, para después verla a los ojos

- no duele?- pregunto, luego de guardar silencio por un momento

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras su vista seguía en el ciervo, y acariciaba con ternura aquel tatuaje, aquel que significaba mucho para ella y para muchos otros…

- se siente un cierto tipo de cáliz que va recorriendo todo tu brazo, para después extenderse hacia tu cuerpo entero…- trata de explicar, sin despegar su mirada de aquel ciervo… el cual le traía tantos recuerdos agridulces

- como fue que…- intento preguntar Draco, pero se callo al no saber como continuar su pregunta, siempre le había preguntado como es que Hermione había entrado a la orden del fénix, la cual era extremadamente difícil de entrar

- como fue que entre a la orden del fénix?- adivino Hermione

- si- respondió

- todo comenzó en quinto año, cuando la orden del fénix volvió a aparecer… recuerdo que eran las vacaciones de verano, cuando estando Harry fue por mi a mi casa- una pequeña sonrisa cruzo los labios de Hermione al recordar la cara de emoción de Harry cuando le contó de camino a casa como era que su padrino, Sirius Black, se había aparecido en la casa de los Dusley, y como sin muchos miramientos lo había sacado de ahí...

Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos y en su relato, que no sintió como era que Draco se tensaba e inconcientemente la apretaba posesivamente entre sus brazos

- fuimos a casa de su padrino Sirius a pasar las vacaciones…

- espera- interrumpió Draco, mientras que tensaba inconcientemente la mandíbula y respiraba fuertemente- _tu _fuiste _sola _con cara rajada?

- Draco!- Hermione frunció el seño y sus ojos brillaron- no le digas a si a Harry, recuerda que es mi mejor amigo y que estoy presente!

Draco gruño, pero no dijo nada y solo se acomodo mejor en la cama, mientras que cambiaba el tema

-recuerdo vagamente a mi madre mencionar a Sirius Black… creo que es mi tío segundo o algo por el estilo…

- fue ahí cuando conocimos a la orden de Fénix, ya que en ese tiempo, ese era su punto de reunión, y aunque Harry y yo éramos lo suficientemente grandes y maduros, la orden no nos permitió estar en sus juntas, lo cual desato muchas discusiones, ya que de una manera u otra nosotros lográbamos enterarnos de las cosas, y obviamente ellos no querían que nos enteráramos…

Cuando entramos al colegio, ambos sabíamos cierta información que nos sirvió de mucho, como sabíamos de la existencia de la orden, Dumbledore nos hizo prometer que no le revelaríamos nada a nadie…. Y como tu bien recuerdas, ese fue el año en el que Umbridge entro a Hogwarts… las cosas se pusieran muy tensas y… bueno, tu sabes tan bien como yo como acabaron las cosas…

Hermione le mando una mirada reprobatoria a Draco, el cual solo sonrió inocentemente, como si el no supiera de lo que estaba ablando, pero era mas que conciente de lo que se refería Hermione… sabia perfectamente que se refería al ejercito de Dumbledore… y la banda inquicitora_…(nota: realmente no me acuerdo muy bien, ya que hace tiempo que no leo el libro, y realmente no tuve tiempo de corroborar si estaba bien o no... a si que perdón si me equivoque en alguna parte!!!)_ todavía podía recordar la noche en la cual encontraron la sala de los menesters… todavía recordaba lo emocionado que había sentido esa noche…

- desde esa noche, la orden se dio cuenta que no podía con nosotros, que de una manera u otra nosotros encontraríamos la manera de salirnos con la nuestra, a si que nos hicieron parte de la Orden… 

La orden significa todo en lo que yo creo… no solo lugar contra Voldemort, si no que la orden cree en una mejor vida, la orden lucha por aquello que todos nosotros deseamos, libertad, e igualdad… sin importar la sangre, todos tenemos magia corriendo por nuestras venas, es eso lo que nos hace iguales unos con los otros, que todos respirábamos y vivimos la magia, y no estoy hablando de nuestras varitas y los complicados conjuros o hechizos que nos podría distinguir unos a otros, … si no de aquello que vivimos cotidianamente… tal vez muchos ya perdieron el preciado valor de pequeñas cosas como hacer crecer una flor con solo un toque de nuestro dedo, cosas por ese estilo que ya son cotidianas para nosotros, pero que nos distingue de los demás, que nos hace especiales y únicos… y eso no tiene nada que ver con la sangre…

Y fue en ese momento cuando Draco lo supo, al escucharla hablar con tanta pasión en lo que ella creía, al ver como sus ojos se iluminaba mientras hablaba de lo que ella creía, y al ver en aquellos ojos veía que realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo… lo supo, y ya no necesita mas que se lo confirmara… estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger…

No sintió miedo ni negación por lo que había descubierto, lo único que sintió fue paz, paz consigo mismo por reconocerlo al fin sus sentimientos, sentimientos que su corazón ya sabia desde tiempo, pero que su razón tardo en reconocer, por el miedo a abrir su corazón y ser dañado de nuevo, no quería sufrir mas, por eso su corazón se había cerrado todo ese tiempo, por el miedo a resultar herido, pero con Hermione era diferente, no tenia miedo, ya que sabia que ella no le rompería el corazón… era algo dentro de el que le decía que podía confiar en Hermione Granger… Que ella no lo dañaría …

Sonrió antes de darle un beso suave y lleno del amor que ahora sabia que existía dentro de el… por mucho tiempo pensó que no podría volver a amar de nuevo… que su corazón había muerto junto con su madre, pero hoy estaba descubriendo que aquel corazón que creía muerto volvía a latir con fuerza… y todo gracias a Hermione Granger…

_hola! jeje! no e muerto! aquí sigo!_

_bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, pero es que sali de vacasiones, y pues... ya saben como son las vacasiones!_

_Pero ya estoy de vuelta!_

_muchas gracias a todos por seguirme apoyando! y quiero dejar este pequeño capitulo como mi regalo de reyes! ya que no pude subirlo antes, no por que no lo hubiera akabado, ya que lo akabe desde ants de navidad, si no por que como sali de la ciudad, pues... se puede decir que se me hizo casi imposible!_

_bueno, quiero agradecerles mucho a aquellas personas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un rr! encerio se los agradesco mucho, sin ustedes, no se que haría!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Roe Black (jeje! tus rrs me hicieron reir mucho! se nota que te emociono mi ff! y eso realmente lo aprecio mucho, espero que te aya gustado el capitulo!)_**

**_Shaery Hiroshi (muchas gracias! me alago mucho tu rr!)_**

**_Leeire (me alago que sea de los pocos ffs a los cuales les dejas rrs! XD! espero que te aya gustado!!!)_**

**_YuE (claro que no me ofendo!, al contrario, me sirve mucho! muchas graxias!)_**

**_glorfindell (claro que no me enojo, ni mucho menos! muchas gracias por tu critica! eso me ayudara! XD)_**

**_Andeli Malfoy_**

**_Lauriska Malfoy_**

**_SweetElen_**

**_maki_**

**_heri-chan_**

**_yo_**

**_Lado.Oscuro (no te preocupes, pronto veras que Hermione puede tomar MUCHA participacion! jeje! ya lo veras...)_**

**_Malfoy.Girl.Potter_**

**_Lesma de Malfoy_**

**_Shatira_**

**_maria de mar (no es que no quiera acabar con "matrimonio arreglado", si no es que no puedo! ya que se me perdio la contraseña de mi antigua cuenta, y no puedo continuarlo!... sorry!)_**

**_file_**

**_Mcflygirl89_**

**_Xia de Malfoy_**

**_Kyzara Ravenclaw_**

**_kika_**

**_princessmalfoy_**

**_Andreina Malfoy_**

**_Julieta Granger_**

**_ZhirruUrie_**

**_piguiMalfoy_**

**_.nanyS._**

**_karyta34_**

**_ASuka16_**

**_aileen_**

**_vicky_**

****

**_lesma de Malfoy_**

**_daniiblack_**

**_Yuzuki Lisianthus_**

**_wiccancat_**

**_Lna_**

**_Lara evans_**

**_unkatahe_**

**_katty watson_**

**_beautyfly92_**

**_Sami-Maraurder girl_**

**_Philana_**

**_macaen_**

**** _O.O... 45 rrs!!!!!!! ai Dios! yo me muero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me muero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ya me mori!!!!!!!!!_

_bueno, ahora si me voy, que ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo! pero todabia no se asta cuando lo voy a acabar! a si que POR FAVOR me tengan un poco de paciencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_wueno, nos vemos_

_les deceo los mejores deceos en este año!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lesly_


	14. realidad?

_Alguien la estaba observando, __podía sentirlo, no importaba que tuviera los ojos cerrados, podía sentir una mirada sobre ella recorriendola_

_Ignoro aquella mirada y se dedico a seguir durmiendo, como seguía asta ese entonces, pero unos suaves besos en el cuello interrumpieron aquellas intenciones_

_Se removió inquieta, mientras sentía como aquellos húmedos labios descendía por su cuello asta su clavícula y la mordía suavemente, haciendo que ella suspirara suavemente, conciente que sus planes de dormir se habían ido por el momento a la basura_

_Sintió__ unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar profundamente mientras que sentía esas manos escurrirse por cada parte de su cuerpo, tocándola en los lugares exactos_

_Las manos diestras se movían expertas sobre su cuerpo, como si lo conocieran a la perfección, como si supieran cada milímetro de su cuerpo_

_Dejo salir un gemido ronco al sentir como separaban sus piernas y se adentraba a los mieles de su ser_

_- Draco…- gimió, mientras todavía sin abrir los ojos, deleitándose de las sensaciones que le hacia sentir, mientras que inconcientemente movía sus caderas- Draco… ya… por favor…- ni ella misma sabia exactamente que era lo que pedía, pero es que Draco tenia ese efecto en ella, no la dejaba ni pensar con coherencia_

_Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo dentro de ella explotaba y se mordió el labio para no gritar, mientras que tomaba los cabellos de Draco entre sus dedos y los jalaba por la excitación_

_Eso era lo que mas amaba de el, que sabia como jalar los hilos para que en unos pocos minutos estuviera muerta de la exitacion, solo el podia hacer eso, nadie mas la podia llenar tanto con tan solo unas caricias..._

_Cuando Draco fue conciente de que Hermione estaba en medio del clímax se alejo de ella y la beso como solo el podía hacerlo, para luego morder levemente el lóbulo de su oído y susurrarle al oído…_

_- te amo cariño…_

_Hermione, apenas siendo conciente de lo que Draco había dicho lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso con pasión desenfrenada mientras que sus manos iban recorriendo el cuerpo de Draco asta que se topo con una fuerte erección que la hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago_

_- pero que es esto…- susurro Hermione, acariciando la fuerte erección de Draco, haciendo que este gruñera de excitación- veo que hemos dejado a "alguien" desatendido_

_Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como Hermione lo acariciaba en toda su extensión y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gruñir más fuerte_

_No supo ni como ni cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro se encontró boca arriba con Hermione sobre el, mientras que su mano parecía no querer detener aquella tortura_

_- Herm… Hermione… yo…_

_Y fue entonces cuando sintió que moriría en cualquier momento, ya que sintió como los suaves y sensuales labios de Hermione aprisionaban su miembro entre ellos_

_Por mas que Draco trato, no puedo aguantar mucho, y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio para no gritar, se dejo llevar por la sensación de uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y es que cada vez que Hermione lo aprisionaba entre sus labios era muy difícil poder resistirse al hermoso y placentero mundo de los orgasmos_

_Hermione se recostó sobre Draco, el cual todavía no abría los ojos, y subió las sabanas hasta cubrirlos a los dos_

_- te amo Draco Malfoy…- le susurro al oído, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos_

_Draco la apretó mas en sus brazos, dándole a entender que el sentía lo mismo, antes de que el sueño empezara a vencerlo_

_- Draco, cariño…- lo movió suavemente Hermione antes de que cayera por completo en el sueño- amor, ponte algo de ropa antes de que…_

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que como si lo hubieran mandado llamar, escucharon risas no muy lejos de su habitación y pequeños y rápidos pasitos acercándose más y más hacia donde estaban_

_Hermione tomo su varita, la cual descansaba en la cómoda de la cama y alcanzo a conjurar un hechizo que hizo que ambos quedaran completamente vestidos en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entraron dos pequeñas cabecitas _

_Entrando por la puerta, venían dos hermosas niñas, la mas grande, Mía Abigail, se podría decir que era idéntica a su padre, el mismo cabello rubio y lacio, la misma tez y los mismos ojos grises, solo que tenia cierta tonalidad miel, la niña mas pequeña, Ashley Alexandra, tenia en cabello castaño, pero muy claro, su cabello era casi tan lacio como el de su hermana, pero en las puntas se le hacían unos pequeñas ondas que la hacían ver de lo mas adorable, su tez era morena, como su madre, pero sus ojos eran del mismo gris plateado de su padre_

_- mami, mami!- entro gritando la mas chiquita de las dos pequeñas, la cual era la que mas se parecía a su madre- Mía no me deja tocar sus libros de colorear!_

_- Mía...- Hermione miro a su hija mayor, la cual era el reflejo de su padre, la misma mirada autosuficiente que creía saber algo que los demas no… los mismos gestos… todo de aquella niña era de su padre- que te he dicho sobre prestarle las cosas a tu hermana_

_- ya lo se mama- __respondió la mayor- pero es que Ash no sabe cuidar mis cosas… además, no son libros para dibujar- dijo en forma sarcástica mirando a su pequeña hermana- son unos libros de hechizos de duelo de primer año_

_Hermione parpadeo confundida_

_- y que haces tu con libros de hechizos de duelo? _

_- papa me los dio- dijo orgullosa- dijo que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para empezar a aprender a defenderme de asquerosos chicos que…- empezó a repetir las palabras que su padre le había dicho cuando le dio el libro, ya que su padre la quería tanto, que quería que estuviera preparada para cuando los asquerosos niños, como les había dicho su papa, intentaran invitarla a salir o tratar de agarrarle la mano, o peor, darle un beso, ella estuviera lista y preparada para saber como defenderse…_

_- Draco Malfoy!- Hermione volteo a ver a Draco con el seño fruncido_

_Draco sonrió angelicalmente, como si el no fuera el culpable de nada_

_- Hermione… cariño…veras_

_- que anda haciendo una niña de su edad con esos libros!- lo interrumpió Hermione, mirando mordazmente al padre de sus hijas- que no sabes que eso podría tener un fuerte impacto a su corta edad? Todavía no tienen ni edad como para entrar a Hogwarts, y tu ya le estas metiendo ideas sobre duelos!?_

_- pero mi amor, tiene que saber que es lo que ahí en este mundo tan peligroso…no es como si le estuviera enseñando magia oscura o a hacer trucos en la escoba…_

_Los ojos plata de su mas pequeña hija se iluminaron mientras se subía a la cama de sus padres y se sentaba sobre el pecho de su padre, mientras por la mentecita de la pequeña pasaban imágenes de su progenitor prometiéndole enseñarle a volar cuando tuviera la oportunidad, y que mejor oportunidad que aquella!_

_- papi! Papi!- dijo la niña con gran ilusión, mientras saltaba alegremente sobre el pecho de su padre y llamaba la atención de las otras dos chicas- prometiste que me ibas a enseñar a volar!_

_Draco palideció notablemente, mientras miraba pasaba la mirada desde su ilusionada hija hacia su mujer, la cual parecía estar apunto de hechizarlo y a su otra hija, la cual parecía estar tan, o si no es que mas, enojada_

_- cariño…- trato de arreglarlo rápido, antes de que acabara muerto- yo no dije eso… yo dije que…_

_- no!- grito la niña, mientras gruesas lagrimas empezaban a __escaparse de sus ojos y recorrían sus rosadas mejillas- tu lo dijiste papi! Me lo prometiste!_

_Draco ya no sabia en donde meter su cabeza, por un lado, su pequeña hija no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente aquella promesa que le había echo en un momento en el cual no pudo negarle nada… fue una tarde, cuando el regresaba del trabajo, cuando la encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca de la mansión, sus ojitos platinados brillaban con intensidad mientras miraba un viejo álbum de fotos que una de sus tantas admiradoras en Hogwarts se había echo sobre el, por supuesto, cuando jugaba Quiddich_

_Desde ese momento, no se pudo quitar a su propia hija de encima asta que este le prometió que le enseñaría a jugar quiddich _

_Por otro lado tenia a su otra hija, mirándolo seriamente, pero el sabia que se sentía herida por que le enseñaría a su hermana a jugar, mientras que a ella nunca le había prometido algo parecido, y conociendo aquella mentecita siniestra que podía llegar a tener su hija, estaba seguro que querría venganza contra el… era tan… tan… tan Malfoy… por un momento se sintió orgulloso de ella… pero luego ese sentimiento desapareció, ya que su venganza seria contra el…_

_Y por el otro lado, se encontraba su queridísima __**esposa**__, la cual parecía estar apunto de hechizarlo lenta y dolorosamente (n/a: si, escucharon… bueno, mejor dicho, leyeron bien… ESPOSA!!!)_

_Y entonces hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente hacer en un momento tan crítico y desesperante como aquel… lo que cualquier Slytherin orgulloso de serlo haria en un momento como ese..._

_- alguien quiere desayunar hot cakes con chispas de chocolate?_

_Por un momento hubo un silencio habitacion en la que parecía que nadie iría a romper, entonces Ash dejo de llorar y miro a su papa fijamente, antes de gritar a todo pulmón, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

_- si!!!!- grito, y luego fue secundada por su hermana, la cual, no importaba cuan Malfoy fuera, tampoco podría resistirse a los hot cakes con chispas de chocolate_

_Y ambas salieron de la habitación de sus padres, gritando a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones __podían que iban a desayunar hot cakes con chispas de chocolate_

_Draco no se permitió respirar aliviado ya que se había librado de sus dos queridas hijas, ya que Hermione todavía la seguía viendo como si no estuviera decidida entre matarlo rápidamente y lenta y cruelmente…_

_- Hermione… cariño… yo…_

_- nada de "cariño" Draco Malfoy!- exclamo enojada, mientras se aseguraba que sus hijas no estuvieran cerca-que tu no piensas? Como pudiste darle libros de hechizos a una niña de su edad! No sabes lo peligroso que podría ser? Es que no pensaste se podría tomar una de nuestras varitas y tratar de hacer un hechizo peligroso?!_

_- Hermione, esa niña saco tu inteligencia!- Draco trato de defenderse lo mejor que podía- Mía sabe lo que debe y lo que no debe de hacer… se que esta chica, pero también se que ella no hará nada malo, por que la conozco a nuestra hija, y se que es mas inteligente que eso…_

_- pero por que darle hechizos! Por que no encantamientos, o pociones, o cosas que no sean tan peligrosas! Por que algo tan…- pero callo, al recordar lo que Mía había dicho...- estas celoso!- exclamo, y al ver como Draco volteaba la mirada, confirmo sus sospechas- oh Dios Mió, Draco, estas celoso que nuestra pequeña tenga novio y ya no sea tu pequeña nenita? _

_- es que tu no entiendes Hermione! Yo se lo que es ser chico! Yo pase por eso! yo se lo que los chicos piensan! Y no quiero que mi hija pase por eso! ok? Yo se lo que los chicos quieren, y matare con mis propias manos a quien se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeña…_

_Hermione por un momento sintió que amaba todavía mas a ese hombre, ya que sabia de que se preocupaba… no quería que nadie le quitara a su bebita… y por un momento lo entendió, ella tampoco quería que nadie alejara a su pequeña hija de ella… pero sabia que eso tendría que pasar… pero por Dios! Mía niciquiera entraba a Hogwarts todavía y Draco ya estaba volviéndose paranoico! Ja! No podía imaginar como seria cuando le presentara a su primer novio!!!_

_- Draco...- se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente en los labios- Mía es solo una niña, niciquiera piensa en chicos ahorita… esta todavía muy pequeña para esas cosas… pero aunque no lo estuviera, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que va a llegar un momento en el que se va a salir con alguien, y luego va a hacer novia de alguien… pero recuerda que tu siempre serás sus padre… nadie te quitara eso… pero ella tendrá que salir con chicos de su edad y cometer sus propios errores…_

_Draco iba a comentar algo, aunque sabia que era inutil, ya que eso seria algo en lo que ellos nunca estarian de acuerdo, pero decidio cayar... por el momento..._

_- ademas... tal vez se encuentre a algun chico que la quiera y la respete... por ejemplo James... es un chico apuesto y muy atento, ademas de que..._

_- QUE!- exploto- ese Potter?! MI pequeña hija, con ese Potter!_

_- tu mismo dijiste el otro dia que era un buen chico...- le recordo Hermione, mientras fruncia levemente el seño, no entendiendo por que tanto pero por un chico tan lindo y tierno como James Potter!_

_- no mal interpretes lo que dije cariño, dije que no era un desastre y un desalineado como Potter, eso no significa que se me haga un chico digno para mi bebe_

_Hermione iba a repelar ante eso, cuando Draco siguio hablando_

_- ademas, como creerias que quedaria el nombre Malfoy con un Potter con aspiraciones a jugador de Quidditch?_

_En el momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintio de lo que habia dicho..._

_Los ojos de Hermione relampagearon, antes de mirar a Draco como un leon a su presa_

_- hablando de eso...- dijo con calma, antes de explotar- como__ pudiste prometerle algo así a Ash!? Que no eres conciente de que solo es una pequeña niña?! Y si se cae de la escoba? Y si…_

_- pero no va a pasar nada- la interrumpió, tomándola de los brazos y poniendo la mejor expresión soy-un-idiota-y-me-merezco-la-muerte-pero-no-podría-vivir-sin-ti y al parecer funciono, por que Hermione dejo de fruncir el seño un poco- y sabes por que? Por que no voy a enséñale a volar __**todavía**__, lo que pasa es que encontró un álbum mió de cuando estaba en Hogwarts y jugaba quiddich y no paro asta hacerme prometerle que le enseñaría a jugar como yo…_

_Hermione lo miro por un momento, tratando de seguir enojada con el… pero no podía, por mas que quisiera, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con el… y menos si la miraba de aquella manera_

_- no se por que es que me case con un idiota…- penso en voz alta, mientras se para de la cama, siendo conciente de que seguramente sus hijas ya habrán echo un desastre en la cocina, pero no avanzo mas aya del pasillo, por que a los pocos momento sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cintura, y el aliento a menta golpeando suavemente su cuello_

_- pero así me amas…- le susurra Draco, mientras sus manos dejan su cintura y empiezan a recorrer sus manos sobre su cuerpo_

_- Draco...- suspira hermione, antes de tomar fuerzas y separarse lo suficiente de el- las niñas nos esperan en la cocina- le recuerda, y ríe al ver como Draco frunce el seño y suspira resignado- jaja! Hey! Fuiste __**tú**__ quien les metió la idea de hot cakes con chispas de chocolate, así que ahora tendrás que enfrentar a dos pequeñas Malfoys demandando ser saciadas_

_Draco sonrió seductoramente antes de abrazar a Hermione por la cintura y susurrarle al oído_

_- ellas no son las únicas Malfoys que necesitan ser saciadas… pero al contrario de ella… mi hambre no se quitara con unos hot cakes…_

_Hermione sonrió misteriosamente antes de recorrer el cuerpo de su esposo en medio del desierto pasillo y descubrir como cierto órgano de su amado esposo estaba ya empezando a responder a sus caricias_

_- mmm…- se acerco hacia su oído y le susurro sensualmente- veremos si te portas bien…- y sin mas le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído y sintió como Draco temblaba inconcientemente_

_y lo dejo así, en medio del pasillo, mientras ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desapareció de entre sus brazos, y aparecía a un lado suyo, para luego seguir caminando por el pasillo_

_Draco tardo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo gruño ligeramente, mientras trataba de controlarse y alcanzo a Hermione y camino a su lado, tomando su mano entre la suya_

_- yo no se por que el sombrero te puso en Griffindor… tu eres toda una Slytherin…_

_Hermione no pudo evitar reír a carcajada abierta, y ambos, abrazados, desaparecieron, para aparecer en la cocina, en donde sus dos razones para vivir esperaban ansiosas por ese prometido desayuno…su vida era… perfecta…_

abrió los ojos lentamente, sin saber realmente en donde estaba, y se desconcentro por un instante al sentir como unos brazos la abrazaban posesivamente por su espalda, lentamente volteo, para ver al rubio pacíficamente dormido, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente…

Recorrió los ojos por la habitación y reconoció su habitación… y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras que recostaba otra vez su cabeza en la almohada, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco no la notara llorar…

Todo había sido un sueño… una cruel jugarreta de su cerebro que le quería restregar en la cara lo que nunca tendría con Draco…

Ya que ella no era tonta, y sabia que cuando Draco se cansara de ella, la dejaría a un lado, y ella se iba a quedar de nuevo sola, como siempre lo estuvo

Lloro toda la noche en silencio, recordando aquel maravilloso sueño que estaba segura que nunca se volvería realidad, soñando con Draco diciéndole que la amaba, y con aquellas dos preciosas niñas que estaba segura que nunca tendría con el rubio… por que no importa cuanto lo amara, estaba segura que para el, ella solo era una diversión del momento

Sintió como Draco entre sueños la abrazo mas fuerte, y ella se pego a el como una segunda piel, queriendo aprovechar aquellos momento de felicidad que tenia con el hombre que amaba… por que no estaba segura cuando tiempo irían a durar…

* * *

Hola! como estan? sorry por el SUPER retraso, pero realmente mi facu no me deja ni respirar!!!

Dios! si yo decia que la prepa era dificil... ja!

pero wueno... justificando mi retrazo... no puedo decir mas que TAREA Y PARCIALES!!!!

a eso se debe mi retrazo, y realmente ahorita no tengo tiempo! jiji! me escape un rato de mis tareas para venir a publicar esto rapidamente!

siento no responer a los rrs, pero muy apenas tuve tiempo para subir esto!!!

los respondere en el siguiente capitulo...

y sobre eso... no quiero prometer nada, ya que lo mas seguro es que no publique pronto... tal vez en semana santa... o tal vez antes, depente de como ande con mis tareas y parciales...

bueno, espero que les aya gustado el cap!

nos vemos proximamente!!!

y dejen rrs!!!!!!!!!!


	15. amor maternal

Abrio los ojos lentamente, mientras que lentamente los rayos del sol empezaban a calentar su rostro

Toco inconcientemente el otro lado de su cama, para no encontrar el cuerpo de Draco a su lado, pero todavía podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo alado suyo y eso la hizo sonreír inconcientemente, sabiendo que Draco no se había levantado hace mucho

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para descubrir que detrás de las cortinas el sol ya estaba a lo alto, y eso la hizo sonreír todavía mas, ya que ahora sabia que se había quedado con ella toda la noche, que no se fue a la mitad de la noche, como generalmente lo hacia… no… se había quedado con ella… y no pudo evitar sentirse todavía mas feliz, si es que eso era posible

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que era imposible poder dormir ya, pero sentía su cuerpo todavía pesado y se mantuvo así durante un rato, disfrutando del silencio del momento

Y entonces escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente, como si alguien comprobara si ella seguía dormida o ya había despertado

- adelante, ya estoy despierta- informo, y la puerta abrió completamente, pero en vez de mostrar el rostro sonriente y familiar de Ginny, apareció el rostro de una mujer adulta, con el cabello rojizo, pero no como el de Ginny, si no un color un poco mas oscuro que el de Ginny, además que era un poco bajita y rechonchita, pero reconoció aquellos ojos azules, iguales a los de Ginny, aquella tez blanca y sobre todo aquella sonrisa… y entonces supo quien era…

- perdona si te desperté cariño- dijo la señora, haciendo que Hermione sintiera un nudo en la garganta… por un segundo parecía ver a su madre entrar a su habitación, por un momento recordó aquellas vacaciones en las que su madre estaba mas que contenta por que su hija regresaba a casa y no paraba de consentirla… por un momento recordó cuando todavía estaba viva…

- no… no importa- respondió incorporándose y sonriéndole tristemente, cosa que la mujer percibió, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto

- pero que tonta de mi! No me e presentado!- exclama la mujer mientras que dejaba la bandeja de comida que tenia en la cama en una mesita- mi nombre es Molly Weasley, creo que ya conoces a mis hijos Fred, George, Ginny y a Ronald…

Hermione sonrió, al ver mucho de Ginny en aquella mujer

- claro que si, mucho gusto señora Weasley, mi nombre es Hermione Gran…

- Granger- completo la señora con una enorme sonrisa- si, mi Ginny a hablado mucho de ti querida, pero por favor, dime Molly, después de lo que hiciste por mi pequeño Ronald yo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se le corto la voz- querida… no sabes como te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hijo… yo… no sabes lo que significa para mi que mi hijo este devuelta con nosotros… no sabes lo angustiada que estaba al pensar que no volvería a abrazar a mi pequeño Ronny… yo…

Hermione sonrió calidamente, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza

- no tiene nada de que agradecerme, hice lo que tenia que hacer

La señora Weasley iba a decir algo más, pero decido callar… sabia por su hija que esa mujer podía ser terca cuando quería, y además estaba demasiado contenta como para seguir alegando por algo tan estupido

Y decidiendo cambiar de tema, tomo la bandeja de comida y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a la cama, para que la chica comiera un poco

Hermione se sorprendió al ver tanta variedad de comida en una sola bandeja, y su estomago le reclamo por comida, a si que miro ansiosa la comida que tenia a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella… pero cuando el olor de la comida llego asta sus fosas nasales… sintió como de repente su estomago empezó a revolverse, y le dieron las peores nauseas que hacia mucho tiempo no había sentido…

Tapándose con una mano la boca para no vomitar en ese instante, salio de la cama disparada hacia el baño, dejando a una señora Weasley muy perturbaba y sorprendida

Cuando Hermione regreso del baño, estaba pálida y con amargo sabor de boca

Sin perder tiempo, la señora Weasley la ayudo a meterse a la cama, y tocar las mejillas de la chica, las cuales estaban normales, lo que la hizo fruncir el seño…

Por que había vomitado así de la nada? Hacia un momento parecía estar perfectamente bien… y entonces, cuando acerco la comida…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miro el vientre plano de la chica, como si pudiera ver algo que nadie mas podía…

Sonrió maternalmente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de la chica

- cariño… se que esto sonara extraño pero… cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu sangrado? (menstruación, periodo, tu visita de cada mes…como ustedes quieran llamarle)

Hermione parpadeo, visiblemente confundida, antes de abrir la boca para contestar… pero nada salio de sus labios… ya que… aunque pareciera sorprendente, no lo recordaba…

Se concentro en recordar la última vez que había tenido su periodo y palideceo aun mas dándose cuanta que ya llevaba como un poco mas de dos meses sin tener su periodo, al principio lo atribuyo a todo lo que le había pasado, y luego… simplemente lo olvido…

- yo… fue hace ya como… un poco menos de tres meses… pero…

La señora Weasley sonrió, y cuidadosamente quito las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de la chica, para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo envuelto en piyamas

Saco una vieja y un poco torcida varita de sus ropas y con ella apunto al vientre de Hermione, y susurrando unas palabras sobre su vientre, y ante la vista sorprendida de Hermione, apareció un número "2" brillante en su vientre…

- pero… que demonios…- no pudo terminar la frase, por que la señora Weasley la abrazo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios

- felicidades querida…estas embaraza!... tienes dos meses de embarazo…

Hermione no podía reaccionar todavía, mientras se miraba su todavía vientre plano

Su mente parecía no aceptarlo, no importaba que acabara de ver el numero "2" brillante en su vientre, no importa que acabara de sufrir de uno de los mas típicos malestares que se pueden presentar durante el embarazo, el vomito por el olor a la comida… por mas que hubiera datos factibles que así fuera, ella todavía no lo creía…

- oh Dios Mió!- exclamo mas que entusiasmada la señora Weasley, sacando a Hermione de su mundo- el señor se va a poner tan contento con esto! Un bebe en la familia!

Y Hermione palideció… estaba tan abrumada tratando de convencerse a si misma, que no había notado ese _pequeño _detalle… Draco…

- no!- exclamo Hermione, apresuradamente ganándose una mirada extrañada de la señora Weasley- este… lo que quiero decir, es que me gustaría ser yo quien le de la noticia…

La señora Weasley volvió a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza

- pero claro que si mi niña! Ese es todo tu derecho!- rió, pero Hermione no podía reír, ella seguía todavía en shock

Hermione ya no supo mas, solo podía ver como la mujer hablaba y hablaba, seguramente de sus aneadotas de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, pero ella solo asentía, sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo

Embarazada… no podía creerlo! No! Tenia que haber algún tipo de error! Ella no podía estar embarazada… y menos de dos meses! Si hacia cuentas… dos meses atrás fue más o menos cuando…

Palideció todavía mas… hacia dos meses más o menos fue cuando Draco la saco de Azkaban… entonces… desde la primera vez que…no! No podía ser! Ella no… no podía estar embarazada!

Temerosamente toco su vientre, como esperando sentir algo… y entonces lo sintió… sintió una leve, muy leve poder salir de su vientre… era su nivel de magia, lo sabia por que había leído libros sobre embarazos mágicos, y como es que la madre podía sentir la magia de su bebe

Y lentamente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro… pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era una sonrisa maternal, una sonrisa de amor incondicional, una sonrisa que solo una madre le podía dar a su propio hijo… y entonces lo supo… supo que amaba a ese bebe y que aunque llevara sabiendo poco tiempo de su existencia ya lo amaba con todo el corazón, por que era un producto del amor que ella sentía por Draco… no importaba lo que el sintiera por ella, ella lo amaba, y ese bebe era una prueba de ese amor…

Pero sabia que Draco no lo vería de esa manera, el no lo vería como su hijo, el lo vería como… no sabia como lo vería, no quería imaginar esas cosas de su propio bebe, pero sabia que Draco no lo aceptaría… una cosa era la relación que tenían ellos y otra muy diferente seria un bebe…

Pero que haría ella? No iba a perderlo, de eso no había duda, pero cuando Draco se enterara… y si le decía que no lo quería? Y si le decía que lo abortara? No, ella no podía hacer eso, pero estando en la mansión, Draco podría hacer lo que quisiera, ella se negase o no… se lo arrebataría, y por mas que lo amara, ella no lo permitiría…

Pero entonces, que hacer? No podía ocultárselo por mucho tiempo! Pronto se empezaría a notar, y Draco no era tonto, lo descubriría… y luego… la alejaría de el? Trataría de matar a su bebe? No sabia, ni ella misma sabía cual seria la reacción de Draco…

Lo que tenia que hacer era escapar… no sabia como, pero ahora tendría que escapar, y entre mas pronto mejor… no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a su bebe… y si eso quería decir que tendría que irse, por mas que le partiera el corazón separarse de Draco, lo tendría que hacer, todo por la vida de su bebe

… pero como? No podría irse solamente así! De seguro Draco tendría barreras en todas partes! No podría salir tan sencillamente, y no quería levantar sospechas preguntando, no quería ponerlo alerta, no ahora que ya tenia su varita, ese era un punto a su favor… mínimo podía usar magia, y eso le facilitaría un poco las cosas…

Otra cosa que no podía hacer seria desaparecerse… estaba estrictamente prohibido para las madres embarazadas desaparecerse, ya que podía tener efectos en la formación de los bebes… no, tenia que haber otra manera! Pero cual?! Como podía salir de ahí sin que Draco lo notara y sin poner la vida de su bebe en peligro?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la señora Weasley había desaparecido… pero no le importo demasiado, ya que tenia otras cosas mas importantes en mente

Diciéndose a si misma que no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, y dejar que todo pasara, se levanto de la cama, y todavía mareada por la información que acababa de recibir se fue a dar un baño…

Todavía no sabia que hacer, pero si sabía una cosa, tenia que actuar con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado… no quería que Draco sospechara que algo andaba mal… no, eso definitivamente no le convenía

Que quedo largo rato en la ducha, mientras que trataba de encontrar maneras seguras de cómo escapar de ahí, pero no se le venia nada a la cabeza que realmente fuera a servir…

Se vistió rápidamente, sin poner atención en lo que se estaba poniendo, mientras que, cada vez mas desesperada, trataba de pensar en algo

Trato de tranquilizarse, diciendo que el estrés no le haría nada bien a su bebe, además que no servia de nada ponerse estresada, si no encontraba la salida a su dilema

Respiro profundamente, mientras serenaba su mente… recordó como en aquellos tiempos, cuando estaba entrenando con Harry en la orden les habían enseñado algo parecido

Toda aquella presión no iba a ayudar para nada, solo iba a nublar su mente de las posibles salidas, lo que necesitaba era estar tranquila y pronto encontraría una salida

Así paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya que nada se le venia a la mente, y tuvo que actuar delante de Ginny, que aunque sabia que ella no diría nada, entre menos gente supiera mejor para ella, no es que no confiara en la chica, pero… lo mejor seria no involucrarla a ella también

Estaba en su habitación, luego de dar un paseo con Ginny por los jardines, por fin pudo estar sola de nuevo, y dejo de fingir la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, y miro hacia todos lados de la habitación, como si en alguna parte de ella estuviera la respuesta a su dilema

Escapar por escoba? No, seguro Draco tenia barreras alrededor de toda la casa, para evitar que alguien quisiera entrar… y por consecuencia también salir

Escabullirse en la noche? Lo encontraba poco probable, ya que Draco dormía prácticamente todas las noches con ella, lo cual lo había demasiado riesgoso

Polvos Flu? Seria una manera fácil, pero Draco podría seguirla por su rastro, y no tenia otro lugar a donde ir mas que a la orden, la cual tenia la red flu desconectada, obviamente, por seguridad

Desaparecerse? No, eso no estaba en discusión, antes que nada estaba su bebe, y no quería que algo malo le pasara por una imprudencia suya

Necesitaba a alguien… alguien que conociera bien la mansión y que la ayudara a escapar!

Hizo una mueca al realizar que no conocía a mucha gente de la mansión, y si la conocía no tenía la certeza de que no fueran lo más rápido posible con Draco a contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer… a si que… que podía hacer?!

Frustrada por un encontrar una solución, abrió las puertas de su balcón, para dejar que el aire entrara a la habitación… y entonces lo vio… vio la manera en la que podía salir de ahí…

En los jardines que daban hacia su balcón, estaba un chico de cabello pelirrojo regando las flores a manera muggle… lo reconoció al instante, era Ron, aquel chico que se había sacrificado por Ginny y por ella… recordó la mirada desafiante que le dio a Draco… y no supo por que, pero sabia que el la ayudaría a escapar, ya que, al contrario de la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión, no le tenían miedo ni mucho menos respeto a Draco…

Se mordió el labio, tratando de descifrar una manera para llamar la atención del chico, el cual no había notado todavía su presencia

Corrió de nuevo hacia dentro de su habitación, y busco frenéticamente un pedazo de pergamino, y sin perder tiempo tomo su varita, la cual estaba en su mesita de noche, y susurro un hechizo, para luego empezar a escribir con la varita en el pergamino

Releyó lo que había escrito, para luego cerrar con rapidez la nota, y luego murmurar otro hechizo y correr de nuevo hacia el balcón, pero para su desgracia, Ron ya había desaparecido

Se mordió el labio con desesperación y sintió ganas de llorar de lo frustrada que se sentía

Cuando por fin se estaba dando por vencida, Ginny entro a la habitación con una ropa limpia de la chica, y entonces encontró una manera para que la carta que había escrito llegara a Ron

- Ginny!- exclamo, llegando a la chica y quitándole la ropa de las manos para dejarla sobre la cama, para después tomar las manos entre las suyas- Ginny, necesito que me hagas un _gran_ favor

Ginny asintió rápidamente, sin saber por que es la chica parecía tan… alterada

- pero antes de que te lo pida, tienes que prometer que no le dirás esto a nadie… me escuchaste? A nadie, niciquiera a tu madre, ni mucho menos a Draco…

Ginny la miro por un instante, sabiendo que lo que fuera que le fuera a pedir, no le iba a gustar, pero ella la consideraba una amiga, y después de lo que hizo por su hermano… haría lo que fuera

- prometo que no diré nada

Hermione la miro a los ojos, y vio la sinceridad en ellos… así supo que no diría nada

- necesito que le entregues esto- dijo dándole la carta- a tu hermano Ron

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron de sorpresa, y palideció ligeramente, mientras lentamente negaba la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

- para mi hermano? Pero… pero… si el señor se entera… el…

- no va a pasar nada Ginny, por que nadie se lo va a decir… solo necesito que se lo entregues, eso es todo, no necesito mas… por favor Ginny, lo necesito…

Ginny sabia que estaba mal, sabia que no debía de hacerlo, pero también sabia que Hermione estaba desesperada… nunca la había visto tan desesperada como en esos momentos, y convenciéndose a si misma que no pasaría nada por una simple carta asintió levemente con la cabeza, todavía no muy convencida de lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza

- muchas gracias Gin! Enserio te lo agradezco mucho…- luego se alejo de ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos- ahora, quiero que vayas con tu hermano ahora mismo, por favor, que nadie se de cuenta de lo le estas dando, no quiero que nadie mas se entere de esto, por el bien de tu hermano… y del mió

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación lentamente, como si nada estuviera pasando, aunque por dentro, su corazón latía rápidamente ante lo que estaba apunto de hacer

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, mirando de reojo hacia todos lados, tratando de aparentar lo más tranquila y normal posible… por un momento estrujo el papel en sus manos, y la curiosidad la invadió… que contenía aquella carta tan importante que tenia a su amiga en tal estado? No lo sabia, pero no iba a quebrar su confianza leyendo la nota que era obvio que no era para ella

Salio hacia las jardines, buscando a su hermano, y lo encontró en los jardines frontales

- Gin, que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico cuando la vio venir, mientras se secaba el sudor que tenia en la frente- pensé que estabas con…

- ella me mando a buscarte- lo interrumpió, pero su tono de voz era demasiado débil para que alguien mas la escuchara, pero suficientemente alto para que Ron si lo hiciera

El seño de Ron se frunció, sin entender por que es que la señora lo mandaba a buscar a el

- me dijo que te entregara esto- dijo dándole la carta rápidamente, la cual el tomo todavía confundido

Miro la carta que tenia en sus manos, y luego miro a su hermana, para luego regresar hacia la carta

Sin esperar más abrió la carta, y solo venia una pequeña pero clara frase en ella

_Necesito verte en una hora en mi habitación, por favor, necesito tu ayuda… ven solo_

No venia mas, ni la razón, o que tipo de ayuda necesitaba

Miro de nuevo a su hermana, confundido, y recibió la misma mirada de su hermana, que tampoco sabia lo que estaba pasando

Una hora había pasado, y Hermione no dejaba de pasearse de un lado al otro en su habitación, mirando constantemente al reloj, esperando la llegada del pelirrojo… y si su intuición no era la correcta? Y si Ron no llegaba? O peor… y si de alguna forma la carta había llegado a las manos de Draco?!

Por un momento dejo de respirar, mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad…

Cuando ya estaba perdiendo cualquier esperanza, y el pánico empezaba a reinar en ella, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, si Hermione no hubiera estado tan pendiente de la puerta, ni cuenta de hubiera dado que alguien la estaba abriendo

Se quedo en medio de la habitación, estrujando un pañuelo entre sus manos, y sus ojos fijos en la puerta…

La cabeza pelirroja de Ron sobresalió al instante, y Hermione pudo respirar de nuevo al ver que venia solo

- ven- dijo sin perder tiempo y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el vestidor, en donde cerro la puerta lentamente, para no hacer ruido

quería tener privacidad, y sabiendo que Draco podía venir en cualquier momento, no quería que sorprendiera a Ron en su cuarto… no quería ni imaginar lo que haría si encontrara el pelirrojo en su habitación!... trato de dejar de pensar en eso, diciéndose que no servia de nada mortificarse ahora, tenia que concentrarse en lo que le iba a proponer

- me mando llamar Señora?- dijo Ron, en voz baja

Hermione estaba apunto de decirle, como ya otras veces le había dicho a cualquiera que vivía ahí, que no la llamara señora, que la llamara por su nombre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no podía perder tiempo

- necesito salir de aquí- dijo directamente, mirándolo a los ojos- necesito que alguien me ayude a escapar sin ser vista

Se formo un silencio tenso, en el que ninguno de los dos hablo, y Hermine estaba que se moría de los nervios

- señora… no creo que eso sea

- por favor!- exclamo acercándose a el, y tomándolo de las manos, en señal de suplica- necesito salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo mas… necesito regresar con mi gente, necesito alejarme lo mas rápido posible de aquí- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a causa de la desesperación que sentía, si el no aceptaba… no había ya mas salidas- se que usted no quiere a Draco… por eso es que le pido ayuda a usted, por que no le tiene lealtad, lo e visto en su mirada, mire… lo llevare conmigo si quiere, iremos a la orden del fénix, ahí estaremos seguros los dos y…

Los ojos de Ron brillaron, y se formo una pequeña sonrisa

- me esta hablando de la orden del fénix? La orden del fénix que lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin saber si eso era algo bueno o algo malo

- esta bien- exclamo el chico Weasley, haciendo que el color volviera a su rostro- pero con la condición que me dejaran entrar a la orden…- pareció pensar un poco e hizo una mueca- la verdad… no se nada de magia, nunca fui a una escuela en donde me enseñaran, solo se hacer las cosas mas simples y elementales, pero haré lo que sea por ser parte de la orden…

Hermione sonrió, al ver las verdaderas ganas de Ron por ser parte de la orden, y por un momento se recordó a si misma junto a Harry, y como ambos estaban igual de ilusionados y esperanzados cuando ellos entraron a la orden por primera vez

- esta bien

- bien- respondió el pelirrojo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, para luego hacer una pausa, buscando la mejor manera de salir de ahí sin que nadie los viera…. Luego de unos minutos sonrió todavía mas...- nos veremos en los jardines privados de la señora Malfoy… creo que ya los conoce, mi hermana comento que la había llevado hacia aya

Hermine recordó aquel hermoso lugar en donde Ginny le había contado la triste historia de la madre de Draco y asintió

- bien, nos veremos ahí a la media noche…

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta… se iría para siempre… y no volvería a ver a Draco… no importa cuanto le doliera eso… tenia que hacerlo por su bebe… no importa que no volviera a ver a su único y verdadero amor…

* * *

lo siento! lo siento! lo siento! no tengo perdon de Dios y lo se!!

pero ahora no puedo explicarles mucho, ya que se me acaba la pila de mi compuuuuuu

tratare de publicar algo lo mas pronto posible, pero no les prometo nada... ya ven! la ultima vez k les prometi los defraude... lo sientooooooooooooooo

entendere si ya nadie le mi ff... no sean muy malos conmigo!!


	16. un ultimo te amo

Sonrio inconcientemente, mientras se removia entre las sabanas, recordando aquel marabilloso sueño que habia tenido

Se sentó tranquilamente enfrente del tocador, mientras se ordenaba el pelo automáticamente, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, mientras no pensaba en nada más que en lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Su mente repasaba mil y un maneras para salir de aquella habitación sin que Draco se diera cuenta, ya que sabia que el rubio tenia el sueño extremadamente ligero, y que si ella hacia cualquier ruido inusual Draco se despertaría, y no quería que Draco supiera de su ida asta que ella y su bebe ya estuvieran demasiado lejos como para que este los encontrara…

Sabia que tenia que irse de hay, no lo hacia por ella, si no por su bebe, y por el seria capas de ir asta el fin del mundo

Una parte de ella le decía que no se fuera, que se quedara, que todo saldría bien… pero no podía arriesgarse, por mas que lo intentaba, cada vez que consideraba quedarse y decirle a Draco la verdad recordé todos aquellos insultos que Draco no solo le hizo a ella, si no también a todos los hijos de muggles, y también a los mestizos, para el, los únicos "dignos" eran los sangres pura… y que pasaría ahora que ella estaba esperando un bebe? un mestizo? Algo que el siempre desprecio? No lo sabia, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara a su bebe…

Sabia que se acostaba con ella, aun siendo una hija de muggles, pero eran dos cosas muy diferentes, ya que aunque a ella le doliera, seguramente el solo la viera como un cuerpo, como alguien atractivo, pero nada mas, y como cualquier capricho, no duraría toda la vida, habría un momento en el que se cansaría de ella y la dejaría a un lado, ella lo sabia, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no le importo, en donde prefería no pensar en el futuro, pero ahora era diferente, ahora no estaba sola, y no podía pensar solo en ella, también tenia que pensar en su bebe, y por el es que tenia que irse de hay, para darle un futuro a ese bebe que venia en camino, para darle una oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz… sin importar su felicidad, ya que estaba segura que su felicidad se quedaría en esa mansión, junto a Draco… junto con el hombre que amaba…

Miro hacia la puerta que separaba el cuarto de Draco y el de ella, y pudo sentir su presencia del otro lado de la puerta, y con el simple echo de saber que se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia, y con solo una puerta en medio de ellos la hacia sentir mas y mas tensa, pero no por que la descubriera en su intento de escape, si no por que dentro de ella no quería irse, parte de su corazón le decía que se quedara, pero otra parte le decir que debía de huir, por el bien de su bebe… y esa parte valía mucho mas que la otra

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su sillita y se dirigió a su cama, como todas las noches lo hacia, aparto las mantas y se sentó en la orilla de cama, pero su mirada no se apartaba de aquella puerta… sabia que Draco no tardaría mucho en ir a buscarla, sabia que no pasaría mas de una hora en la que ella estuviera gimiendo su nombre, mientras el la hacia suya una vez mas… pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no había tiempo, y esta vez el deseo era prácticamente insoportable…

Sin pensar en lo que hacia sus pies desnudos tocaron el frió piso, pero eso no le importaba, y con decisión caminaba asta quedar a solo unos pasos de la puerta, mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos… y eso hacia que se le rompiera lenta y dolorosamente el corazón

Lentamente, pero con seguridad abrió las puertas, y lo encontró sentado en una esquina de su cama, con solo unos pantalones para dormir, haciéndolo lucir el hombre mas sexy que Hermione jamás hubiera visto

Al parecer el todavía no había notado su presencia, ya que estaba mas entretenido en los pergaminos que estaba leyendo en ese momento

Hermione lo contemplo silenciosamente, y ahogo un suspiro al verlo así, mientras que una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro… pero es que no podía evitarlo, amaba a aquel hombre, lo amaba con todo su corazón, repaso todas sus facciones con su mirada, tratando de grabárselo en la mente, sabia que nunca lo olvidaría… nunca…

Lentamente camino hacia el, sin hacer ningún ruido, quería contemplarlo el mayor tiempo posible, quería que aquella noche fuera eterna, quería que durara para siempre, y quería recordar cada gesto y mirada de aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado…

Draco no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, asta que sintió su característico aroma a vainilla cerca, y cuando subió la mirada, la encontró ahí, frente a el, mas bella que nunca, con un camisón blanco que caía sensualmente asta la mitad de su muslo, su cabello estaba suelto y caía como una cascada por su espalda, y una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras que sus ojos… había algo extraño y diferente en sus ojos… era como una luz que la iluminaba, una luz que profunda y completa felicidad que no podía descifrar completamente… pero con la cual se veía absolutamente hermosa

Draco la miro, confuso y sorprendido a la vez, ya que esa era la primera vez que ella entraba a su habitación, nunca lo había echo, siempre era el quien entraba a la mitad de la noche a hacerle el amor… pero ahora la tenia hay, frente a el, e irónicamente, no sabia que hacer, o que decir, pero no necesito hacer o decir nada, por que Hermione lentamente se acerco asta el, mientras le quitaba delicadamente los pergaminos de la mano y los dejaba a un lado, para luego, como una buena leona, sentarse sobre y rodear su cuello con sus brazos

Draco estaba mas que sorprendido, la miraba y no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, ya que ella nunca antes había iniciado algo tan abiertamente como ahora, siempre buscaba una forma en decirle que era lo que quería, algún suspiro o gemido, pero nunca se había aventurado a expresar lo que quería o desear, ella nunca se le insinuaba o mucho menos, siempre era el quien la buscaba, pero le gustaba esta nueva actitud de la chica… le gustaba mucho

Lo beso lenta y apasionadamente, tratando de grabarse cada parte de el… esta noche era especial, esta noche ella quería marcarlo, quería recordar aquella noche para siempre, quería fundirse en uno con el y decirle que lo amaba, quería decírselo antes de irse… no podía irse sin confesar aquello que se había guardado por tanto tiempo…

Lentamente cayeron a la cama, ella sobre el, mientras que el beso se intensificaba, y el sentimiento y la pasión aumentaba

Las manos de Hermione recorrían todo su torso, grabándose cada parte de su piel, mientras que Draco metía las manos debajo del camisón que llevaba y acariciaba sus senos, haciendo que Hermione rompiera el beso mientras que gemía de placer

- te gusta?- pregunto Draco, mientras seguía acariciando lentamente los senos de la chica, quería escucharla, aunque no era necesario, su cara y sus gemidos lo decían todo, pero había algo dentro de el que lo quería escuchar de sus labios, quería escuchar lo que ya sabia

- si…- respondió Hermione, y Draco gimió internamente, no podía recordar alguna mujer que sonara tan sexy mientras hacían el amor- adoro cuando me tocas y adoro cuando me haces tuya… yo… oh Draco!... yo te …

Pero Draco la cayo con un beso, no podía soportarlo, escucharla decirlo era como el mejor afrodisíaco… con una palabra suya y… y el ya estaba listo para hacerla suya, la deseado como nunca, quería hacerla gritar su nombre, quería verla llorar de pasión, quería fundirse en uno y jamás dejarla

Con un impulso, Draco hizo que Hermione quedara debajo de el, y no perdió mas el tiempo, le quito el camisón que traía puesto, dejando su desnudez al descubierto, y sin pensarlo mas tomo uno de sus senos en su boca, y la escucho gemir su nombre, mientras sus finas y delicadas manos acariciaban su cabello, dándole a entender sin palabras cuanto lo estaba disfrutando

Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos separaron suavemente sus piernas, y no se sorprendió al notar que Hermione ya estaba completamente húmeda, lista para el

- espera- jadeo Hermione, mientras sentía que Draco hacia desaparecer sus pantalones mágicamente

Draco se separo un poco de Hermione, para verla a los ojos, preguntándole sin palabras que era lo que pasaba y sintió todos los bellos de su cuerpo erizarse cuando la descubrió sonreír sensualmente

- todavía no acabo contigo- exclamo, mientras que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, logro volver a quedar sobre Draco

Suavemente beso a Draco en los labios, sin profundizar el beso, solo haciendo que sus labios rozaran, luego, lentamente fue saboreando su mejilla y su cuello, asta llegar a su oreja, en donde beso el lóbulo para después morderlo suavemente, haciendo que Draco gimiera y aprisionara la cintura de Hermione, para restregarle su potente erección, y Hermione no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel gesto tan desesperado y excitante

lentamente, con suaves besitos Hermione recorrió todo el cuello y la clavícula de Draco asta llegar a su esternon, en donde lamió un camino asta llegar a su ombligo, subió su mirada encontrándose con aquellos ojos grises de Draco, los cuales estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión, y siguió bajando, lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Draco

Quería verlo sufrir como tantas veces ella había sufrido con sus caricias, quería devolverle aunque fuera un poco de todo el placer que el había causado en ella

Hermione se poso delante del miembro de Draco y trago con fuerza, no sabia exactamente que era lo que tenia que hacer, cerro los ojos un momento para quitarse los nervios de encima, eso no ayudaba en nada, lentamente se fue acercando y todo el miembro de Draco en sus manos, sintió como Draco se tensaba y aguantaba la respiración, lo cual la hizo sentirse bien, sentirse poderosa, sentirse mas confiada en si misma

Lentamente empezó a acariciar su miembro con sus manos, pero luego acerco lentamente su boca, cuando la tuvo a solo unos milímetros soplo suavemente contra ella, haciendo que Draco se retorciera del placer, luego lamió la punta de su miembro, haciendo que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran todo el cuerpo de Draco, el cual sentía que ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo aquella tortura

Draco tubo que morder fuertemente su labio para no gritar y despertar a toda la mansión cuando sintió como la dulce y suave boca de Hermione envolvía su miembro lentamente, gimió y se retorció mientras ella lentamente saboreaba su hombría y por un momento pensó que moriría, mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello de la chica, y le ayudaba a llevar el ritmo

Hermione jamás, ni en sus mas alocados sueños pensó que alguna vez haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero no podía evitar gozar cada segundo, y sentirse cada vez mas húmeda a segundo que pasaba… aunque fuera esta su primera vez haciendo algo como aquello, por los gemidos y jadeos que daba Draco al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien

- Hermione…- su voz salía como un siseo grueso y pesado, cargado de deseo- ya no puedo mas… voy a… oh Dios Hermione!

Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir un fuerte y tibio chorro de "leche" chocar contra su garganta

Se separo lentamente de Draco y lo miro desde donde estaba y sonrió coquetamente, mientras Draco seguía jadeando y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor

Lentamente, como digna pantera Hermione recorrió las piernas de Hermione y paso por su abdomen marcado y llego asta las labios, y lo beso suavemente, haciendo que Draco probara el sabor de su propio deseo

Poco a poco el deseo volvió a crecer en Draco y Hermione sonrió contra sus labios cuando sintió su erección golpeando su vientre

El beso se rompió mientras que Hermione gemía fuertemente y Draco apretó sus labios cuando Draco entro en Hermione

Hermione se apoyo en los pectorales de Draco y se empezó a mover torpemente sobre Draco, esta era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, pero le parecía de lo mas sensual que aya echo en toda su vida, se sentía poderosa y se sentía realmente deseada, y es que las miradas que Draco le daba la hacia sentirse como toda una diosa

Poco a poco los movimientos fueron incrementando y las penetraciones se hacían mas profundas, mientras que Draco ayudaba a Hermione posando sus manos en sus caderas y ayudándole a impulsare

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos reinaban el lugar, y Hermione inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cerraba los ojos y gozaba como nunca, dándole a Draco una visión de sus pechos subiendo y bajando que el no pudo resistir y se abalanzo sobre ellos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente, haciendo que los gemidos de Hermione incrementaran

- ah Draco!.. yo… yo…- Hermione trataba de hablar, pero por mas que quisiera, las palabras no salían completas, era demasiado lo que sentía para hablar

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione llego al éxtasis, nunca antes se había sentido así, tan llena y completa, mientras abrazaba a Draco y gritaba su nombre y Draco el suyo

Se sentía como si alguien la elevara lentamente y la llegara asta el cielo, nunca antes había experimentado algo así

Callo pesadamente sobre Draco, el cual también estaba exhausto y respiraba entrecortadamente

Hermione podía sentir como todavía pequeñas eyaculaciones la llenaban completamente, sentía como su interior seguía convulsionándose y como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, igual que el de Draco…

En ese momento supo que ella era sola y únicamente de el, que no importa que fuera lo que pasara, ella amaba a aquel hombre con todos su corazón y alma

Hermione sintió como lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de ella, pero lucho contra aquel sueño y sonrió cuando sintió como Draco salía lentamente de ella, para luego mágicamente ser ambos tapados con unas sabanas de seda negra

Draco no podía creer lo maravilloso de aquel orgasmo, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte en toda su vida

Abrazo protectora mente a Hermione, sintiendo que aquella mujer era la mujer de su vida, que con ella quería pasar cada instante, que sus días de ahora en adelante estarían llenos de sonrisas y amor, ya que con ella, jamás podría estar triste… su vida estaba completa… lo único que faltaba para su felicidad completa era un hijo… un bebe de Hermione y suyo, y esperaba secretamente que aquella noche Hermione aya quedado embarazada, nada le haría mas feliz que tener un hijo con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo…

Y mientras sentía que sueño lo vencía lentamente escucho como un susurro la voz de Hermione susurrándole un_ te amo _y luego se dejo llevar por las Morfeo

Hermione contemplaba a Draco mientras este dormía mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche y supo que era el momento de irse, beso suavemente los labios de Draco y sin dejar de llorar salio lentamente de la cama…

Paro en medio de la habitación y volteo hacia la cama, en donde yacía el amor de su vida, llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo apretó suavemente, tratando de recordar por que es que hacia eso… amaba a aquel hombre, pero mas amaba a la pequeña vida que se estaba formando dentro de su ser, y por eso tenia que irse…

Sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente fue asta su habitación y se vistió lo mas cómodamente posible, sabia que seria un viaje un poco largo, pero tenia las esperanzas que todo saldría bien, y aunque su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos y algo dentro de ella le gritara que no se fuera, temía mas por la vida de su hijo

Y sin atreverse a mirar atrás, sabiendo que si lo hacia se arrepentiría, salio silenciosamente de la habitación de Draco… para no volver jamás…

* * *

El chico pelirrojo miraba ansiosamente hacia todos lados, y miro por doceava vez el reloj ya todo viejo que sus padres le habían regalado por su ultimo cumpleaños y volvió a suspirar, pensando en que tal vez Hermione se había arrepentido…

Estaba apunto de irse cuando la chica salio al jardín, tenia todos los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar y por un momento sintió pena por ella

- nos vamos?- pregunto Hermione, y Ron la miro a los ojos y se pregunto por que se iría si se veía a leguas que lo ultimo que quería era irse de hay, pero sabia que lo que fuera que la impulsaba a irse tenia que ser algo muy grande y muy privado, a si que decidió no preguntar

- si- dijo mientras iba hacia una esquina de las propiedades, las cuales estaban llenas de enredaderas, del piso asta el techo, hurgo entre ellas asta que encontró una manija, la cual movió y al instante las enredaderas empezaron a romperse asta descubrir una puerta vieja y oxidada, dando a ver que no se había usado desde hace mucho

Ron le cedió el paso a Hermione y esta asintió, volteo hacia la mansión y pudo ver la ventaba la cual era la habitación en Draco… las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, pero las quito rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, y luego paso por la puerta sin volver atrás, para luego ser seguida por Ron y desaparecer silenciosamente de la mansión… para no volver jamás…

_hola!!_

_antes que nada, quiero explicar unas pequeñas cositas que e notado que muchos me han dicho en sus rrs..._

_Hermione NO sabe que Draco esta enamorado de ella, ella NO sabe que el a cambiado y que ya no siente ningun tipo de prejuicio contra los muggles... lo unico que ella sabe es lo que Draco decia en la escuela, como la despresiaba a ella y a todo lo que tubiera que ver con muggles y por eso es su miedo, no por ella, si no por el bebe que ella espera..._

_bueno, espero haber aclarado esto! : D_

_estoy super emocionada de que alguien todabia siga leyendo mi ff!! wow! 14 rrs!! no esperaba tantos!!... de echo... no esperaba ninguno XD_

_bueno, espero que les aya gustado! estubo algo DEMACIADO subidito de tono (jijijiji) espero que aya estado bien..._

_espero vernos pronto, aunque la verdad esta vez no les prometere nada XD, la vez pasada que les prometi algo publique como que tres meses despues de lo que prometi! (lesly se esconde debajo de la mesa)_

_chao!!_


	17. lazos de amor

Sonrio inconcientemente, mientras se removia entre las sabanas, recordando aquel marabilloso sueño que habia tenido

_Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… _

Draco sonrió entre sueños, mientras abrazada inconscientemente la almohada que tenia a un lado

Abrió perezosamente un ojo, y se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Hermione a su lado

_Te amo… te amo… te amo…_

Sonrió mientras se volteaba perezosamente, mientras recordaba lentamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior… por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño… ya que no pudo haber sido tan perfecto

_Te amo... te amo… te amo…_

Esas palabras no salían de su mente, parecía que se repetía una y otra vez

Se sentó perezosamente en su cama y dejo que el sol que ya estaba alto iluminara la habitación…

No… no había sido un sueño, lo sabia por que tenia el aroma de Hermione en toda su piel y solo se sentía así de bien cuando acababa de hacer el amor con Hermione, a si que no había manera que aquello aya sido solo un sueño… entonces…

Sonrió todavía mas, mientras permitía que aquel _te ame _inundara su mente

Hermione se lo había dicho antes de quedarse completamente dormido, pero ahora que estaba completamente despierto, no podía evitar recordarlo

Si, estaba convencido, se lo diría en cuanto la viera, la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría, para después susurrárselo al oído, decirle que el también la amaba y dejara que las cosas tomaran su curso

- Hermione!- grito su nombre, mientras que levantaba de la cama y se ponía los pantalones, los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo

Frunció el seño cuando Hermione no le respondió, miro la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones, y se encontraba abierta, por lo que imaginaba que se estaba bañando o cambiándose

Camino hacia la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones y por un momento quedo congelado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la habitación cautelosamente… había algo que no le gustaba para nada de aquella habitación…

Miro con atención toda la habitación, y para cualquier otra persona hubiera estado completamente normal, pero para Draco no, había algo muy extraño…

- Hermione- la volvió a llamar, mientras se apresuraba al baño, pero el baño estaba impecable y su respiración se volvió entrecortada

Busco en el armario y el bacón, pero no había ningún rastro de la chica, su corazón le quería decir que lo mas seguro que estuviera en la cocina o en algún lugar de la casa, pero su cerebro le decía que no era así…

Y entonces lo supo, cuando miro hacia su mesita de noche, en donde siempre estaba su varita, estaba vacía, y en su lugar una pequeña nota que al parecer fue escrita a la carrera lo dejo completamente congelado…

"_lo siento…"_

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente, respiro profundamente, mientras sentía como lentamente el dolor se iba lentamente

- te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras la miraba preocupado mientras la chica asentía lentamente- si quieres podemos detenernos un poco, para que tomes un poco de aire

- no- contesto casi al instante- no podemos perder tiempo, de seguro no pasara mucho para que Draco se de cuenta que no estoy en la mansión… si no es que ya se dio cuenta…

Se formo un tenso silencio entre ambos

- mi madre…- comento el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos- mi madre siempre dice que cuando dos personas mágicas se unen… no solo físicamente- de un momento a otro su cara tomo un color rojizo como el de su pelo, mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, que no fuera Hermione- si no también emocional y sentimental, uno puedo llegar a sentir lo que el otro esta sintiendo… es como cuando una madre forma un laso con su hijo- no paso desapercibido como la castaña inconscientemente se frotaba ligeramente el vientre, pero prefirió no decir nada- es un lazo tan fuerte, que según mi madre, una madre puede sentir cuando su hijo se encuentra en peligro, no importa que tan lejos este o en que condiciones se encuentre, según mi madre ella siente cuando cada uno de nosotros estamos en peligro… es lo mismo, se forma un lazo muy fuerte…

Se formo otro silencio, en el cual Hermione repasaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho el pelirrojo… seria cierto? Seria que era angustia que había sentido momentos antes hubiera sido una emoción de Draco… pero… si fuera así… por que angustia?! Por que no rabia, coraje o impotencia?! Por que angustia?

- tu crees- la voz de Hermione era tan suave como un susurro, pero el pelirrojo pudo escucharla perfectamente- tu crees que esos lasos que tu me dices sean de un solo sentido?- miro al pelirrojo y supo al instante por la cara del chico que no se había dando a entender- es decir, que los sentimientos sean solo de un solo sentido? Que no sean correspondidos y que el lazo que se crea sea solo en una dirección?- para este momento la garganta de Hermione se cerraba dolorosamente, mientras miraba al pelirrojo fijamente a los ojos, mientras una pequeña esperanza crecía en ella, por que tal vez Draco si la quería, tal vez estaba huyendo de la nada, tal vez no había peligro pasa su bebe estando con Draco, tal vez el la amara y amara a su bebe tanto como a ella.. Tal vez… tal vez…

- no lo se- respondió el pelirrojo, mientras su miraba se perdía en el cielo- mi madre nunca especifico esas cosas… yo… lo siento- bajo la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho aquel comentario

- no lo sientas- respondió Hermione mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y forzaba una sonrisa- muchas gracias por decírmelo

El pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente, mientras que su rostro, el cual acababa de volver a su estado normal, se volvía a sonrojar furiosamente y así ambos siguieron su camino, sin saber que cuando uno crea un lazo mágico, siempre tenia que ser correspondido…

* * *

Draco caminaba furioso de un lado al otro, mientras que su alrededor las figuras de porcelana y jarrones se rompían y las cosas temblaban gracias a su poder mágico, el cual estaba fuera de control

Enfrente de el, poco a poco todos los criados, desde lo que fregaban pisos asta lo que se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a Hermione y a el se encontraban temblando, esperando expectantes que el joven amo hablara

Cuando por fin todos se reunieron, Draco se paro delante de todos y uno por uno le clavo su fría y aterrorizante mirada, haciendo que todos, sin excepciones, temblaran del miedo, sabiendo de lo que era capaz el joven amo

- en donde esta?- fueron sus palabras, frías y calculadoras, que salieron de sus labios, para después un jarrón que estaba en una esquina explotara sorpresivamente, lo que hizo que varios saltaran de la sorpresa

- e-en en donde esta qu-quien, mi señor?- se osó a preguntar un hombre, el cual se arrepintió al instante, al tener la miraba fija en el

- quien?... QUIEN!!- y antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, Draco se encontraba enfrente de aquel desafortunado hombre, y lo tenia agarrado de las solapas del cuello mientras estaba elevado unos milímetros del suelo y soltó un chillido de miedo, pensó que en cualquier momento moriría- HERMIONE! EN DONDE ESTA! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTUPIDOS SEPA DONDE CARAJOS ESTA!!

Soltó al hombre, para luego recorrer con la mirada a todos y cada uno, asta que encontró a la que estaba buscando…

En menos de tres pasos llego frente a una temblorosa pelirroja, la cual estaba al borde del llanto

- en donde se encuentra Weasley?- le pregunto a la pelirroja, la cual temblaba del miedo- EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA!!- la zarandeo desesperado

Miro por el rabillo del ojos como es que todos los Weasleys se acercaban peligrosamente a el

- ahhh…- dijo mientras sacaba una varita- queriendo defender a su hermana? Anda! Defiéndanla! Tengo mucho que desahogar ahorita!

- no! Señor! Por favor!- el señor Weasley corrió asta quedar frente a sus hijos, mientras que su esposa estaba consolando a su temblorosa y asustada hija - se lo imploro, no le haga nada malo a mis hijos, le prometo que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver… no sabemos en donde se encuentra la señorita

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco se dio cuenta de algo…

- en donde esta el fanfarrón de su hijo Ronald?!

Se formo un tenso silencio, en el que nadie dijo nada, y fue entonces cuando Draco entendió todo… y su furia fue tal que los vidrios de los ventanales que estaban a unos pocos metros empezaron a vibrar peligrosamente

- QUIERO QUE LOS BUSQUEN!!- vocifero, mirando a sus guardias, los cuales asintieron estrepitosamente- quiero que los traigan aquí vivos!! Yo mismo quiero encargarme de ese pelirrojo con mis propias manos… y ahora no habrá nadie- dijo mirando a las dos mujeres las cuales sollozaban- que me impida hacerlo… aprenderá por las malas que nadie toma nada que sea de mi propiedad… Hermione es MIA!! Y ninguna comadreja me la podrá quitar…

* * *

Hermione y Ron siguieron caminando por todo el día y parte de la noche, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a comer algo o simplemente a descansar un poco, mientras que se escondían de los aldeanos de varias aldeas, ya que entre menos los vieran mejor

Ya por la noche, Hermione rento una pequeña e humilde habitación en una posada a las afueras de un pequeño poblado, en el que ambos durmieron para reponer un poco las fuerzas de haber caminado toda la noche

Ron dormía en el piso mientras la chica dormía en la pequeña y austera cama, pero por mas que trataba no podía dormir, ya se le había echo costumbre dormir entre los brazos de Draco, y ahora que no esta con ella se le hacia difícil conciliar el sueño…

Silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana la gran y majestuosa luna, mientras repetía una y otra vez _lo siento_, mientras que lentamente quedaba dormida…

Era la mitad de la noche, cuando fueron despertados por un fuerte ruido que venia de la calle

Hermione se asomo un poco por la ventaba y miro con terror como mortifagos iban entrando al pueblo, con antorchas en la mano y registrando cada rincón del lugar

No lo dudo ni un segundo, estaba más que segura que aquellos mortifagos eran enviados por Draco, y que no tardarían mucho en descubrirlos si se encontraban ahí

- tenemos que escapar de aquí- le susurro a Ron, mientras este se paraba y tomaba las pocas posesiones que ambos habían traído con ellos- es mejor que escapemos al bosque, en donde será mas difícil que nos encuentren

Y así, sigilosamente ambos salieron de la posada, se escurrieron en la oscuridad de la noche a un pequeño bosque que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, en donde esperaron pacientes a que los mortifagos se fueras, cuando vieron que ahí no había nadie…

fue ya cuando el sol estaba haciendo detrás del bosque, cuando ambos pudieron salir un poco tranquilos, Ron fue hacia el pueblo cautelosamente, solo para comprar un poco de pan y algo de beber, para después partir con cautela… ya faltaba mucho menos que al principio…

- va-va-vamos a entrar ahí?- pregunto Ron con miedo, mientras miraba como los majestuosos árboles llegaban a una altura realmente sorprendente y el bosque era tan oscuro que si uno estaba adentro no sabia si era de día o de noche

había escuchado aviar miles de veces de aquel bosque, y no se podía equivocar… estaban enfrente del bosque prohibido, en donde vivía la mayor cantidad de criaturas mágicas peligrosas de todo el mundo mágico… para cualquier muggle se veía como un terreno desolado y lleno de desechos malolientes que nadie se atrevía a entrar, pero cualquier persona como una gota de magia en sus venas podía ver el imponente bosque, el cual estaba lleno de peligros y del cual se decía que si uno entraba, nunca mas saldría

- si- respondió Hermione mientras se dirigía a la entrada del bosque y sacaba su varita para iluminar el camino

- pero…pero estas segura?- pregunto, siguiéndola- es que podríamos perdernos y…

- no nos perderemos- corto Hermione, mientras lentamente entraban al tenebroso bosque- creeme, se a donde vamos

Ron no tuvo otra alternativa que seguirla, mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando que de un momento a otro cualquier tipo de criatura mágica saltara sobre ellos y se los comiera vivos

Caminaron aproximadamente un kilómetro entre la oscuridad, pero Ron seguía alerta, esperando cualquier cosa, pero Hermione se encontraba tranquila y solo se limitaba a iluminar el camino

Unos ruidos se escucharon cerca de ellos y Ron miro con miedo, pero con una gran valentía y determinación al lugar

- escuchaste eso?- pregunto, mientras instintivamente se ponía delante de Hermione

- si- se limito a responder Hermione mientras entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver mejor, y se ponía en posición de ataque, ya que sabía que aquel lugar estaba atestado de hombres lobo y demás criaturas

Fue entonces cuando una fuerza invisible los empujo asta un árbol cercano y unas cuerdas invisibles los ataron… Ron gimió silenciosamente, esperando su final, pero Hermione pareció tranquila y serena, cosa que desconcertó completamente a Ron y por un momento se tranquilizo al ver el semblante tranquilo de la chica

- quien diablos anda hay?- se escucho una voz rasposa y al instante se escucharon dos pares de pasos acercarse a ellos, pero no había nadie a la vista

- soy yo…- respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa- que es que ya no me reconocer Muddy

- oh Dios Mío!- se escucho otra voz, y los pasos incrementaron su velocidad asta que se escucharon realmente cerca y al instante dos cabezas aparecieron flotando en el aire- Hermione! No puedo creer que seas tú! Harry se va a poner tan feliz al verte!!

- Luna, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte- le sonrió a la chica de cabellos rubios completamente desordenados y ojos azules como el cielo, que como siempre parecían como perdidos en el espacio, pero que había una gran pureza dentro de ellos, y aquella amable sonrisa que simplemente iluminaba su rostro, todo lo contrario al viejo hombre que miraba desde mas atrás, completamente serio, mientras su ojo mágico no dejaba de investigar a Ron con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella sabia que el antiguo jefe de aurores estaba tan contento de verla como Luna

- oh! Tenemos que llevarte ya a la mansión! Ya quiero ver la cara que Harry pone al verte!- dijo mientras saltaba como una niña pequeña y aplaudía como loca

Ojoloco Muddy solo rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de mano ambos chicos quedaron libres de su amarre

Luna inmediatamente tomo la mano de la chica y la empujo hacia el interior del bosque, Ron las siguió cautelosamente, pero Ojoloco se puso en su camino y lo miro con cara de malos amigos

- y este quien es?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente, mientras que su ojo mágico lo miraba de arriba a abajo

- el es Ron- contesto Hermione, lográndose safar con mucho esfuerzo de los brazos de la chica, que emocionada, seguía murmurando para si misma- el me ayudo a venir asta acá… confió plenamente en el…

Se creo un tenso silencio, en el que al parecer Ojoloco estaba valorando si era seguro llegar al chico a la mansión o no, y Hermione no lo culpaba, estaban en medio de momentos muy duros y difíciles, y era difícil confiar en alguien

- oh! Trajiste un amigo Hermione!- exclamo la rubia, como si por primera vez viera a Ron- mucho gusto- dijo mientras se ponía delante de el y le extendía la mano con una sonrisa amable- soy Luna Lovegood

- Ronald Weasley- contesto, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tenue color rojo

La chica sonrió para después tomar del brazo a los dos chicos

- es mejor que vayamos pronto a la mansión, de seguro tienen hambre y…- dedujo la chica, mientras empezaba a caminar distraídamente por el bosque, llevándose a los dos chicos, y dejando a Ojoloco refunfuñando, para después seguirlos a regáñelas…

Y por primera vez desde que Hermione dejo la seguridad de los brazos de Draco, se sintió un poco tranquila y segura de su decisión…

* * *

bueno, antes que nada estoy mas que sorprendida conmigo misma!! no se ustedes, pero creo que e actualizado antes de lo que yo misma pensaba!!

waaaa!!

otra cosa por la que estoy contenta es por todos los rrs k e resivido! en verdad que leo cada uno de ellos, solo que no tengo tiempo como para responder a cada uno de ellos, pero no crean k no los leeo eh?!

jaja!

bueno, espero k les aya gustado! lo hize con todo mi cariño...

nos leemos pronto!!

chaoooo

kiss kiss


	18. besos robados

_Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… _

Miraba el fuego como inmotivado

No se había movido de esa posición desde hace ya unas horas y su cuerpo empezaba a protestar, pero no le importaba… ya nada importaba… no ahora que ella lo había dejado…

Seria cierto? Serian ciertas las palabras que escucho entre sueños? Cuando despertado esa mañana no tenía la menor duda… pero ahora… ya no sabia si fue solo un producto de su desesperada mente, la cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios

Tal vez aya sido una cruel jugarreta de su mente, tal vez ella nunca dijo aquellas palabras que el tanto deseaba, tan vez… tal vez… tal vez lo que tenia con Hermione aya sido solo una ilusión, tal vez ella no sentía nada por el que no fue odio y resentimiento, y solo fingió… fingió asta que encontró la oportunidad de escapar…

Su corazón le gritaba que no, que seguramente había otra explicación, una explicación de por que Hermione se había ido de su lado, pero su cerebro no podía encontrar ninguna, mas que la obvia… que el como un idiota había creído que ella sentía _algo_ por el… tan vez no amor, pero cariño si…

Pero el lo había sentido! lo había sentido en sus sonrisas, en sus miradas, en sus besos y en sus gemidos, había sentido que había algo mas que solo sexo que los conectaba… pero al parecer se había equivocado… todo había sido su plan para ganar su confianza y para que bajara la guardia..

_Lo siento_

Arrugo el papel que tenia en las manos… aquella había sido la única explicación que le había dejado…

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y casi pudo sentirla a su lado, y rogó a que todo aquello aya sido una cruel pesadilla, que despertara en cualquier momento y tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, oler su aroma y besar sus labios suaves y calidos, los cuales se habían convertido en mas que una droga para el, se habían vuelto algo esencial en su vida diaria, algo que lo motivaba a seguir respirando, algo por lo cual luchaba todos los días, algo que lo mantenía vivo, que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… era el amor de su vida, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, desde el primer momento en el que la vio…

(N/A: el flash back es una copia de una parte del capitulo cuatro, decidí ponerlo para todos aquellos (( que estoy mas que segura que es la mayoría)) que no se acuerda de este recuerdo, y así hacer mas claro el capitulo, para evitar preguntas o confusiones!... pero si se acuerdan, simplemente pasen esta parte! Que no cambie absolutamente nada!!)

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentado enfrente de todas aquellas mesas, las cuales miraban sin mucha atención la selección del sombrero, miro a su alrededor aburrido, todos aquellos niños, tal y como el entrarían al que seria su primer curso, todos estaban nerviosos, algunos al borde del llanto, otros ya no tenían uñas, y otros mirando nerviosos a todos lados… pero el no, el estaba tranquilo y sereno en su asiento… no le tenia miedo a lo que fuera pasar, ya que estaba seguro que entraría a Slytherin, como su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo, y también tu tatarabuelo lo hicieron… de echo, toda la familia Malfoy había entrado a Slytherin, sin excepciones, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, el estaba seguro de su decisión, nunca casa valía la pena entrar, experto Slytherin…_

_Fue entonces cuando algo llamo su atención, asta el fondo, vio algo que lo desconcertó completamente, una pequeña niña miraba maravillada a todos lados, su cabello que parecía un arbusto color café estaba atado en una coleta alta, lo que disminuía el espeso cabello, pero sus ojos color almendra expresaban admiración y asombro, como si no hubiera visto nunca algo como eso…_

_Frunció al seño, al recordar que Hogwarts era una escuela exclusiva para hombres… que estaban haciendo una niña hay? _

_- Hermione Granger!- se escucho la voz de esa vieja y anticuada maestra vociferar, haciendo que todos miraran con atención y asombro a la pequeña niña, la cual se levantaba lentamente y caminaba hacia el sombrero seleccionador…_

_Al verla, todos empezaron a susurrar, ya que era conocido que nunca, una mujer había entrado a Hogwarts antes, lo cual hacia esto demasiado interesante…_

_El, el cual estaba en primera fila, tuvo mejor oportunidad de ver mejor a la niña, y se asombro al ver que detrás de aquella mata de cabellos, era una niña muy bonita, e internamente deseo que fuera a parar a Slytherin…_

_- GRIFFINDOR!!- grito el sombro seleccionador, llenando a la casa leona llena de aplausos, orgullosos que la primera mujer en la historia en entrar a Hogwarts quedara en Griffindor…_

_Draco hizo una mueca rotunda al ver en donde había quedado… de todas las casas, tenia que haber quedado en Griffindor!, la peor casa, después de Hufflepuff, de las cuatro… de solo pensar que el pudiera quedar en Griffindor, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…_

_Miro como la niña sonreía y se encaminaba tímidamente a la mesa de la cual sobresalía el rojo y el dorado, para ver victoreada por sus nuevos compañeros que no podían estar más contentos por tener a la primera mujer en Hogwarts en su casa…_

_La selección siguió su curso, y poco a poco fue llegando su turno, cuando por fin gritaron su nombre, Draco se levanto con elegancia de su silla, y de la misma manera fue caminando sin prisa hacia el sombrero seleccionador, y el rostro de aquella niña apareció de repente en su mente…_

_Tal vez… no seria tan malo quedar en Griffindor…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, sacando esas entupidas ideas de su cabeza, el era un Slytherin, desde que nació, ese había sido su destino, y lo aceptaba con gusto…_

_Camino el resto del camino con decisión, se sentó en el asiento que la profesora le ofreció, y fijo su vista por ultima vez en la niña, la cual parecía verlo fijamente…_

_El sombrero le tapo los ojos, pero solo segundos antes de gritas la casa a la cual se dirigiría…_

_- SLYTHERIN!!_

_Se quito el sombrero de la cabeza y sonrió con cinismo… y con aquel aire de supremacía, se dirigió a su mesa, la cual estaba contenta de tener a un Malfoy en su casa…_

_La selección siguió, pero Draco ya no le presto atención, apropósito, se sentó en un asiento que le daba la espalda a la mesa de Griffindor, ya que desde que el sombrero había gritado su casa, su destino con aquella chica había quedado sellado, no podría entablar ninguna relación con una Griffindor, iba en contra de los principios de su casa, a si lo mejor seria no verla…_

_- Harry Potter!!_

_Todo el mundo callo decente, unos sorprendidos, otros incrédulos, y todos expectantes de ver al niño que vivió, el cual había permanecido oculto el trágico incidente en donde sus padres habían muerto, pero que el, solo de unos meses de edad, había sido capaz de destruir al mago mas poderoso que se aya pisado el mundo mágico…_

_Draco volteo también, intrigado por todas esas veces en las que su padre le había contado la historia sobre Potter, y sobre como, algún día, el señor tenebroso volvería a levantarse y acabaría con Potter y con toda la raza impura…, y después de tantas historias, podría conocerlo en persona, al "famosísimo" Harry Potter… luego de unos segundos en los que nadie se levanto, por fin un niño flacucho y de cabello negro caminaba nervioso al sombrero seleccionador… su mirada inmediatamente fue hacia su frente, y encontró la extraña cicatriz, la cual, al parecer, había intentado esconder, sin buenos resultados…_

_Se sentó, y todos esperaron con el aliento contenido lo que pareció ser horas, mientras que el sombrero susurraba cosas invendibles para ellos, y luego de un largo rato, el sombrero anuncio su decisión…_

_- GRIFFINDOR!!- la mesa de los leones rugió, complacidos en la decisión del sombrero, ahora no solo les pertenecía la primera mujer, si no también al famosísimo Harry Potter! "el niño que vivió"_

_Draco hizo otra mueca, y estaba apunto de volver a voltearse, cuando miro algo que lo dejo completamente desconcentrado… _

_Potter camino con una sonrisa nerviosa asta su mesa, en donde lo llenaron de ovaciones, como si fuera la gran estrella, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención al rubio fue que se sentó alado de aquella chica, Granger, y luego de que ambos se abrazaran, felicitándose, se pusieron a platicar, como grandes amigos…_

_Se volteo, mientras cerraba sus manos fuertemente, antes pensaba que aquella chica seria interesante, ahora pensaba todo lo contrario, ya que no solo era Griffindor, si no que también era amiga de Potter… que despreciable…_

_Dos chicos de tercero, los cuales estaban a su lado empezaron a hablar, y Draco no les presto demasiada atención, asta que escucho el nombre de Granger entre ellos_

_- que están hablando sobre la chica?- pregunto, con el mayor descaro_

_Ambos chicos voltearon, dispuestos a mandar muy lejos a cualquiera que los hubiera interrumpido, pero al ver que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los mas grandes mortifagos, el cual fue mano derecha de Voldemort, respondieron rápidamente, para ganarse la simpatía de Malfoy…_

_- se dice, que esa chica tiene unos poderes increíbles, ya que es la primera chica que a pisado Hogwarts desde… desde siempre! Pero lo mas extraño es que esa chica, Granger, es hija de muggles…_

_Draco se quedo callado, mientras que frunció el seño, los dos chicos, al ver que habían satisfecho la curiosidad del rubio, se voltearon y siguieron su platicando, dejando a Draco metido en sus pensamientos…_

_Si eso era cierto, lo cual ahora no dudaba, ya que eso explicaba ya forma tan asombrada que había mirado todo el lugar cuando llego, el se lo quiso atribuir a que nunca antes había visto Hogwarts, pero ahora estaba seguro que era por que era una sangre sucia…_

_Y en ese momento llego asta a odiarla, no solo era una Griffindor, si no que también era amiga de ese Potter y una sangre sucia…_

_Miro hacia la mesa de los leones, en donde Potter y Granger platicaban, completamente ajenos de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento decidió que Granger pagaría muy caro el haber decidido entrar a Hogwarts… y sobre todo, perturbarlo de aquella forma tan extraña, que nunca antes había sentido antes…_

_End Flash Back_

El la amaba desde el primer momento que la vio, tal vez antes aya tratado de negarlo, pero ahora el sentimiento se había intensificado, la amaba con todo su ser, y sentía como mil espinas se clavaban en su corazón a cada latido que ella no estaba a su lado, ella era su paz y su tranquilidad, era aquello que inconscientemente lo hacia sonreír

* * *

Hermione cerro los ojos, mientras sentía una gran pena invadiendo su corazón lentamente, disimuladamente apretó su mano con la de Ron, el cual al sentir el apretón de Hermione la volteo a ver, y al ver su expresión supo en ese instante que era lo que le pasaba y solo atino a sonreírle suavemente y a apretar mas su mano, dándole a entender que el estaba ahí para lo que ella necesitara

Luna, ajena a todo lo que pasaba, seguía platicando sobre lo maravilloso que seria tener a Hermione de regreso en casa, y la sorpresa que se llevarían todos

- es mejor que no hables tan alto luna- gruño Muddy, mientras miraba desconfiadamente hacia todos lados- alguien nos puede estar siguiendo, y con tu voz, no será muy difícil…

- pero Muddy! Dime tú, quien seria tan tonto como para entrar al bosque?! Esta repleto de animales mágicos! Es casi como dictar tu sentencia de muerte!

Ron dejo salir un pequeño gemido mientras miraba hacia todos lados, esperando que en cualquier momento algo o alguien le saltaran encima

- no tienes de que preocuparte!- le sonrió tranquilamente la rubia mientras miraba al pelirrojo- no nos harán daño, ya llevamos tanto tiempo en este bosque que para ellos solo somos unas criaturas mas, y no se meten con nosotros por que nosotros no nos metemos con ellos…

- entonces no es tan peligroso- susurro Ron, mirándola a los ojos- si ya están acostumbrados a ver personas, cualquiera podría entrar

- pero por supuesto que no muchacho!- gruño Muddy, mientras que su ojo mágico se posaba en el- las criaturas sabe quien es cada uno por su magia, pueden sentirla y reconocerla, pero cuando sienten otra magia desconocida, para ellos es una amenaza y no dudan ni un segundo en atacar

Esta vez el gemido de Ron fue mas notorio, ya que sabia que el nunca antes había entrado a ese bosque, y lo mas seguro es que detrás de cada árbol aya una criatura mágica dispuesta a atacarlo

- no te preocupes Ron- le sonrió Hermione- ellos también sienten mi magia, es por eso que no te han hecho nada, por que estas conmigo y no sienten que este alterada o algún signo de peligro en mi, por eso es que no se han acercado…

Pero las palabras de Hermione no lo consolaron por completo al pelirrojo, que no dejaba de voltear hacia todos lados, atento, cauteloso, esperando que algo en cualquier momento saltara sobre ellos y los despedazara asta morir

* * *

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivio, o para los amigos Harry se encontraba absorto en su despacho, con un mapa frente a el, tratando de descifrar que es lo que los mortifagos iban a hacer, no se podía permitir perder mas vidas, ya muchos habían muerto a causa de sus creencias, de su sangre, de sus ideales

Cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento mientras que inconscientemente cerraba las manos en un puño, mientras que una chica, o mejor dicho su mejor amiga aparecía en su mente, llenando su corazón de dolor

Todavía le dolía pensar en ella, ya se había torturada mucho pensando que todo había sido su culpa, y no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, el sabia que era cierto, el tenia la culpa de la muerte de Hermione, si el hubiera insistido mas ella nunca habría salido de la mansión para aquella maldita misión, si el hubiera insistido mas ella no habría sido engañada y encarcelada durante meses en aquella mazmorra en donde habían descubierto que estaba, si el hubiera sido mas rápido hubiera llegado a tiempo antes que la acecinaran…

Horas, solo había sido cuestión de horas antes de que ellos llegaran que Hermione había sido acecinada y su cuerpo desechado como al de un perro

Lloro incontables veces y muchas mas veces deseo ser el, el no tenia familia, el no tenia personas que se preocuparan por el, solo tenia a Hermione, ella era a la única a la que le podía llamar familia, todos los demás a su alrededor poco a poco se habían vuelto parte importante de su vida, pero Hermione era como su hermana y su mama al mismo tiempo, era la que lo regañaba y lo forzaba a estudiar y hacer las tareas en el colegio, pero también era la que la apoyaba en las incontables aventuras que habían tenido juntos, Hermione tenia una parte especial en su corazón y nadie podía arrebatárselo, y cuando se entero que estaba muerta, el lo único que deseo era morir también…

Trato de remover esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta, supo que era Lupin, el era el único que se atrevía a acercarse a su despacho desde que Hermione murió, tenia que admitirlo, se había vuelto mas agresivo y mas explosivo desde la desaparecían de Hermione, y no podía culpar a nadie mas que a el mismo, los único que tenían las agallas para ponérsele enfrente eran su padrino Sirius y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Remus Lupin, pero como Sirius se encontraba fuera del país por una misión, el único que podía ser era Remus

- adelante- gruño, sin separar la mirada, escucho como la puerta se abrió y se cerro suavemente, escucho los pasos suaves de Lupin… un poco demasiado suaves, pero sabia que por la luna llena que se acercaba Lupin tendía a debilitarse, y le atrevió sus pasos suaves a eso, sintió su presencia detrás de el, y frunció el seño, extrañado, pero cuando sintió unos suaves y delicados brazos envolviendo su cuello sintió que el corazón se le iba asta el suelo…

Solo había una persona que lo abrazaba así, solo había una persona que desde siempre lo abrazo por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y el cuello… solo una persona olía de aquella manera… pero no! Como?!

- pensé que te alegrarías de verme- comento la voz, haciendo que Harry saliera de su transe y se parara de inmediato, volteando a ver a su mejor amiga, la que creyó muerta, por la cual lloro incontables veces…

los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y sin esperar ni un segundo mas la abrazo, la abrazo como tantas veces había deseado, la abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello y lloro amargamente, sacando todo aquello que se había guardado, eran lagrimas de angustia mezcladas con lagrimas de felicidad absoluta

Se aparto de ella solo lo suficiente para tomar su rostro en sus manos y mirarla atentamente, para poder asegurarse de que realmente era ella, su Hermione, su hermana, su mejor amiga…

- Dios, Hermione…- dijo mirando a sus también llorosos ojos- no sabes cuanto te extrañe!

- yo también Harry… yo también…- respondió mientras se refugiaba en su pecho y lloraba de felicidad por volver a la que consideraba su hogar, pero también lloraba de tristeza, por que esa felicidad nunca podría ser completa sin Draco a su lado…

* * *

Ron miraba disimuladamente la puerta de roble mientras sostenía en sus manos la taza de te humeante que Luna acababa de traerle

- no te preocupes por Hermione- le comento Luna al ver a que dirección miraba al pelirrojo- no podría estar en un lugar mas seguro como ahora, creme

Ron volteo a ver a la chica, la cual no quitaba aquella linda sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos soñadores lo miraban fijamente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que estaba, llevaba una camisa simple color café y unos pantalones holgados, que no le hacían ninguna figura a su cuerpo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron que en sus orejas tenia colgando unos de los aretes mas raros que aya visto nunca, parecían conos de helado que se iban derritiendo lentamente, pero cuando alguna gota caía al suelo, esta se desvanecía en el aire… pero no importaba lo rara que parecía… Ron la encontró… linda…

- no es eso…- respondió, saliendo de su pensamientos- lo que pasa es que…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y aparto la miraba- bueno, a unos pocos metros se encuentra Harry Potter… y yo…- miro a la chica, la cual parecía que esta aguantando una pequeña risa, y eso izo que se pusiera mas colorado- lo que pasa es que e escuchado hablar de el toda mi vida, desde pequeño mi madre nos contaba las historias sobre Harry Potter… y ahora estoy aquí! todavía no lo puedo creer

Luna se acerco suavemente hacia el pelirrojo asta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de el, y con una todavía mas bonita sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules brillando le dio un suave beso en los labios… solo fue un roce, nada mas, pero fue mas que suficiente como para que el rostro de Ron se pusiera tan rojo como su pelo y la mirara absorto

- pues creerlo, y no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que Harry te deje pertenecer a la orden, solo con unos cuantos meses de entrenamiento

Ron abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de ella… lo único que pensara era _como diablos supo que yo… leerá la mente?_

La chica dejo salir una risita mientras se alejaba de el, paro en el umbral de la puerta y volteo a verlo, y Ron se sorprendió mas, por que ahora aquellos ojos soñadores a los cuales parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando, ahora sus ojos eran sensuales y llenos de promesas que Ron no supo descifrar y con una sensual sonrisa salio de la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo de una sola pieza

* * *

- maldito!- gruño Harry mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la pared, recibiendo esta toda la furia del chico- como pudo ser capas de hacerte algo así! Lo encontrare y yo mismo lo matare…

- no Harry!- exclamo la chica, tocando su hombro y apretándolo- por favor, no el hagas nada

Harry sorprendido volteo a verla, la vio con la cabeza gacha y con lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas, no la comprendía, no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, desde que le empezó a contar como la habían tratado y en que condiciones estaba en azkaban sintió asco y sintió ganas de golpear a alguien, pero en el momento en el que le contó como es que Malfoy la había sacado de ahí y la había convertido en su "esclava" sintió que su sangre hervía, no podía dejar las cosas así, mataría a ese bastando de Malfoy, aria que se arrepintiera de tan siquiera haber tocado un pelo de Hermione… pero… por que lo defendía?!

- Hermione- la llamo mientras levantaba su rostro y veía sus mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz y sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas- dime la verdad… por que no quieres que le de su merecido a Malfoy?

Se formo un silencio tenso, en el que uno esperaba que le respondiesen, aunque de algún modo sabia que no le iba a gustar, y la otra debatiéndose si decirle la verdad o no

- por que lo amo- las palabras de Hermione parecían un susurro, pero Harry pudo ver la verdad en sus palabras, lo supo por su mirada, decía la verdad, y por un momento pensó que se quedaba sin aire- lo amo Harry, amo a Draco Malfoy y no quiero que le hagas daño… por favor… te lo pido por el amor de hermanos que nos tenemos… por favor… no le hagas nada

Harry se le quedo mirando, y vio en sus ojos la sinceridad del amor puro y gruño, mientras prometía a regáñelas que no iba a hacer nada en contra de Malfoy, aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto

- pero… si tanto lo amas…- Hermione ya sabia que era lo que vendría, lo sabia mucho antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, y apretó la quijada fuertemente, sabiendo que era mejor que Harry lo supiera, el antes que nadie tenia que saberlo… por un momento el dolor de saber que la primera persona en saberlo no seria Draco le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero sabia que tenia que ser así…- por que te fuiste de su lado? Te tenia encerrada? Sin varita? Como lograste escapar

- escape… escape por que tenia que hacerlo…- dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas- … el… Draco… el me trato como nunca nadie lo había echo…- sonrió melancólicamente al recordarlo- me dio esta hermosa habitación que estaba alado a la suya… es simplemente hermosa, yo tenia derecho a salir a donde yo quisiera, mientras que fuera dentro de los terrenos de la mansión… poco después me dio mi varita luego… luego de un altercado- sonrió a la nada al recordar la cara de espanto y miedo que tenia Draco cuando ella le gano- pero tenia que escapar, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que fuera… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

- por que?!- quiso saber Harry, todavía mas confundido, el pensaba que Hermione vivía como una esclava, que le darían de comer las sobras, que dormía en el piso sucio y mugriento… que la tendrían encadenada y sin posibilidad de escape alguno, pero por lo que le había dicho, la trataba como a una reina… y si lo amaba… por que había escapado?

Hermione se abrazo a Harry, y sin romper el abrazo tomo la mano del chico, la cual estaba posada en su espalda y la puso en su todavía plano vientre

- estoy embarazada

Harry se separo de Hermione, todavía sin quitar la mano del vientre de Hermione, viéndola con asombro, luego miro su vientre y fue entonces cuando lo sintió, una pequeña energía, demasiado leve para todo aquel que no ponía atención, pero ahora que el estaba concentrado lo podía sentir, podía sentir aquella pequeña energía dentro del vientre de Hermione, y supo el por que del que Hermione había huido… todavía recordaba claramente todas las veces en las que Malfoy la insulto solo por ser hija de muggles… incluso a el lo insultaba, ya que su madre era muggle… sonrió cariñosamente mientras abrazada a su amiga

- no te preocupes Hermione, todo va a estar bien…- le acaricio la espalda, dejando que esta se desahogara, que sacara todo el dolor que sentía en su interior

Y Hermione se abrazo fuertemente a el también, tratando de que alguien la protegiera de algo que para ella todavía ella desconocía, pero que sentía claramente, quería que la abrazaran y le dijeran palabras de amor, quería estar junto aquel que amaba y no soltarlo nunca mas, quería a Draco Malfoy, y ni el tiempo ni la distancia iban a cambiar eso… y la prueba de eso esta creciendo dentro de su vientre…

* * *

bien!!

waaaaaaa

30 rrs!! no lo puedo creer!!

tanto gusto?!

jaja! encerio k estoi motivada!

jaja!

bueno, aki esta este capitulo, espero k les guste..

como pudieron notar, la Luna de mi ff no es la misma Luna k en la mayoria de los ffs! ...

ademas del encuentro entre Harry y Hermione, espero k aya sido lo suficientemente emotivo... no me convencio completamente, pero es lo mejor k pude hacer XD!!

bueno, ya m voi, espero k les aya gustado!!

espero no tardarme mucho para la proxima actualizacion! aunque no se... ya que la proxima semana empiezo con examenes! XS y tengo k ponerme a estudiar! pero tratare de hacer lo que pueda! jaja!

bye

kiss kiss


	19. un dia normal

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras que en su mano el vaso de licor casi vació vibraba ligeramente por la presión de la magia que esta en la habitación

Draco miro por millonésima vez la habitacion de Hermione, mientras sentía furia, odio, resentimiento… tres meses… tres meses habían pasado y no había rastro de Hermione, ni que aquel maldito bastardo, parecía que los había tragado la tierra…

No importo que aya puesto a los mejores rastreadores a buscarlos, no había nada, Hermione no había usado su varita, así que no podía localizarla, su nivel de magia estaba bajo, así que tampoco podía rastrearla por su magia, ya que para eso necesitaba que usara una cantidad de magia suficiente para ser rastreada, y sabia que Hermione no era tonta, por algo había sido la mejor alumna, y única, desde hace demasiados siglos… lo único que le quedaba era esperar… ya no podía levantar mas sospechas, su señor se había dado cuenta de los movimientos que había echo, y le había preguntado por sus actos, el rápidamente invento que lo hacia por la posibilidad de tal vez encontrar a Potter, pero no podía arriesgar su suerte, si seguía buscando el Lord sospecharía, y eso no le convenía nada…

Pero eso no significaba que se había dado por vencido, el jamás se daría por vencido, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el no cesara de buscarla, nunca…

Para eso había sobornado _muy_ bien, para que a cualquier rastro de ella, el lo sabría, sabría su localización y por fin… seria suya otra vez… y esta vez para siempre…

Miro por ultima vez y luego volteo y al instante las puertas se cerraron mágicamente, las cortinas se cerraron y el cuarto quedo en oscuridad, completamente sellado… nadie mas pondría un pie a esa habitación asta que Hermione regresara… no importa cuanto tiempo pasara… pero ella regresaria...

* * *

- ya no puedo mas!- exclamo el pelirrojo, mientras caía exhausto en el piso de madera, mirando con cierto odio falso la mano extendida que estaba frente de el, la tomo no muy convencido y cuando de levanto, sintió punzadas en todos los lados de su cuerpo, pero ya no hizo ninguna mueca, ya estaba acostumbrado…

- muy bien Ron- lo felicito Harry, brindándole una sonrisa amistosa- solo te falta cuidar tu lado derecho, siempre lo dejas muy descubierto, y en una pelea real el enemigo no tardara mas de unos minutos en darse cuenta de eso…

Ron frunció el seño pero asintió, sabiendo que tenia razón, siempre que lo vencía lo hacia atacando del lado derecho, tomándolo completamente desprevenido y venciéndolo en solos unos cuantos golpes

El niño-que-vivió rió a carcajada abierta al ver el seño fruncido del pelirrojo y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, mientras ambos se encaminaban a la cocina, a tomar un vaso de agua y a comer algo luego del arduo entrenamiento…

Había crecido una sólida amistad entre ambos chicos desde el momento en el que se vieron, Harry, agradecido por ayudar a Hermione, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarlo en la mansión, y poco después, el chico le explico sus intenciones de ser parte de la orden, a lo cual Harry acepto gustoso, ya que sabia que aunque el chico no sabia nada de combate, presentía que seria un gran aleado, lo podía ver en su mirada llena de deseos por aprender y por superarse

Poco después había empezado el entrenamiento del chico, primero Hermione se encargo, junto con McGonagall, de enseñarle a usar la varita y a hacer hechizos de uso cotidiano, y para sorpresa, no solo de ellas, si no también de todos en general, el chico aprendió con una velocidad que los dejo impactados, y al poco tiempo, ya estaba practicando duelos, al principio leves, simples movimientos de defensa, pero al poco tiempo estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo… y así, poco a poco fue mejorando, y ahora entrena ni mas ni menos con el mismo niño-que-vivió, con el cual al poco tiempo forjo una gran amistad

Aunque Ron no lo notara, todo el mundo notaba el cambio de Harry, era mucho mas abierto y alegre que antes, ya que para el chico había sido muy difícil hacer amigos cuando estaba en la escuela, la única amiga que llego a tener había sido Hermione, y nadie mas se había atrevido a acercársele, algunos por miedo, otros por envidia, solo Hermione había logrado ver al niño indefenso y solo que se había sentado solo en bacón con la mirada fija en sus manos, aquel niño miedoso de la vida que no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos sabia que iba a pasar con su futuro

Las personas que lo rodeaban les había costado mucho trabajo acercarse al chico, ya que este siempre se cerraba, nunca permitía que alguien lo llegara a conocer por completo, solo Hermione era capaz de abrir su coraza y dejar salir al verdadero Harry Potter… pero ahora Ron había echo lo que solo Hermione había podido, y por eso era admirado en secreto por todos, por ser capaz de sacar al verdadero Harry a la luz…

El regreso de Hermione también había marcado una gran diferencia en la actitud del chico, el Harry explosivo, enojon, amargado y solitario había desaparecido por completo, trayendo de vuelta al Harry que todos conocían y estimaban

El pelirrojo también había sido muy bien recibido por todos los demás miembros de la orden, aunque en un principio Ojoloco lo mira con un poco de desconfianza, poco a poco le tomo confianza, y asta le ayudaba en sus entrenamientos, le enseñaba movimientos y estrategias, sin dejar de mencionar nunca como es que personas como el eran necesarias como aurores, haciendo que el chico sonriera de oreja a oreja

Ambos chicos entre risas y bromas bajaron a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Hermione, la cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y miraba absorta una pared vacía, mientras que acariciaba inconscientemente su estomago, el cual ya estaba hinchado ya que el embarazo ya era evidente

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer, solo ellos dos sabían las circunstancias por las cuales había llegado hay, y también en donde se encontraba antes… todos los demás pensaban que había logrado escapar y como una forma de ocultarle a Lord Voldemort su incompetencia, habían inventado que la habían ejecutado, mientras que la chica vivía en un pequeño pueblo mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo, asta que pudo volver

Nadie sabia quien era el padre del bebe y tampoco nadie le preguntaba, solo Harry y Ron sabían quien era el padre de ese bebe, y también sabían los sentimientos de la chica hacia el

Por mas que Hermione quería no lo podía olvidar, cada ver que se miraba al espejo en las mañanas y miraba con cariño la panza en donde su bebe estaba creciendo no podía evitar recordar a Draco y todas aquellas noches que pasaron juntos, pensaba en el día y noche, soñando con sueños locos en donde Draco la amaba a ella y a su bebe, sueños en donde no existía Voldemort y en donde podían ser una familia completa y sumamente feliz, en donde no importara la sangre y tampoco hubiera prejuicios…

- ejem!- la voz de Ron la saco de sus sueños, volteo a ver a ambos chicos, los cuales estaban en la puerta de la cocina y forzó una sonrisa, aunque muy dentro de ella sabia que no engañaba a ninguno de los dos chicos

- acabaron de entrenar?- pregunto mientras posaba toda la atención en la jarra de jugo de limón que había echo, la tomo en sus manos pero antes de que la pudiera cargar sintió como mágicamente era levitada y llevada asta la mesa del centro de la cocina- saben, estoy embarazada, no incapacitada, puedo cargar una jarra de agua!- exclamo mirando a los dos chicos con el seño fruncido

- y nosotros sabemos que puedes- contesto Ron, mientras bajaba la varita y la metía en su bolsillo- solo queremos ayudar

- exacto Hermione- dijo mientras mágicamente corría una silla asta el lado de la chica- y es mejor que te sientes, no queremos que te canses mucho

Hermione bufo desesperada mientras miraba a los dos chicos como debatiéndose si hechizarlos o no

Desde que se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, no cesaban las atenciones, y aunque Hermione agradecía que se preocuparan por ella y que la quisieran ayudar, no podía evitar sentirse frustrada, ya que no la dejaban hacer nada por su propia cuenta! Y además ya estaba mas que cansada de estar dentro de esa casa, la adoraba, y todos los que estaban dentro de ella, pero por ordenes estrictas de Harry, ella no podía salir sola, las pocas veces que lo había echo, había sido acompañada por alguien, y no podía durar mucho afuera por que Harry ya estaba preocupada por ella

Por una parte entendía al chico, la habían capturado bajo sus propias narices y después la habían creído muerta, por lo que Harry se había sentido como el único responsable, y hasta cierto punto era entendible que la cuidara más, pero eso ya era una exageración!

Y lo peor de todo es que Ron lo apoyaba en todo! Cualquier cosa que el chico decía o hacia según el "por su seguridad", el pelirrojo lo apoyaba incondicionalmente

Miro a ambos chicos como tratando de decir algo, pero sabia que no serviría, ya muchas veces se los había dicho, y parecía que ambos chicos les entraba por un oído y les salía por el otro, ya que parecía que ambos estaban casi obsesionados con su seguridad

- y como les fue con su entrenamiento?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

- bien- respondió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza, mirando con el chico de ojos verdes sonreía con un poco de burla- esta bien, esta bien! No tan bien! No dure ni 10 minutos con Harry

Harry rió a carcajada limpia, mientras Ron lo miraba con una mirada que asesinaría a cualquiera, mientras que Hermione lo miraba reprovatoriamente

- Harry James Potter Evans!- lo regaño Hermione, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera con burla y el chico-que-vivió parara abruptamente de reírse- deja de burlarte así de Ron! Recuerda como empezaste tú?!

El chico agacho la cabeza avergonzado y luego miro a Ron con disculpa

- lo siento…

- así esta mejor- respondió la chica, mirando a ambos chicos con una gran sonrisa- no pueden estar ouch!- se interrumpió mientras se tocaba el estomago y lo miraba con una sonrisa

- que paso?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- me pateo…- respondió la chica sin quitar la vista de su vientre y sonriendo como tonta

Ambos chicos se acercaron y colocaron sus manos en el vientre de Hermione, y no tardaron mucho en sentir como volvía a patear, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y sacándoles una sonrisa

- te había pateado antes?- pregunto el pelirrojo en un susurro, sin saber por que

- si… pero nunca así de fuerte

- es que va ser futbolista- respondió Harry, haciendo que Hermione sonriera

- un que?- pregunto Ron, sin entender

- cosas de muggles- respondieron ambos a la vez

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció mirándolos como si ambos estuvieran locos

- ehhh… chicos- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de encontrar la forma indicada para lo que estaba pensando

- si?- pregunto Harry distraídamente mientras se servia un vaso de limonada que Hermione había echo y Ron hurgaba en los cajones, buscando algo que comer

- esto… quería ver si podría ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque _sola_

Ambos chicos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verla como si estuviera loca

- de ninguna manera- comento Harry, con el semblante cambiado, pasando de relajado a completamente serio

- pero Harry!- exclamo la chica, mientras miraba a Harry de manera suplicante

- ya he dicho que no- dijo levantándose de la silla en donde se había sentado, sin mirar a Hermione ni una sola vez a los ojos- ya te dije que de esta casa no saldrás sola… no quiero volver a perderte…

- pero es que me la vivo encerrada aquí! quiero salir aunque sea una vez! Por favor!

- si quieres salir nosotros te acompañamos!- intervino Ron, el cual veía la pelea que estaba apunto de venirse

- pero yo quiero salir sola?!- exclama, mientras siento lentamente como el coraje se apodera de ella

- no saldrás sola!- le responde Harry, levanta su dedo y señalándola, con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera… a cualquiera menos a Hermione Granger- ya lo he decidido

- tu no eres mi padre ni mi esposo para decidir por mi Harry James Potter!- la respiración de Hermione era cada vez mas rápido y su miraba mas fulminante que nunca

- pero soy el que manda aquí, y si yo digo que no sales, no sales!

- ja! Y desde hace cuando tú- dijo mientras golpeaba su pecho con su dedo- decides lo que hago con mi vida o no? Si yo quiero salir sola, saldré sola!

- esta vez no vas a ganar Hermione- respondo tajantemente Harry, sin dar un paso atrás

Hermione le iba a responder, pero en ese instante entro Remus, el cual parecía haber llegado corriendo

- Ha-Harry… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

Harry miro a Remus, y luego a Hermione

- esta bien Remus, vamos- y sin una palabra hacia Hermione salio de la cocina, dejando a una furiosa Hermione y a un cauteloso Ron

- Hermione…

- no.me.hables- sentencio antes de salir caminando decidida de la habitación, y las cosas que estaban a su lado templaron de la cantidad de magia que la chica estaba acumulando

* * *

- estas seguro- siseo Voldemort, mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de leer su mente… si es que ya no lo hubiera echo desde que piso su guarida

- si mi señor- respondió con voz segura- mis informantes me lo han confirmado, han visto movimiento muy sospechoso cerca del bosque prohibido- dijo señalando con el dedo un punto oscuro en el mapa- en los pueblos adyacentes han visto personas que concuerdan con las descripciones de algunos de los miembros de la orden del fénix... fue un poco dificil sacarles la informacion, la gente le es leal a Potter...- y luego una sonrisa cruel se poso en rostro- pero logramos _persuadirlos_ para que hablaran

- bien, entonces ve con un escuadrón e investiga… no quiero fallas Malfoy… no aceptare un error mas tuyo

Draco inclino la cabeza, mientras apretaba la mandíbula

Esta vez no fallaría, de eso podria estar seguro…

* * *

- ja! Vamos a ver si es cierto!- murmuraba Hermione mientras tomaba un suéter de su habitación y bajaba cuidadosamente e silenciosamente las escaleras

Para suerte de ella, todos parecían estar entretenidos en una junta, por lo tanto no había nadie que la detuviera

Llego hasta la puerta, se detuvo por un segundo y se mordió ligeramente el labio, mientras tomaba su varita con fuerza, mientras dudaba por un momento de su decisión

Sabia que estaba actuando por el puro coraje y frustración, sabia que si se calmaba y lo pensaba con detenimiento entendería las razones de Harry y desistiría en su insistencia de salir de la casa… pero también sabia que se estaba ahogando de estar encerrada en esa casa, además, sabia que por la fama de el bosque prohibido nadie se atrevería a entrar en su sano juicio, a si que estaba mas que segura… y muy dentro de ella, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, deseaba que Draco la encontrara, aunque ella misma tratara de negarlo

Respiro profundo mientras tomaba la fría perilla de la puerta y la giraba suavemente

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándole frente a ella un sinfín de árboles, y el silencio mortal de bosque

Y por un instante sintió como si algo la llamara, algo en lo mas profundo del bosque la estuviera llamando, y ella lo siguió sin pensarlo ni una sola vez………

Quien sabe, tal vez los deseos mas profundos de su corazón estuvieras apunto de hacerse realidad…

* * *

bien, eso es todo!, ya se que el capitulo es muy... mmm... como decirlo, soso? tal vez? pero creanme, tenia que ser asi! el siguiente capitulo va a estar muuucho mejor... bueno, eso creo!

bueno, como vieron aqui, Ron ya avanzo mucho, no solo en magia, si no tambien en su relacion con Hermione y Harry

Harry... bueno, el volvio a ser el de antes, solo quise mostrar k tan importante es Hermione para el, ya que la quiere como a una hermana, para todos aquellos que todabia piensen que Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, aki esta la respuesta... lo mismo con Ron, aunque su relacion con Hermione es mas reciente, la amistad es solida...

Draco... hay, pobre Draco, pero esta determinado con que Hermione va a regresar... tal vez mas pronto de lo que el mismo piensa...

y bueno, con el embarazo de Hermione... bueno, como pueden ver ya esta un poco avanzado, por lo menos ya se nota! XD... pero me remuerde la conciencia k draco no este en esos momentos tan importantes con eia... pero no se preocupuen... pronto eso va a cambiar... tal vez mas pronto de lo que muchos piensan! XD

bueno, creo que ya me voi, tratare de publicar mas pronto, pero este capitulo (osea el siguiente) necesita muchos detalles, ya que es crucial para la historia en general...

bueno, ahora si... chao chao!

bye!

* * *


	20. voy por ti

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba los enormes árboles frente a él. Apretó la varita en su mano inconscientemente, mientras sentía como algo proveniente del bosque lo llamaba. Algo distinto y mágico. Y él no podía ignorar el llamado.

- Bien- dijo con voz fría, y sin voltear a ver a la decena de hombres enmascarados que se encontraban detrás de él. Inmóviles, expectantes, esperando sus órdenes-. Entren y no hagan ningún ruido. No queremos alertar a nadie de nuestra presencia. No quiero muertos, ¿entendido?- dijo mirándolos por primer vez, y cada uno sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando aquella mirada fría y penetrante se posó sobre ellos-. Si alguno de ustedes conjura un _Avada Kedavra_ pagará las consecuencias ante mí.

Todos asintieron lentamente, sabiendo de lo que Draco Malfoy era capaz

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron a posar en algún lugar indefinido del bosque, mientras sentía como el llamado se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

- Es hora de entrar. Busquen debajo de cada piedra si es necesario, pero encuentre a Potter.- Y sin más caminó hacia el bosque, varita en mano, dejándose llevar por aquello que parecía llamarlo.

_Voy por ti Hermione…_

- ¿Qué tienes para nosotros Remus?- preguntó Harry, mientras continuaba tratando de tranquilizarse tras la pelea con Hermione.

- Fui a Hogsmeade, por suplementos y escuché a unas personas hablando. Aparentemente los Mortifagos han estado investigando. Escuché que hasta el mismísimo Draco Malfoy ha estado cerca de aquí, preguntando. Incluso torturando si era necesario.

Harry miró a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, y este también lo hizo, reconociendo las intenciones del rubio. Malfoy no venía a buscarlos a ellos. Venia a buscar a Hermione.

- Y por lo que escuché, algunas personas no pudieron aguantar la tortura- siguió hablando Remus. Su mirada seria y un tanto preocupada dirigida hacia Harry-. Nadie dio nombres, ya que cuidamos mucho de borrarles esa parte de la memoria cuando nos dirigimos a los pobladores. Pero al parecer algunos dieron descripciones, rostros, y –hizo una pausa, y con un suspiro concluyó-, puedo estar más que seguro que ahora los Mortifagos tienen una pista de donde nos encontramos.

Harry se tensó, mientras miraba hacia la nada. Él sabía qué era lo que Malfoy andaba buscando. No lo quería a él, o a la orden. Quería a Hermione y estaba demasiado cerca de ella. _Demasiado _cerca.

- Nadie saldrá de aquí a menos que sea una medida extrema. Y en ese caso lo hará con todas las precauciones que sean necesarias. Ya sea poción multijugos ó mi capa de invisibilidad. Lo que sea necesario para no atraer la atención de los Mortifagos hacia este lugar. Dejaremos que investiguen un poco más, lo suficiente para que se cansen y se retiren.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que ese era su mejor plan. La casa estaba fuertemente protegida por encantamientos de barrera, por lo que incluso si algún Mortifago llegaba a acercarse a unos metros de la casa, este solo vería un gigantesco árbol, de frondosas hojas. Estos árboles eran lo suficientemente abundantes en el bosque como para pasar desapercibidos. Además, se habían preocupado de levantar tantas protecciones auditivas como encontraron necesarias, por lo que no importaba cuan fuerte fueran las conversaciones dentro de la casa, o cuan cerca de una ventana se hallaran, nadie podría escucharlos.

- Bien, creo que ahora es mejor que todos regresemos a nuestras actividades normales. Solo recuerden: _Nadie_ sale de esta casa, ¿entendido?

Todos volvieron a asentir, concientes del peligro que significaría salir en las circunstancias que se encontraban. Luego, poco a poco, todo el mundo fue dejando la habitación, hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Ron.

- Ya sabes por qué viene Malfoy- dijo Ron. No era una pregunta, si no más bien la constatación de un hecho.

- Sí- respondió Harry pensativo-. Viene por Hermione. Malfoy nunca se ha interesado mucho en mí, siempre deja que alguien más haga el trabajo de rastreo y búsqueda. Pero ésta vez es especial para él. Ésta vez tiene un motivo por el cual buscarme. _Sabe_ que en donde este yo, estará Hermione; es a ella a quien busca

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?- preguntó Ron, como tanteando el terreno. Al ver la mirada de confusión que le dirigía Harry, completó- A Hermione. ¿Crees que sería correcto decirle lo que está ocurriendo?

Harry pareció meditarlo durante unos momentos antes de contestar.

- Creo que sería mejor no decirle nada por ahora- concluyó por fin-. Es evidente que incluso ahora, luego de tres meses, aún añora su recuerdo. El enterarse de algo así podría desestabilizarla emocionalmente. Y ambos sabemos que eso no sería bueno ni para Hermione, ni para el bebe.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No podemos evitar que Hermione se entere que los Mortifagos andan cerca, pero sí podemos sacar el nombre de Malfoy de la ecuación.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, todavía pensativo. Sabía que hacía mal al esconderle cosas a Hermione, pero era lo mejor.

- Bien, es mejor que vayamos con Hermione- concluyó Ron-. Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar.

Harry asintió en silencio. Ambos salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia la cocina, en donde siempre se encontraba Hermione a estas horas del día. Generalmente haciendo la comida en compañía de Tonks o Luna.

Sin embargo se sorprendieron al encontrar solo a Tonks y Remus en la amplia habitación. Ambos platicaban animadamente mientras preparaban la comida.

- ¿Han visto a Hermione?- preguntó Harry, extrañado de no encontrarla allí.

- No- respondió Remus-. Me temo que no la hemos visto. Lo más seguro es que este en su habitación.

- Voy a ir a revisar- agregó Ron. Había seriedad en su tono de voz, ya que tanto él como Harry intuían que algo andaba mal. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía querer decirlo en voz alta. No querían ni pensarlo.

- De acuerdo. Yo revisaré la planta baja.

Y sin más Ron subió las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras que Harry caminaba decidido a la sala. Luego al recibidor, la biblioteca, el comedor, el despacho, la sala de música, el salón de baile -el cual utilizaban como bodega- y demás salones, pero Hermione no estaba por ningún lado. Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, casi dolorosamente, presintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Algo _muy_ malo.

- No está- La voz de Ron era como un cuchillo para los oídos de Harry-. Ya busqué en toda la planta alta, y no hay rastro de ella.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio con horror cómo esta se encontraba entreabierta.

No tuvo que explicar nada, ya que al voltearse pudo ver a Ron mirando hacia la puerta también. Harry pudo ver en su rostro el mismo miedo y desconcierto que él mismo sentía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. No fue necesaria. En menos de dos segundos ambos se encontraban al lado de la puerta, varita en mano, dispuestos a buscar _y encontrar_ a su amiga.

Harry no lo podía creer. Sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Podía sentir un profundo miedo carcomiéndolo por dentro. Uno que no lo acompañaba hacía mucho tiempo. No desde que Hermione había dejado su lado, meses atrás. No podía controlarlo y lo único en lo que pensaba en este momento, era en encontrarla. Si no era con Malfoy, se encontraría con otro Mortifago, y para Harry eso era intolerable, ya que lo más probable es que este intentaría matarla, y ella, en el estado en el que se encontraba-- _No_, no podía pensar en _eso_. En lo único que debía pensar en este momento, era en encontrar a su amiga antes que alguien mas lo hiciera.

_Voy por ti Hermione…_

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente entre los infinitos árboles del bosque prohibido. Una pequeña sonrisa inundaba su rostro, al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre. Al mismo tiempo, podía sentir los inquietos movimientos de su bebe en su interior

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó a su abultado estomago. Había un tono tan maternal y dulce en su voz, que ella misma se sorprendió. Se recordó a su propia madre, llamándola amorosamente de pequeña. El simple recuerdo de esto hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de melancólicas lágrimas. Nunca, hasta este momento, había notado lo mucho que adoraba la voz de su madre y ahora que ya no estaba, podía sentir como el doloroso recuerdo de no tenerla a su lado iba llenándola de a poco.

Removió con el dorso de una mano, las rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su pequeña barriga.

Continuó su caminata a paso lento, disfrutando del espacio abierto, la tranquilidad y la paz que inundaba el lugar. Este lugar no se comparaba en nada con el cuartel, que estaba siempre atestado de gente. El sentimiento de querer a cada una de esas personas se contraponía al de querer un espacio personal, uno que no había tenido desde su llegada. Harry y Ron, así como todos los demás, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar complacerla a cada instante, desde el momento en que su embarazo se hizo conocido. Era frustrante que todos hicieran las cosas por ella, pero lo era aún más el sentirse como una inútil.

Por un momento se permitió soñar, soñar cómo seria su vida si aún se encontrara en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Estaría en esas mismas condiciones, queriendo salir de aquella infinita mansión ó estaría feliz y contenta, viendo a Draco acariciar su estomago por las noches mientras ella dormía placidamente entre sus brazos? ¿Seguiría disfrutando de los deliciosos guisados que la señora Weasley le prepararía? ¿Estaría feliz Draco con su embarazo? ¿Esperaría ansioso por saber si seria un niño o una niña? ¿La consentiría? ¿_La amaría_?

Cada pregunta era como una dolorosa daga en su corazón, en gran parte por que sabía que sus interrogantes nunca tendrían una respuesta. Nunca sabría si Draco estaría tan feliz como ella por su embarazo, ni si amaría a su bebe tanto como ella ya lo amaba. Y el no saberlo era el dolor más grande de todos. Aunque sabía que esto era lo correcto, ya que prefería vivir una vida entera atormentada por la sombra del amor que sentía por Draco, a tener que vivir con él, pero sin su bebe.

Sabia que los años sanarían sus heridas y que algún día sonreiría a los recuerdos maravillosos que tenia de Draco, y cuando su bebe le preguntara sobre su padre, le mentiría y le diría que él lo o la quería tanto como ella misma. Le contaría aquellos hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos y inventaría otros. Esos que su corazón tanto anhelaban que fueran realidad. Aquellos en donde los ojos del rubio se llenaban de una luz indescriptible al sentir las pataditas provenientes de su vientre, mientras de hablaba a su estomago. Así es, le mentiría y haría que su bebe amara a Draco, tanto como ella lo hacía.

Ya que a pesar de que Harry y Ron llenaran ese vació en la vida de su bebe, sabía que nada era comparable al amor de un padre a su hijo. Lo sabia muy bien, y este conocimiento la hacía odiarse a si misma por arrebatarle el cariño de su progenitor. Pero también sabía que no podía arriesgarse, no podía jugar así con la vida de su bebe. Si fuera su propia vida la que estuviera en riesgo, no lo pensaría dos veces, pero con su bebe… _no_. El pensar que todos sus sueños y deseos no fueran más que eso, simples deseos y que en la realidad Draco aborrecería tener como hijo a un mestizo, le producía escalofríos. No, no podía echar al azar el destino de su hijo.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar pasos a lo lejos, pensando que probablemente eran solo Ron y Harry. Sabía que probablemente ya habían notado su ausencia y casi podía escuchar las reprimendas que le darían, por haber salido sola.

Respiró profundo y se preparo mentalmente para el sermón que estaba segura ambos le iban a dar, cuando escuchó voces, voces que _nunca_ había escuchado. Frunció el ceño en sorpresa.

Se escondió tras un enorme árbol todo lo ágilmente que su estado le permitía, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y esperaba en silencio.

Para su sorpresa y horror, dos Mortifagos aparecieron a solo unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, varitas en alto y obviamente buscando algo.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, mientras abrazaba su estomago de manera protectora. Al mismo tiempo, sentía su mente trabajar a gran velocidad, atando cabos. ¡Claro! Por eso Remus había llegado a la casa con tanta urgencia por hablar con Harry. Debía haber ido a advertirles. ¡Y ella como una necia había salido por su cuenta! ¡Se había expuesto deliberadamente! ¡Y no solo a ella, si no también a su bebe! ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?!

En su cabeza se formaban mil ideas por minuto. Sabía que podría vencer fácilmente a dos, pero dudaba que estos estuvieran solos. Probablemente debía haber más de una docena de Mortifagos recorriendo el bosque, buscándola a _ella_. Todos listos y alertas, y contra tal ejercito ella no podría hacer nada.

Otro motivo que le impedía atacar en ese instante, era que sabía que Draco estaría rastreando su varita, y en el momento en que invocara cualquier hechizo, él sabría su ubicación, y solo serían segundos hasta que el llegara allí.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer. Por otro lado, estaba casi segura que la Orden también debía estar buscándola, habiendo notado su ausencia. ¡Pero quedarse allí esperando ser encontrada era demasiado peligroso! ¡Tenía que esconderse _y ya_!

- Esto es estúpido- gruñó uno de los Mortifagos, haciendo que Hermione aguantara la respiración al escuchar la voz tan cerca de donde ella se encontraba, _demasiado_ cerca- Aquí no hay nada más que árboles y criaturas peligrosas ¡Malfoy está loco!- La mención de ese nombre que el pulso de Hermione incrementara considerablemente.

- Ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Hay que buscar, aunque sepamos que no la encontraremos, menos en la inmensidad de este bosque.- Contestó el segundo.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí y esperamos?

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Quieres que Malfoy nos mate si nos encuentra aquí?

¡¿Draco estaba ahí?! _No_, eso no podía ser. ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Draco tenía que estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí! No, no la podía encontrar ahora. No. _¡NO!_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse y pensar fríamente. Calculadoramente ¡Pero no podía! ¡Por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse! El miedo podía más que ella, era mucho más grande. De un momento a otro, todos sus sueños se volvieron pesadillas. Pesadillas donde la encontraban y era arrojada a una fría celda. Una pesadilla donde su bebe nacía en un mundo frío y sin amor, donde lo tratarían peor que a un animal. O peor: una pesadilla donde la obligaban a abortar. _No_, solo estaba imaginando cosas. Ellos no la encontrarían. Su bebe estaría bien y luego too sería un mal recuerdo.

Trato de escuchar algo, _lo que fuera_; la voz o la respiración de los dos Mortifagos cerca suyo. Sí, ahí estaban. Haciendo absolutamente nada para ocultar su presencia, ya que evidentemente se creían solos. Escuchaba su respiración y casi podía sentir cada palpitación de sus corazones. Había sido entrenada para estas situaciones y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, sabía que podría sobrevivir a esto. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a donde se encontraba. Dirigió su mirada hacia los matorrales, creyendo que los pasos provenían de ahí. Tenía su varita lista. Se defendería con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, aprovecharía hasta la mínima oportunidad, con tal de salir de esa. Fuera lo que fuera necesario.

Cuando pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja y una azabache como la noche, sintió como el alma le volvió al cuerpo. ¡Eran Harry y Ron! ¡La habían encontrado!

Sin embargo ellos no parecían haberla visto aún. Debía encontrar una forma de hacerse notar sin alertar a los Mortifagos. De lo contrario, estos no tardarían en avisar al resto. Debía pensar en algo y _rápido._

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tomó una pequeña roca que se encontraba a su lado y la lanzó en la dirección contraria de donde venían Harry y Ron.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?- gritó uno de los dos Mortifagos, mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba hacia donde la piedra había caído

Para alegría suya, los Gryffindors se detuvieron. Ron parecía haber advertido, por fin, de su presencia, ya que apuntó su varita en la dirección donde ella se encontraba y vio a Harry asentir. ¡Estaba salvada!

- Yo no escuche nada- respondió el otro, cauteloso, mirando hacia todos lados, listo para atacar.

Todo pasó en el transcurso de un segundo.

- _¡Expelliarmus!-_ se escuchó el grito de Harry, seguido por el de Ron.

- _¡Depulso!_

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ambos Mortifagos salieron disparados hacia un enorme árbol, donde se estrellaron y quedaron inmóviles. Sus varitas descansaban a varios metros de sus dueños.

Hermione salio de su escondite al encuentro de sus amigos.

- Chicos- dijo Hermione llorando, lagrimas de felicidad, de alivio-, perdónenme, yo…yo no sabía. Yo--

- Tranquila Hermione- la cortó Harry abrazándola, sintiendo como él mismo se llenaba una vez más de paz y tranquilidad, ahora que por fin tenía a Hermione de vuelta con ellos. Todo estaría bien-. Todo salió como debía ser. Ahora solo debemos regresar a casa antes de que alguien más venga.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente y luego miró a Ron, el cual le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. _Necesitaba_ desahogarse un poco.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso de regreso, escucharon pasos acercando aceleradamente hacia ellos. Seguramente alguien había escuchado la confrontación anterior y había alertado a más Mortifagos.

Hermione miró a Harry aterrada y este reaccionó, antes que los demás y apuntando a sus amigos que aún seguían abrazados, susurró:

- ¡_Impedimenta!_- susurró y vio como sus amigos se detenían por completo. Los pasos estaban cada ves mas cerca- ¡_Evanesco!_- volvió a susurrar, haciendo que ambos desaparecieran lentamente. Justo en el momento en que los perdía de vista por completo, Harry vio una figura saliendo de entre los árboles.

- Malfoy - gruñó el nombre, mientras veía cómo el Mortifago caminaba elegantemente hasta él, manteniendo la varita en alto, en todo momento.

- Potter- respondió este, mirándolo con una mueca.

- Que _agradable_ sorpresa, Malfoy ¿A qué debo tu encantadora presencia?- respondo este, también con la varita en alto.

- No es de cortesía Potter, créelo.- respondió Draco, con tanto rencor, que Hermione, la cual estaba a solo unos pasos de Draco, sintió que el corazón se le encogía- ¿En donde está?- preguntó, había una clara nota de desesperación en su voz- Entrégala Potter y te dejaré vivir.

- Eso jamás Malfoy- respondió Harry, mirándolo seriamente, sin dudar ni un solo momento en su respuesta.

- ¿Sabes que estas rodeado en este instante?- susurró Draco, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry. La punta de cada varita tocando el pecho del oponente- Podrías morir en este mismo instante si yo quisiera y aunque me mataras e intentaras huir, el bosque esta completamente vigilado. No escaparás vivo, así que te propongo un trato: Regrésame a Hermione y te dejaré vivir. Yo no tengo nada contra ti Potter, solo la quiero a ella.

- Pues entonces tendrás que matarme, porque jamás te diré en donde está Hermione.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron, y todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar levemente. La magia contenida de Draco era realmente impresionante, pero Harry no se dejó intimidar; prefería morir antes que perder a Hermione nuevamente, y mucho más ahora que estaba esperando un hijo. Hemione jamás se lo perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle a ella o al bebé. _Jamás_.

- Tú lo pediste- dijo seriamente, hizo un movimiento con su mano y repentinamente un hechizo inmovilizador salió de alguna parte del bosque, dándole exactamente a la espalda de Harry. No teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, recibió el golpe de lleno, quedado paralizado al instante.

Hermione quiso gritar, pero no podía, el conjuro no le permitía hacer el más mínimo ruido, solo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a Harry paralizado, entregándose a si mismo para salvarla.

Un momento más tarde, no menos de 10 Mortifagos salieron de entre los árboles y se llevaron a Harry custodiado, sin que este pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por liberarse.

Hermione sintió como sus lágrimas escurrían por su rostro y se perdían en el suelo, mientras miraba impotente como es que se llevaban a Harry. Cómo se perdía en el bosque junto con los Mortifagos y Draco.

Había pasado solo media hora -la cual a Hermione le pareció una eternidad- antes de que el hechizo se rompiera, permitiendo que ambos se movieran.

Hermione no lo pensó ni un segundo y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero a pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba que no había forma de alcanzarlos, su corazón le gritaba que siguiera corriendo, que tal vez había una oportunidad.

No supo cuando, pero de un momento a otro tenía los brazos de Ron alrededor suyo, evitando que siguiera corriendo.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- gritó desesperada, golpeando a Ron intentando librarse de su agarre- ¿Que no ves que se están llevando a Harry? ¡Tengo que detenerlos! ¡Me quieren a mí! ¡_A mí_!

- ¡Basta Hermione!- la voz de Ron era dura e imponente, como nunca antes lo había escuchado antes- Harry se sacrifico por ti y por tu bebe, no eches a perder el sacrificio que hizo-

- Pero si yo me entrego--

- ¡Si tu te entregas, Malfoy se quedara contigo y entregará de cualquier forma a Harry a Voldemort! – la cortó.

Hermione se quedo callada, tratando de encontrar una manera, pero, ¡no había ninguna!

- Entiende Hermione. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora solo podemos regresar y comenzar a idear un plan. Todavía podemos salvarlo, pero no ahora. No de _esta_ manera.

Hermione no dijo nada más, cesó su lucha y se dejo llevar por Ron, mientras se hacia una promesa a si misma:

_Voy por ti Harry. _Tengo_ que salvarte…_

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!_

_como estan todos!?!?!?! _

_MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOOOODOS LOS RRS K M MANDARON, ENCERIO K M HAN SUBIDO MUCHO EL ANIMO, ADEMAS QUE ME HAN ANIMADO PARA SEGUIR..._

_BUENO, AKI LES TENGO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO, Y QUE NO LOS AYA DESILUCIONADO, YA QUE NO HAY TANTA ACCION COMO A MI ME UBIERA GUSTADO... PERO WUENO, NO ME SALIO MAS QUE ESTO... xp..._

_MMM...._

_YA NO SE K MAS DECIR, MAS QUE ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJEN RRS! DICIENDO K LES PARECIO, SUS DIFERENTES TEORIAS SOBRE LO QUE VA A PASAR... ME DIVIERTE MUCHO ESCUCHAR TODAS SUS TEORIAS, Y ALGUNAS ESTAN TAN CERCA... Y OTRAS DAN JUSTO EN EL CLAVO! K ASTA AMI ME SORPRENDE, ADEMAS DE QUE SACO MAS IDEAS..._

_BUENO, ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO...._

_NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, BUENO... SI... TAL VEZ NO TAN PRONTO, PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO ANTES POSIBLE, PERO NUNCA LO OLVIDEN, ESTE FF NUNCA LO DEJARE, ASTA QUE LO ACABE... Y PARA ESO TODABIA FALTA!_

_JAJA!_

_AH! Y ANTES DE IRME, QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI BETA, KAPU, LA CUAL ME AYUDA BASTANTE CON LA PARTE MAS TEDIOSA EN TODO ESTO, LO CUAL ES LA GRAMATICA... EN LA CUAL SOY PESIMAAA!!! JAJA! BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES, ME DESPIDO_

_BYE_

_CHAO, CHAO  
_


	21. una larga noche

* * *

Trataba de respirar con normalidad, aunque le costaba trabajo, ya que los golpes que le habían dado hacia que cada respiración fuera dolorosa, pero no se quejo, no hizo ningún ruido, nisiquiera el mas pequeño signo de debilidad, no se lo podia permitir, no les iba dar la satisfaccion de verlo agonizar...

Sintió como lo tomaban de los brazos y lo levantaban, ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de defenderse, estaba demasiado cansado para eso

- bien Potter- la voz sisearte de Draco atravesó la habitación- estas listo para hablar?- pregunto entrando por completo a la habitación y haciendo señales para que los dos gorilas que hasta ese momento lo habían estado golpeando asta dejarlo casi inconsciente salieran rápidamente de la habitación

- ni en tus sueños Malfoy- susurro Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- puedes matarme si quieres, pero jamás te diré en donde se encuentra Her…

No termino la oración, ya que Draco le dio una patada en estomago, haciendo que este apretara fuertemente los dientes, pero ni un solo ruido salio de sus labios

- no digas su nombre- siseo con cólera- no eres nadie como para nisiquiera mencionar su nombre- escupió cada palabra, mirándolo como un rey ve a un mendigo

Harry, desde el suelo, sonrió, y una pequeña y muy débil risa salio de sus labios

- duele, no Malfoy?...- dijo sin mirarlo ya a los ojos, no tenia fuerzas ya ni para eso, había pasado toda la noche aguantando tortura tras tortura, ya no soportaba mas- Hermione… ella me eligió a mi, y no a una basura como tu...

Esta vez el golpe fue directo a la cara, haciendo un sonido sordo en toda la habitación

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, en donde Draco miraba a Harry con el más profundo de los odios, su respiración era entrecortada y tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas, haciendo que los nudillos se vieran totalmente blancos

Mientras que Harry simplemente tenía la cabeza hinchada, pero una sonrisa adornaba su mallugado rostro

- dime en donde esta- las palabras salieron tan duras que cualquier otro se hubiera puesto a temblar, pero Harry niciquiera se inmuto- dime en donde esta y te dejare ir, no me interesas Potter, al contrario de lo que diga Voldemort, no eres tan importante, podemos acabar contigo de todas formas… solo dime en donde esta y te dejare ir

-jamás…- fueron las palabras finales de Harry

Draco se lo quedo mirando por un momento, antes de tronar sus dedos y en dos segundos los gorilas ya habían regresados

- saquéenle todo lo que pueden- una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro- háganlo pedazos si es necesario… pero lo quiero vivo, me entendieron? Quiero que sufra lentamente, que suplique que lo maten… y cuando eso pase, me llaman

Ambos asintieron, sonriendo maquiavelicamente

- espera sentado Malfoy- susurro Harry- ya que nunca lo diré…

Y sin siquiera mirarlo, Draco salio de ahi, sintiéndose mas frustrado que antes… pero no importaba, en algún momento Potter se quebraría, y el sabia esperar…

_Esta seria una muy larga noche…_ pensó Harry para si mismo, antes de bloquear sus pensamientos...

* * *

Ya no podía llorar, ya no había mas lagrimas, solo estaba mirando hacia la nada de su habitación, pensando una y otra vez que todo aquello había sido su culpa

Por un momento imagino que Harry debió de sentir algo parecido, cuando fue a ella a quien capturaron, aquella impotencia y aquellas ganas de hacer algo, de ayudar, de sacarlo de hay…

Sabia en la parte de abajo todos estaban en junta, tratando de encontrar una forma para sacar a Harry, buscando, averiguando, haciendo cientos de estrategias, pero Hermione sabia que todo estaba perdido, lo sabia muy bien, ya que si llevaban a Harry directamente con Voldemort este no esperaría ni un segundo para matarlo… eso la mataba cada vez mas por dentro…

- Hermione… te encuentras bien?- pregunto luna, entrando lentamente a la habitación, mientras sostenía una taza de te entre sus manos, desde que había llegado junto con Ron a dar las malas noticias prácticamente la habían encerrado en su habitación, para evitar que tratara de escapar, y hacer alguna tontería, y aunque no la habían encerrado con llave en su habitación, si había alguien afuera, cuidado de la puerta, aunque a ella no se lo dijeran, ella podía escuchar muy fácilmente los pasos afuera de su habitación

No se molesto en contestas, solo siguió mirando hacia la nada

- no te pongas así Hermione- trato en vano de animarla Luna, mientras se sentaba en una esquina de su cama- ya veras que encontraran una manera, no dudes de eso

Hermione no dijo nada, aunque por dentro gritaba que no era cierto, que ella sabia tan bien como los demás que ya todo estaba perdido, que seguro que para este momento Harry ya yacería frió en el suelo de un calabozo, completamente sin vida

- en estos momentos todos están tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para salvarlo- dijo Luna tratando de consolarla, aunque sabia perfectamente que no servia de nada, pero tenia que intentarlo- Ron esta ayudando mucho, el sabe mucho sobre la Mansión Malfoy y…

- que… que tiene que ver la mansión Malfoy en todo esto?-pregunto, por primera vez poniéndole completa atención a la chica

- bueno…- Luna se removió incomoda, sabia que no tenia que decir nada, le habían dicho específicamente que no dijera nada sobre Malfoy, pero… que daño podría hacer? Hermione tenia derecho a saber!... no?

- Luna- Hermione la llamo, ya un poco desesperada por no obtener ninguna respuesta- dime, por favor- prácticamente rogó- que tiene que ver la mansión Malfoy con todo esto? Que no fue entregado directamente a Voldemort? Todavía esta vivo? Esta en la mansión?

- bueno…- luna se removió inquieta, sabia que no debia de hacerlo, pero estaba decidida a decirle la verdad- nos han informado que Harry se encuentra en la mansión Malfoy, no sabemos por que lo tienen ahi, pero sabemos que Voldemort todavía no sabe sobre la captura de Harry… creen que quieren sacarle información sobre el cuartel y sobre lo que tenemos planeado

Pero Hermione sabia que eso no era cierto, lo sabia desde el momento en el que Luna hablo, lo tenían cautivo por que la buscaba a ella… esa era la razón por la cual todavía no lo había entregado, por que la estaba buscando… lo sabia muy bien, y por un momento sintió que un gran peso caía de sus hombros… todavía podía ayudar, todavía podía hacer algo por Harry, todavía podía salvarlo…

- Hermione- la llamo Luna, bajando de su nube- estas bien? Te vez un poco mal…

- solo un poco cansada- mintió, quería estar sola, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar…

- esta bien- dijo Luna, sonriéndole levemente- te dejo este te que te hice para que te sientas mejor- lo dejo en su mesita de noche, para luego mirar a Hermione y sonreirle levemente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, aunque sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible- te dejare para que duermas un poco, lo necesitas…

Hermione asintió, sin decir mas, espero a que Luna saliera para ella levantarse de la cama e ir a su escritorio, en donde tenia su varita, luego fue asta su armario y busco entre todas sus cosas asta que encontró un pedazo de pergamino viejo

Lo coloco en su escritorio y luego lo toco con la punta de su varita

- juntos para siempre en este secreto…- susurro, y ante sus propios ojos lentamente el pergamino en blanco se empezó a llenar de tinta, dando lentamente un mapa exacto de la mansión black

Sonrió ante el cuerdo de cómo ese mapa llego a existir…

_Flash Back_

_había sido una tarde lluviosa, en donde tanto Harry como ella estaban encerrados en la biblioteca de la mansión Black, sin nada que hacer, ya habían sido cuatro días seguidos en los que llovía, los juegos ya no eran divertidos y no tenían nada que hacer_

_Harry estaba sentado en una esquina, ojeando un libro, sin realmente ponerle mucha intención, mientras lentamente iba cerrando los ojos con aburricion_

_Mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa, con decenas de libros a su alrededor_

_- Harry! Harry! Mira!- exclamo emocionada, llamando la atención del chico que prácticamente se había quedado dormido_

_- que… que!- pregunto desorientado, mirando hacia todos lados_

_- mira lo que encontré Harry!- volvió a exclamar emocionada la chica, mientras señalaba una hoja de un libro muy antiguo_

_Harry se levanto de donde estaba y fue a ver lo que tenia tan emocionada a la chica, no tardo ni tres segundos de en contagiarse con su emoción_

_En esa hoja explicaba como hacer cierto hechizo que hacia un mapa viviente, osease, que se pudieran ver las personas en ese mapa_

_- es como el mapa de Sirius!- exclamo Harry, cada vez mas emocionado_

_-seguramente fue de aquí de donde sacaron la idea- concluyo Hermione- este libro parece ser muy antiguo, y al parecer a permanecido en esta biblioteca por siglos! No me extraña que el mapa del merodeador fuera único, esta debe de ser una única copia existente…_

_Ambos chicos se miraron y sin decir palabra ambos empezaron a reír, sabiendo que la aburrición había acabado…_

_Se pasaron todo el resto del día haciendo trazos de los terrenos de la mansión Black, cada habitación, cada pasillo, cada corredizo secreto y cuando por fin acabaron aplicaron el hechizo… el cual no salio a la primera, obvio esta, era un hechizo muy complicado, pero no por algo Hermione era la única y mas inteligente mujer que aya pisado Hogwarts, y Harry no era por nada el único que aya podido vencer a Voldemort, aunque este no sabia todavía exactamente como fue que paso, ya que era solo un bebe cuando eso paso, pero luego de varios intentos, por fin funciono y pronto tuvieron su propio mapa del merodeador_

_El mapa del ayudo de mucho en aquellas noches en las que se escapaban de la mansión y se iban a de paseo, solo por el simple deseo de salir , además de que les ayudaba cuando había reuniones, así ellos sabían quienes estaban específicamente en esas reuniones, quien esta cerca de la puerta y quien se acercaba a ellos…_

_End Flash Back_

Siempre fue un secreto entre ambos, nadie mas sabia de ese mapa, y en ese momento eso le servia mucho…

Sus ojos se pasaban por el mapa, buscando una forma de salir…

Era mas que obvio que no lo podía hacer por la puerta principal, lo mas seguro es que ya para este momento un hechizo evitaba que ella saliera sin ser detectada, tanto en puertas como en ventanas… tenia que encontrar otra manera

Luna seguía fuera de su cuarto, aparentemente esperando a que ella se durmiera, todos los demás, sin excepciones se encontraban en la sala de juntas, seguramente buscando una manera para rescatar a Harry, pero ella sabia que todo intento seria en vano, no había forma, aunque entraran a la mansión, era casi imposible que Harry estuviera en un lugar accesible, la única forma en la que Harry saliera sano y salvo de esta era que ella se entregara, entonces así Draco lo dejaría ir…

De pronto recordó un pasadizo que había en el desván, una pequeña puerta escondida que daba a un pasadizo de unos dos o tres kilómetros, y que desembocaba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo cercano… perfecto! Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Luna se fuera a dormir para que ella pudiera salir

Se levanto de su asiento haciendo ruido, estando segura de que Luna la escuchara, camino asta su cama con el mapa todavía en manos, se acostó en la cama y apago su noche de luz, mirando hacia el mapa, esperando que el puntito que representaba a Luna se alejara de la puerta…

Solo necesitaba eso… esperar un poco mas… esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

Draco se pasaba a de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer…

Sabia que Voldemort no tardaría en llamarlo, que solo hacían falta un par de horas para ser llamado, esperando respuestas… respuestas que el no estaba seguro de dar

Aunque nunca quiso a Potter y nunca le callo bien en la escuela, sabia que el era la clave para toda esa guerra, que de el dependía todo el futuro del mundo mágico… y de algo estaba muy seguro, no quería vivir en un mundo en donde Voldemort gobernara…

Ya llevaba años desapareciendo documentos y personas que eran claves para que Voldemort avanzara cada vez un paso mas, lo hacia de una manera muy silenciosa, y asta ese momento Voldemort no tenia sospechas de el…

Pero esta vez tal vez no podía disimular, Voldemort estaba empezando a sospechar y no se podía dar el lujo de fallarle una vez más… tal vez esta seria la única

Pero tampoco podía entregarle a Potter, eso seria como darle la victoria, y aunque eso asegurara su futuro, sabia que no era un futuro muy prometedor, siendo lacayo de otro… sirviéndole y prácticamente adorándole… eso no e gustaba nada

Un escozor en su brazo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Voldemort lo estaba llamando, sabia que su momento había llegado, ya lo había decidido, y ahora solo quedaba afrontar sus consecuencias…

.

Con mucho cuidado Hermione se levanto de la cama, sus ojos sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada del mapa, por fin, luego de unas horas, Luna se había movido de su punto, seguramente pensando que por fin se había quedado dormida

Dejo una nota en su cama, sabia que no evitaría que todos se mortificaran, pero mínimo les explicaría sus planes, en ella le pedía a Ron que les contara todo a los demás, era necesario que todos supieran la verdad… de quien era el padre de su bebe, de por que Draco había ido hacia hay y por que ella era la única forma en la que Harry podría salir vivo

Fue asta la puerta y lentamente giro la perilla, sonrió cuando descubrió que la puerta seguía abierta, lentamente abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido salio al pasillo

abrió de nuevo el mapa, todos seguían en la reunión, pero no se podía confiar mucho, así que lo mas rápido que pudo, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido llego asta el desván, el cual estaba completamente a oscuras, pero ella sabia exactamente a donde ir, a si que tanteando llego asta un gran armario, el cual estaba vació por dentro, se metió a el y con al punta de su varita toco la pared del mueble, y solo espero unos segundos para que la puerta desapareciera, dejando a la vista un pasadizo

En ese momento sintió una patada, y se toco la panza con cariño

- no te preocupes mi amor, todo va a salir bien…- susurro mientras seguía caminando- vas a ver que pronto tío Harry va a estar bien…. – y sin mas siguió su camino… _esta seria una muy larga noche…_

* * *

_Esta seria una muy larga noche_… pensó Draco para si mismo mientras entraba a la guarida de Voldemort, se preparo mentalmente para bloquear los recuerdos que tenia de Potter y suplantarlos pro otros, sabia que en el instante que Voldemort notara su presencia leería su mente, tratando de saber si decía la verdad o no… no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse esta vez… no esta vez…

- mi señor- dijo dando una reverencia

- que encontraste Malfoy?- siseo Voldemort, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- mi señor, no encontramos nada… al parecer nuestros informantes nos fallaron, no había rastro de Potter en el bosque…

Voldemort gruño, furico, y todos en la sala temblaron de miedo

- te dije que no me fallaras Malfoy- siseo, y parecía que a cada palabra que escupía, también escupía veneno

- yo…- apretó los dientes- no siento…

- recibirás tu castigo…- susurro, mientras que una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro

Draco apretó los labios, sabiendo lo que esperaba…

- _crucio!!!- _grito Voldemort, haciendo que una de las maldiciones imperdonables golpeara de lleno contra el pecho del chico, el cual solo cayo de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar salir ni un solo ruido, solo recibiendo su castigo… pronto, antes de que el mismo pudiera reponerse llego otro, y otro, y otro… si, en definitiva _esta seria una muy larga noche_…

* * *

hola!

como estan todos?!

bien, antes que nada quiero disculparme, ya que este capitulo lo tenia desde ya hace una semana o semana y media, pero pues, como estaba en examenes finales no la habia podido subir hasta ahora, ya que por fin sali de vacasiones!!!! y con un gran alivio informo que pase todas mis materias (gracias a Dios) y que oficialmente no tengo k nada que hacer asta el 19 de enero!... waa!!! no se que voi a acr con todo mi tiempo libre!!! lo cual es genial!!!

bueno, sobre el capitulo, pues no se que les parecio, ya se que muchos deben de estas frustrados, ya que me imagino que todos quieren llegar al reencuentro entre Hermione y Draco... no se preocupen! ya esta escrito, y es el siguiente capitulo! (el cual ya acabe). de hecho fue por ese capitulo (el siguiente) que escribi el ff, fue mi idea basica y principal, y de ahi empeze a desarrollar toda la trama de la historia...

como el capitulo ya esta listo, no tardare lo acostumbrado para publicar, solo me esperare unos dias (o tal vez una semana) para que todos puedan leer el capitulo, ademas para subir la emocion y la espectativa!

espero que les guste este capitulo, y me dejen un tan deceado rr!

bueno, eso era todo lo que les queria comentar, asi que sin nada mas por agregar me despido

xoxo

* * *


	22. volverte a ver

* * *

El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando Draco entró a su despacho. Sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido y cada paso que daba era una tortura, pero se obligó a seguir caminando hasta dejarse caer en su asiento.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. En definitiva, esta había sido una de las noches más largas de toda su vida.

Pero lo había logrado, había sobrevivido a la tortura y aunque aun no sabía por qué, estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al ocultar la presencia de Potter ante el Señor Oscuro. Por el momento lo dejaría ahí. Ya luego pensaría que hacer con él. Pero por ahora, _nadie _debía enterarse de donde estaba el niño-que-vivió.

Ya había eliminado y remplazado a los Mortífagos que sabían que el moreno se encontraba allí. Voldemort, ni siquiera notaría la desaparición de una decena de sus hombres. El deseo de poder lo tenía totalmente cegado.

Pensó en ir a dormir, de hecho, lo único que deseaba era recostarse y dormir toda la noche, como no lo hacía hace muchas semanas, sin embargo le era imposible, por lo menos no en su habitación, en donde todo le recordaba a Hermione y la ultima noche que habían asado juntos. Cada beso, caricia, susurro y suspiro estaban grabados dolorosamente en su mente y el simple recuerdo era infinitamente doloroso.

Y cuando no la recordaba, soñaba con ella; con tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, con escuchar su voz y el sonido de su corazón, oler su dulce aroma y saborear su piel…

Escuchó la puerta al abrirse, pero no se molestó en levantar la mirada. Sabía que debía ser la Señora Weasley con un semblante preocupado en el rostro, y aunque nunca admitiera que se sentía bastante agradecido de la mujer, en este momento no quería nada más que estar solo. ¡¿Es que acaso no entendía que no quería ver a nadie?!

- Largo de aquí, Sra. Weasley- gruñó.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y entonces supo que estaba solo nuevamente.

- Dios, Hermione,- susurró lastimosamente para si mismo, dejando por primera vez que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz- cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-Aquí estoy.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sabiendo que sus oídos lo estaban engañando. No habia otra explicación para lo que había escuchado. No _podía_ ser.

Subió lentamente la mirada y la vio allí, como un ángel delante de él, con el pelo más despeinado que nunca y con unas ojeras que dejaban en evidencia que no había dormido en varios días; su piel lucía más pálida, pero sus ojos… sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y una pequeña y triste sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

_Es una visión_, se dijo a sí mismo; un juego sucio de su cerebro. No quería creerle, porque sabía que cuando se diera cuenta que esto solo era parte de un sueño, lo único que sentiría, sería más dolor y no estaba seguro de poder soportar más. No esa noche, no ahora.

Cerró los ojos, y lentamente volvió a abrirlos, esperando que la visión hubiera desaparecido, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseando con todo su corazón que esta fuera verdad, que Hermione realmente estuviera ante él en esa habitación. Se negaba a creerlo, sin embargo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella seguía ahí, de pie ante él.

- Tú…- fue lo único que salió de su boca. No sabía qué más decir, estaba en completo estado de shock.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Una vez frente suyo, se arrodilló y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo:

- Por favor Draco, por favor- las lágrimas salían copiosamente de sus ojos para luego descender por sus mejillas- libera a Harry. Por favor, te lo ruego.

El semblante de Draco cambió repentinamente, reemplazando el asombro por frialdad. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se alejó de ella.

- ¿Sólo para esto regresaste?- su voz era más dura de lo que él hubiera querido, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía celos; sólo por eso Hermione había regresado. No lo había hecho por él, si no que por su _querido_ Potter. Cómo lo odiaba en ese momento. Incluso hubiera preferido entregar al maldito, con tal de que Hermione no se preocupara de él, si no que de Draco. Que sus pensamientos le pertenecieran a él y sólo a él- ¿Sólo para que salve a tu _amado_ Potter? ¿Ah?- dijo volteando a verla. La vio aún de rodillas, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Por un momento, al verla así, tuvo ganas de atravesar la habitación para de abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y que haría lo que fuera por ella, con tal de mantenerla a su lado.

- Te prometo que si lo liberas,- se levantó lentamente del suelo. Draco estaba tan concentrado en mirar su rostro, que no reparó en el abultado vientre- si tu dejas libre a Harry, yo me quedare aquí para siempre, contigo. Jamás te dejaré.

- ¡¿Y cómo sé que no volverás a abandonarme?!- preguntó con rabia, acercándose a ella y tomándola con brusquedad por los hombros. Sabía que probablemente le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía evitarlo. La ira y los celos lo volvían irracional. - ¿Cómo se que no trataras de huir otra vez para ir con tu amado Potter? ¿Quién me asegura que al primer descuido, no encontrarás una manera para escapar? ¡Para alejarte de mi! Por que eso es lo que quieres…- sus ojos se volvieron fieros y por un momento sintió unas ganas descabelladas de estrangularla, de hacerla sentir una minima parte de todo el dolor que él había tenido que aguantar esas semanas.- ¿Porque eso es lo que quieres, verdad? Quieres alejarte de mí. Te repugno y yo… yo…

Se calló, sin decir más. No _podía_ decir más. No cuando Hermione lo miraba de esa manera. Quería ser más fuerte, pero Hermione era su debilidad. Su _única debilidad_.

Con cautela, Hermione tomó las manos de Draco entre las suyas y las guió hasta su estómago. La respiración y pensamientos del rubio se congelaron simultáneamente y entonces, por primera vez en la noche, Draco posó la vista en el abultado vientre.

No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir. Se había quedado completamente paralizado. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió como _algo_ golpeaba su mano. Y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron; la máscara de indiferencia había desaparecido. _No, acaso…_

- Porque el bebé que llevo en mi vientre es tuyo, Draco.- susurró, su voz estaba cargada de miedo- Es _nuestro_ y él merece tener un padre y porque… porque…

Draco se separó de Hermione como si sus manos quemaran. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de encontrar la verdad. Porque su corazón quería creerle, pero siempre existía la duda.

Quería creer que el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de Hermione era suyo, producto de su amor, del más sincero y hermoso amor que él jamás había sentido. Pero al mismo tiempo recordó, como la castaña amaba a Potter. ¿Acaso llegaría hasta tal extremo por verlo vivo? ¿Tanto como para mentir sobre la paternidad de su bebe? ¿Sería capaz?

- ¿Cómo sé que ese bebé es mío?- preguntó. Las palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón para Hermione, a tal extremo que sitió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, produciéndole una sensación de mareo que la obligó a buscar apoyo en el escritorio.

- ¿Có-cómo…- no podía articular palabra; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e instintivamente abrazó su estómago, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que dudara que ese bebé era suyo?- ¿…Cómo puedes siquiera considerar que este bebé no sea tuyo?- las palabras que abandonaban su boca no eran más que un agonizante suspiro, mientras lágrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que mentiría sobre algo tan importante?- parecía que a cada palabra se desgarraba más por dentro.

Draco no respondió, era demasiado para un solo día. Simplemente quería creer, quería creer que ella había vuelto por él. Quería creer que ese bebé era suyo y quería creer que todos aquellos meses habían sido solo un mal sueño. Un _muy mal sueño_. Pero no podía confiar aún. Necesitaba pruebas.

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar?- Las palabras eran tremendamente dolorosas- ¡¿Cómo… cómo puedes?!

Draco caminó por la habitación como un león enjaulado– una verdadera ironía, en ese momento. Un Slytherin actuando como un león–, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense Hermione?- preguntó con desesperación. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía, la vería llorar y eso era algo que el no soportaría, aún menos si era por su culpa.- ¡Desapareciste! ¡Simplemente te fuiste y ahora… y ahora--

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!- le cortó Hermione, encarándolo con la valentía que le daba el dolor. Lo obligó a mirarla de frente, lo forzó a encontrarse con toda la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro. Toda la rabia.- ¿Y ahora vuelvo, embarazada de otra persona? ¡¿Es eso lo que piensas?!- preguntó, sintiendo como la furia corría por sus venas- ¡Dime! ¿Es eso lo que-- ahhh!- Se detuvo en seco, mientras tocaba su vientre y se agarraba de Draco. Un quejido ahogado escapaba de su boca al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante.

- ¡Her--Hermione!- la llamó el rubio, mientras tomaba sus brazos y llevaba hasta la silla más cercana- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Yo--yo no lo se!- exclamó asustada, mirando directamente a su estómago- ¡Agh! Me duele. ¡Me duele mucho!

Draco no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida su mente estuvo en blanco y no sentía más que pánico recorrer su cuerpo, nublándole la mente.

- ¡D-Draco!- la voz de Hermione lo hizo entrar de nuevo en razón- ¡Llama a alguien! Esto no es normal- decía entre llanto de dolor, mientras abrazaba su abdomen- No, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes- le susurraba a su bebé, mientras punzadas de dolor recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando Draco reaccionó.

- ¡Señora Weasley!- vociferó mientras tomaba a Hermione en brazos- ¡¡SEÑORA WEASLEY!!

Sin esperar respuesta llevó a Hermione hasta su habitación y la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama, justo en el instante en el que la puerta se abría y una muy exaltada Señora Weasley entraba en el cuarto. Las mejillas rojas denotaban el esfuerzo realizado al correr ante el llamado de su señor.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre?- exclamó y por un momento se quedó muda al ver a Hermione retorcerse en la cama- ¡Merlín santísimo! ¿Señorita Hermione?- corrió hasta la cama y se acercó a la adolorida castaña- Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasó?- Volvió a preguntar, dirigiéndose al rubio.

- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión,- explicó Draco torpemente- nos exaltamos y luego--

Un fuerte quejido de Hermione hizo que la señora Weasley dejara de prestarle atención y se enfocara en la muchacha nuevamente.

La fue chocando rápidamente, dándole mayor énfasis a los latidos del corazón del feto, y tratando de calmar a Hermione, que gemía incoherentemente.

- Mi bebé, no te vayas-- no me dejes sola… tú no… no mi bebé…

Draco no soportaba verla sufrir y sentía como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente con cada quejido de la chica. Todo esto era por su culpa. Si tan solo él no hubiera dudado. Si hubiera evitado alterarla. _No la puedo perder, no ahora que la tengo de vuelta_, pensaba desesperadamente Draco, _no __**los**__ puedo perder, a ninguno de los dos._

- ¡Hay que atenderla ya!- la voz de la señora Weasley lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos- De lo contrario podría perder al bebé.

Las palabras cayeron sobre Draco como un balde de hielo, que lo paralizó instantáneamente. Sintió que un miedo intenso y salvaje lo inundaba hasta los huesos. En un momento un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Su hijo- _su hijo_-, el hijo de él y Hermione podría…no. No podía ser. ¡No! ¡NO!

* * *

ei! k onda! antes que nada kiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de este ff...

bien, k tal les parecio el capitulo? para cerles franco este lo escribi como k en 30 min... se me hizo facil, ya que este capitulo fue en el que pense cuando hice la historia, todo tenia que llegar asta este punto, al principio no sabia como, solo que tenia que acabar en esta culminacion... no se asusten (o desepcionen), que este no es el fin! no recuerdan a Harry? y tambien esta todabia Voldemort, no puede haber un final feliz con esos dos cavoz sueltos!... ademas, no creen que seria demaciado facil si todo se acabara ai? no! a esto todabia le falta! jajaja!

bueno, ahora saliendo un poco del ff, mi vida de vacasiones me esta desesperando! encerio k si! ya la primera semana y ya no aguantaba mas! simplemente estaba acostumbrada a ser mas activa, a acr cosas por mi misma, etc, etc, etc... (cualquiera que estudie fuera de su ciudad me comprendera) pero ahora que estoy de vacasiones, volvi a la rutina de mis papas, y al principio era genial, ya saben, no preocuparte por k es lo k vas a comer, si tienes ropa limpia, etc, etc, pero luego empieza a frustrarte!... no se si soy la unica... pero bueno, ya ancio estar de nuevo en clases, mi ambiente... ah... simplemente lo extraño

bien, ahora unos anuncios rapidos, este dia salgo de vacasiones a la ciudad de mexico, en donde viven mis familiares, y el 30 de diciembre viajare a tampico tamps, a festejar año nuevo con mi otra familia, la del lado de mi papa (a lo cual me resigno, demaciados años ya en los k llore y patalie por k no keria ir, y como kiera iba... asi k creo k ia me resigne) asi que no pienso regresar asta enero... kien sabe, todo depende de como ande de inspiracion...

creo k eso es todo! solo me keda agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejan un rr, encerio, me suben el animo en cuanto a escribir, encerio, y tambien a todas aquellas personas que como yo, solo le las historias pero no deja ningun rr, solo los agrega como story alert o sus anexos.... encerio, es un honor para mi que les guste esta pequeña historia que poco a poco sale de mi pequeña y retorcida mente...

ya! como k estoy inspirada! XD... no se, pero estoy escribiendo de mas! ya no los aburro mas! los dejo, no sin antes decirles que tengan una MUY linda navidad y año nuevo, que se las pasen con todos sus seres queridos (o sus seres obligados =S)

despues de todo el discurso que acabo de echarme, no me queda mas que decearles lindas fiestas, que no tomen demaciado y que se la pasen con madre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

besos y abrazos asfixiantes para todos!

atte

lesly r.

xoxo


	23. te amo

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro, mirando su reloj cada cinco segundos, para después mirar la puerta de su habitación…

Diablos! Ya había pasado más de media hora y la todavía no sabia que pasaba!

La señora Weasley lo había sacado prácticamente arrastrando de la habitación, para después cerrar las puertas, no sin antes advertirle que no entrara hasta que ella saliera… pero quien se creía! Era su casa, y el podría entrar y salir de donde el quisiera!... pero por primera vez en su vida no dijo nada y obedeció las ordenes de la señora Weasley, si eso era necesario para salvar la vida de Hermione y la de _su_ bebe, entonces estaría ahí hasta que fuera necesario

Pasos alertaron a Draco, y pronto salio una notoriamente cansada Sra. Weasley, la cual cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella

- que paso?-la bombardeo Draco en cuando salio- como están? Se encuentran bien? Puedo pasar a verlos? Que…

- todo esta bien- respondió, cortando las preguntas de Draco- empezó con contracciones, pero pude pararlas a tiempo, es muy pronto para que de a luz, el bebe no sobreviviría, pero afortunadamente pude parar las contracciones, y le di una poción para que durmiera por un rato

Draco respiro aliviado, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, por un momento pensó que los iba a perder, sintió una sensación amarga el simple hecho de pensarlo

- puedo verla ahora?

- si- asintió, pero cuando el trato de entrar a la habitación, ella lo detuvo- solo recuerde que esta dormida, así que trate de no despertarla

El asintió, y volvió a tratar de entrar a la habitación, pero por segunda vez ella lo detuvo, Draco frunció el seño, que no entendía que lo único que quería era estar cerca de Hermione?!

- pero antes… quiero hablar con usted

Draco permaneció en silencio, esperando a que ella continuara

- ella me comento antes de quedarse dormida que usted no creía que el bebe fuera suyo- Draco sintió una pulsada en el corazon, pero no hizo ningún comentario, y espero a que ella continuara- y solo quiero decirle que el bebe que ella lleva en su vientre es suyo, podría dar mi vida por ello

Draco levando una ceja

- y por que esta tan segura?- pregunto, intrigado

- por que fui yo la que le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ella no lo sabia hasta que yo vi los síntomas y le hice un hechizo que lo confirmo

Un arranque de furia recorrió el cuerpo de Draco en ese instante, mirando a la pequeña mujer, comparada con el, con furia

- y por que yo no fui informado de esto antes?- su voz era fría y dura, y por un momento la mujer tembló, pero respondió a su respuesta con voz firme y segura

- cuando la señora lo descubrió, ella dijo que quería ser la que se lo dijera, yo, siendo madre lo entendí y callé, pensando que ella se lo diría a usted… pero cuando escapo pensé en decirle, pero se puso tan mal que me dio miedo decírselo, temí que fuera a hacer alguna tontería si se enteraba que la señora había escapado estando embarazada de usted…

Draco cayo, sin saber que decir realmente, sabia que en cualquier otra situación esto merecía un castigo, pero ahora lo que le importaba era Hermione, además, lo quisiera admitir o no, esta mujer acababa de salvar la vida de su bebe, y no tenia como agradecer aquello

- retirare- ordeno mas sereno- si Hermione tiene mas problemas te llamare, mientras tanto vuelve a dormir- comento, viendo fugazmente su reloj, ya casi eran las tres de la madrugada

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y salio del lugar, cuando Draco estuvo seguro que estaba solo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, la primera sonrisa en cuatro meses

Un bebe... un bebe!!!!! Un bebe de Hermione y el… no lo podía creer!... Dios! Iba a ser padre! Dios! No podía creer que fuera tan estupido?! Como pudo dudar? Muy dentro de el siempre supo que era suyo, pero las dudas no lo dejaban en paz, sus inseguridades, todo! Pero ahora no había mas dudas, y no podía amar mas a Hermione que en ese momento, ya que estaba cargando a su bebe, al producto del amor que el sentía por ella, y la amaba mas solo por ello

Lentamente entro a la habitación y la encontró en medio de la cama, completamente dormida, con las manos en su vientre, y aquella imagen simplemente lo enterneció de una manera sorprendente

Se acerco tratando de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, hasta llegar a su lado, subió cuidadosamente a la cama, cuidando en todo momento que no despertara, y cuando lo hizo poso su mano en su vientre

Wow!, era indescriptible la manera que se sentía, acerco su cara al vientre de Hermione y susurro un te quiero al vientre del bebe, y como si el bebe lo hiciera reconocido sintió un leve movimiento debajo de su mano, por lo cual sonrió estúpidamente y siguió hablándole al bebe, mientras sentía que el bebe le respondía con pequeñas pataditas

Cada vez en cuando miraba hacia Hermione, y la encontraba profundamente dormida, así que siguió con su conversación con el bebe, mientras que Hermione seguía en su profundo sueño...

* * *

- esta confirmado- dijo entrando Lupin a la casa, atrayendo la mirada de todos, que lo miraban ansiosos- Hermione esta en casa de Malfoy

Ron dio un golpe a la pared mientras maldecía en voz baja

- es mi culpa- susurro luna mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, tenia los ojos rojos y unas ojeras muy pronunciadas- si la hubiera cuidado mejor...- susurro para nadie en particular- si me hubiera quedado...

Como quiera hubiera encontrado una manera de escapar- señalo Muddy, desde un rincón- esa chica es mas terca que el mismo Potter...

- pero fue a mi a quien se le escapo decirle que Harry estaba en manos de Malfoy!, si no hubiera dicho nada ella nunca se hubiera escapado... ahora esta aya, y quien sabe que le hará Malfoy

- no creo que le haga nada...- confeso el pelirrojo, sentándose alado de Luna, la cual seguía llorando, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- Malfoy no le hará daño a Hermione... de eso estoy segura

Luna no pudo más y abrazo al pelirrojo, mientras seguía llorando

Muddy rodó su ojo bueno y camino hacia las escaleras murmurando cosas sobre los jóvenes y sus hormonas y cosas parecidas

-_espero que aya servido la pena Hermione... espero que aya servido tu sacrificio_- pensó el pelirrojo mientras seguía abrazando a la chica, sintiendo una calida sensación en el pecho, pero la descarto al momento, no había momentos ahora para la cursilería, tenia otras cosas mucho mas importantes que pensar... pero aunque su cerebro se lo ordenaba, su corazon no podía evitar sentir la calidez de tener a aquella chica tan linda y extraña en sus brazos...

* * *

Hermione sintió como el bebe pateaba, cada vez con mas frecuencia, sonrió todavía sin abrir los ojos, al saber que su bebe estaba sano y salvo, pero pronto sintió unas manos que no eran las suyas en su vientre, se tenso por un momento, pero pronto escucho los susurros de Draco y se tranquilizo, se quedo quiera mientras escuchaba lo que Draco decía

- sabes- susurraba Draco a su vientre- me acabo de enterar apenas que seré padre... no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que vienes en camino, te quiero mucho bebe, no necesito conocerte en persona para amarte con locura...

Hermione sintió como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero se forzó a no dejar notar todavía que estaba despierta, quería estar segura de lo que había escuchado, temía que todo fuera parte de un juego cruel de su mente... tenia que estar segura...

- siento...- siguió Draco, y Hermione se esforzó por no hacer ningún movimiento que delatara que estaba ya despierta- siento no haber creído... pero... pero es que no sabia que hacer, todo fue demasiado apresurado que no sabia las estupideces que estaba diciendo, espero que algún día me perdones- acaricio su vientre con ternura y sintió como el bebe golpeaba en donde Draco poso su mano, y Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no importaba que esta fuera la primera vez, parecía como si el bebe ya supiera quien era el, quien era su padre, Ron y Harry también le hablaban al bebe, cuando este empezó a patear, solo unas cuantas semanas atrás, y si, el bebe golpeaba, pero no con tanta fuerza como lo hacia ahora, parecía como si estuviera emocionado de escuchar por fin su voz y no pudo sentirse mas feliz

Respiro profundamente, pretendiendo estar despertando, al instante sintió como Draco se despegaba de su vientre como si de repente le quemara y eso le dolió un poco, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario que delatara que ya estaba despierta

Abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo un pequeño seño mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus ojos para tallárselos

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue aquellos ojos grises que tanto extraño, y por mas que quiso, no pudo evitarlo, parecía como si su cuerpo actuara por si mismo, como si su mente se hubiera desconectado, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, no ahora, no después de tanto tiempo de haber anhelado estar a su lado

Sus manos recorrieron el rostro tenso de aquel hombre, todas sus cicatrices, algunas resientes algunas ya mas viejas, su creciente barba que hacia que se viera descuidado, sus profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, todo en aquel hombre representaba todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido los pasados meses, pero al ver aquellos ojos brillantes, no pudo pensar en nada mas, aquel era el hombre que ella amaba, con toda su alma y todo su ser

- Hermione... yo...- su voz era un susurro, pero Hermione, al estar tan cerca podía escucharlo sin ningún problema- lo siento... no se... – bajo los ojos, no podía verla a la cara, no podía, no cuando sabia que todo esto había sido su culpa... si el no hubiera dudado, ella nunca hubiera tenido una amenaza de aborto... todo era su culpa...- no se que pensé... es solo... yo...yo

- Draco...- lo llamo la chica, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- soy yo la que te debo de pedir perdón...- tomo las manos de Draco entre las suyas y las llevo a su vientre- te pido perdón por haberte privado de estos- dijo presionando sus manos suavemente en su vientre- te pido perdón por privarte de sus primeras patadas, por ver como poco a poco crecía dentro de mi... no sabes cuanto lo siento Draco...- las lagrimas para este momento ya recorrían libremente sus mejillas- no se que me paso... simplemente entre en pánico...- trato de explicar, mientras Draco la veía atento, sin hacer ni un comentario, ni un movimiento- cuando supe que estaba embarazada... primero quede en shock, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido estar embarazada... luego entre en pánico, recordé el rencor que sentías cuando estábamos en colegio, no solo hacia mi, si no a cualquier hijo de muggle, recordé tu rostro lleno de asco, y por un momento imagine que odiarías a nuestro hijo por ser mestizo, no sabes el miedo que me dio

Draco tenso la mandíbula y tubo ganas de sacudirla... como pudo tan siquiera pensar que el sentiría algo siquiera parecido al odio o al asco por su propio hijo/a? eso jamás!, pero sabia que Hermione se estaba desahogando en ese momento, así que se obligo a guardar silencio y seguir escuchando

- así que decidí irme, no sabia como, pero tenia que irme, no podía permitir estar aquí y que descubrieras lo que en unas semanas tal vez seria evidente, quería quedarme, no saber cuanto lo quería, pero mi bebe era antes que mis sentimientos, así que le tuve que rogar a Ron para que me ayudara a escapar...

Esta vez Draco no pudo evitarlo y dejo salir un gruñido, mientras inconscientemente se ponía completamente rígido, pero Hermione parecía no notarlo

- el me dijo que la única condición con la que me ayudaría era si el se iba conmigo, así que no lo pensé ni un segundo... pero... pero no podía irme así como así, tenia que despedirme de ti, tenia... tenia- y por fin, Hermione rompió en lagrimas, refugiándose en sus brazos, llorando como una pequeña niña, y Draco no podía seguir enojado, no cuando la veía tan indefensa, no cuando se notaba que lo necesitaba mas que nunca

- lo siento... lo siento- no dejaba de repetir entre lagrimas

Esta vez fue Draco quien hizo que Hermione lo viera a los ojos y no hubo necesidad de palabras, ya no necesitaban decir más, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel

Lentamente Draco se acerco a Hermione y cuando por toco sus labios sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, se sentía vivo otra vez, como si el simple echo de tenerla en sus brazos fuera todo lo que necesitara para poder vivir otra vez

Hermione sintió la misma sensación que Draco, era como si después de todo ese tiempo volviera a respirar, volviera a vivir, no necesitaba nada mas, lo único que necesitaba se encontraba ahí, su bebe y el hombre que amaba, no necesitaba mas

Y por primera vez, parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad...

* * *

Sentía que todo le dolía, ya no sabia si era día o noche, y la verdad es que no le importaba, lo único que quería era morirse, que acabaran con su tortura, ya no soportaba más...

Escucho pasos acercarse y se preparo mentalmente para la tortura, respiro profundamente, aunque eso le dolió, preparándose para el dolor

La puerta se abrió, anunciando el principio de su tortura, pero algo había de diferente, los pasos no eran de dos personas, si no de una sola, y al parecer era una persona delgada por el sonido que hacían sus zapatos contra el suelo... en definitiva era una mujer... oh genial! Ahora lo torturaría una mujer! Pero no importaba... aguantaría lo que fuera...

Lo que paso enseguida no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años, sintió un pañuelo húmedo en su frente, quitando toda la sangre seca, mientras que con la otra parecía aplicar un hechizo que desinflamaba las heridas de su labio inferior

Abrió lentamente los ojos, confundido por tal trato y lo primero que vio fue unos cabellos pelirrojos como los rayos del sol y una tez blanca como la nieve...

- ma... madre?- susurro antes de caer desmayado, y lo ultimo que fue conciente fueron unos intensos ojos azules que lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos...

* * *

Draco...- gimió mientras sentía las manos ásperas de Draco tocando su estomago y subir lentamente por debajo de la ropa, no podía evitarlo, lo deseaba cada vez con mas fuerzas

Cuando por fin sus manos tocaron sus sensibles senos, no pudo soportarlo mas y se arqueo del placer, estaba extasiada, nunca pensó sentirse como ahora, pero parecía que su cuerpo estaba mas sensible que nunca, el mis simple roce lo sentía como fuego contra su piel

- Hermione... Hermione... Hermione- susurraba Draco una y otra vez, sin poder alejarse de ella... la había extrañado tanto... hasta ese momento no se había percatado hasta que magnitud la había extrañado

Mientras que una mano acariciaba suavemente sus senos, la otra iba recorriendo su cintura e iba en dirección hacia su zona mas intima, pero cuando paso por su vientre, el bebe pateo, despertando a los dos del sueño en el que habían caído

Draco lentamente se alejo de Hermione, solo lo suficiente, no podía estar demasiado lejos de ella

Hermione sonrió y miro su vientre mientras lo acariciaba, y al poco tiempo la mano de Draco tomo la suya y las entrelazaron para luego mirarse con amor

Lentamente Hermione se acerco a Draco y suavemente le dio un beso, un beso lleno de cariño y de amor

- te amo...- le dijo con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver su reacción, por que tal vez no era la reacción que a ella le gustaría, pero ya no podía callarlo, tenia que decírselo

- yo también te amo- fue la susurro que escucho y abrió fuertemente los ojos, mirando al chico con sorpresa

Draco sonreía suavemente mientras que la miraba con devoción, y no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que tenia la chica

- si...- dijo acercándose lentamente- yo- le dio un suave beso en el cuello- te- el beso subió a su mejilla- amo- y por fin la beso en los labios

Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo mas a ella, mientras sentía que estaba en el cielo... no podía ser más feliz

_Fin..._

_

* * *

_

_se la creyeron! jaja! no, este no es el final! jeje! solo keria jugarles un pequeña bromita! XD_

_bueno, espero que les aya gustado, tuve mis dudas sobre el final de este capitulo, demaciada cursileria, pero crei k ia era demaciado entre el "te amo pero no digo nada" asi k bueno, ahora ya saben sus sentimientos, pero no todo es miel sobre ojuelas.... tengo todabia unas cositas planeadas para el par de tortolitos..._

_otra cosa es Harry... adivinaron kien era la misteriosa mujer que vio antes de desmayarse? estoi casi segura que todos adivinaron... jeje, es tiempo que tambien el chico-que-vivio tenga su pequeño romance! k bien falta le hace!_

_otra parejita k estoi formando es la de Ron y Luna... la verdad esa no tomara mucho enfasis, la dejare en pequeños pedazos que denote como va avanzando la relacion, pero nada tan concreto_

_ah! i para una persona que pregunto, Hermione tiene cuatro meses (ia hice cuentas i lo decidi! XD) tenia dos meses cuando se entero, y se paso dos meses fuera de la mansion_

_si tienen otra duda no duden en decirmela! muchas graxias por todos los rrs! encerio k estoy sorprendida y feliz por la respuesta k esta historia ha resivido! ( i eso k tanto casi milenios en subir caps!!!)_

_bueno, ahora si ya me voi! no prometo subir en cierta fecha, por k lo mas seguro es k no lo cumpla, asi que nos vemos para la proxima...._

_ahora si!!!!_

_bye!!!!!_


	24. voy a ser tia!

- que hiciste que Ginebra?!- exclamo la señora Weasley, caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de su joven hija- pero como se te ocurre!- la miro con miedo en la mirada- sabes lo que te puede hacer el señor si se entera lo que hiciste?

- no lo podía dejar de esa manera mama!- trato de defenderse la chica- Tenia que...

- tu no tenias que hacer nada!- la callo- es que todavía no entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?! Se que tienes un corazon noble, y que el pobre chico estaba casi irreconocible, pero cuando se enteren que fuiste tu, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar!!!

- mama- hablo la chica tomando las manos de su madre y haciendo que esta por fin se detuviera- nada malo va a pasar

- ah, pero de eso estoy segura!- la volvió a callar, mirándola seriamente- prométeme Ginebra Weasley, prométeme que no volverás a ir a ver a ese chico

Ginny se quedo callada he hizo una mueca, sabia que su mama no la dejaría en paz asta que lo prometiera

- te lo prometo mama- dijo, mientras mentalmente cruzaba los dedos

- bien...- la miro por un momento, sabia que su hija tenia las mejores de las intenciones, pero no podía arriesgarse, no quería perder a otro hijo mas... los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando pensaba en Ron, le angustiaba saber no saber que era lo que había pasado con el, pero había aprendido después de tanto tiempo a ser paciente, ya encontraría un momento para preguntar por el a la señorita Hermione, sentía que estaba bien, pero no podía quitarse ese nudo del pecho que toda madre siente cuando sus hijos no están con su madre

La mujer abrazo a su hija fuertemente, antes de salir de la habitación, para hacer sus tareas, dejando a su hija con un solo propósito en mente, regresar a ver a aquel pobre chico...

-

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, y miro sorprendida como pequeños y débiles rayos del sol entraban por entre las cortinas, lo que le indicaba que pronto seria de día

Miro a un lado suyo, Draco profundamente dormido, con una mano en su vientre y la otra alrededor de su cintura, como si creyera que en un momento a otro iba a desaparecer

Sonrió mientras quitaba delicadamente los mechones rubios de su rostro, mientras lo miraba embelezada, no podía creer cuando amaba a ese hombre, nunca pensó enamorarse tan locamente de una persona como se había enamorado de Draco, y jamás pensó que el le correspondiera sus sentimientos, simplemente todavía no cabía de alegría, por fin estaría con el hombre que el amaba, y ahora nada ni nadie la separaría de el

Sin aguantar mas se acerco despacio y suavemente beso sus labios, solo un pequeño roce, pero se sorprendió como la mano que estaba en su cintura recorrió su espalda asta llegar a su cuello y acercarla mas a el, mientras que el beso se hacia mas intenso

Hermione se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que el beso llevaba, acaricio el cuello de Draco mientras lo atraía todavía mas, quería estar así por siempre, no se cansaba de sus besos ni de sus caricias, cada caricia parecía quemar contra su piel, la había sentirse viva y mas mujer

Draco se separo de Hermione para mirarla a los ojos y decirle sin palabras cuanto la amaba

- buenos días...- susurro Hermione, sin poder de dejar de mirarlo, parecía hipnotizada

- buenos días...- le respondió Draco, y como si el bebe hubiera escuchado, este pateo en donde la mano de Draco seguía posicionada

Draco rió mientras desviaba la vista de los ojos de Hermione hacia si vientre

- buenos días para ti también

Como respuesta, el bebe volvió a dar una patada, por lo que Hermine rompió en carcajadas

- ustedes dos me van a matar con sus "platicas", recuerden que la que siente todos los golpes soy yo, eh?- dijo hablándole a nadie en especifico

Draco se acerco al vientre de Hermione y le susurro

- ya no debes de golpear tan duro a mami, que le duele y no queremos que mami sufra, verdad?- sus susurros estaban llenos de amor incondicional, mientras sobaba el vientre con cariño

Como respuesta el bebe solo poso su pie en el lugar en donde estaba la mano de Draco, pero esta vez no golpeo, solo lo posiciono hay, como si pudiera entender lo que estaban diciendo

Hermione solo pudo sonreír mas, mientras que acariciaba el pelo de Draco, mientras este ponía su rostro contra su vientre y empezaba a platicar con su bebe y este tranquilamente le contestaba

Todo parecía de maravilla, asta de que la nada, Draco paro de hablar con el bebe y se puso tenso, Hermione frunció el seño, sin saber por que el cambio tan repentino en Draco, pero supo cual era el motivo cuando inconcientemente Draco se llevo su mano al brazo, en donde la serpiente se movía mientras un halo de luz verde la rodeaba

Toda la felicidad que reina en el lugar desapareció, Draco miro a Hermione seriamente mientras que a este se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas...

- Hermione- dijo colocándose a su altura- todo va a estar bien, no tienes por que preocuparte...- trato de tranquilizarla

Como respuesta Hermine lo abrazo fuertemente, forzándose a creer que Draco tenía razón

- regresare en un rato- susurro mientras se alejaba de ella, pero antes de bajar de la cama la beso intensamente, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, aun que ni el sabia si era cierto- cuida mucho a tu mami, ok?- le susurro al bebe, mientras acariciaba el vientre- estaré bien, no se preocupen...

Y sin esperar mas bajo de la cama para salir de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola...

-

Se sentía mareado y adolorido, frunció el seño todavía entre sueños, mientras que de golpe los recuerdos de aquellos últimos días regresaron a su mente

Quedo completamente rígido, tratando de saber en donde se encontraba sin abrir los ojos, quería saber si había alguien mas o estaba solo, escucho con atención, mientras fingía que seguía dormido, pero no se escuchaba otra cosa aparte de su respiración, a si que muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, primero acostumbrándose a la luz que venia de aquella pequeña, muy pequeña ventana para luego mirar a su alrededor

Seguía en aquella asquerosa celda, el piso estaba manchado con su sangre seca, las paredes estaban mohosas, no había ninguna diferencia... excepto...

Se miro extrañado, traía un camisa y vieja pero limpia puesta, no la suya, la cual estaba llena de hoyos y completamente bañada en sangre

Se toco su rostro, sintió su adolorido rostro, pero había una diferencia, las cortadas habían sido cerradas y los golpes estaban cubiertos por una pasta un poco pegajosa, pero la reconoció al instante, era la misma que le ponían en el colegio cuando se peleaba con Malfoy o alguno de sus secuaces, o en alguno de sus partidos de Quiddich (n/a: realmente no me acuerdo como se escribe! Lo siento!), la cual ayudaba a desinflamar los golpes mas rápido

Frunció el seño extrañado, quien lo había limpiado? Estaba seguro que no había sido ninguno de esos dos trogloditas, no podía estar mas seguro de eso, pero si no habían sido ellos... quienes?

Entonces fue cuando lo recordó... antes de caer desmallado alguien había entrado... había sido una mujer de hermosos ojos azules y de cabello pelirrojo, no se acordaba nada mas, pero podría asegurar que ella tenia algo que ver con sus curaciones, pero quien era aquella chica, y por que lo había ayudado?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, por que a los pocos segundos se escucharon unos pasos haciendo eco por el pasillo, miro hacia todos lados, buscando algo con que defenderse...

-

Una hermosa chica se paseaba inquieta por una majestuosa habitación, digna de cualquier princesa, su porte era elegante y majestuoso, iba vestida con una fina blusa blanca marcaba tu escultural cuerpo y unos pantalones negros un poco holgados, los cuales escondían sus esbeltas piernas

- inconsciente...- murmuraba hacia la nada, mientras que sus miraba constantemente hacia la puerta- estupido....

Su hermoso rostro estaba enmarcado con una melena negra y larga que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y sus facciones eran finas y delicadas

Miro hacia todos lados, tratando de distraerse, mientras esperaba al inútil que tenia como mejor amigo

Miro sobre la chimenea una foto de cuando era solo una niña, si alguien la viera ahora nadie la reconocía, esa niña fea y regordeta con un corte de hongo que hacia su cabeza todavía mas redonda había desaparecido por completo, alado de ella estaba un muy guapo niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises, su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy

no podía mentir, cuando era niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco, y no pudo ser mas feliz cuando sus padres le anunciaron que estaba comprometida con el heredero Malfoy, pero los años pasan, y ese amor se fue convirtiendo en amistad, por lo cual ambos rompieron el compromiso de mutuo acuerdo, ella, por que solo lo veía como una amigo, y le repugnaba el pensar en tener un acercamiento aparte del que habían tenido hasta entonces, como hermanos, y el por que estaba enamorado perdidamente de una chica de Hogwarts...

La conocía de lejos, la primera chica que piso Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, sabia que Draco estaba enamorada de ella casi desde que la conoció, pero irónicamente Draco la trataba mal, no sabia como tratarla, y aunque ella le aconsejaba que no la tratara así, Draco nunca le hizo caso...

hubo un tiempo que llego a odiar a la chica, no solo se había robado el amor de su mas preciado amigo, si no que hizo algo que hasta ese momento ninguna mujer había echo, había entrado a Hogwarts, desde pequeña siempre había envidiado a Draco por eso, por que el si podía entrar a Hogwarts, mientras que ella tenia que ser educada en casa, los mejores magos y brujas a su disposición, pero ella quería vivir en un castillo como el que le había contado Draco, quería tener la experiencias que el le había contado

La puerta se abrió, alejándola de sus pensamientos y regresándola a la realidad

Por ella entro Draco, con el atuendo de Mortifago, lo cual no la sorprendió de ninguna manera

- me llamaste Pansy?- pregunto el rubio, quitándose la mascara al ver que solo estaba ella en la habitación

- si- confirmo, mientras indicaba con al mano que tomara asiento

Draco la miro confundido, generalmente ella nunca era así de seria, de hecho, solo lo era cuando estaba en presencia del Lord, así que sabía que cualquier motivo por el cual lo había llamado era importante

La chica camino majestuosamente hasta estar en frente del chico, y sin previo aviso lo golpeo duro en la cabeza

- auch!!- exclamo Draco, mirándola como si estuviera loca- pero que te pasa Parkinson?!

- eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto!- exclamo enojada- que te pasa Draco! Me entere que tenías a Potter en tu poder y no lo entregaste al Lord! Que diablos te pasa por la cabeza! Saber lo que podría pasarte si se llega a enterar que le estas ocultando algo tan importante? No tardaría ni un segundo en matarte a sangre fría!

Draco la miro sorprendió y miro a la puerta

- no te preocupes- contesto la pregunta muda de su amigo, mientras rodaba los ojos- conjure un hechizo silenciador desde que pisaste el lugar, ahora si, me podría explicar que es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Por que estoy más que segura que no es cerebro!

El chico se quedo callado por un momento

- como te enteraste?

- uno de los lacayos a los que mataste me lo contó antes de que lo mataras...- dijo como si no fuera gran cosa- pero eso no es lo importante, dime que es tan importante como para que mantengas a Potter escondido?

- pues... tu bien sabes que pasara cuando el Lord encuentre a Potter, ya no tendría a nadie que se oponga contra el, tendrá el poder absoluto y yo...- bajo la cabeza- yo no quiero eso... no quiero tener que obedecer a un loco psicópata

Pansy dejo salir un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su amigo

- se a lo que te refieres Draco- dijo posando una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo- pero tienes que ser mas cuidadoso con lo que haces, no puedes dejar que nadie se entere de lo que esta pasando... y sabes que yo te apoyo en todo.... no por nada eres mi mejor amigo!

- Gracias Pansy- dijo con una sonrisa genuina, mirándola con verdadero cariño

Pansy no respondió, solo le devolvió la sonrisa

- A propósito- recordó la chica- como esta eso que andabas buscando a Granger?

Draco desvió la mirada, estaba atrapado

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black...- su voz era de advertencia- no tienes algo que contarme?- su voz era de advertencia, sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad, por que si no lo hacia, sabia que no dejaría en paz hasta que descubriera la verdad....

Draco la miro y no pudo ocultárselo mas, su secreto estaba descubierto...

-

Hermione miraba inquieta hacia todos lados, se sentía impotente, ya que tenia estricta ordenes de reposo y lo que menos quería en ese momento era seguir acostada en cama, no cuando Draco no estaba a su lado

Pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer es ser paciente y esperar a que Draco llegara sano y salvo

La puerta se abrió, y Hermione deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Draco el que apareciera detrás de ella, pero se sintió desilusionada y la angustia creció en su pecho al ver que era la señora Weasley, la cual traía una bandeja con un tazón de frutas picadas y un tazón mas pequeño con yogurt y un jugo de naranja

- buenos días cariño- la saludo la amable y alegre mujer- como sigues el día de hoy

- yo ya me siento mucho mejor- y como no hacerlo! Si había pasado toda la noche entre los brazos del hombre que amaba

- mmm- dijo la señora pensativa, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de Hermione- déjame revistarte

Conjuro un hechizo que recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, haciendo que esta sintiera un poco de cosquillas, pero solo duro unos instantes, antes de una nube blanca se formara arriba del vientre de Hermione

- ya estas mucho mejor cariño- dijo en tono maternal- pero no nos queremos arriesgar, te quedaran en cama por unos días mas, solo por precaución- Hermione hizo una mueca, pero no objeto nada, si eso era por el bien de su bebe, aunque ella no quisiera, lo haría

- esta bien- respondió, mientras le echaba una mirada al tazón de frutas... se veía apetitoso y pareció que la señora Weasley lo noto, por que casi al instante volvió a tomar la bandeja y se la coloco en sus piernas, mirando como Hermione comía gustosa- y por cierto- comento entre bocados- y Ginny? No la he visto

La sonrisa de la señora Weasley se desvaneció por un momento, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a sonreír, lo cual Hermione noto

- eh..., bueno, mi hija esta haciendo otras cosas que... esta ocupada con otras obligaciones- había un tono un poco nervioso en su voz, una persona normal no lo notaria, pero ella había sido entrenada para cosas como esas, y podía decir cuando una persona mentía, y la señora Weasley estaba mintiendo... pero decidió no decir nada, ya después hablaría con Ginny- pero no te preocupes, que en un rato Ginny vendrá a visitarte, desde que supo que estabas aquí no a dejado de saltar de alegría

Hermione también sonrió, podía ver a Ginny saltando como una niña el día de navidad, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Ginny, aunque su vida era dura, ella nunca dejaba de sonreír, tenía un carácter muy ameno y amable y podía percibir que era también una gran bruja

-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que el rechinido de escuchara en toda la habitación

Espero paciente, sin mover ni un solo músculo, sus sentidos estaban agudizados, alertas, expectantes, listos para cualquier movimiento que indicara que estaba en peligro

Escucho claramente las suaves pasos acercarse hacían donde el estaba, pero su respiración era pausada, el ritmo de su corazon era normal, estaba tranquilo, ya que ahora no lo tomarían desapercibido, estaba listo...

Sintió como unos pequeños dedos tocaban su frente y eso fue todo lo que necesito, abrió los ojos rápidamente, enfocando unos cabellos pelirrojos, pero no le dio tiempo a su atacante a que reaccionara, tomo su mano fuertemente y con un movimiento ágil se levanto de donde se encontraba y torció el brazo de la mujer, empujándola hacia la pared, paciendo que esta quedara en contra de la misma con el brazo torcido hacia atrás

La chica se quejo suavemente, lo cual sorprendió a Harry, por que no gritaba? Por que no pedía auxilio?... parecía como si... como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...

- su-suéltame- le pidió la chica- te prometo que no te lastimare...

Harry todavía no le creía, no podía creerle, no estaba en condiciones para cometer un error

- niciquiera tengo varita- siguió la chica, haciendo que Harry se percatara que tenia razón, había estado tan ocupado en inmovilizarla que no se había percatado que la chica no traía varita consigo, lo cual dejaba completamente indefensa

Lentamente la soltó y se alejo unos pasos de ella, todavía alerta...

- quien eres?- pregunto por primera vez

Ginny suspiro, aliviada... mirando los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que tenía enfrente... bien, tenia algunas cosas que explicarle...

-

Pansy callo pesadamente en el sofá, sus ojos sin despegarse de los de Draco ni por un segundo, mientras que su cerebro procesaba la información...

- no... No puedo creerlo!- exclamo, después de un tenso silencio- has... has tenido a Granger todo este tiempo?... pero... pero si ella esta muerta! Cola gusano nos lo confirmo!

Draco sonrió arrogante

- como si a esa rata inmunda no la pudieras comprar...- comento, como el que comenta que el cielo es azul

La chica se quedo callada otra vez, completamente impactada

- lo que me estas tratando de decir es que la búsqueda no era para Potter... si no para Granger!

- si- reconoció- pero ella ya esta otra vez conmigo y...- se debatió mentalmente si contárselo o no..

Pansy lo miro, esperando, para estos momentos ya no sabia si quería escuchar mas o no...

- y Hermine esta embarazada

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron a tal punto que Draco temió que se les salieran de sus orbitas y apretó los puños fuertemente, por lo que Draco temió la respuesta de la chica

- me estas diciendo que...- su voz era fría y cortante- vas a tener un hijo?... y no me habías dicho nada?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de habérselo contado

- oh Dios Mío!- la cara ensombrecida de Pansy cambio a una de total alegría- voy a ser tía!- salto de emoción, antes de abrazar a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez- voy a ser tía! Voy a ser tía!

Fue entonces cuando Draco se cuestiono, no por primera vez, la salud mental de su mejor amiga...


	25. nunca te dejaría ir

* * *

El suave sonido de los tacones era todo lo que se escuchaba por aquel vació y oscuro pasillo, pero a Pansy no le tomo importancia a la oscuridad del lugar, ni mucho menos al elfo, el cual le había advertido claramente que su dueño no quería ser interrumpido por nadie...

Bien, ella claramente no era nadie! Ja! Quien se creía Blaise Zabini? Que tan simplemente se iba a librar de ella? Ja! Todo ese tiempo pensó que Blaise la conocía mejor que eso... ni por todos aquellos años que llevaban ya de conocerse...

Llego hasta unas enormes puestas de madera y no se molesto en tocas, simplemente entro como si de su casa se tratara, he inmediatamente el olor al humo de cigarro se apodero de ella, provocando que la chica hiciera una mueca de desagrado

Su mirada escaneo la espaciosa oficina, la cual estaba iluminada por el gran ventanal que había en la pared de hasta el fondo, la cual abarcaba toda la pared, la habitación era un completo desorden, pero no era de extrañar, desde ya un poco más de un año Blaise no era el mismo

- que limpia mantienes el lugar Blaise, te felicito...- hablo con sarcasmo, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

- déjame solo Pansy- gruño el hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sofá en una esquina sombría, con una botella de wisky en una mano y un cigarro en el otro

Pansy rodó los ojos mirando al desarreglado hombre frente a ella, no se parecía ni un solo pelo en el joven un poco reservado, siempre prolijo y generalmente serio que había sido algo una vez Blaise Zabini

Sintió una pulsada de lastima al verlo del tal manera, desde que su esposa murió hace mas de un año Blaise no había vuelto a ser el mismo, su vida se había ido junto a su esposa, poco a poco las personas dejaron de preocuparse de el, ya no lo visitaba su familia, se había convertido en un hombre ermitaño, sin deseos de vivir y mucho menos de salir adelante

Solo Draco y ella eran los únicos que seguían visitándolo, los únicos que seguían preocupándose por la salud de su amigo

Era un secreto a voces que el se sentía culpable por la muerte de su esposa, esa era su razón para tomar, que se culpaba por la muerte de su esposa, ya que cuando Voldemort pidió a los Zabinis que se unieran a el, ellos se unieron sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el hijo mas chico, Blaise, se negó rotundamente, puede ser que no fuera amante de los muggles, pero tampoco los odiaba, y se negaba a ser parte de toda aquella locura, como el decía cuando estaban a solas

Lord Voldemort pareció no impórtale el asunto, a si que por varios años Blaise vivió una vida normal, despreciado por los sangre puras, pero no le importaba mucho aquello, poco tiempo después se caso con Astoria Greengrass, una mujer tanto hermosa por fuera como por dentro, la cual lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que el la amaba a ella Pero nadie se libra de Voldemort así de sencillo, así que una tarde llego a su mansión después de haber viajado a Italia por asuntos de negocios familiares, encontrando a su querida y amada esposa en el suelo su habitación, bañada en su propia sangre, y en la pared escrito con su propia sangre estaba escrito algo que a Blaise jamás se le olvidaría "_nadie desprecia a Lord Voldemort sin recibir su castigo"_ Ya había pasado un poco mas de un año, y Blaise todavía no podía superar aquello Pansy volvió a la realidad y con un hechizo hizo que el sillón en donde Blaise estaba sentado desapareciera, haciendo que este cayera sordamente en el suelo - pero que te pasa Pansy!- se quejo, obviamente enojado- que es que no puedes dejarme tranquilo? - no- fue la reexpuse de Pansy, sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente a los ojos- ahora, mas te vale que muevas ese trasero tuyo y te des una ducha rápido, vamos a salir - salir?- pregunto, entre enojado y curioso

- si, he encontrado la manera perfecta para que vengues la muerte de tu esposa...- una sonrisa calculadora se poso en el rostro de la chica, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blaise le presto atención a su amiga

* * *

Ron estaba hacienda su ronda nocturna, miro el reloj por decimal vez… _2:32am_ Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se sobaba las sienes, odiaba hacer guardia nocturna, pero todo el mundo hacia guardia desde que Harry fue atrapado, y aunque a nadie le gustaba, nadie tampoco objetaba o decía algo en contra de eso, ya que todos sabían que era una protección para toda la orden Se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, cerca de la mansión, y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que había pisado el bosque, el miedo que había tenido y como Hermione parecía como si nada estuviera pasando... Poco tiempo después fue presentado a los centauros, que eran los que gobernaban el bosque, y le habían dejado claro que mientras el no tuviera ninguna intención de dañar el bosque o a los seres que vivían en el, nadie se metería con el Desde ese momento se sintió mas seguro en el bosque, aunque por eso no dejaba de estar alerta, ya Ojoloco le había dicho que aunque los centauros gobernaran, había ciertas criaturas que no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea Unas horas más... pensó, cerrando por un segundo los ojos Fue entonces cuando lo escucho, era muy tenue para que alguien lo escuchara, de echo, estaba seguro que meses atrás el no se hubiera percatado de aquel sonido, pero en los pocos meses que llevaba hay lo habían entrenado para estar siempre alerta, por lo tanto no le costo mucho distinguir los sollozos de alguien Poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta que llego a un enorme árbol, en donde había una persona sentada en las ramas de este, y reconoció a la persona de inmediato...

- Luna?- pregunto, no muy seguro de que hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejarla llorar ahí sola

Esta, al escuchar que alguien la había descubierto se levanto estrepitosamente, mientras trataba de eliminar las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro

- te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ron, mientras se acercaba a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella

Esta asintió con la cabeza, pero no levanto la mirada, Ron tuvo que levantar su rostro con su dedo índice suavemente, para que esta lo mirara a los ojos

- dime que pasa Luna, por que estas llorando?- pregunto suavemente, con preocupación claramente visible en sus ojos azules

Luna no pudo soportarlo mas y empezó a llorar de nuevo, solo que esta vez abrazo al pelirrojo fuertemente

Este se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardo en regresar el abrazo, mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre le había enseñado en su oído, mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos

Poco a poco la chica se calmo, y cuando lo hizo se alejo solo un poco de el, para mirarlo a los ojos

- ahora si me vas a contar que paso?- pregunto pacientemente el pelirrojo

- es mi culpa ron...- empezó ella, con su voz suave, casi como si susurraba, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas, pero no bajo la mirada, ni rompió en llanto de nuevo, si no que siguió mirando a los ojos- si yo no hubiera abierto mi bocota... Hermione... ella...

Y fue entonces que Ron comprendió todo el asunto

- luna- la interrumpió- no puedes culparte por las decisiones que tomo Hermione- le explico, como quien le explica a un niño pequeño- no hay nada que tu pudieras haber hecho, sabes lo testaruda que Hermione es, cuando tiene algo entre ceja y ceja no hay nadie que la desista en hacerlo...

- pero yo fui quien le dijo que Malfoy tenia a Harry!, fue por eso que se entrego, ahora quien sabe que crueldades le este haciendo Malfoy a Hermione y a su bebe, no quiero ni imaginarlo

- escucha Luna- su voz era seria- creo que es mejor que sepas la verdad....

Ron la miro a los ojos, tratando de decidir si era lo mejor decirle la verdad o mantenerse callado, Harry y el eran los únicos que sabían del secreto de Hermione, nadie sabia la verdad, y no era su asunto como para andarlo diciendo, pero el dolor en los ojos de Luna eran mas de lo que el podía soportar, así que decidió que lo mejo era decirle la verdad

- el padre del bebe que Hermione esta esperando es...- retuvo el aliento un momento, como si le costara decirlo- es Malfoy

Luna ahogo una exclamación, mientras miraba al pelirrojo horrorizada

- pero no creas que el la forzó...- aclaro inmediatamente, al ver la cara que ponía la chica- conocí a Hermione al poco tiempo que fue llevada a la Mansión Malfoy, yo nací en aquella mansión y me crié en ella, conozco a Malfoy desde que tengo memoria, y se que es un pedante, narcisista, es arrogante y completamente despreciable, pero...- espero un momento, antes de seguir- tengo que admitir, que las pocas veces que lo vi interactuar con Hermione, era completamente otro, su rostro cambiaba completamente, puedo decir que Malfoy realmente le interesa Hermione

Luna espero un momento, mientras que iba repasando lo que Ron le había dicho antes de preguntar

- pero si es cierto que Malfoy era así con Hermione, por que es que ella huyo?

Ron se negó de hombros

- no se las razones por las cuales Hermione aya escapado de Malfoy, ella nunca me dijo la razón, pero por lo poco que me dijo Harry, creo que la relaciones entre ella y Malfoy en la escuela no fueron las mejores...

Luna asintió con la cabeza, recordando las conversaciones que había tenido con Hermione antes de que todo aquello pasara, antes de que la secuestraran y todo el lío que sucedió después, recordó sus relatos de lo cruel que había sido Malfoy con ella y con todos los hijos de muggles, y fue entonces que comprendió el por que de la huida de Hermione cuando supo que estaba embarazada

- así que ya no te mortifiques mas- siguió hablando Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya que estoy seguro que Malfoy no le hará ningún daño a Hermione...

Luna asintió, sintiendo como un gran peso de encima caía de sus hombros, sonrió por primera vez desde lo de Harry y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa y posando sus labios sobre los de el

Cuando Ron sintió los suaves y tibios labios de Luna sobre los suyos no aguanto ni un segundo mas y la abrazo sumamente, posando sus manos detrás de su cintura y acercándola mas a el

Fue un beso suave y tierno, desprovisto de pasión, pero con todo el cariño y sentimiento del mundo

Poco después se separaron lentamente, ya que ninguno de los dos quería que aquel beso terminara

- creo que es mejor que te vaya a dejar a la casa...- el susurro Ron, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la chica

Esta asintió levemente la cabeza y tomándose de la mano ambos empezaron a caminar entre los árboles, en dirección a la mansión Black...

* * *

Harry se alejo de la chica, pero no la dejo de vigilar en ningún momento, la estudio con la mirada, a simple vista parecía que la chica no podría matar ni a una mosca, parecía indefensa, pero sus ojos... no había temor en ellos, ni una simple gota de temor a lo incierto, parecería como si no le tuviera miedo, lo cual era de sorprenderse, ya que la inmovilizo solo hace unos cuantos segundos atrás, pero por increíble que pareciera, ella parecía no tener miedo en absoluto, sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba la actitud de la chica, pero no se confiaba de nadie, no en la situación en la que se encontraba

Ginny miraba curiosamente al chico que tenia enfrente, parecía como si estuviera apunto de saltar sobre ella ante cualquier movimiento suyo, se veía peligroso, listo para matar si era necesario, pero por alguna razón no le inspiraba miedo alguno, si no al contrario, le provocaba curiosidad y hasta cierta ternura y compasión, como si estuviera viendo a un perrito asustado en una esquina, listo para morder si era necesario

Se pregunto si había algo malo con ella, ya que sabia que su reacción no era normal, lo sabia, no era una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que la hacia sentir viva, la sacaba la aburrida rutina en aquella mansión, hacia su mente volar a un mundo en donde no todo era limpiar, servir y atender, la mandaba a un mundo en donde ella decidía lo que hacia con su vida y nada mas

Se pregunto si aquel hombre era realmente tan peligroso como se veía, no dudaba ni por un momento que si hacia un movimiento, cualquiera, el que fuera, el no dudaría y la mataría si era necesario, pero... que había detrás de aquella ferocidad que había en su mirada? Que fue lo que le paso a aquel chico como para que reaccionara así

Sabia que ella no era una amenaza para el, también sabia que el lo sabia, pero... y entonces? Por que actuaba así? - por que?- pregunto Harry, rompiendo aquel silencio Ginny lo miro sin entender y espero a que el se diera a entender mejor - por que no me temes?- volvió a preguntar Ginny cayo un momento, pensando en lo que debía de contestar, pero pudo decir lo que realmente pensaba - pues, la verdad creo que no eres tan peligroso como te vez- vio incredulidad en la mirada del chico, he intento explicarse mejor- se que si hago un movimiento peligroso no dudaras en atacar- dijo con certeza- pero... no se, creerás que estoy loca- dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojando solo un poco, aunque esto no paso desapercibido para Harry- pero siento que hay mucho mas bueno dentro de ti como para temerte Harry trato de encontrar alguna mentira en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus gestos o expresiones, pero no encontró más que la más pura verdad, se pregunto si aquella chica realmente sentía lo que decía o si solo era una excelente actriz - trabajas para Malfoy?- pregunto Harry, tratando de ver hasta que limites podía llegar con ella - bueno, si- respondió- de hecho mi familia a servido a esta mansión desde mis antepasados, todos mis recuerdos de pequeña han sido de esta mansión, de hecho, no tengo otro hogar aparte de este, aquí viven mis padres y mis hermanos, además de varias personas mas que sirven también a la familia Malfoy - por que me ayudaste?- era una pregunta que quería hacer desde que despertó esta vez Ginny tardo un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con la voz clara y segura de lo que estaba diciendo - mi vida en esta sofocante mansión ha sido simple y sin ningún tipo de emoción desde que tengo memoria, siempre e vivido pensando que pasare aquí el resto de mi vida, me casare con alguien quien sirva también a los Malfoy y aquí viviré, tendré a mis hijos, y trabajare, como lo hacen mis padres...- paro un momento, como si midiera lo que estaba apunto de decir- es una vida la cual yo no deseo, pero que me he resignado a tener, como también lo hizo mi madre a su edad, pero entonces, cuando supe que usted estaba aquí, mal herido, completamente irreconocible por los golpes, supe que esta era mi oportunidad de ponerle un poco de sabor a mi vida, aunque fuera por un momento, me hizo sentir viva por primera vez en mi vida....- sonrió amargamente- será un buen recuerdo para cuando este vieja y haya visto como los años pasaron por delante de mi, será un buen recuerdo de algo completamente nuevo y excitante...- lo miro y sonrió suavemente- yo se que pensó que diría que lo hice por ayudarlo, por hacer algo por usted, y se que soy egoísta, pero la verdad es que lo hice por mi, aunque suene de lo mas egoísta... y creame, me siento mal por ser de tal manera con usted, pero no puedo mas que decirle la verdad Harry estaba con la boca literalmente abierta, jamás hubiera esperado algo como lo que acaba de escuchar, podía ver la amargura y tristeza de cuando hablo de su probable futuro, y como sus ojos cobraron vida cuando menciono la emoción de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho antes, y por un momento se recordó a el mismo, cuando era pequeño, cuando pensaba que era un bastando, como sus tíos siempre le decía, cuando pensaba que no tenia nada en el mundo, y que así acabaría, solo, sin nadie, eso fue antes de que Sirius fuera por el, antes de que tuviera una familia, antes de que conociera lo que realmente amor era... Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, y cuando Harry iba a volver a hablar se escucharon pasos, pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente hacia donde ambos estaban Harry y Ginny se miraron al mismo tiempo, Ginny asustada, sin saber que hacer, Harry penando en que hacer con la chica, sabia que si la encontraban hay le tocaría un poco de lo que a Harry le había tocado aquellos días, y no quería eso, tenia que encontrar una manera en la que ambos pudieran salir sanos y salvos de todo aquel embrollo...

* * *

Suavemente Hermione fue bajando de la cama, lentamente, para evitar algún tipo de mareo o algo por el estilo, cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo y se paro erguidamente espero un momento, esperando sentir algún malestar o algún tipo de mareo, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo normal, así que ya mas seguro empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el baño... Dios! Desde hacia ya poco no podía soportar las ganas de ir al baño mucho mas seguido que antes...

Hace unos momentos pensó en pedirle a la señora Weasley o a Ginny que vinieran a ayudarla, pero luego pensó que era mejor que lo hiciera ella sola, ya que lo mas seguro es que ambas estuvieran ocupadas en sus actividades, y ella no las iba a distraer con una insignificancia como ir al baño, pero por si las dudas tomo su varita por su algo pasaba

Las ganas de ir al baño eran cada vez mayores, así que apuro su lento paso, y maldijo una vez mas, ya que el cuarto era demasiado grande, y con los pasos que daba tardaría milenios antes de llegar a su meta

Cuando por fin llego dejo salir una exclamación de alivio y cerro los ojos sintiendo como su vejiga poco a poco se iba vaciando

Se quedo hay un poco mas de tiempo, cuando se escucho la puerto abrirse estrepitosamente, lo que la hizo saltar un poco y luego escucho la voz de Draco claramente que venia de su habitación, la llamaba, pero su voz estaba llena de angustia, desesperación y parecía frenética, y por un momento pensó que algo malo había pasado, así que sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió, esperando ver cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró

Draco estaba en la mitad de su habitación con la varita en mano y con el dolor claramente reflejada en sus pupilas, parecía agitado y como si le costara respirar

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en aquella posición, Hermione en la puerta del baño, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente a Draco, y este en la mitad de la habitación, mirándola fijamente a ella

- Draco... que...- trato de preguntar, pero no pudo continuar, por que Draco corrió hacia donde estaba y la abrazo fuertemente contra el, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer... y fue en ese momento que lo entendió

Hermione lo abrazo también a el, lo abrazo hasta que la respiración del rubio volvió a normalidad, hasta que sus manos dejaran de temblar, luego se alejo un poco de el, lo suficiente como para verlo directo a los ojos

- no me voy a ir Draco... aquí me quedare...- susurro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como si quisiera calmarlo con ella

Draco dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba de nuevo

- lo siento Hermione...- le dijo, sin dejar de abrazarla- lo que pasa es que cuando entre a la habitación no estabas... tu varita tampoco... y me asuste... pensé... pensé...

Hermione lo cayó con un suave beso, mientras posaba sus manos en su rostro, y Draco la abrazaba por la cintura suavemente

- escúchame Draco- susurro Hermione cuando se separo de Draco- veme a los ojos cuando digo esto, por que quiero que me creas cuando lo diga... te amo, te amo y jamás te dejare, estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que tu lo quieres

- entonces que sea para siempre...- respondió, mirándola con intensidad- quédate conmigo para siempre

Hermione sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza

- entonces me quedare por siempre...

* * *

- estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo Pansy?- pregunto por décima vez Blaise, mientras caminaban por las mazmorras

Pansy rodó los ojos, mientras lo miraba un poco desesperada

- cuando te he mentido Blaise?- pregunto, pero solo necesito que su amigo arquear la ceja para saber que no era precisamente lo mas sabio que pudo haber dicho- esta bien, esta bien, te he mentido varias veces- como respuesta Blaise volvió a arquear la ceja- bien!- exclamo subiendo los brazos en señal de derrota- muchas veces, pero ni yo seria capaz de jugar con algo como esto...

Blaise no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando alado de su amiga...

Poco después de que Pansy llego a su mansión, la chica prácticamente lo obligo a darse un baño, aludiendo que olía como perro mojado y revolcado en mierda, y después de escoger sus ropas, mágicamente lo rasuro, lo que lo hizo volver a parecerse un poco al hombre que antes había sido

Sus ojos avellana, característicos de la familia Zabini contrastaban completamente con su piel morena, haciéndolo lucir un poco misterioso, la túnica se le pegaba a los brazos y al pecho, haciendo que su estrecha espalda resaltara al caminar, sus pasos graciales y ágiles demostraban la seguridad que el tenia en si mismo

- es por aquí- lo guió Pansy al pasar por otro pasillo de las mazmorras, cualquier personas se perdería ante tal laberinto, pero Pansy parecía saber hacia donde se dirigía, así que Blaise la siguió

caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta, en donde ambos se detuvieron, Blaise miro nervioso a su amiga, mientras sonreía como si nada raro estuviera pasando, no pudo mas que rodar los ojos, que nada afectaba a aquella chica?

- esto?- le pregunto, y espero que el asintiera para abrir la puerta

Ambos esperaban muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que encontraron dentro...

* * *

- deberías de estar en cama- no fue una pregunta, si no una confirmación de algo que ambos ya sabían

Hermione suspiro y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, todavía sin abrir los ojos, estaba tan cómoda entre los brazos de Draco que por un momento se le olvido que estaban parados en medio de la habitación

- Molí vino hace un rato- comento, rehusándose a separarse de Draco todavía- dijo que ya estaba bien, pero que debía descansar... solo por precaución y... IA!

Hermione dejo salir un gritito al sentir como es que de un momento a otro era cargada por los fuertes brazos de Draco

- Draco, bajame!- protesto- seguramente peso una tonelada!- dijo un poco avergonzada, mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Draco

Draco la miro con su típica sonrisa torcida, sin intención alguna de soltarla

- querida, ni aunque llevaras dentro a todo un equipo de quiddich serias demasiado peso para mi- dijo arrogantemente

Hermione dejo salir una pequeña carcajada, y acepto en silencio a que Draco la llevara a su cama, pero Draco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que separaba sus dos habitaciones, lo miro extrañada, como pidiendo una explicación en silencio, pero Draco parecía no entender las indirectas, así que decidió preguntar lo que estaba pensando

- eh... Draco- lo llamo, sin sabes exactamente como seguir- a donde me llevas?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar

- no es obvio?- pregunto, mientras diestramente abría la puerta sin soltarla, para luego volver a verla directamente a los ojos- a nuestra habitación...

Hermione sintió que por un momento dejaba de respirar, sin poder dejar de ver a Draco directamente a los ojos, sin sabes exactamente que pensar

Se sintió feliz y contenta que tenia ganas de saltar de la alegría, ya que Draco quería que ahora durmieran juntos, lo que los hacia ahora una pareja como las demás, no mas cada quien en sus camas, o sentirlo levantarse en la madrugada para irse a su recamara, ni sentir la cama fría y vacía cuando el se iba... no, ya no mas...

Sin esperar a que Draco la depositara en la cama, Hermione se acerco a el, y sin poder evitarlo, lo beso profundamente, queriendo transmitirle lo feliz que la hacia aquella decisión, lo beso con deseo, pasión y sobre todo, con mucho, mucho amor

Draco se sorprendió por el beso, pero luego de un instante reacciono, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de llegar a la cama, para responder el beso con la misma carga de pasión y deseo

Hermione gimió suavemente al sentir como Draco suavemente mordía su labio inferior, haciendo que la respiración de Draco se hiciera más irregular

Sin esperar mas camino los pocos pasos que le faltaban y suavemente deposito a Hermione en la cama, sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos avellana llenos de deseo

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero tardo mucho para que Draco lentamente recorriera la mandíbula de la chica con sus dientes, dando pequeños y eróticos mordiscos que hacían que Hermione gimiera suavemente contra su oído

Sus manos no se quedaron quieras y encontraron el borde de la bata que llevaba Hermione y poco a poco la fue subiendo, pasando sus manos por aquellas bellas y esbeltas piernas, arrancando suspiros de sus labios, topando que el fruto de su amor, el cual suavemente toco con la punta de sus dedos, para luego pasar a los senos de la chica, la cual al sentir el mas pequeño roce gimió con fuerza y se arqueo hacia Draco, los tenia demasiado sensibles, y al cualquier roce sentía que se quemaba por dentro del placer

Los besos lentamente fueron bajando por la mandíbula de la chica y su cuello, para finalmente ser depositados en sus sensibles pezones, mientras que Hermione tomaba la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y hundía sus dedos en ella, sin poder hacer otra cosa aparte de rendirse ante Draco, la cual la tenía completamente desquiciada

- Draco... Draco...- gemía mientras los besos por fin fueron a pasar a su vientre, el cual beso con cariño y amor, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor, tanto a ella como al bebe, el cual parecía reaccionar a la voz de Draco, por que Hermione sentía que se movía mucho hacia el lado en donde Draco estaba, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaría después, Draco se indio en su entrepierna, haciendo que se arqueara deliciosamente, mientras gemía el nombre de Draco

Movía suavemente sus caderas al ritmo de las envestidas de la lengua de Draco, mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas con sus manos y cerraba con fuerza los ojos

Draco solo necesito rozar su pulgar con su clítoris para que Hermione se dejara llevar por el mas delicioso orgasmo que nunca antes haya sentido

Draco subió como cual serpiente y volvió a besar suavemente los labios de la chica, la cual se dejo besar, todavía inundada en los placeres del orgasmo

- te amo Hermione...- le susurro, mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar su clítoris, haciendo que ella reaccionara- no sabes cuanto te amo, quiero que seas mía, quiero que me pertenezcas a mi... solo a mi... quiero que no solo seas la madre de este bebe- dijo acariciando suavemente su vientre- si no que seas la madre de todos mis hijos...

- soy tuya Draco- contesto, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos- soy tuya en cuerpo y alma, te pertenezco....- susurro, antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de Draco

Este estaba tan concentrado en llevarla de nuevo al orgasmo que se descoloco por un momento cuando esta se alejo de el súbitamente, la miro a los ojos y esta sonrió angelicalmente, le señalo que se sentara y este sin rechistar lo hizo

Luego Hermione camino como una leona hasta llegar a donde el estaba y en el movimiento mas erótico que Draco jamás haya visto en toda su vida, se coloco sobre el y lentamente se dejo caer, cubriéndolo completamente

Ambos gimieron, mientras que Hermione se abrazaba de Draco y lo moría suavemente en el hombro, suavemente Draco tomo a Hermione por las caderas y la ayudo con el ritmo, para que esta no se cansara, poco a poco los movimientos empezaron a hacerse frenéticos y descontrolados, Draco metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y encontró el clítoris de Hermione, haciendo que esta gimiera su nombre con mas intensidad

Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesito para recibir el mas potente y desgarrador orgasmo, haciendo que Hermione se viniera con el, arqueando su cuerpo y abriendo la boca, como si tratara de respirar

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, abrazados, Draco todavía dentro de ella, pero cuando intento separarse ella lo impidió, rodeando sus piernas con las suyas

- quiero sentirte dentro de mi un poco mas...- susurro, sin abrir los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Draco conjuro unas sabanas para que cubrieran sus cuerpos y se dejo llevar por el sueño más hermoso jamás...

Con Hermione en sus brazos... de donde nunca la dejaría ir...

* * *

hola!!!!

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, de hecho a mi me gusto mucho, creo que todo esta empezando a tomar un poco de forma,

bueno, antes que sigua i nadie me pare, quiero hacerles una pequeña encuesta, me he puesto a pensar, y ya que Hermione/Draco realmente es una pareja un tanto fuera de lo que Rowling escribio, por que no hacerlo con los demas personajes? me he puesto a pensar en las parejas (ademas de la de Hr/D, la cual es mas que segura) y estuve revolviendo los personajes un poco, y hay unas parejas que realmente me llaman la atencion, son las de Pansy/Harry, y Ginny/Blaise, no se que les paresca, la vrdad es que kiero su opinion...

otra cosa que me gustaria decir es aclarar un comentario que me dejaron, en el cual basicamente me comentan que soy una _caprichosa y niña chica_, ya que pido rrs en cada uno de mis capitulos, quiero aclarar esto, quiero dar mi punto de vista sobre el asunto sobre los rrs, por si hay mas de una persona que piense de esa manera, yo pido rrs, no por que suba mi ego, o algo por el estilo, si no para que mi historia suba, ya que no es ustedes, pero yo cuando leo ffs, me baso mucho del summary y de la cantidad de rrs que tengan, no es lo mismo un fic de 5 capitulos con 3 rrs, que una de 5 con unos 50 rrs!

lo unico que quiero hacer es dar a conocer un poco mas mi historia, hacer que las personas lo lean, y como no puedo ir con cada uno de las personas que leen fanfiction y decirles que por favor lean mi ff! esta es la unica forma en la cual puedo dar a reconocer un poco mi historia, lo siento si alguno de ustedes se ha sentido enojado o indignado con mis peticiones, pero esa es la unica forma que yo veo para poder hacer que mi historia resalte

bueno, ahora que ya aclare un poco las cosas, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, espero que me ayuden con las parejas...

creo que ya me voy, no sin antes pedirles que si le gusta el capitulo, por favor dejen rrs (si, ya se, no aprendo!) y decearles a todos unas bonitas vacasiones!!!!

chao chao!

* * *


	26. sueño? o realidad?

_

* * *

Sintió como Hermione se removía entre sus brazos, sonrió todavía entre sueños y la abrazo mas a el, haciendo que sus pechos desnudos se pegaran mas a su torso, pero estaba demasiado cansado para reaccionar ante ellos, así que se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer Hermione no planeaba lo mismo que el, ya que a los pocos segundos sintió como la mano de Hermione recorría su vientre debajo de las sabanas y pasaba sus manos suavemente sobre su hombría, la cual empezó a reaccionar ante las caricias de la castaña..._

_- Hermione...- susurro, mientras sentía como poco a poco el sueño iba desapareciendo_

_Las caricias de Hermione se hacían cada vez mas atrevidas he intensas, haciendo que el empezara a jadear suavemente, mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de la chica, para luego tocar los senos de Hermione descaradamente, escuchándola gemir ante el toque_

_pero aquello no duro mucho, ya que Hermione se aparto de el, haciendo que este abriera los ojos, para encontrarse con los intensos ojos de Hermione viéndolo fijamente, y una pequeña sonrisa cubrió sus labios antes de posarse sobre de el, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin intensificar demasiado para después darle un recorrido por su quijada y su cuello, y sin dejar de dar pequeños besitos recorrió su pecho y su abdomen, besando con amor cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada recordatorio de su pasado con un amor tan intenso que Draco no pudo mas que gemir suavemente_

_Ahogo un gemido cuando Hermione llego hasta su hombría, la cual para ese momento ya estaba completamente erecta, y le dio un suave beso en la punta, antes de abrir la boca y metiéndoselo completamente_

_Draco sentía que moría y podía tocar el paraíso con la punta de sus dedos, tomo la cabeza de Hermione y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, mientras susurraba su nombre y le decía cuanto la amaba_

_- Her...Hermione...- se forzó a decir, sintiendo como estaba a punto de terminar- estoy... ya..._

_Trato de advertirle, pero un fuerte orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo y Hermione recibió toda su leche en la boca, mientras cerraba los ojos y la recibía con gusto_

_Poco después Hermione subió como una digna serpiente hasta llegar a la altura de Draco y lo beso salvajemente, dándole a probar su propia eyaculacion, mientras que con una mano lo tomo y lo empezó a estimular suavemente, haciendo que poco a poco volviera a ponerse completamente duro_

_- Hermione...- susurro su nombre antes de recorrer sus manos sobre su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la parte mas intima, haciendo que la chica gimiera, completamente sorprendida_

_Draco la acaricio completamente, no sorprendiéndose que estuviera ya completamente mojada, lista para el, pero el se tomo su tiempo y la penetro suavemente con su dedo corazon suavemente, sintiéndola apretarse contra el, sintiendo su humedad, sintiendo la respiración en su cuello, escuchándola gemir suavemente, mientras movía sus caderas_

_Gimió más fuerte cuando introdujo también su dedo índice, mientras que con el pulgar estimulaba el clítoris_

_- Draco...- gemía, mientras de movía frenéticamente, mientras se levantaba suavemente, sin sacar los dedos de Draco de dentro de ella, para apoyarse en sus hombros y empezar a moverse con mas libertad_

_Draco tomo impulso y se sentó, quedando los senos de Hermione frente a su rostro, y sin dudar tomo uno con una mano y el otro lo llevo a su boca, mordiéndolo suavemente, haciendo que Hermione gimiera más fuerte, mientras sus dedos seguían dentro de Hermione_

_- por favor...- susurraba Hermione, sintiendo que los dedos ya no eran suficiente- Draco por favor..._

_Draco sostuvo la cadera de Hermione con una mano mientras lentamente sacaba a la otra mano de Hermione, esta tomo la mano y chupo los dedos de Draco, probando su propia esencia, haciendo que Draco se pusiera mas duro, si es que eso era posible_

_Suavemente tomo a Hermione por las caderas y la guió hasta que sintió como lentamente entraba en Hermione, mientras ambos gemían completamente extasiado_

_Los movimientos empezaron lentos y pausados, ambos queriendo sentir cada centímetro, pero poco a poco los movimientos fueron aumentando, al igual que los gemidos de Hermione, los cuales inundaban la habitación_

_Hermione se dejo caer suavemente, mientras Draco mantenía sus manos en las caderas de Hermione, ayudándola a seguir el ritmo de cada embestida_

_Hermione grito cuando sintió como la mano de Draco se colaba entre ellos y sumaba suavemente su clítoris, haciendo que algo dentro de ella explotara_

_Grito su nombre mientras se dejaba caer sobre Draco, al mismo tiempo que el apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y dejo salir su semilla dentro de Hermione_

_La abrazo suavemente, mientras que ambos trataban de controlar su respiración_

_- te amo Hermione...- le susurro al oído, mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza_

_- yo también Draco... yo también...- le respondió Hermione, completamente exhausta_

_- debería de abrir las puertas ya...- comento Draco, viendo como los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse suavemente tras las cortinas- no falta mucho para que Mía se despierte y venga a buscarte..._

_Hermione gruño, sabiendo que no le quedaba ni media hora para que su pequeña hija despertara, bajara de su cuna quien sabe como y entrara a su habitación, demandando atención, como toda una Malfoy..._

_Draco rió, mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione, sintiendo que no podía sentirse mas feliz como ahora, pero fue entonces cuando Hermione lo sorprendió..._

_- adoro a esa niña...- susurro, haciendo que el sonriera amargamente_

_- yo también la adoro- respondió el, pero su voz se encontraba un poco distante, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el seño y se levantara un poco para mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada interrogante- solo que me hubiera gustado estar hay para ti los primeros meses del embarazo..._

_- pero eso tiene solución...- respondió la chica, sonriendo ampliamente_

_Draco la miro alzando una ceja, sin entender_

_- Draco...- le dijo seriamente, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente, para después llevarla a su vientre plano- estoy embarazada..._

_No pudo más que abrir grandemente los ojos y sonreír como nunca antes, antes de abalanzarse con cuidado sobre la mujer que amaba y llenarla de besos, diciéndole cuanto la quería y la amaba, y como amaría a aquel bebe tanto como amaba a Mía..._

_Hermione rió cuando Draco se recostó sobre su vientre, como si pudiera ya escuchar al bebe y le empezó a susurrar palabras de amor incondicional, haciendo que Hermione sonriera más_

_Fue entonces cuando escucharon la puerta de alado abriéndose, ambos se miraron y Draco tomo la varita rápidamente para deshacer el hechizo que estaba sobre la puerta, haciendo que se escuchara un pequeño "clic!", mientras que Hermione tomaba la suya y conjuraba ropa sobre ellos_

_Justo en ese entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, solo un poco, para dejar pasar a una Mía Malfoy con el pelo rubio puesto en dos coletas bajas completamente despeinado y sus enormes ojos grises mirándolos a ambos, en sus manos tenia un conejo de peluche, el cual traía para todos lados_

_- guenoz diaz!!!- grito feliz, mientras corría asta sus padres y con dificultad subía a la cama_

_- buenos días corazon!- la recibió Hermione en sus brazos, mientras le hacia cosquillas, haciendo que esta riera_

_Draco los miraba a ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

_No podía ser mas feliz, era muy afortunado, tenia a la mujer que amaba a su lado, a una hermosa y preciosa hija junto a el y a un bebe en camino, al cual amaría con el mismo amor incondicional que con el que amaba a Mía_

_- no le vas a dar los buenos días a papi?- pregunto, poniendo cara triste_

_- ti!!!- respondió ella feliz antes de echarse en su regazo, haciendo que este sonriera feliz..._

Sintió como Hermione se removía entre sus brazos, sonrió todavía entre sueños y la abrazo mas a el, haciendo que sus pechos desnudos se pegaran mas a su torso, recorrió su figura desnuda, hasta toparse con la imponente panza de Hermione

Abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando con amor el vientre de Hermione, el cual cada día se hacia mas grande, sonrió con amor, mirando a Hermione dormida placidamente...

Recordó su sueño, en donde Hermione le decía que estaba nuevamente embarazada... recordó que en el sueño tenia una niña llamada Mía... miro el vientre y le susurro

- Mía?- y como respuesta el bebe pateo suavemente, haciendo que Hermione se removiera entre sueños

No pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar mas a Hermione, no importaba si era niño o era niña, el lo amaría fuera lo que fuera... pero tenia un presentimiento de que el bebe seria niña...

* * *

Waa!!!! que les parecio? jaja! ia c! ia c! un poquito corto... pero siento que estuvo bien... no se ustedes...

bueno, quiero aclarar que este es como un pequeño seguimiento al capitulo 14, llamado "realidad?", que por si no recuerdan, es un sueño de Hermione, en el cual tiene dos niñas con Draco, y en este, es el sueño de el, en donde ya tiene una niña y Hermione le cuenta que viene en camino otra... esta medio raro y complicado, pero se me vino esa idea, y como no puedo dormir, decidi realizarla antes que la """inspiracion""" se me fuera!

bueno, creo que eso es todo! no me queda mas que despedirme de ustdes! esperarar que les guste el capitulo y esperar sus rrs! por los cuales estoy totalmente agradecida y alagada! ya que leo cada uno de ellos, me hacen el dia MUCHO mas agradable y me hacen reir algunos de ellos, otros me hacen pensar... en fin! A-D-O-R-O sus rrs! jaja!

antes de irme quiero pedirles a todos que se cuiden de la influenza, no se si en sus paises se ha hablado mucho de ella, pero en mi pais (((MEXICO))) a sido un GRAN alboroto, y desgraciadamente ha sido grave el asunto, pero desgraciadamente para mi y para muchos mas, hoy en unas horas mas entramos de nuevo a clases (osea jueves 7 de mayo), asi que no me queda mas que pedirles a todos que se cuiden mucho!!!!

nos vemos a la proxima!!!!

besos y MUCHOS abrazos!!!


	27. nuevos amores?

- confía en mi...- le susurro al oído, mientras apuntaba la varita con mas presión contra su cuello

Ginny no sabia por que, pero confiaba en el, así que asintió suavemente con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia la puerta, fingiendo estar asustada, por ella pasaron dos personas que Ginny ya conocía antes, ambos eran amigos del señor Malfoy, y fue entonces cuando enserio sintió miedo

Delante de ella se encontraban Blaise Zabini y Pansy Packirson, ambos eran amigos del señor Malfoy desde que este era niño, recordaba haberlos visto incontablemente en aquella mansión, la que mas venia en aquellos tiempos a la mansión era la Pansy, la cual conocía a Draco desde que ambos eran bebes, pocos años después, cuando Draco fue a Hogwarts trajo a Blaise, el cual era su mejor amigo

Ya hacia tiempo que no veía a ninguno de los dos en la mansión, eso era lo que mas la intrigaba... que estaban haciendo los dos hay?

- baja la varita Potter, no te queda- hablo Blaise, fue entonces cuando Ginny sintió que le vaciaron un balde de agua fría sobre ella...

Potter? Harry Potter? No! No podía ser! Tenia que ser un sueño! Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que aquel chico era el mismísimo Harry Potter! No la persona que ella mas admiraba... por un momento sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban de la emoción que sentía, pero como el mismísimo Harry Potter la tenia pegada a su cuerpo no le permitía que callera

- Blaise Zabini...- contesto Harry, sin percatarse de las reacciones de la chica- por que no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?- pregunto con ironía en la voz- siempre supe que seguirías los pasos de tu familia... que te convertirías en su sucio mor...

- NO LO DIGAS!- grito Blaise, sacando su varita y encaran a Harry completamente alterado

Pansy camino hacia donde esta Blaise y suavemente bajo su varita, sin dejar de ver a Harry en ningún instante

- creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo sonriente- mi nombre es Pansy Packirson... y nos gustaría hacer un trato como usted, señor Potter

Harry los miro sin tener ningún tipo de confianza en ninguno de los dos, a lo cual Pansy sonrió

- creo que para que nos entendamos mejor- dijo sacando su varita, haciendo que Harry se tensara- tendremos que deshacernos de esto- dijo tomando sin ningún tipo de cuidado la varita de Blaise, el cual la miro sorprendido, a lo cual ella le sonrió inocentemente, para luego aventar varitas al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo en la habitación

Por un momento parecía como si todos hubieran quedado paralizados, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada... fue hasta que Pansy dejo salir un suspiro cansado, y miro a Blaise, como si se encontraran solos

- nunca me dijiste que Potter seria tan terco- comento, mientras le daba una mirada furtiva al chico, el cual todavía tenia a Ginny en sus manos- vamos Potter! Todos sabemos que no le vas a hacer nada a la chica Weasley!- exclamo, un poco exasperada

- Weasley?- pregunto, mirando de nuevo a la chica, como si la viera por primera vez, la hermana de Ron?!

- uf!- bufo Pansy, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando- Weasley - dijo apuntándola- Potter- dijo presentándolos con aburrimiento- Potter, Weasley, ya se conocen? Ahora podemos seguir adelante con todo esto? Enserio que me estoy aburriendo!- exclamo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

-

Draco se removió entre sueños, buscando a Hermione, sin abrir los ojos, tocando las sabanas tibias, pero no había rastro alguno de Hermione, abrió rápidamente los ojos, encerado momentáneamente por la luz que iluminaba la habitación

Y la encontró mirando por el ventanal hacia los jardines de la mansión, parecía pensativa, mientras una bata de seda color crema cubría su desnudo cuerpo, mientras que su pelo caía descuidadamente por su espalda, haciéndola lucir completamente hermosa

Se levanto sin hacer ruido y fue hacia donde ella estaba, se coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo suavemente, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño saltito, obviamente no había notado que ya había despertado...

- en que piensas amor?- susurro Draco, mientras suavemente besaba su cuello

- en Harry...- susurro la chica, y parecería como si el encanto en Draco se hubiera roto, de repente se puso tenso y dejo de besarla, pero en ningún momento la soltó, al contrario, la abrazo con mas fuerza, como si temiera que alguien le fuera a quitar lo que era suyo...

- Draco- dijo Hermione volteándose, pero sin separarse del posesivo abrazo del chico- te lo pido con el corazón en la mano - le rogo, con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas retenidas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- por favor, deja a Harry libre

Draco gruño, no le gustaba que Hermione se preocupara por Potter, ni por cualquier otro, no le gustaba ver aquella mirada y saber que Potter la había causado, quería que solo el pudiera provocar aquella mirada, que solo el ocupara sus pensamientos y suspiros, que no pensara en nadie más que no fuera él, pero no dijo nada, solo la acerco mas a ella y beso su frente suavemente

- no te preocupes amor, ya se están encargando de el...- susurro, y Hermione se separo solo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos y alzar la ceja, interrogante

- como que se están encargando de el?- pregunto, un poco alarmada- que pasa Draco?

Draco sonrió, tranquilizadoramente

- no te preocupes cariño, nada malo le esta pasando a Potter... te lo puedo asegurar...- sonrió débilmente, mientras besaba a la chica suavemente, sabia que aquella conversación no había acabado, que Hermione le exigiría verlo, comprobar con sus propios ojos que el estupido de Potter se encontraba bien y a salvo, pero por ahora lo único que quería era que en sus pensamientos solo estuviera el, nadie mas...

-

Poco a poco Harry empezó a soltar a Ginny, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía en sus manos a la hermana de Ron! Estaba seguro que si el lo viera en aquel momento no dudaría en tratar de matarlo, pero es que por que había estado tan ciego! Si su pelo era característico! Además de su tez un poco pálida y las pecas...

- bien, ahora que ya pasamos esa etapa, Weasley, puedes irte, no te preocupes que nadie dirá nada- dijo Pansy sin mirarla, su vista estaba en Potter, aunque conocía el nombre de Harry Potter prácticamente de toda su vida, nunca antes lo había visto en persona, siempre había sido en fotos, en el periódico, o de alguna otra forma, pero ahora que lo tenia en frente podía ver por que todos lo amaban, era... simplemente único, el poder que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros, la expresión peligrosa en su rostro, sus ojos... sus ojos expresaban mas que miles de palabras, podía sentir la desconfianza, la incertidumbre, el peligro, todo, todo lo podía ver atreves de esos ojos, todo menos miedo... no había ni una gota de miedo detrás de aquella fachada de héroe

Ginny no se movió de donde estaba, no sabia que hacer, su sentido de la supervivencia le estaba gritando que saliera de hay lo antes posible, mientras que había una parte que le decía que se quedara, miro de reojo a Harry, el cual miraba a Pansy y a Blaise, esperando una señal de Harry, la que sea, para saber que hacer...

- ella no se va- gruño Harry, poniéndose por delante de ella- lo que quiera que quieran lo tendrán que decir delante de ella

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por el chico, hasta el mismo! pero nadie comento nada, se formo un tenso silencio en el que Pansy miro a Blaise, interrogante, pero este parecía que no le estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención, su mirada estaba detrás de Harry, en aquella chica Weasley, la miraba con curiosidad, como si la hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida, rodo los ojos, e hizo una mueca, pero no hizo nada para sacar a la chica Weasley de hay

- bien, si es lo que quieres....- comento, para romper el silencio, luego miro a Blaise, para que hablara, pero parecía que este estaba en otro mundo, así que le dio un muy notorio codazo en el estomago, haciendo que el chico por fin saliera de donde fuera que estaba metido, para mirar a su amiga, luego a Potter, y dándose cuenta de que lo estaban esperando a el, se aclaro la garganta

- Potter, hemos venido a ofrecerte un trato...

Harry rio falsamente

- yo? Hacer tratos con un Mortifago?- dijo mirando a Blaise, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en un momento Blaise estaba perfectamente parado a un lado de la puerta, completamente serio y tranquilo, y al siguiente Pansy se había puesto entre los dos chicos, mientras agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise, ya que este estaba apunto de aventársele encima a Harry, el cual lo miraba sorprendido, nunca hubiera esperando una reacción como la que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos

- Blaise, tranquilo- trato de tranquilizarlo Pansy, pero parecía que todo intento era en vano, parecía que no la escuchaba ni remotamente, miro su varita en el suelo, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan descuidada... con ella hubiera podido controlar a Blaise casi instantáneamente... pero sin ella

- ya basta!- grito Ginny, poniéndose delante de Harry, encarando a Blaise, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna pisca de miedo, y fue entonces cuando Blaise dejo de intentar escapar del agarre inútil de Pansy, solo se quedo hay, viendo a la pequeña pelirroja, la cual le devolvía la mirada fieramente- esto no nos va a llevar a nada...- dijo la chica sin dejar de fruncir el seño y mirarlo severamente, como una madre que encuentra a su hijo haciendo una travesura- ya no eres un adolecente para dejarte llevar por los impulsos, actúa como lo que eres! Un hombre! Me entendiste?- termino, pero nunca dejo de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y para la sorpresa de todos Blaise asintió levemente y desvió la mirada avergonzado

Pansy no podía salir de su asombro, no podía creer que aquella chica, a la cual Blaise fácilmente le podía doblar la estatura, pudiera poner al chico en su lugar... era simplemente asombroso, e hizo una nota mental de hablar largo entendido con esa chica, al parecer la había subestimado... en definitiva había mas de aquella chica de lo que se dejaba ver....

- bien- dijo Pansy, mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa- ahora que paso este pequeño altercado, entremos en negocios...

- yo ya he dicho que no quiero ningún negocio con...- empezó Harry, pero Pansy no dejo que terminara, llego a el en dos segundos y lo tomo por el cuello, cayéndole por completa sorpresa al moreno

- escúchame bien Potter- siseo la chica, mientras lo atraía mas a ella- no estoy de humor para este tipo de jueguitos, necesitas nuestra ayuda, y nosotros la tuya, así que deja de estar diciendo estupideces y baja de esa pequeña nube en la que te subiste y escucha lo que te venimos a decir!- lo alejo bruscamente de ella, como si el tocarlo le diera asco y se paro junto a Blaise, el cual no se sorprendió ni un solo momento de la reacción de su amiga

- como te estaba diciendo Potter- empezó Blaise, mirándolo fijamente, como si el altercado de hace unos momentos no hubiera pasado- hemos venido a hacer un trato contigo, te daremos datos confidenciales de lo que planea Voldemort- dijo escupiendo su nombre- además de darte informes detallados de cómo entrar al castillo sin ser notado y en donde se encuentra aparte de la protección y dinero que necesites del apellido Zabini, ya se que no confías en mi, pero el apellido Zabini pesa mucho en ciertos lugares...

- todo a cambio de que?- pregunto, no muy convencido... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- que quieres a cambio de lo que estas ofreciendo, por que tengo la pequeña sospecha de que no lo haces por caridad

Blaise apretó los puños, mientras miraba fieramente al chico

- quiero que me permitas estar presente cuando derrotes a Voldemort, quiero ver como ese maldito es destruido de una vez por todas, además quiero que me dejes a mi a Bellatrix, quiero acabar con ella con mis propias manos...

Harry lo miro fijamente, evaluándolo, decidiendo que era lo mejor, y pudo ver claramente el odio y rencor que Blaise sentía contra Bellatrix, sabia que no era por los motivos correctos, pero sabia que lo que sea que le hayan hecho, fue demasiado cruel como para hacer cualquier cosa por destruirlos...

- esta bien- acepto- acepto tu propuesta- dijo seriamente, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

- excelente- exclamo Pansy contenta, mientras saltaba suavemente- entonces tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, iras con nosotros a la mansión Zabini- le informo a Harry- creo que hay estarás mucho mejor que aquí...- dijo mirando con asco el pequeño cuarto- además de que tenemos que sanar debidamente tus heridas...- dijo pensativa

- yo necesito irme con la orden... tienen que saber que estoy vivo...

- no te preocupes- lo corto Pansy- todo a su debido tiempo, ahora no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones, llegando a la mansión te prometo que yo misma me encargo de darte pergamino y pluma para que te comuniques con ellos...

- esta bien- dijo Harry, no muy convencido- pero con una condición...

Pansy bufo, harta, pero no dijo nada, y permitió que el chico continuara

- Ginny ira con nosotros

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, todos parecían estar procesando la información que acababan de recibir...

Pansy volteo a ver a la pelirroja, luego a Potter y por ultimo volteo a ver a Blaise

- nunca dijiste que Potter fuera tan... tan raro....- comento, haciendo una mueca, como quien no sabe que mas decir y se encogió de hombros- esta bien Potter- le respondió- la pelirroja vendrá con nosotros

Ginny parecía no salir de su asombro, no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, solo miraba a Harry fijamente a los ojos, esperando verlo reír y burlarse de ella por habérselo creído tan fácilmente, pero el parecía serio y firme en su decisión...

Blaise por otro lado miraba disimuladamente a la chica, simplemente había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, algo diferente y único, no era como las chicas que el había conocido antes, no eran calladas y acatadas, todo lo contrario, tenia carácter

Recordaba cuando era niño e iba a casa de Draco a pasar los veranos, recordaba a una pequeña de cabellos rojos como el fuego, que aunque era la mas pequeña de sus hermanos, tenia el carácter como para dominarlos a todos ellos

Cuando por fin Ginny reacciono, su reacción fue la que cualquier chica madura hubiera tenido en una situación como aquella... grito a todo pulmón mientras saltaba a un sorprendido Harry, el cual solo atino a rodearla la cintura, para que esta no callera de sentón al suelo

- gracias gracias gracias!- grito entusiasmada a un todavía pasmado Harry

- ehmmm.... de nada- contesto Harry, sin realmente saber que decir, y mirando a Pansy directamente a los ojos, como esperando una reacción de parte de ella, esperando ver algo, pero lo único que encontró fue una mueca de aburrimiento y un ruedo de ojos

- bien, es mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la chica, tomando del brazo a Blaise, el cual no paraba de ver de forma divertida a la pelirroja, la cual, al darse cuenta de la escena que había hecho, se había puedo roja como un tomate y se había bajada rápidamente de Harry, el cual todavía parecía sorprendido- tengo varios asuntos que atender y....

- espera!- la detuvo Harry- pero y la orden? Tengo que decirles que me encuentro bien, que no se preocupen y...

- no te preocupes por eso Potter, llegando a la mansión Zabini te daremos acceso a una lechuza para que puedas comunicarte con tus amiguitos...- dijo sin prestarle atención

Satisfecho con la respuesta, los cuatro chicos empezaron a andar por los pasillos de las mazmorras, cuando un pequeño elfo domestico se apareció enfrente de ellos

- lo siento mis señores- dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada- pero el amo Malfoy quiere ver a Harry Potter en sus aposentos...

- en un momento va- dijo Pansy, al tiempo que el elfo volvía a hacer otra exagerada reverencia y desaparecía

- Malfoy?- pregunto Harry, mostrando su confusión- para que querrá verme Malfoy?

-

Hermione salió del vestidos ya completamente bañada y cambiada, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver a Draco, el cual insistió que se arreglara, y ante la interrogante de ella, solo le había contestado que iban a ir a ver a Potter, por lo cual ella no lo dudo ni un segundo antes de prácticamente correr al baño

Pero ahora que salía y no encontraba a Draco por ningún lado, pensó que tal vez era solo una artimaña digna de un Slytherin

Se escucho como alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta y Hermione poso sus manos en sus caderas, lista para enfrentar a Draco y demandarle que le dejara ver a Harry, pero todo el sermón que tenía preparado para el se le olvido en el momento en el que vio al mismísimo Harry Potter entrar por la puerta

- Harry!- grito de felicidad mientras corría hacian el chico, el cual la recibió con brazos abiertos

- te dije que Potter estaba bien...- se escucho una voz detrás de Hermione, y esta volteo, encontrando unos ojos grises serios e inexpresivos

- Draco....- susurro Hermione, antes de ir hacia los brazos del hombre que mas amaba y darle un suave beso en los labios, para después abrazarlo con fuerza- muchas gracias Draco, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí...

- sí, lo sé...- le respondió en un susurro, al tiempo que le regresaba el abrazo suavemente

* * *

ya se! ya se! me tarde DEMACIADO! no tengo escusa, pero es que... no se.... simplemente no me sentia con ganas de escribir, y cuando lo hacia, no era lo que yo esperaba, asi que mejor lo borraba y empezaba desde el principio....

bien... hoy entre a fanfiction, luego de un examen demandante de farmacologia, del cual sali completamete exhausta! y simplemente las ideas vinieron a mi mente como desde hace tiempo no, tome mi computadora y empeze a escribir y a escribir, y cuando menos lo tenia planeado puf! habia acabado el capitulo que desde hace creo que ya son meses no habia podido terminar! asi que decidi que si simplemente lo guardaba queria estancado hay durante algun tiempo, asi que decidi que era mejor subirlo inmediatamente!

que les parecio el capitulo? ya se que no tiene mucho draco/hermione, pero queria introducir otras situaciones, y no encontre otro momento mejor que este... que les parecio? les agradan las parejas? no es comun en mi poner Harry/Pansy y Blaise/Ginny, de hecho, en los ffs que he hecho con anterioridad, simpre ponia a los clasicos Harry/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, pero creo que es tiempo de experimentar un poco y ver que pasa...

ya estoy imaginando las situaciones de estas dos parejas, muy distintas la una de la otra! no crean que se van a enamorar asi como asi! va a tomar su tiempo! como ven, los chicos ya estan dando indicios, pero las chicas son mas dificiles! haha! como tiene que ser! hahaha!

pero wueno, creo que no contare mas, por que daria spoilers.... y eso les arruinaria toda la historia encuento a estas dos parejas....

bien! volviendo a Hermione y Draco... les prometo que el proximo capitulo se basara mas en ellos!

ah! ahora algo nuevo! que piensan sobre el bebe? seran uno o dos? niño o niña? ustedes denme sus ideas!

y MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por sus rrs! encerio que me alegra una y otra vez volver a leerlos, me suben la autoestima y el animo

bien, mmm.... creo que eso es todo! no prometo subir muy pronto, ustedes ya me conocen y saben que no soy de las autoras que suben muy seguido, pero eso si, NUNCA dejare de escribir, puede que me tarde, pero nunca dejare una historia a la mitad... asi que... tengan fe en mi! xD

bueno, por el momento es todo!

love and kisses!


	28. PROMESA

HOLA! antes que de empiecen a leer quiero explicarles varias cosas...

NUNCA! se me ha olvidado esta historia, de hecho es una de las historias propias que mas aprecion, i aunque he sido DEMACIADO descuidado a seguir escribiendola, quiero comentarles varias cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que escribi...

bueno, no se si algunos saben, pero estoy estudiando mi carrera, la cual es MUY demandante y me absorbe toda la semana, hay veces que entro a las 8 o 9 de la mañana y salgo hasta las 9 de la noche, pero no me quejo, ya que amo lo que hago y no lo cambiaria por nada!... quiero compartir con ustedes que estoy a solo un semestre de por fin graduarme como Medico Cirujano Dentista, una carrera que amo desde pequeña y la cual estoy apunto de terminar, pero como estoy en la recta final la cosa se ha complicado y ahora es cuando menos tengo tiempo de niciquiera pensar en escribir

PERO... me ha entrado un gusanito, y es por eso que he seguido escribiendo, pero ahora desde un punto de vista diferente, por lo cual he decidido empezar la historia desde el principio, basandome, oviamente en lo que ya tengo, pero en esta historia no abra magia y Draco y Hermione ya tuvieron una relacion antes de que la "guerra" comenzara

tengo varias propuestas MUY interesantes, las cuales quiero compartr con ustedes, los capitulos seran mas largos y mejor expresados y detallados... bueno, eso espero yo! jaja

pero como apenas me falta bastante por avanzar, antes de que me siente comoda como para empezar a subir los capitulos, les dejo aqui lo que seria siendo en nuevo capitulo 4, que es parte del capitulo tres pasado, para darles una idea de lo seria ahora la historia... no dice mucho, de hecho, pero me gusto como quedo, y queria compartirlo con ustedes...

bueno, ahora si los dejo, POR FAVOR, dejenme comentarios de que si les gusto lo que leyeron, o si no les gusto, como mejorarlo, y si mejor borro la historia completa ya de plano...

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que me han sido fieles a mis historias y que me piden de no me olvide de la historia... encerio que no saben cuanto me ha ayudado para seguir escribiendo...

sin mas por decir por el momento, que disfruten! :)

* * *

No podía dormir, no importa cuánto lo intentara, podía escuchar cada ligero sonido de aquella habitación, podía escuchar a la gente que caminaba con cautela por fuera de su cuarto, escuchaba el viento silbar por fuera de su ventana, y si prestaba atención, podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón

Trato de no desesperarse, y esperar pacientemente a que el sueño poco a poco se apoderara de ella, pero parecía que no iba a tener éxito en algún futuro cercano

Entonces lo escucho, aquellas pisadas eran más fuertes que las que habían pasado por el pasillo de la habitación con anterioridad, quiera quien fuera era hombre, no había ninguna duda, aguanto la respiración mientras escuchaba las pisadas acercarse hacia su puerta, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el dueño de esas pisadas siguiera de largo por el pasillo, pero como siempre, el destino se negaba a escuchar sus suplicas, ya que escucho claramente como esas pisadas acababan a la entrada de su habitación y segundos después escucho la manija de la puerta girar lentamente, y después la puerta abrirse suavemente

Era Draco, lo sabia sin tener que abrir los ojos, su cuerpo lo sabía, ya que con nadie más reaccionaba de la manera que reaccionaba con él, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la misma manera con tan solo su presencia en la misma habitación, es como si fuera un imán que llamaba a su cuerpo, a su ser, a toda ella

Mantuvo la calma, esperando a que pensara que estaba dormida y que la dejara en paz, pero al parecer, la suerte estaba en su contra, por que escucho los pasos acercarse lentamente a ella, tuvo que luchar para que su respiración no se volviera errática, ya que sabría que eso la delataría, sabría que estaba despierta y aunque su mayor deseo era enfrentarlo y gritarle todo lo que pensaba y sentía, sabía que en esta situación, ella era la vulnerable, el podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin que esta pudiera defenderse, mucho menos ganarle

Los pasos se detuvieron a un lado de ella y sintió como parte de la cama se hundía con el peso de Draco sentado a su lado, y así estuvo, sin moverse, por unos minutos, los cuales haciendo que Hermione sintió como interminables

Que estaba haciendo ahí, alado suyo? No lo entendía, esperaba que para este momento ya la hubiera despertado abruptamente y decirle cosas hirientes y despectivas, esperaba que la despertara para torturarla y verla gritar de agonía mientras ella pedía a gritos morir, estaba una risa sarcástica y llena de malicia mientras la miraba con odio, esperaba tantas cosas, pero los minutos seguían pasando, y él no se movía de donde estaba, a un lado de ella, irradiándole calor de su cuerpo que la hacía sentir incomoda y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera en casa, como si por fin regresara aquello que tanto había anhelado

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, tan sutil que si hubiera está dormida, no se hubiera percatado del ligero toque en su brazo, lo sintió claramente, como iba recorriendo su brazo de arriba abajo, con una desesperante lentitud, y sentía el rastro de calor que dejaba el rose a su paso, poco a poco el rose se fue extendiendo hacia su antebrazo, para luego llegar a su hombro, cuello y finalmente al principio de sus senos, los cuales estaban cubiertos con una fina sabana de seda, la cual no ayudaba a la sensación que Hermione sentía en ese momento

Quería gritar, quería gemir, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y perderse en ellos, pero no lo iba a hacer, era más grande su orgullo de mujer, no iba a dejarse perder en las caricias que le brindaba el hombre el cual creyó que era el amor de su vida hasta solo unas horas, cuando vio su verdadera cara, no, no lo haría, no importaba que su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque agonizante, no lo haría, aguantaría era agonía en silencio, fingiendo estar dormida y no se entregaría de nuevo a aquel hombre el cual la había comprado como a un simple florero

La tortura continuo por varios minutos, los cuales le parecieron horas, y estaba a punto de perder la cordura cuando las manos de Draco se alejaron por fin de su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió victoriosa, se sintió poderosa, ya que pudo aguantar la agonía que significaban las caricias de Draco, cuando sintió unos suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose suavemente, en un movimiento erótico y sensual y sintió que iba a desfallecer, pero cuando esas manos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, pensó que en cualquier momento moriría

No pudo evitarlo más y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unas orbites grises que la miraban fijamente, no dijo nada, no se movió, solo se quedo ahí, viéndolo directo a los ojos, mientras que Draco cerraba los ojos y sus caricias se volvían mas eróticas y sus labios mas demandantes, pero ella no respondió al beso, ni se dejo llevar por las caricias, no, le enseñaría que podría tener su cuerpo, pero no podría tener su alma, ya no

Se separo de ella un momento, mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a acercársele, pero ella esquivo el beso moviendo su cabeza hacia a un lado, no quería que la besara, no quería sentir su toque en su cuerpo, no quería nada de él, por más que su cuerpo lo deseara con locura, su mente decía lo contrario

Beso su cuello, y por un momento se maldijo a sí misma, ya que le dio acceso a una de sus zonas más sensibles, y lo supo cuando un muy placentero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo entero, llenándola de un calor asfixiante

Apretó fuertemente las manos y la boca para no dejarse derretir por la sutil y erótica caricia y dejarse envolver completamente en las sensaciones que Draco le estaba proporsionando en ese momento

Los besos de Draco fueron bajando perezosamente por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, en donde la mira una última vez a los ojos antes de acariciaros sobre la sabana, sin dejar de verlos como si fuera el manjar mas apetecible del mundo, los tomo en sus manos y los masajeo suavemente al principio hasta que poco a poco las caricias se fueron haciendo más intensas, hasta que tomo entre sus dedos los pezones y los apretó deliciosamente, mandándole un ligero shock placentero por todo el cuerpo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, mientras miraba fijamente al techo de la habitación, rogando por que aquella tortura terminada pronto, ya que no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar con aquella tortura

Pronto los labios de Draco reemplazaron sus manos, mientras que sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo con descaro, acaricio su abdomen y sus muslos casi con adoración, haciéndola desear morir en aquel momento

Y realmente sintió que moría cuando su pulgar empezó a jugar con su clítoris, mientras que dos dedos se deslizaban perezosamente en su entrada, rompiendo su autocontrol completamente

Dejo salir un fuerte gemido , el cual fue capturado por los labios de Draco, quien la beso con voracidad, con ansias y con el más profundo y primitivo deseo, mientras por fin dejaba salir todas las sensaciones que reinaban en su cuerpo en ese momento

Movió desesperadamente sus caderas, queriendo mas rose, todo el rose que se pudiera, estaba desesperada, lo quería todo, todo lo que Draco tuviera para ofrecerle, quería perderse en el, quería que la tomara fuertemente y que la hiciera suya por siempre

Dejo salir un pequeño grito cuando otro dedo fue introducido dentro de ella y mordió sensualmente el labio de Draco, escuchando como este dejaba salir un gemido mientras que los movimientos de su mano se hacía cada vez más fuertes y desesperadas, al igual que el ritmo de sus caderas

Y fue entonces cuando paso, los dedos de Draco se curvearon ligeramente, tocando ese punto que mando a Hermione hacia mas allá del cielo y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería de tantas sensaciones intensas al mismo tiempo

Poco a poco fue regresando a la realidad, sintiendo como el mundo a su alrededor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y sus ojos se iban cerrando de lo pesado que los sentía

Lo último que supo fue que Draco se acerco a ella y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, para luego dejarse envolver por la más completa obscuridad

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione durmió acompañada por una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

bien? que les parecio?

por favor diganme si les gusto mas el capitulo tres pasado, o este nuevo capitulo... o si deplano borro todo! XD

los kiero

leslyita


End file.
